Réamhaisnéis
by kirameku-14
Summary: Ketenangan sebelum malam nahas mendera. Pasangan Raja Taehyung dan Permaisuri Jungkook yang masih menunggu kehadiran penerus mereka. Bahkan setelah kehadiran si kembar keturunan Hoseok dan Nara, mereka masih giat berusaha untuk kehadiran keturunan yang dinanti-nanti. [[TaeKook, vampire, ABO, Mature.]]
1. Réamhaisnéis : PROLOGUE

_Aku menangis. Menangisi kebodohanku._

 _Menangisi masa laluku._

 _Meskipun kau berada disini. Aku masih meratapi masa laluku._

 _Maaf… bagaikan punguk bodoh yang merindukan bulan._

 _Aku masih terpaku di kesedihan lampau itu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Puri megah yang menjadi pusat dari kompleks perumahan kasat mata yang tak terlihat oleh mata biasa dikarenakan kekuatan gaib yang melindunginya itu kini sedang diselimuti kegelapan dan ketegangan mencekam. Gelegar petir menggema di seluruh dinding puri megah itu. Awan hitam berarak bersama-sama mengelilingi puri itu. Penguasa puri sekaligus pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi klan yang dipimpinnya itu kini sedang mengusahakan kekuatannya untuk mendampingi _mate_ nya melalui satu lagi masa menengangkan mereka. Keningnya berkerut menandakan ia berada pada konsentrasi tertingginya sedangkan matanya mengawasi pasangan hidupnya dengan pandangan tajam dan tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari perut pasangan hidupnya yang kini bergejolak mengerikan.

"Tenang… kau mengenalku kan? Aku akan menuntunmu menuju jalan keluarmu…" desisnya sembari mengalirkan energinya di atas perut pasangannya. Meski ia mendesis kesal karena melihat raut pasangannya yang tersakiti namun ia harus berkonsentrasi untuk menuntun sang anak dengan energi positifnya, agar anaknya setidaknya tidak mengoyak seluruh tubuh pasangannya, setidaknya cukup untuk jalan keluar anaknya saja.

"AKKKKKKKH!" raung pasangannya saat ia merasakan seluruh rasa sakit bertumpu pada perutnya. "AAAAAARGGGHHHH!" raungnya penuh derita kala jemari runcing di dalam perutnya mulai membuka jalannya keluar. Mata pasangannya terbelalak seakan bola mata itu akan keluar kapan saja, sementara bibirnya terbuka meneriakkan rasa sakit yang tak terperi.

Sementara para penyembuh berdiri berdampingan di sekitar pasangannya, menyaksikan dan berkonsentrasi menjaga pasangannya tetap berbaring tanpa sedikitpun mengalirkan energi mereka, karena anaknya… anak dari _vampire_ murni sepertinya hanya boleh memakan energi dari sesama _vampire_ murni. Karena memang hanya dari energinya saja anaknya dapat bertahan, anaknya… adalah _vampire alpha_ berdarah murni sepertinya dan juga calon raja penggantinya. Pengganti Kim Hankyung, penguasa klan _vampire_ terbesar, klan _rialóir, alpha_ terkuat yang kekuatannya akan diwariskan pada anaknya.

Anaknya yang kini sudah meloloskan lengannya dari lubang sebesar bongkahan kepalanya. Merangsek keluar, lengan kelam dan kehitaman itu menggapai-gapai merasakan energi yang dialirkan Hankyung. Membuat Hankyung mendekatkan telapak tangannya, menyentuh lengan mungil kelam milik anaknya, meraih pelan tubuh anaknya dan menuntun sang putra mahkota kerajaannya untuk keluar dari tubuh ibunya, permaisuri kerajaan mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Tubuh pangeran muda nan hitam kelam itu sudah sepenuhnya keluar dan kini berada pada pelukan Hankyung. Hankyung meraih cawan keemasan yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka, mengalirkan cairah pekat beraroma tembaga itu pada bibir anaknya. Cairan merah pekat yang menjadi asupan pertamanya diluar tubuh ibunya.

Hankyung memerintah dengan matanya agar penyembuh yang memegangi lengan kanan permaisurinya menyingkir untuk membantu penyembuh lainnya mengobati ataupun membersihkan jalur lahirnya si pangeran kecil, lalu Hankyung duduk di samping sang permaisuri yang menyabutnya dengan senyuman lemah.

" _Vampire_ kecil yang kuat." Bisik Hankyung pelan sembari tersenyum melihat putranya yang tak henti-hentinya menyesap cairan merah pekat itu.

"Hitam…" balas sang permaisuri sembari melirik sekilas putranya karena badannya benar-benar remuk sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak sekedar untuk berpaling pada anaknya.

"Ya, permaisuriku. Hitam… _alpha_ berdarah murni penerusku." Desah Hankyung penuh kebanggaan menatapi putranya yang kini meringkuk mencari kehangatan dari tubuh ibunya. "Lihat siapa yang tak bisa melupakan kehangatan ibunya," canda Hankyung melihat anaknya yang meringkuk begitu rapatnya pada leher permaisurinya.

 _ **BLAM.**_

Pintu kamar utama itu terbuka dengan suara yang teredam oleh tebalnya karpet mahal yang menghiasi lantai kamar itu. Di depan pintu yang kini tertutup itu, sosok anak kecil berambut abu-abu sedang berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya menuju ranjang orang tuanya.

"Yang Mulia?" panggilnya sembari berjalan menuju Hankyung.

"Tak apa, nak. Kemari." Sahut Hankyung memberi persetujuannya pada putra sulungnya sekaligus persetujuan untuk menanggalkan panggilan hormat kerajaan itu.

Saat langkah kaki si sulung hampir mendekat, sosok hitam itu melesak dan mendarat tepat di tangan si sulung yang bergerak relfeks menangkap apa yang melesak padanya.

Si sulung mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat sosok hitam itu yang merapat pada lehernya, "Jadi kau adikku?" tanyanya sembari mengusap tubuh mungil adiknya yang tak ubahnya bagaikan sebuah balon kecil berwarna hitam.

"Ya dia adikmu sayang." Jelas Hankyung setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya saat melihat si bungsu yang tadinya masih berbaring nyaman pada ibunya dan kemudian melesak cepat pada si sulung. "Sepertinya adikmu sangat menyukaimu." Tambah Hankyung.

"Tentu saja dia harus menyukaiku _appa_. Aku selalu menemaninya bermain dan selalu mengantarkan darah untuk ia minum saat berada di perut _umma_." Jawab si sulung sembari mengusap kepala adiknya yang mengerung samar di lehernya.

Sang permaisuri tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua putranya, kedua pangerannya.

Para penyembuh, yang sudah selesai melakukan tugas mereka pamit undur diri pada Raja Hankyung dan juga permaisurinya serta pangeran sulung.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

"Aku belum mendengar tangisannya _umma_?" pendar mata si sulung bersurai abu-abu itu mengerjap penuh tanya pada ibunya yang sedang mendekap si bungsu di atas dadanya sembari mengalirkan kehangatan dari energinya.

"Sebentar lagi, seharusnya sebentar lagi." Jawab sang permaisuri yang tak menjawab apapun pada pangeran sulung. Dan sebelum pangeran sulung mulai bertanya lagi sebuah pendar keemasan menyilaukan muncul di ruangan itu. Membuat sang permaisuri terpekik pelan, sementara sang raja segera duduk menghampiri pasangan hidupnya.

Pendar keemasan itu terasa sangat menyilaukan. Membuat seluruh kamar mendadak terasa seperti didatangi ribuan kunang-kunang yang berdampingan dengan bintang-bintang.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu…"**_

Pangeran sulung mendengar suara asing, suara yang anehnya berasal dari kumpulan cahaya itu.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu yang mencintai keluarganya…"**_

Anehnya bagi pangeran sulung, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh cahaya itu terdengar bagaikan nyanyian yang begitu indah.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu yang akan menyelamatkan keluarganya…"**_

Karena nyanyian itu terasa begitu indah, membuat pangeran sulung mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu, alpha berdarah murni penerus tahta kerajaan…"**_

Cahaya itu masih bernyanyi dengan alunan yang begitu dinamis.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu yang memiliki kekuatan tertinggi bahkan takkan ada satupun alpha yang dapat mengalahkannya…"**_

Hankyung menggenggam erat jemari sang permaisuri ketika mendengar hal itu.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu yang berjodoh dan akan membuat ikatan dengan satu vampire omega berdarah murni…"**_

Sang permaisuri mulai menyernyitkan keningnya kala mendengarkan nyanyian itu.

" _ **Omega berdarah murni anak dari alpha berdarah murni yang melarikan diri serta omega berdarah murni yang terbuang…"**_

Kening pangeran sulung turut mengerut mencoba mengerti nyanyian itu.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu akan terus mencarinya karena keraguan terus mengiringi hatinya…"**_

Nyanyian itu masih saja terdengar.

" _ **Dan begitu pangeran bungsu memantapkan hatinya, pasangannya akan datang di hadapannya…"**_

Hankyung meremas pelan pundak permaisurinya yang menegang itu.

" _ **Pasangan hidupnya… pasangan terkuat yang sanggup menampung nyawa baru penerus kerajaan selanjutnya…"**_

Pangeran sulung kini mengalihkan pandangannya memandang adiknya yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu yang sempurna, pangeran bungsu yang akan menjadi raja terkuat, pangeran bungsu yang mencari pasangannya, pangeran bungsu yang mencintai keluarganya…"**_

Lalu secara ajaib, kumpulan cahaya itu merangsek masuk ke dada pangeran bungsu. Satu persatu cahaya yang berjumlah ribuan itu masuk ke tubuh pangeran bungsu, membuat kulit sepekat malamnya perlahan bersinar cerah dan berganti menjadi kulit normal bangsa _vampire_.

Saat jejak cahaya terakhir masuk, sejumput rambut kemerahan terlihat di kepala pangeran bungsu. Serta sang pangeran bungsu yang mulai membuka mata merah semerah darah lalu kemudian menangis begitu kencangnya, memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa _alpha_ terkuat telah terlahir.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taeekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _YOLO!_

 _Siapa diantara kalian yang masih sehat hatinya setelah digilir BTS selama dua hari kemarin? Kabar Kukis sakit, BTS comeback tanpa Kukis, BTS comeback dengan Butterfly dance ver, Save Me yang meskipun lagunya adem tapi dancenya sama sekali gak adem, BAEPSAE?! Bagaimana dengan Baepsae? Lalu tentu saja FIRE, those Bultaewora… lalu kemenangan pertama pada hari comeback? Dilanjutkan kemenangan kedua? Serta berita TOP 3 billboard dengan tiga lagu terbaru special album HYYH? Lalu emoji lucu di twt? Astaga… hati aku gakuat karena adek-adek manisku itu!_

 _Dan saya kembali datang dengan cerita Vampire, peminum darah namun akan saya campurkan dengan beberapa kisah lainnya, seperti A/B/O universe lalu the magic of oracle. Setelah baca sana sini, saya memutuskan memakai tema seperti ini untuk cerita saya, bukannya mayat peminum darah yang akan bangkit dari kematian pada malam hari seperti cerita vampire lazimnya di abad ke-18. Dan_ _ **Réamhaisnéis**_ _artinya adalah Ramalan dalam bahasa Irish, Irlandia._

 _Ada yang bisa nebak siapa permaisuri ibu dari dua pangeran? Siapa nama pangeran sulung dan si bungsu? Apa status pangeran sulung? Dimana sebenernya JK berada yang belum kelihatan di prolog ini?_

 _Penasaran? Yuk di follow story aku ini, psst… rnr itu akan membuat saya senang melanjutkan cerita ini._

 _Jja!_


	2. Réamhaisnéis : THE PAST

_Bulan yang menerangi langit malam._

 _Bulan yang menjadi saksi bisu._

 _Bulan yang menyampaikan rindu._

 _Bulan merindu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Puri indah yang menjadi poros kerajaan klan _Rialóir_ itu berdiri dengan kokoh di antara rumah-rumah anggota klan tangguh itu. Puri yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kisruh abad ke-18 di dataran benua Eropa itu menampung seluruh keluarga pemimpin kerajaan selama berabad-abad. Puri yang dibangun menyerupai istana itu kini kembali lagi menjadi kediaman penguasa tertinggi klan _Rialóir_ yang kesepuluh. Raja Hankyung, keponakan Raja kesembilan yang menikahi _beta_ berdarah murni anak tertua Raja kesembilan. _Beta_ berdarah murni yang menjadi Permaisuri sang Raja, _beta_ berdarah murni _mate_ sang Raja, Kim Heechul.

Raja kesembilan menikahkan anaknya dengan sang keponakan agar kekuasaan tetap bergulir di bawah keluarga mereka, hal ini dikarenakan dua pangeran, dua anaknya tak ada satupun yang berstatus _alpha_ berdarah murni. Kedua pangeran itu berstatus _beta_ berdarah murni dan _omega_ berdarah murni, keadaan ini yang membuat sang Raja menikahkan anaknya dengan keponakan _alpha_ berdarah murninya, toh… pernikahan sedarah bukan hal asing bagi pemimpin suatu klan. Tambahannya… calon Raja Hankyung saat itu ternyata telah terikat benang merah takdir dengan Kim Heechul, pangeran sulung anak dari Raja kesembilan.

Semuanya berjalan lancar kan?

Tidak sebelum kemelut melanda kehidupan puri megah itu. Pangeran bungsu, adik Kim Heechul, harus terusir dari istana oleh sang Raja kesembilan. Intrik dan konspirasi membaui kepergian pangeran bungsu yang terusir dari klannya sendiri.

Kim Heechul yang saat itu sudah berstatus sebagai _mate_ Hankyung yang sedang menunggu perayaan pesta pernikahannya itu murka akan keputusan ayahnya, Raja kesembilan. Kim Heechul mengamuk, menghancurkan seluruh puri saat mengetahui adiknya terusir ketika ia tak berada di puri itu. Kala itu, Kim Heechul yang baru kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pangeran sulung klan _Rialóir_ harus tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar kabar kepergian adik tersayangnya. Menanyakan keputusan sang Raja dan mendapatkan jawaban memuakkan seperti " _Beta_ sepertimu tak usah menanyakan keputusan sang Raja berstatus _alpha_ sepertiku." Hal ini menyulut emosi Kim Heechul dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan inti sari kekuatannya yang selama ini ia coba tekan agar tak keluar. Inti sari kekuatan _beta_ berdarah murni dengan watak tak terduganya, penghancur semesta. Dengan kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan alam itu Kim Heechul membelah purinya menjadi dua, menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa _beta_ sepertinya mempunyai kekuatan selevel _alpha_ karena ia adalah _pure blood._

Kim Heechul hampir kelepasan untuk membunuh sang Raja sebelum Hankyung, seorang _alpha_ dominan berdarah murni calon pengganti Raja yang tak terpengaruh intimidasi Kim Heechul bergerak menyelamatkan sang Raja yang hanya bisa termangu saat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kekuatan pangeran sulungnya.

"Heechul _ah_ , berhenti." Hanya kalimat pelan dengan nada lembut itu, hanya itu yang bisa menghentikan seorang Kim Heechul yang terluka harga dirinya dan tersakiti hatinya.

Heechul melempar tatapan bengisnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan puri, mengabaikan tatapan ketakutan penghuni istana dan tatapan meremehkan sosok pembuat konspirasi terusirnya pangeran bungsu.

Kejadian itu mengajarkan sang Raja bahwa ia tak bisa meremehkan apapun status darah terlebih lagi status darah peranakan dari pasangan berdarah murni seperti dirinya dan Permaisurinya.

Sesampainya di luar puri, Kim Heechul mencoba mengendus jejak bau adiknya yang tertinggal, dan jejak bau itu terhenti tepat setelah sang adik keluar dari _barrier_ pelindung klannya. "Sial, adik kurang ajar! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan baumu?" maki Heechul kesal karena ia tak bisa melacak kepergian sang adik.

Setelah itu, Heechul berkelana ke sepanjang benua Eropa untuk mencari sang adik, Heechul yang berniat menyebrang ke dataran Asia terpaksa kembali ke kerajaan saat _mate_ nya datang dan muncul di hadapannya.

"Lupakah dirimu jika kita telah terikat?" Hankyung menatap datar wajah keruh Heechul sebelum melanjutkan. "Lupakah kau jika seminggu lagi adalah hari pernikahan kita?" tanyanya tenang. Namun ketenangan Hankyung mengintimidasi Heechul dan membuat Heechul tak bisa mundur selangkahpun.

"Aku ingin mencari adikku!" teriak Heechul berusaha lepas dari intimidasi _mate_ nya itu. "Tak tahukah kau bagaimana takutnya aku memikirkan dirinya berada di luar sana?"

"LALU KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKANKU?!" bentak Hankyung penuh amarah, membuat seluruh tulang Heechul bergetar takut. "Kau tidak menutup baumu! Kau juga berkeliaran di luar klan sendirian tanpa pengawalan. Dan kau tidak memikirkanku, kita telah terikat Heechul _ah_. Tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana tersiksanya aku saat kau jauh?"

Tatapan sendu yang dilayangkan Hankyung itu membuat Heechul tersadar akan keegoisannya itu. Selama ini ia bersikeras mencari adiknya, dan ia melupakan ikatan yang telah tercipta di antara dirinya dan Hankyung. Ikatan kuat yang akan melemahkan pasangan yang berjauhan itu terlupakan oleh Heechul karena tekad kuatnya untuk mencari adiknya itu. "Maafkan keegoisanku." Ucap Heechul pada akhirnya.

Hankyung mendekat ke arah Heechul, memberikan telapak tangannya untuk digenggam oleh Heechul. "Kita pulang?" tanyanya.

"Lalu adikku?" Tanya Heechul ragu.

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Adikmu memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu, dan saat ia keluar dari _barrier_ pelindung ia sudah menutup baunya. Ia masih hidup Heechul _ah_." Ucap Hankyung yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Heechul mengernyit bingung melihat keyakinan Hankyung.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika ada _vampire_ yang mati, mereka pemburu _vampire_ akan membuat berita besar-besaran? Dan tak mungkin ada _vampire_ yang bisa mengalahkan adikmu, _omega_ berdarah murni anak dari _alpha_ berdarah murni dan juga _beta_ berdarah murni terkuat di klan kita? Klan _Rialóir_?"

Ya… abad dimana _vampire_ diburu dan kematiannya dijadikan pemberitaan besar-besaran itu sedang melanda mereka. Dan penjelasan Hankyung setidaknya menenangkan hati Heechul. "Ya, kita pulang." Heechul meraih telapak tangan besar Hankyung dan bersama mereka kembali pulang ke klan mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Tahun 1843, empat puluh tahun setelah kepergian pangeran bungsu putra dari Raja kesembilan klan _Rialóir_ , Raja terbaru dilantik. Raja Hankyung menduduki tahta tertinggi itu setelah sang Raja kesembilan musnah di tangan Raja klan _Scáth_ musuh mereka dalam peperangan perebutan wilayah kekuasaan.

Saat sang Raja kesembilan musnah, Hankyung yang sudah pasti akan melanjutkan kepemimpinan akan klan _Rialóir_ maju ke medan tempur sebagai pemimpin klan. Hankyung menunjukkan kekuatannya, dominasinya dan kepemimpinannya. Kekuatan yang dipadukan dengan kekuatan _mate_ nya membuat pasangan itu berhasil menghancurkan klan _Scáth_ yang berperang melawan mereka.

Dan setelah kembali dari peperangan itu, Hankyung dilantik menjadi Raja kesepuluh dengan Heechul sebagai Permaisurinya. Di bawah kepemimpinan Hankyung klan mereka aman tanpa adanya serangan ataupun peperangan yang melanda klannya. Di bawah kempemimpinan Hankyung, klan _Rialóir_ membuktikan bahwa kedudukan klan mereka sama seperti arti nama klan mereka, klan penguasa dengan kekuatan dan kedudukan tertinggi.

Tujuh tahun setelahnya, pangeran sulung terlahir. Pangeran sulung putra pertama Raja Hankyung dan Permaisuri Heechul terlahir di tengah-tengah kedamaian dan masa kejayaan klan mereka.

"Abu-abu?" Hankyung tercengang begitu melihat bayinya yang ia tuntun untuk keluar dari perut Permaisurinya itu berkulit abu-abu pucat. Abu-abu… seorang _beta_?

Para penyembuh satu-persatu meninggalkan kamar utama itu setelah selesai mengobati Permaisuri mereka, meninggalkan Hankyung yang masih tercengang melihat sosok anak pertamanya.

"Rajaku… berikan darah pada putra kita." Ucapan lemah Heechul di atas ranjang itu menyadarkan Hankyung untuk segera memberikan asupan pertama putranya. Saat sang pangeran sulung selesai menikmati asupannya, Hankyung membawa putranya itu untuk berbaring di samping Heechul. "Apa kau kecewa karena pangeran pertama kita adalah _beta_?" suara lirih Heechul membuat Hankyung mengerjapkan matanya dan tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Aku… aku hanya bingung, pada _alpha_ mana nantinya putra pertamaku akan terikat? Saat ini tak ada satupun peranakan _alpha_ yang kupercayai untuk menjaga putraku yang berharga ini." Jawaban Hankyung itu menyadarkan Heechul, meskipun kerajaan mereka terlihat damai, namun mereka berdua tahu pembuat konspirasi yang belum diketahui siapa itu sedang menunggu waktu untuk menyerang kerajaan mereka. Kedua pasangan itu mencium bau anyir pengkhianatan di langit kerajaan mereka dan membuat mereka berhati-hati di dalam puri mereka sendiri.

"Rajaku… _Réamhaisnéis_ masih belum datang. Kita dengarkan terlebih dahulu _Réamhaisnéis_ itu sebelum memutuskan bagaimana kita melindungi pangeran kita." Ujar Heechul lirih sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh keabu-abuan putra pertamanya yang kini bersandar di atas dadanya.

Tak lama, ribuan pendar bintang itu merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar utama itu, pendar itu berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan dan membentuk sebuah bola cahaya indah yang melantunkan nyanyiannya untuk putra pertama Raja klan _Rialóir_ kesepuluh.

" _ **Pangeran sulung putra Raja kesepuluh yang indah." Mulai Réamhaisnéis bersenandung di antara kumpulan pendar bintang itu.**_

Hankyung menatap dan mendengarkan dengan seksama _Réamhaisnéis_ yang mulai bernyanyi.

" _ **Pangeran sulung, beta berdarah murni yang mewarisi kekuatan Permaisuri kesepuluh." Lanjut Réamhaisnéis.**_

Heechul terkesiap mendengar nyanyian itu, mewarisi kekuatannya? Pangeran sulungnya? Putranya memiliki kekuatan penghancur semesta sepertinya? Detik itu Permaisuri berjanji akan melatih putranya ini untuk mengontrol kekuatannya agar kekuatannya tak menimbulkan efek yang besar.

" _ **Pangeran sulung yang menyayangi adiknya dengan segenap hatinya, pangeran sulung yang bersembunyi dibalik keangkuhannya." Réamhaisnéis masih bernyanyi menyampaikan ramalan masa depan untuk pangeran sulung.**_

Hankyung mengerling ke arah Permaisurinya seakan menggoda pasangan hidupnya yang mewarisi keangkuhannya juga pada anak pertama mereka.

" _ **Pangeran sulung yang sulit mengakui perasaannya, akan berjodoh dengan alpha berdarah campuran yang berasal dari luar klan."**_

Di detik nyanyian itu disampaikan, Hankyung dan Heechul saling memandangi satu sama lain dan mulai merasa cemas.

" _ **Alpha berdarah campuran yang akan menjaga pangeran sulung dari mara bahaya dengan kekuatan guardiannya."**_

 _Guardian? Alpha_ berdarah campuran mana yang bisa medapatkan kekuatan _guardian_? Takdir seperti apa yang akan melingkupi pangeran sulung mereka?

" _ **Pangeran sulung yang akan memimpin prajurit terdepan klan dalam pertempuran terakhir bersanding dengan pangeran bungsu sebagai komandan tertinggi."**_

Biasanya… saat _Réamhaisnéis_ menyanyikan nyanyian kelahiran untuk setiap anak klan mereka, _Réamhaisnéis_ hanya akan membahas takdir peranakan yang terlahir. Dan saat orang di luar takdir masa depan sekaligus _mate_ mereka disebutkan juga, berarti anak itu memiliki hubungan batin yang erat dengan sosok ketiga itu. Dan contoh kali ini adalah pangeran sulung mereka memiliki keterkaitan yang kuat dengan pangeran bungsu mereka di masa depan?

" _ **Pangeran sulung sosok pemimpin dibalik bayang terkuat, yang rela keluar dari bayang itu untuk melindungi adiknya. Pangeran sulung yang indah, pangeran sulung beta berdarah murni terkuat. Pangeran sulung yang terikat dengan alpha berdarah campuran pemegang kekuatan guardian. Pangeran sulung yang memperoleh kebahagiaannya dengan matenya. Pangeran sulung kebanggaan klan."**_

Dan seperti biasa, sesaat _Réamhaisnéis_ selesai bernyanyi untuk menyampaikan ramalan masa depan itu, pendar _Réamhaisnéis_ yang berjumlah ribuan itu masuk ke tubuh peranakkan yang baru saja terlahir itu. Semakin banyak pendar yang masuk, semakin memperlihatkan warna asli dari kulit pangeran sulung. Putih seputih gumpalan awan, kulit putih yang indah. Dan semakin banyak lagi pendar yang masuk, rambut hitam kelam itu menyembul di atas kepala pangeran sulung. Lalu saat pendar terakhir masuk, pangeran sulung membuka matanya untuk memperlihatkan pendar _amethyst_ yang indah itu sebelum berubah menjadi warna coklat madu yang indah. Pendar _amethyst_ yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh keluarganya dan juga _mate_ nya nanti. Pendar _amethyst_ yang sama seperti milik sang Permaisuri.

"Mata yang indah." Hankyung mengelus pelan kening anaknya yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai terisak kecil untuk menangis. " _Aigoo_ , menangislah pangeranku. Menangislah." Dan bagaikan mantra, pangeran sulung menyahut perintah sang Raja dengan tangisan tersedu-sedunya.

" _Aigoo_ , sayangku. Kau kesal keluar dari perutku, _nde? Aigoo_ …" Heechul berulang kali menepuk pelan tubuh anaknya untuk menenangkan pangeran sulung yang menangis begitu sedihnya itu.

" _Aigoo_ , Kim Yoongiku sayang…" Hankyung turut membelai kepala putra pertama mereka yang telah mereka siapkan namanya jauh-jauh hari, Kim Yoongi, bayi manis mereka yang kini terlelap nyenyak di pelukan sang Permaisuri.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Kim Yoongi yang masih mengantuk itu mengusap-usap matanya saat ia mendengar kegaduhan di depan kamarnya. Orang-orang bodoh itu tak bisa mengecilkan suaranya atau bagaimana? Adiknya yang baru berumur seminggu itu bisa terganggu dengan semua kebisingan itu. Sial, dan mereka mengganggu tidur Yoongi. Yoongi, pangeran sulung bersurai abu-abu yang kini berusia sepuluh tahun itu beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk melihat orang bodoh mana yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" dengan semua keangkuhan yang dimilikinya, Yoongi bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh melaluinya.

"Maafkan kami pangeran sulung sudah membuat keributan." Jawab pelayan itu takut.

"Katakan alasan kalian melakukan keributan ini." Potong Yoongi yang tak ingin mendengar alasan terbata-bata pelayannya itu.

"Maafkan kami pangeran sulung, Yang Mulia Hankyung memerintahkan kami untuk mencari pangeran bungsu. Pangeran bungsu menghilang dan kami belum menemukannya semenjak dua jam perintah ini diberikan." Lapor pelayan itu yang terus membungkukkan badannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melacak baunya saja?" Tanya Yoongi kesal mendengar kebodohan pelayan itu.

"Maafkan kami pangeran sulung, kami pelayan dapur belum pernah berjumpa dengan pangeran bungsu dan kami tak tahu bau pangeran bungsu. Yang Mulia Hankyung juga belum bisa menemukan keberadaan pangeran bungsu."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut mendengar itu, bahkan _appa_ mereka tak bisa membaui keberadaan adiknya? "Ya sudah, lanjutkan pencarian kalian." Ujar Yoongi dengan suara datarnya dan ia melangkah menyusuri lorong bangunan puri itu, di sepanjang jalan ia melihat seluruh penjaga puri dan pelayan berlarian kesana kemari untuk mencari adiknya. Bahkan Yoongi sesekali melihat kelebatan bayangan _appa_ nya yang mencari adiknya itu dengan gusar.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakiknya menuju kamar ibunya untuk mendapati sang ibu sedang duduk dengan tangan yang bertaut di depan dadanya. " _Umma_ sedang berdoa?" tanyanya dan membuat Heechul terkesiap.

"Yoongi… adikmu…" mata Heechul yang masih belum bisa beranjak dari ranjangnya itu berkaca-kaca karena begitu ia terbangun dari tidurnya ia tak melihat pangeran bungsunya yang seharusnya tertidur di tengah-tengah ia dan sang Raja.

Yoongi melangkah dan menaiki ranjang untuk menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang panik.

' _ **Hyung?'**_

Suara asing itu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke pendengaran Yoongi, tidak… ke kepala Yoongi?

' _ **Siapa kau?'**_ Tanya Yoongi setelah berusaha memusatkan kekuatannya pada pikirannya.

' _ **Memangnya hyung punya belapa adik?'**_ suara asing bernada ceria itu kini tertawa di benak Yoongi.

" _YA!_ Kim Taehyung! Dimana kau sekarang?" pekik Yoongi tanpa sadar saat ia mendengar suara kikikan geli adiknya itu.

Hankyung yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya terkejut mendengar teriakan pangeran sulungnya dan juga Heechulpun turut terkejut.

' _ **Hyung, main cama TaeTae yuk?'**_ suara adiknya itu membujuknya dengan penuh semangat.

' _ **Katakan pada hyung, kau ada dimana sekarang? Hyung akan kesana!'**_ Yoongi kembali berkonsentrasi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya.

' _ **TaeTae ada di atap menala cayap kili hyung!'**_ dan kikikan geli itu masih saja terdengar.

' _ **Kau tunggu disana oke? Hyung akan kesana dengan appa, oke? Jangan kemana-mana!'**_ perintah Yoongi masih melalui pikirannya.

' _ **Oke hyung, TaeTae tungguuuu~.'**_ Ujar pangeran bungsu penuh nada riangnya.

" _Appa!_ Atap menara sayap kiri, Taehyungie berada disana!" ujar Yoongi memberitahukan Hankyung yang tercengang bagaimana pangeran sulungnya bisa mengetahui keberadaan sang adik? " _Appa_ cepat! Kalau tidak Taehyungie bisa beranjak dari sana!" dan kini sosok Yoongi sudah menghilang, dalam sekejap mata Yoongi sudah berteleportasi menuju tempat adiknya itu.

"Teleportasi?" Tanya Heechul yang baru pertama kali melihat kemampuan pangeran sulungnya itu.

Hankyung bergerak ke atas ranjang untuk membawa tubuh Heechul ke dalam pelukannya, "Ya, kekuatan yang sama sepertiku." Dan Hankyung membawa Permaisurinya untuk segera berteleportasi ke atap menara yang terletak di sayap kiri.

Sesampainya mereka di atap menara, kedua pasangan itu melihat Yoongi yang sibuk menahan kaki adiknya yang sibuk melontarkan tubuhnya setinggi-tingginya.

"TaeTae?" panggilan pelan Heechul membuat pangeran bungsu itu berhenti dan tersenyum bahagia melihat sosok sang ibu sebelum melecut dan berada di dekapan ibunya. "TaeTae sayang kemana saja? TaeTae sayang tak boleh pergi seperti itu, _umma_ khawatir TaeTae tak ada bersama _umma_ saat _umma_ bangun." Ujar Heechul sembari mengecupi pipi bulat anaknya itu.

' _ **TaeTae tadi mau main, tapi umma macih tidul jadi TaeTae main cendili!'**_

" _Ya,_ Taehyungie! Alasan apa itu?! Pokoknya Taehyungie tidak boleh main pergi seperti itu!" teriak Yoongi frustasi mendengar alasan adiknya itu dan menimbulkan tatapan heran dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Taehyungie berbicara pada Yoongi?" Tanya Hankyung.

" _Appa_ memangnya tak mendengar Taehyungie berbicara? Bahkan tadi Taehyungie berbicara di kepala Yoongi dan menyuruh Yoongi kesini." Ujar Yoongi dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Jadi TaeTae bertelepati dengan Yoongi _hyung_? Kenapa dengan _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak?" Tanya Heechul yang seketika mengerti maksud ucapan pangeran sulungnya.

' _ **Molla umma…'**_ ujar Taehyung masih dalam telepatinya dan masih hanya Yoongi yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia bilang tidak tahu, _umma._ " Sahut Yoongi saat mata kedua orang tuanya memandanginya.

"Taehyungie, dengarkan _appa_ oke?" pinta Hankyung yang sekarang yakin jika pangeran bungsunya sangat-sangat istimewa, "Taehyungie tak boleh pergi seperti tadi lagi, Taehyungie jika ingin main dan kami masih tertidur maka Taehyungie harus membangunkan kami. Jangan menghilang lagi, oke?" Tanya Hankyung sembari menatap kedua mata hitam Taehyung yang bersinar polos.

' _ **Oke appa,'**_ balas si kecil, pangeran bungsu klan terkuat itu dengan cengiran manisnya.

"Dia bilang oke, _appa_." Ujar Yoongi, lalu Yoongi berjalan pelan ke arah adiknya, " _Ya,_ cepat bisa berbicara dengan normal, aku lelah menjadi jembatanmu!" keluh Yoongi.

Dan Taehyung? Pangeran bungsu bersurai merah itu hanya terkekeh geli sebelum kembali melecut ke arah pangeran sulung.

"Dasar nakal." Keluh Yoongi. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar _appa_ dan _umma_." Ujar Yoongi dan mulai berteleportasi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Nyanyian _Réamhaisnéis_ tentang kekuatan kedua anak kita tak main-main." Ujar Heechul yang bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh _mate_ nya.

"Ya sayang, kurasa kenapa hanya Yoongi yang bisa mendengar ucapan Taehyung adalah karena ikatan batin mereka yang begitu kuat seperti nyanyian _Réamhaisnéis_ saat kelahiran Yoongi dulu."

Ucapan Hankyung yang diangguki Heechul itu menjadi suara terakhir mereka sebelum keduanya berteleportasi ke kamar mereka untuk berada bersama kedua pangeran istimewa mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _YOLO!_

 _Ini next storynya, hayo… siapa yang nebaknya bener?_

 _Serius deh yang masih nanya ini TAEKOOK apa bukan… summary castnya kan ada… dan saya udah bilang ini TAEKOOK, seriusan, cuma ya diceritain dulu masa kelahirannya pangeran bungsu sama beberapa latar belakang klannya, begitu._

 _Daaaan, baby Jeon masih belum muncul~ hayo baby Jeon masih dirahim Bunda yaaa? Haha~_

 _Nah, aku balas-balas review kalian dulu yak!_

 _ **..taekook.. ..taekook.. ..taekook..**_

 _ **Yellow-ssi**_ _: Nov, serius pas kamu ngeline dan bilang baca ff ini aku syok. Duasar temen ngengalong aku, haha. Ini genre nya kayak karedok nov, campur sari bingids. Sok lah atuh yang penasaran, udah sedikit terjawab belum rasa penasarannya? Kamu juga semangat! Itu prolog taekook yang kita bicarain itu kok belum dilempar juga? Hayooo, hahah /ciumbalik_

 _ **JeonJeonzKim**_ _: mana ya jojonit vampfic yang bertebaran… aku kok ngeliatnya dikits yak? Nih udah lanjut jojonits!_

 _ **Byuryujuuu**_ _: hula! Gimana? Apa sesuai harapannya?_

 _ **Vkook57**_ _: maapkeun nih lama, saya emang syuka yang lama-lama~_

 _ **Taekookie**_ _: syudah._

 _ **Kakaokuki**_ _: orang baik hati mana yang bilang dirinya sendiri baik kao? Ini si kao sering bingids galham, sampai heran aku…_

 _ **VKookKookV**_ _: apanya? Apanya yang kelihatan? Hiing bukan ya, masa jelas-jelas ditulis appanya itu Hankyung kok emaknya bisa Seokjin? Yuk pantengin terus ff ini._

 _ **Kira**_ _: iyaaa, ini syudah lanjut~_

 _ **Hantu Just In**_ _: kok Seokjin terbuang oleh Namjoon? Ngarang dih, haha. Trus, siapa bilang Yungi gelap… yungi terang benderang gitu. Errr… sabar ya kalau ff MinYoonnya… syedang merasa kothor untuk melanjutkan ff itu saat ini._

 _ **VJk1**_ _: aaa~ kalau saya sih gaselamat hati ini gegara comeback mereka, parah. Untung ditutup dengan manis seri terakhir HYYH nya. Haha. Ckck, bukan akang Seokjin ya pangeran sulungnya~_

 _ **Everyonepiece**_ _: eung? Aku gacinta kamu tuh, haha. Ini syudah lanjut yaa._

 _ **YM424**_ _: next? Ini sudah__

 _ **Yoonginugget**_ _: PLIS NITAKS! AKU UDAH NARO ARTI JUDULNYA YA DI SUMMARY SAMA CUAP-CUAP DI AKHIRNYA! KAMU MAH MUSTI DICAPSLOCK DULU BIAR KEBACA. DUASAR! Segila apa sih? Engga nit, engga gila kok ide ff ini._

 _ **Idungiveasht**_ _: biasanya, saat ada yang nyuruh update cepat… saya akan kabur dan lama syekali updatenya… syalalalalala~ hahahaha~_

 _ **InfinetlyLove**_ _: IYA DONG WE, DOMINANTTAEHYUNG EMANG MUSTI KUADH! Syudah update ini we…_

 _ **Strawbaekberry**_ _: apa ya… warna kulit sebelum_ __ _Réamhaisnéis_ _datang itu syeperti perlambang status mereka, ya seperti itulah. Kenapa gak? Yungi tuh pangeran sulungnyaa. Aku juga syuka baca yang vampfic, walau takut nih nulisnya, takut tulisannya jelek… hiiing._

 _ **Fika137**_ _: wow~ beberapa tebakan kamu benaar~ syelamat~ tuh identitas si sulung dan statusnya syudah terungkap. Haha._

 _ **Shirayuki miu**_ _: Kinaaaans! Tiada maaf untukmu! Haha. Apanya yang tersembunyi Kinans? Aku mah gasuka main sembunyi-sembunyian, serius. Lah atuh si taetae dicurigain… semangadh juga kinans, laafyu tu! Hwaiting rlnya!_

 _ **Tchandra07tc**_ _: euum, plis jangan panggil saya thor… inspirasi… heum, karena syuka baca vampfic dan syuka ngayal vampfic taekook makajadilah. Iyak mpreg… tuh udah lanjut._

 _ **DarkHwangLyi**_ _: saya aja baca ff ini berulang kali setelah publish, nyariin typonya haha. Makasih loh udah baca~ dan serius, jangan panggil saya thor…_

 _ **Kookiestaetae**_ _: maap ya, saya syuka kabur dan memperlambat update kalau ada yg nyuruh cepet dilanjut, haha. Yoklah apa vampfic ini memuaskan dahaga kerinduanmu akan ff vampfic?_

 _ **Kalsium**_ _: seriously, jangan panggil saya thor juseyong~_

 _ **RonaTan**_ _: Oi! Adel! Kamu yaaa, awas yaaa… ini syudah lanjut del, eotte?_

 _ **..taekook.. ..taekook.. ..taekook..**_

 _Nah, buat kalian yang baru kenal saya, saya gasyuka dipanggil Thor, lah wong saya bukan salah satu member Avenger dari Asgard yang memiliki palu dewa itu, serius bukan! Panggil saja saya, My. Okaaay? Atau Kira juga bolee~ salam kenal ya, syelamat menikmati ffnya~_

 _.._


	3. Réamhaisnéis : THE WAR

_._

 _Kegelisahan itu tak pernah terucap._

 _Dibalik senyum indahnya, hatinya membusuk._

 _Ia tak pernah bisa mengobatinya._

 _Karena ia tak pernah bisa mencapai hatinya seorang diri._

 _Ia membutuhkan sosoknya, sosoknya yang telah pergi._

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _Réamhaisnéis_**

 ** _(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)_**

 ** _A TAEKOOK's fanfiction._**

 ** _AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook._**

 ** _AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul._**

 ** _AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi._**

 ** _Another cast? You can find it in the whole story._**

 ** _Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

Pria itu berdiri di atas puncak tertinggi pepohonan yang menjulang di hutan itu, matanya mengawasi pergerakan nun jauh di sana. Firasat buruk menyerangnya semalam ketika ia beristirahat di sebuah gua tak jauh dari sana dan entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran untuk sedikit mencampuri pergerakkan tak lazim di bawahnya. "Heh? Kelompok pemburu _vampire_ dengan sekumpulan _vampire_?" dengusnya geli melihat pergerakkan tak lazim itu. Perlahan, jauh ke dalam pekatnya bayangan hutan tubuhnya lenyap masuk dan bersatu dengan bayangan itu.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

"Pangeran bungsu!" Heechul memegang keningnya, lagi… sekali lagi untuk hari ini pangeran bungsunya menghilang. "Astaga… anakku kau dimana?" Tanya Heechul sembari melesat melewati sekumpulan pelayan yang juga turut mencari pangeran bungsu. "Yoongi _yah_!" panggilnya saat pangeran sulungnya pulang berburu dengan Rajanya.

Yoongi yang melihat raut wajah ibunya itu segera mendekati tubuh ibunya, " _Umma_ , kenapa?" _vampire_ muda berusia dua belas tahun itu segera memegang lengan ibunya dan mencoba menenangkan sang ibu.

"Adikmu, coba bicara dengan adikmu. Kemana lagi ia pergi hari ini? Astaga anak satu itu…" keluh Heechul.

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan dan langsung memusatkan konsentrasinya dan mencoba memanggil adiknya, **_'Hei bocah.'_** Panggil Yoongi.

 ** _'_** ** _Hyung!'_** dan panggilan itu langsung saja disahut oleh Taehyung.

 ** _'_** ** _Kau kemana lagi? Umma mencarimu!'_** desis Yoongi kesal melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Yang Mulia!" salah satu pelayan dapur berlari ke arah Yoongi dan Heechul memecahkan konsentrasi Yoongi. "Lapor Yang Mulia Permaisuri, ada yang mengacak-acak persedian darah di dapur." Lapor pelayan dapur itu.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Heechul semakin panik mendengar laporan itu, bagaimana bisa ada yang mengacak-acak dapur penyimpanan darah mereka saat penjagaan di sana lumayan ketat.

 ** _'_** ** _Hyung ayo main cama TaeTae, TaeTae punya dalah lezat looh~.'_** Panggilan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kepala Yoongi itu semakin membuat kepalanya pening, ini ulah adiknya lagi.

" _Umma,_ sepertinya Taehyung yang mengacak-acak dapur." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Heechul menghela nafas lega sekaligus frustasi, lega karena tidak ada penyusup yang berhasil mengacak-acak dapurnya dan frustasi karena penyusup itu tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri. Setelah menitahkan pelayan itu untuk kembali ke dapur dan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Pangeran Bungsunya, Heechul arahkan pandangannya pada Pangeran Sulung yang sedari tadi terdiam karena sedang berkomunikasi dengan sang adik.

 ** _'_** ** _Katakan padaku sekarang kau ada dimana!'_** Perintah Yoongi dengan nada datarnya dan membuat Taehyung terkekeh geli di dalam kepalanya.

 ** _'_** ** _Hyung, hyung kan tau tempat kecukaan TaeTae dimana.'_** Taehyung terkekeh geli lagi dan membuat kening Yoongi semakin berlipat karena pening memikirkan adiknya yang senang sekali lari ke atap menara di sayap kiri.

" _Umma_ , aku akan menjemput bocah nakal itu." Pamit Yoongi sebelum menghilang menuju tempat adiknya. Heechul hanya bisa mempercayakan keselamatan Taehyung pada Yoongi, pangeran sulungnya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

"Kenapa kau senang sekali bersembunyi di sini?" tegur Yoongi begitu ia berdiri tepat di belakang adiknya yang terduduk nyaman di tepi atap, dan pelipis Yoongi berjengit melihat beberapa gelas darah yang _'dicuri'_ adiknya dari ruang penyimpanan.

"Coalnya… dali cini TaeTae bica lihat cemuanya, TaeTae juga bica lihat _hyung_ dan _appa_ pulang belbulu tadi." Jawab Kim Taehyung dengan mulut yang masih asik menyesap darahnya.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa menembus pertahanan dapur penyimpanan darah?" Tanya Yoongi lagi yang sebenarnya takjub mengetahui fakta jika adiknya bisa menembus pertahanan dapur penyimpanan darah mereka yang dijaga ketat.

"Meleka lengah cih _hyung_ , jadi TaeTae macuk caja." Jawab pangeran bungsu itu dengan santainya dan semakin menambah lipatan di kening sang pangeran sulung.

Saat Yoongi ingin mengajak adiknya kembali ke kamarnya, Taehyung menolak dan masih asik memandangi batas terujung _barrier_ perlindungan mereka dengan tatapan serius yang tak pernah Yoongi pikirkan akan terulas di wajah adiknya yang masih berusia dua tahun ini. Pada akhirnya Yoongi pun ikut duduk mendampingi adiknya dan menerima secangkir darah yang diberikan oleh adiknya.

" _Hyung_ halus minum dalah yang banyak, coalnya nanti kita akan beltalung." Ucapan aneh adiknya itu membuat Yoongi semakin dan semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

"Ayahanda tetap pada rencana ayahanda?" salah satu dari _vampire_ muda yang berbalut baju penyembuh itu berbicara dengan berbisik pada _vampire_ tua di hadapannya yang dipenuhi hawa licik di wajahnya.

"Kita harus tetap melakukannya sesuai rencana kita." Wajah itu menampilkan seringaian memuakkannya. "Kukira akan mudah menghancurkan mereka saat _omega_ itu kusingkirkan dari istana ini, tapi ternyata Permaisuri itu memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan _omega_ sialan itu. Kita harus melakukannya sekarang selagi mereka memiliki anak yang masih kecil. Pikiran mereka pasti terbagi saat bertarung nanti. Dan kita harus membunuh _alpha_ kecil itu sebelum ia menguasai kekuatannya." Senyuman culas itu terpapar di bibir _vampire_ tua, _vampire_ tua otak dari konspirasi yang telah lama tertanam di kekuasaan _Rialóir._

"Sayang aku tak bisa mendengar isi _Réamhaisnéis_ untuk kedua pangeran. Setidaknya kita bisa mencari celah untuk melemahkan kehidupan pangeran itu." Balas penyembuh itu yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan senyuman ramah khas para penyembuh, wajahnya kini dihiasi kelamnya dendam masa malu yang mengerikan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pergerakan pasukan?" sang _vampire_ tua itu bertanya pada abdi setianya yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Lapor Tuan Penasihat, pasukan sudah berada di tempat seharusnya. Dengan perintah anda, kami akan segera bergerak." Sang abdi setia melaporkan pergerakan pasukan mereka dengan takzim.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan posisi keluarga kerajaan?" Tanya Tuan Penasihat itu pada anaknya.

"Raja dan Permaisuri berada di kamar mereka, sementara Pangeran Sulung menyusul Pangeran Bungsu yang menghilang entah kemana. Kami tak bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka berdua, ayahanda."

Tuan Penasihat itu menggeram kesal. Sasaran mereka yang utama tak bisa dipastikan keberadaannya, bagaimana mereka bisa menuntaskan misi penyerangan mereka nantinya jika sasaran utama menghilang seperti ini.

Tuan Penasihat yang busuk, padahal ia sudah dipercaya oleh Raja kesembilan untuk berdiri di sisinya sebagai penasihat kerajaan mereka. Tuan Penasihat yang masih memegang jabatan itu bahkan saat Hankyung berkuasa. Tuan Penasihat yang menyimpan kebusukkan dendam masa lalunya itu merencanakan untuk menghancurkan kekuasaan klan terkuat ini dengan penyerangan yang dibantu dengan pemburu _vampire_.

"Mulai penyerangan dengan penghancuran hunian terluar klan, bunuh mereka semua, bunuh para _vampire_ lemah itu."

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

"Apa kita akan membiarkan _vampire_ kecil ini hidup?" salah seorang dari kelompok pemburu _vampire_ itu memandang _vampire_ kecil yang terisak kecil sedari tadi di dalam kurungan mereka.

Pemimpin kelompok itu menyeringai, "Kau tak tahu anak ini berasal dari klan _Naofa_?" Tanya pemimpin kelompok itu sarkatis. "Bodoh." Lanjut sang pemimpin begitu melihat gelengan kepala anggotanya. "Klan _Naofa_ sesuai namanya, klan suci, cih. Klan suci? _Vampire_ mana yang suci? Klan sialan itu adalah klan yang diberkati kekuatan _guardian_. Klan yang hidup tersembunyi dan berpencar-pencar antar satu keluarganya. Dan kebetulan kemarin aku berhasil menangkap bocah itu setelah membunuh kedua orang tuanya."

"Kenapa kau membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan mempertahankan bocah cengeng itu?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar.

" _Huh?_ Tentu saja untuk kujadikan peliharaan. Hahahaha." Gelegar tawa itu terdengar. Para _vampire_ pembantu Tuan Penasihat yang mendengar percakapan itu sedikit berjengit kesal, kata-kata pemimpin itu seakan merendahkan bangsa mereka dan membuat mereka muak berkerja dengan manusia-manusia yang berpikir jika mereka benar toh mereka tak lebih bagaikan _monster_ haus darah yang tertawa senang saat pertumpahan darah mengudara.

Yang mereka tidak tahu… pelan, menyusup tanpa suara, bayangan hitam itu bergerak bersatu dengan sudut tak terlihat yang ditampilkan oleh padatnya pepohonan yang menghambat sinar matahari masuk. Bayangan itu menjalar menghampiri _vampire_ kecil itu, menelan _vampire_ kecil itu yang bahkan tak sempat memekik terkejut saat ia menyadari jika dirinya telah hilang dan larut dalam kegelapan.

Dan mereka pergi untuk meninggalkan kelompok pemburu _vampire_ itu hampir bersitegang dengan _vampire_ yang menatapi mereka. Kelompok pemburu _vampire_ itu merasa salah satu dari _vampire_ yang berkerja dengan mereka telah melepaskan _Naofa_ kecil itu namun seperti yang kelompok pemburu itu tahu, bahkan dalam sedetikpun _vampire_ itu hanya berdiri terdiam tanpa beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Ketegangan itu berhenti saat abdi setia sang penasihat datang dan menyampaikan perintahnya.

Lalu… kegelapan itu menyeruak. Pasukan itu bergerak menyisir hunian terluar dari perlindungan _barrier_ klan _Rialóir_ menimbulkan pekikan histeris dan teriakan pilu serta tangisan dari _vampire_ kecil yang terpisah dari keluarganya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

Sementara itu kedua pangeran yang memandangi keanehan yang terjadi di hunian terluar perlindungan mereka itu bergerak kaku karena terkejut melihat datangnya api dan asap yang membumbung tinggi.

"Kematian. Meleka membunuh kelualga klan tellual." Ucap pangeran bungsu dan membuat pangeran sulung terkejut.

"Pegang tanganku. Kita akan menemui _appa_." Taehyung menurut dan menggenggam erat tangan _hyung_ nya, genggaman erat yang takkan pernah terlepas.

Sialnya, saat mereka sampai di balik pilar besar ruang pertemuan kerajaan mereka, kedua orang tua mereka sedang bertarung dan keduanya berada pada posisi yang terdesak. Lewat tatapan matanya sang Raja memberitahukan pangeran sulungnya untuk pergi menjauh sejauh mungkin dari mereka.

"Katakan dimana kedua pangeran kalian?!" gertakan itu terdengar oleh Yoongi dan Taehyung yang masih terpaku melihat pertarungan kedua orang tuanya dengan sekelompok prajurit yang ganas itu.

 ** _'_** ** _Tae… tutup baumu seperti yang pernah hyung ajarkan.'_** Yoongi berbicara pada Taehyung di kepala mereka, memberitahukan adiknya untuk segera menutup jejak bau mereka sebelum terlambat.

Taehyung kecil segera mematuhi perintah sang kakak dan langsung menutup baunya dengan sempurna seperti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. **_'Kita tidak menolong appa dan umma?'_** Tanya Taehyung sedih melihat pertarungan itu.

 ** _'_** ** _Tidak, saat ini mereka mengincar kita. Kita harus segera pergi.'_**

Dan dengan tatapan terakhir yang mereka layangkan pada kedua orang tuanya, Yoongi membawa adiknya untuk pergi. Pergi dari puri itu dan pergi keluar dari _barrier_ yang telah dirusak itu.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

"Kenapa paman menolongku?" Tanya bocah _Naofa_ itu pada _vampire_ dewasa yang membawanya pergi dari kurungan itu.

"Kenapa kau yakin aku menolongmu?" _vampire_ dewasa itu mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan _vampire_ kecil itu yang terdengar pasti sekali jika ia menolongnya.

"Kalena tidak ada kegelapan di dili paman. Pikilan paman tidak pelnah dicelimuti kegelapan meckipun paman cuka belmain dengan bayangan." Ucap _vampire Naofa_ itu dan membuat _vampire_ dewasa itu terkekeh geli.

"Kau benar-benar keturunan _guardian, eh_?" _vampire_ dewasa itu akhirnya bisa melihat sendiri kesayangan _guardian_ yang memiliki kebaikkan hati malaikat dan bahkan bisa melihat sejauh apa kegelapan pikiran kaum _vampire_. "Aku Kim Namjoon," ucapnya mengenalkan diri.

"Namaku Palk Jimin, telima kacih paman Namjoon cudah menolong Jimin." Dan senyuman seindah malaikat itu diberikan oleh keturunan _guardian_ yang merasa tenang saat paman yang baru dikenalnya itu menyelamatkannya.

Sesaat, saat dua sosok tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ruang hampa, Kim Namjoon berubah waspada akan kedua sosok yang ia yakini adalah _vampire_ itu namun mereka menutupi baunya. Setelah Namjoon amati, dua sosok itu kelihatan seperti dua _vampire_ muda, masih sangat muda sebenarnya.

" _Hyung_! Kita halus menolong _appa_ dan _umma_! _Hyung! Umma_ kecakitan!" pekik si bungsu yang tak lain adalah pangeran bungsu itu yang dibawa pergi _hyung_ nya menjauh ke hutan.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana kita bisa menolong mereka? Katakan! Mereka mengincar kita! Mereka ingin membunuh kita! Setidaknya saat aku tak bisa melindungi kedua orang tuaku, aku bisa melindungimu seperti apa yang _appa_ minta!" balas Yoongi dengan intonasi suaranya yang naik. Ia sedih, namun ia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang _appa_ saat berburu tadi.

 _"_ _Apapun yang terjadi, meski kau harus meninggalkan kami… kau harus bertahan hidup dengan adikmu. Kalian harus saling melindungi dan kalian harus tetap hidup, Pangeranku."_

Yoongi tak mengerti kenapa _appa_ nya berkata seperti itu, namun saat tadi ia menatap mata _appa_ nya akhirnya Yoongi mengerti maksud dari perkataan _appa_ nya itu.

 ** _SRAAAAT_**

Sekelebat bayang melintasi mereka, dan satu dari _vampire_ pasukan Tuan Penasihat itu berdiri di hadapan kedua pangeran klan _Rialóir._ "Oh jadi ini bentuk pangeran klan _Rialóir._ Hahahahaha. Matilah kalian!" saat _vampire_ itu bergerak menyerbu kedua pangeran itu lengkingan kecil terdengar menjerit meminta untuk jangan melakukan itu dan _vampire_ dewasa itu terpental saat ia mencoba melesak ke arah kedua pangeran itu.

Seakan sebuah pilar pelindung berdiri dengan kokohnya membentengi kedua pangeran itu. Dan Namjoon yang mendengar sendiri _vampire_ kecil di sampingnya ini memekik lalu hanya bisa ternganga melihat _vampire_ kecil itu menatap dengan fokus yang tak teralihkan dari kedua sosok _vampire_ kecil di bawah sana. Dan Namjoon menyeringai melihat kekuatan _alpha_ kecil di hadapannya yang sudah mampu melindungi dengan kekuatan _guardian_ nya.

"Pertahankan perlindunganmu _Naofa_ kecil." Perintah Namjoon sebelum ia melesak ke bawah untuk membantai _vampire_ pasukan sang penasihat itu yang masih kebingungan bagaimana bisa ia terpental seperti tadi.

Namjoon bergerak cepat namun terlalu sunyi untuk diketahui gerak-geriknya karena Namjoon kembali bersatu dengan bayangan sebelum ia berdiri dengan kokoh di belakang _vampire_ dewasa di depannya ini. Tangan Namjoon begitu saja memegang kepala _vampire_ dewasa yang tak bisa bergerak itu karena kakinya telah tertanam ke kegelapan yang dikuasai Namjoon, dan Namjoon dengan cepat memisahkan kepala dan bagian tubuh _vampire_ dewasa itu.

Dari tangan Namjoon sepercik api hitam keluar dan perlahan menjalar untuk membakar habis _vampire_ yang berniat membunuh kedua _vampire_ kecil di hadapannya.

"Telima kacih paman. Telima kacih juga _vampile_ kecil dicana." Taehyung kecil menyengir sembari menunjuk pada pohon tertinggi tempat Park Jimin berdiri masih dengan fokusnya untuk melindungi kedua _vampire_ kecil di bawahnya.

Sementara itu Yoongi berdiri waspada, ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa adiknya berterima kasih pada _vampire_ dewasa di hadapan mereka? Bagaimana jika _vampire_ di depan mereka ini juga berniat membunuh mereka?

" _Heh?_ " Namjoon terdiam dan menatap _vampire_ kecil bersurai merah di hadapannya ini dengan seksama. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari _vampire_ kecil di hadapannya ini. Benang takdir _vampire_ kecil di hadapannya ini bertaut samar dengan benang takdirnya.

Ya benang takdir. Kim Namjoon penguasa bayangan itu memiliki kemampuan melihat benang takdir. Dan benang takdir itu pula lah yang membawanya untuk memasuki wilayah kekuasaan klan terbesar bangsa _vampire_ ini. Ia penasaran dengan benang takdir samar yang terpaut dengan dirinya dan juga penghuni klan terkuat itu.

'Apa anak ini bersangkutan denganku di masa depan nantinya? Benang takdirnya masih samar namun perlahan terjalin dengan benang takdirku… oh sial." Ya sial, kalau sudah begini mana bisa Namjoon membiarkan anak ini terbunuh setelah ia tahu jika jalinan takdir mereka perlahan telah terjalin.

 ** _SRAAT_**

Saat Park Jimin mendarat di samping Namjoon, dahi _vampire_ dewasa itu semakin berlipat melihat benang takdir berwarna merah milik Park Jimin bertaut erat dengan benang takdir _vampire_ kecil di hadapannya yang bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian?!" desis Yoongi penuh waspada.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, kami bukan pasukan _vampire_ yang menyerang klan kalian." Ujar Namjoon dengan tenang membalas ucapan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , halucnya bilang telima kacih. Kan tadi aku cudah menyelamatkan _hyung_." _Naofa_ kecil itu memprotes sikap Kim Yoongi yang menurutnya tak baik itu.

"TaeTae tadi cudah bilang telima kacih loh, dengal kan?" Taehyung melangkah mendekat pada _Naofa_ kecil di hadapannya sementara Yoongi mencoba menahan lengan Taehyung. " _Hyung_ , meleka baik kok. Pelcaya TaeTae ya?" ujar Taehyung menenangkan Yoongi. " _Hyung_ tahu kan kalau TaeTae itu…"

Ucapan Taehyung dipotong oleh Yoongi yang tak ingin Taehyung mengungkapkan jenis kemampuannya, "Iya _hyung_ mengerti. Maafkan aku, terima kasih." Balas Yoongi sembari menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya.

" _Hyung_ kita kembali ya? Kita celamatkan _umma_ dan _appa_?" dan Taehyung kembali merengek meminta sang _hyung_ untuk kembali kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kau pikir bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tua kita?" Yoongi kembali gusar menghadapi rengekan Taehyung yang masih belum sadar jika diri mereka juga dalam bahaya. Bahkan untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri mereka tak bisa, bagaimana mereka bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tua mereka?

"Jangan gegabah," Namjoon mulai berucap. "Saat ini keselamatan kalian adalah yang utama." Lanjut Namjoon lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tak pelcaya padaku? Aku bica menyelamatkan olang tuaku dan klanku." Meski menyebut huruf r masih susah untuk _vampire_ kecil itu, namun wajah yang dipasang oleh Taehyung saat ini menunjukkan keseriusannya dan keseriusan itu membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon tertegun. Bagaimana bisa wajah itu terulas di wajah kecil itu?

"Aku pelcaya pada TaeTae," ujar Park Jimin yang masih memandangi wajah serius _vampire_ kecil yang menyebut dirinya TaeTae itu. "Kenapa paman tak mencoba membantu cepelti paman membantu Jimin tadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Namjoon terdiam, sebenarnya ia masih penasaran. Rangkaian benang takdirnya tak hanya terjalin pada _vampire_ bersurai merah di hadapannya namun juga masih terkait dengan puri megah yang terlihat mengepulkan asap-asap pertarungan itu. "Kita akan kesana." Putus Namjoon kemudian, mengalah pada rasa penasarannya.

" _Okaay~_ ayo Yoongi _hyung_." Ajak Taehyung pada _hyung_ nya yang masih tak setuju dengan keputusan itu.

"Tidak, kalian tidak akan berteleportasi seperti tadi lagi. Biar aku yang membawa kalian, setidaknya kita masih bisa bersembunyi di balik bayang jika keadaan benar-benar tak menguntungkan."

Dan dengan itu Namjoon membawa ketiga _vampire_ muda itu ke dalam bayangnya dan melaju melintasi kegelapan hutan menuju puri tempat tinggal kedua _vampire_ kecil itu.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

Saat Namjoon membawa mereka berdiri di balik bayang bangunan puri yang terbelah hancur dengan parahnya itu, Namjoon menyadari pertempuran sudah memasuki babak akhir atau bahkan sudah selesai.

" _Umma_ merusak puri…" lirih Yoongi yang merasakan jika ini diakibatkan oleh kekuatan sang Permaisuri.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kemana kalian sembunyikan kedua anak kalian itu!" raungan kemarahan itu terdengar oleh mereka, dan begitu mereka memalingkan pandangan mereka yang mereka lihat adalah kedua orang tua mereka berdiri terantai dan terikat di tengah-tengah dengan warga klan mereka yang masih selamat terduduk dan lumpuh tak bergerak karena habisnya energi mereka mengelilingi Raja dan Permaisuri klan _Rialóir_. _Vampire-vampire_ pasukan sang penasihat itu berdiri berbaris di belakang klan _Rialóir_ yang sudah tak berdaya itu sementara pemburu _vampire_ berdiri berkelompok.

"Kau pikir kami sebodoh itu akan membiarkan dirimu tahu kemana perginya kedua pangeran kami sementara kau berniat membunuhnya?" desis Heechul geram sementara matanya memandang nyalang pada _vampire_ busuk di hadapannya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Permaisuri. Kau tidak dalam posisi yang bisa membantah ucapanku." Tuan Penasihat itu menarik kasar rambut Heechul. "Setiap bantahan keluar dari mulut lancangmu, maka satu persatu anggota klanmu akan musnah." Dengan kejinya Tuan Penasihat itu menyuruh pasukannya dengan acak mengambil salah satu anggota klan _Rialóir_ dan mematahkan lehernya untuk kemudian dibakar.

 ** _'_** ** _Yoongi hyung, tenggelamkan kelompok vampile jahat itu dan pembulu vampilenya.'_** Ujar Taehyung di kepala Yoongi.

 ** _'_** ** _Apa yang kau inginkan?'_** balas Yoongi.

 ** _'_** ** _Tenggelamkan saja mereka.'_** Balas Taehyung. "Jiminnie, nanti caat TaeTae kelual dali bayangannya paman Namjoon, Jiminnie lindungi TaeTae cepelti tadi lagi ya?" perintah Taehyung pada Jimin yang hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa memandangi _vampire_ kecil yang sedang memulai rencananya itu. 'Aura _alpha_ nya begitu kuat.' Ujar Namjoon saat Kim Taehyung membiarkan baunya tak tertutupi lagi dan mulai berjalan keluar dari perlindungan Namjoon. Sedangkan Jimin mulai kembali untuk fokus dengan kekuatannya, melindungi Taehyung.

"Kau mencaliku kan? Paman Jahat?" Taehyung kecil berjalan dengan tenangnya, menghampiri Tuan Penasihat yang bersorak girang melihat sasaran utamanya datang dengan sukarela. Sementara sang Raja dan Permaisuri hanya bisa memandang gusar bagaimana pangeran bungsu mereka bisa berada disini. "Cudah kuduga paman memang olang jahat, paman tak pelnah tuluc menjadi bagian dali klan. Pikilan paman celalu mengutalakan balac dendam caja." Taehyung kecil semakin berjalan mendekat bahkan berdiri terlalu dekat dengan jangkauan Tuan Penasihat.

"TaeTae pergi dari sini nak!" pekik Heechul penuh permohonan agar anaknya pergi.

"Pangeranku kau tak bisa berada disini!" sang Raja juga meminta anaknya untuk segera pergi.

"Paman jahat melukai _appa_ dan _umma_ …" lirih sang pangeran bungsu melihat luka yang tercipta di tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Luka itu tak seberapa, sebentar lagi mereka takkan merasakan apapun karena mereka akan terbakar hahaha. Sebelum itu, kenapa kau tidak kemari saja bocah? Agar mudah bagiku untuk membunuhmu." Gelegar tawa yang dimulai oleh Tuan Penasihat itu terdengar semakin menjijikan di setiap waktunya.

 ** _'_** ** _Hyung, minta paman Namjoon menahan langkah meleka cepelti tadi.'_** Taehyung kembali berbicara kepada _hyung_ nya di dalam kepalanya dan Yoongipun menyanggupinya lalu mulai berbisik pada Namjoon di sampingnya dan menyampaikan permintaan Taehyung tadi.

Perlahan, bayangan milik Namjoon mulai menjalar dan menenggelamkan kaki para _vampire_ dan juga kelompok pemburu _vampire_ tanpa mereka sadari.

Sedangkan Kim Taehyung, _alpha_ kecil itu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk kembali membukanya dan menampilkan sepasang lensa heterokrom yang terpampang di kedua matanya. _Ruby_ dan _Amethyst._ Perpaduan mata yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh keturunan _alpha_ berdarah murni manapun, kecuali…

"Mata Taehyung…" lirih Hankyung.

"Mata Raja pertama klan _Rialóir?_ " sambung Heechul yang turut melihat perubahan warna mata putranya.

Mereka terkejut, tentu saja. Saat pangeran bungsu terlahir, mereka yakin jika warna mata putra mereka adalah merah pekat sepekat darah dan kemudian berubah menjadi oniks kelam yang indah. Dan selama ini mereka bahkan tidak pernah melihat warna mata pangeran bungsu mereka yang memiliki dua warna itu.

"Hahahahaha, kau takut bocah? Kau takut? Tenang saja, kematian takkan menyakitkan. Akan kubuat kematian yang menyenangkan untukmu," Tuan Penasihat yang tak bisa melihat perubahan warna mata pangeran bungsu itu hanya bisa mengartikan bahwa Taehyung yang memejamkan matanya itu sedang ketakutan terhadapnya.

 _"_ _Diam. Tutup mulutmu."_ Nada perintah itu terasa sekali dari suara Taehyung, membuat tawa Tuan Penasihat itu seketika terhenti. _"Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa memerintahku? Tua Bangka rendah sepertimu? Kau sedang bermimpi?"_ Dan entah bagaimana, seakan sedang memainkan peran, mereka yang mengenal pangeran bungsu seakan tak mengenal pangeran bungsu yang berada di hadapan mereka. Pangeran bungsu yang biasanya akan tersenyum cerah itu tergantikan dengan pangeran bungsu yang menyeringai mengerikan. Bicara pangeran bungsu yang kekanakkan itu kini tergantikan dengan nada bicara penuh titah dan kekuasaan. Bahkan bahasa pangeran bungsu turut berubah.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" geram Tuan Penasihat begitu ia bisa kembali menguasai dirinya.

 _"_ _Tidakkah kau menyadari dimana letakmu? Berlutut!"_ perintah Taehyung, dan pendar _Ruby_ maupun _Amethyst_ itu menyala setiap Taehyung mengucapkan perintahnya. Lalu kemudian Tuan Penasihat itu bergerak kaku dan segera berlutut di hadapan pangeran bungsu. _"Itu adalah posisimu selama ini. Tua bangka rendah, bahkan mencium kakiku kau tak layak. Dan sekarang kau berencana menghancurkan klanku? Teruslah bermimpi di kegelapan."_ Bersamaan dengan itu, pendar api kemerahan muncul begitu saja di tubuh Tuan Penasihat. Api kemerahan cemerlang itu menghanguskan Tuan Penasihat tanpa sisa.

Dan Taehyung memandang pada pasukan Tuan Penasihat yang telah terjebak oleh kekuatan Kim Namjoon dan juga Kim Yoongi tanpa mereka sadari itu lalu pangeran bungsu itu menyeringai, _"Matilah."_ Ucapnya dan langsung saja api kemerahan itu membakar seluruh pasukan _vampire_ yang menyerang klan _Rialóir_ maupun kelompok pemburu _vampire_ itu.

Melihat dan mendengar tubuh-tubuh penjahat itu telah hangus tak bersisa, Yoongi, Namjoon dan juga Jimin bergerak keluar dari bayang untuk menghampiri sang Raja dan Permaisurinya. Dan Namjoon langsung mengusahakan untuk melepaskan Raja dan Permaisuri dari rantai yang mengekang tubuh mereka.

"Apakah tak ada penyembuh yang selamat? Bisakah kalian membantu kedua orang tuaku dan juga anggota klan lainnya yang terluka?" Tanya Yoongi pada pasukan klan yang tersisa.

"Lapor pangeran, hanya tersisa beberapa penyembuh yang selamat dan merekapun membutuhkan pertolongan."

"Kumpulkan pasukan yang tersisa, dan bantu para penyembuh." Titah Yoongi, dan begitu pasukan klan itu pergi, Yoongi yang hendak berbalik itu terpekik saat lehernya dicengkram oleh seseorang.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" teriak Jimin yang pertama menyadari keadaan Yoongi dan membuat Taehyung segera berpaling ke arah kakaknya itu.

 _"_ _Ah, kakak penyembuh masih selamat? Kau ingin membalas kematian ayahmu? Saat kau menggunakan pakain penyembuh itu? Tidakkah kau terlalu kotor? Lepaskan hyungku. Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari leher pangeran sulung!"_ Bersamaan dengan titah itu, mata heterokrom Taehyung bersinar dan dengan kaku penyembuh itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

Yoongi yang sempat terangkat itu terjatuh begitu saja saat cengkraman itu lepas. Jimin serta merta langsung berlari mendekati Yoongi untuk membawa Yoongi ke paman Namjoon.

Hankyung yang kini berdiri dipapah oleh Namjoon mendekat dan bertanya, "Alasan apa yang kau miliki sehingga kau mampu menodai kesucian pakaian penyembuhmu?"

" _Kkkh!_ Menurutmu apalagi?" di tengah dominasi Taehyung, penyembuh itu masih saja terkekeh geli. "Seharusnya saat ini aku yang menjadi pangeran klan ini dan ayahku adalah Raja klan ini. Tapi Raja kedelapan malah menjadikan keponakannya sebagai Raja!" raung sang penyembuh.

"Lupakah kau pada pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh kakekmu? Pengkhianatan itu yang membuat kelayakan keluarga kalian sebagai penerus kerajaan menghilang!" balas Heechul mengingatkan pengkhianatan yang telah dilakukan itu, dan dengan bodohnya mereka melupakan itu lalu menjadikan alasan tak masuk akal untuk menjadikan kehancuran klan _Rialóir_ ini. Sungguh sialan yang bodoh.

 _"_ _Tsk. Bodoh."_ Umpat Taehyung sebelum api kemerahan itu menjalar dan menghanguskan tubuh sang penyembuh anak dari Tuan Penasihat pembuat konspirasi yang telah terlebih dahulu hilang dari peradaban.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _HAI!_**

 _Lama gak update ya sayanya… maapkeun~_

 _Saya mah syuka gitu, disuruh cepet update terus ujungnya malah males update. Tapi ini udah update kok. Panjang lagi. Jadi jangan protes yaa. Juga jangan protes kalau adegan tempurnya gabanget. Ehehehe._

 _Gimana? Namjoon sama Jimin udah muncul tuh, siapa yang bisa nebak Jimin jodohnya Yoongi yuk tepuk tangan! Teruuuuus, Namjoon tuh… jodohnya siapa hayooo?_

 _Sebelum kalian mau protes tentang kapan baby Jeon muncul,_ _ **saya mau nanya enaknya kekuatan baby Jeon apa ya? Bisa kasih saran?**_ _Baby Jeon suwer deh chap depan munculnya, suwer seriusan._

 _Terus, mau promo sedikit nih, boleh lah ya…_ _ **BACA FF PURITY DI AKUN LIONBUNNY YA!**_ _Itu akun keroyokan milik_ _ **kirameku-14, springyeol, yellow-ssi, yoonginugget**_ _sama_ _ **leenamarui.**_ _Isinya? TAEKOOK kok dijamin TAEKOOK seratus persen. Sila mampir ya… ehehehe._

 _Oke, yuk balas-balas review dulu._

 ** _..taekook.. ..taekook.. ..taekook.._**

 ** _Shirayuki miu_** _: kapan kuki muncul? Suwer chap depan semoga deh. Ehehe~_

 ** _Yellow-ssi_** _: dih bohong belum ngelempar ff cupidnya! NC lah, tapi gasekarang. Bahahaha. Adeknya Heechul itu… Hani? Eh? Engga. /kebawaweeklyidoldehsumpah_

 ** _Fika137_** _: taetae kalau gapetakilan bukan taetae namanya, haha. Yuk ditunggu kapan baby Jeon muncul~_

 ** _Everyonepiece_** _: saya mah kalau disuruh update cepet malah semakin ngaret, haha. Jadi gimana, iya engga itu alphanya yoongi itu chimchim? Kapan taekook dipertemukan? Kapan-kapaaaan~ /digelundungin_

 ** _JinnieKim_** _: maaf ya kalau masih susah dimengerti tulisanku… matenya Yoongi terjawab disini kan?_

 ** _Strawbaekberry_** _: salah apa sih saya? Saya gapernah salah kok, yang salah itu bangtan the troll, haha. Saya juga penasaran isi ramalannya baby Jeon akan seperti apa… hmm, mari bertapa…_

 ** _RonaTan_** _: /tangkepcintanyaadel maap loh kalau aku lama updatenya del, hahaha._

 ** _Viyomi_** _: emang yang kayak malaikat emang Jimin! /tos bahkan baby Jeon belum ada di peradaban ff ini… ehehehe. Update asap? Miaaan~ gabisa menjanjikan itu~_

 ** _InfinitelyLove_** _: ILY JUGA WE, MAU GIMANA LAGI WE, INI KALIAN DEMPET-DEMPETAN REVIEWNYA PAKE KEPSLOK, AKU KUDU GIMANAAA /masa iya kudu punya anak ama taehyung gitu? Ya mau atuh\_

 ** _Yoonginugget_** _: GEGULINGAN MULU DARI KAPAN TAU! NIH HABIS BACA INI AWAS GEGULINGAN LAGI, NTAR NYUSRUK NITS! /tuh aku buat saran kamu taetae buat rusuh satu kerajaan lagi\_

 ** _Mineeeyyyy98_** _: jadi pengamatan ngawurmu bener gak ya di chapter ini? Yoongi aslinya juga kakak-able banget pengen deh dikantongi satu trus bawa pulang. Hehe._

 ** _Fxgurl_** _: bukan anak orang lils, anak vampire gogoleran satu kerajaan dimaenin. Hahah._

 ** _VKookKookV_** _: Ih mempercayakan taekook ke saya itu ntar jadinya nista, soalnya saya pengen banget taekook bikin anak /eh?! Haha_

 ** _Vkook57_** _: iya gak yaaa, gimana yaaa… hobi… saya udah punya alur sendiri untuk mas hoshiki tampan itu. Btw jangan panggil thor juseyooong~_

 ** _Hantu Just In_** _: maaf salah lapak._

 ** _Khnsanabila_** _: tuh, bener gak tebak-tebak jodohnyaa? Awas ya garajin ripiu, ntar saya potong jari kelingkingnya /eh?!_

 ** _VJk1_** _: sankyuu yaa~ maapkeun membuatmu menunggu lama…_

 ** _PhantomYi_** _: jangan panggil author laah, panggil aja My atau engga Kira. Iyaaa, saya juga suka pas nulis ramalan itu bernyanyi~ saya juga suka Jimin, karena sekali suka Jimin susah mau Jimout /eh?!_

 ** _Kuki0123_** _: maap ya kalau ganaro tag Vkook, soalnya Taekook lebih lucu dan kerasa official aja. Eh… kok saya jadi kepengen ngebunuh Yoongi ntar ya… duh. Kukinya taehyung semoga muncul di chap depan yaaa…_

 ** _Jinheejae_** _: kok lucu, kamunya beraku ria lalu bergua ria…iya susah nih bikin tema kayak gini apalagi yang based on imajinasi banget plotnya. Takutnya gabagus eksekusinya ntar. Sukur kalau pada suka ya… banyak kan kejutannya di chap ini?_

 ** _YM424_** _: atuhlah kesan sayang sayang, My itu emang nama saya sih, haha. Ini syudah lanjut~_

 ** _Idungiveasht_** _: gamau! Panggil Kira aja kalau begitu! Hahaha. Iya doakan eksekusi ff ini selalu lancar yaa._

 ** _Kira Llawliet_** _: namanya samaan tapinya artinya bedaaa~ hehe. Baby Jeon bahkan belum ada di peradaban ff ini. Ehehe.._

 ** _Yeoppo_** _: gausah dibikin bingung, saya aja yang nulis juga bingung trus setelah berpikir, ohiya biar lebih lucu sama biar lebih keliatan kuatnya ikatan Taegi. Gitu._

 ** _Pid_** _: iya ya, pada baru tau ya? Pokoknya karena udah tau ya jangan panggil thor lagi~_

 ** _Nackata614_** _: semoga baby Jeon muncul di peradaban ff ini secepatnya. Doakan saja~_

 ** _Restika dwii07_** _: iya situ kemana aja? Padahal di ff minyoon munculnya syelalu pertama~ ada engga tuh minyoonnya disini… umur saya, sama kayak akang seokjin…_

 ** _Kalsium_** _: iya gak ya mate yoongi itu jimin? Hmm~ tunggu, pertanyaan kamu membuat saya turut bertanya juga… hmmmm, molla ntar saya pikirin lagi deh…_

 ** _DarkHwangLyi_** _: beb entut laa, haha. Panggil Kira ajaaa~ atau istrinya Taehyung juga gak apa. /digasrakbabyjeon iyadeh yang seterong~ makin seterong engga? Soalnya di chap ini baby Jeon masih belum muncul. Haha. Okedeh, kamunya juga jaga kesehatan~_

 ** _Valiens_** _: dan saya menuruti kamu untuk lama update, hahahaha…_

 ** _siscaMinstalove_** _: hahaha, kalau gitu, masa ntar tae jodohnya oomnya sendiri? Duuh, engga~_

 ** _..taekook.. ..taekook.. ..taekook.._**

 _Nah, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Tolong ya sarannya untuk kekuatan baby Jeon nantinya. Sama baca ff PURITY di LIONBUNNY yaa! Byeye~_


	4. Réamhaisnéis : THE LOVE I

_._

 _Bagaikan bintang yang hilang di gugusan bintang._

 _Tak ada satupun yang mengenali._

 _Siapakah kita, siapakah aku?_

 _Kemarin… kebahagiaan masih menjelma._

 _Namun… kenapa nyanyian sendu itu datang._

 _Membuat kesedihan melanda._

 _Dan membuatku bagaikan bintang yang perlahan memudar._

 _Memudar dari gugusan bintang._

 _Seiring tangisku._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Tahun 1912, lima puluh tahun setelah perang usai, Pangeran Sulung terduduk di atas atap menara sayap kiri untuk menemani adiknya yang sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya menghilang pergi menuju tempat mereka duduk saat ini. Pikiran pangeran sulung berkelana jauh pada masa itu, sesaat setelah perang usai dan kemenangan di tangan mereka dengan adiknya ini sebagai pahlawan perang.

' _ **Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?'**_ suara itu menggema di kepala pangeran sulung, meski mereka telah dewasa mereka lebih suka berkomunikasi di dalam kepala mereka sekalipun mereka duduk berdekatan.

' _ **Perang yang kau menangkan saat usiamu baru dua tahun.'**_ Balas Yoongi di dalam kepalanya dan ia melirik adiknya yang terkekeh geli. _ **'Apa yang lucu, Tae?'**_ Tanya Yoongi.

' _ **Jangan katakan padaku jika kau masih takut padaku?'**_ nada bicara Taehyung yang terkejut sekaligus tersinggung itu membuat Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, _**'Jika aku masih takut padamu, aku takkan mungkin menemanimu kabur kesini bahkan selama lima puluh tahun terakhir.'**_ Gerutu Yoongi dan membuat Taehyung kembali terkekeh. _**'Aku hanya berpikir, sejauh apa kekuatanmu akan berkembang? Sekuat apa saat kekuatan itu kembali muncul di hadapanku nantinya. Dan… seberapa kuat aku merasakan aura alpha murnimu…'**_

Pikiran Yoongi kembali melayang, saat itu… saat Taehyung mengeluarkan status dirinya sebagai _alpha_ berdarah murni yang tak bisa terbantahkan itu, kedua kaki Yoongi bergetar… tubuh Yoongi melemas merasakan kekuatan _alpha_ adiknya, kekuatan _alpha_ yang mendominasi _beta_ sepertinya.

' _ **Hyung… apa ini tentang status alpha-beta lagi? Lupakah kau bahwa kau beta berdarah murni anak dari seorang beta berdarah murni yang hampir membunuh Rajanya sendiri? Raja berstatus alpha berdarah murni? Perbedaan kekuatan tentu ada hyung… akan tetapi, baik aku dan Raja kita tak pernah membedakan atau memandang lemah beta maupun omega. Kau seharusnya mengerti dan mengetahui itu dengan baik.'**_

Yoongi menatap mata merah Taehyung, memandang adiknya dengan seksama. "Aku… selalu berpikir kau adikku yang manis yang selalu menghilang dan menimbulkan kekacauan di puri kita. Namun, mendengar ucapanmu tadi… membuatku sadar jika adikku pun telah menjadi dewasa dan bijaksana." Kali ini Yoongi menyuarakan pemikirannya dari mulutnya dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi melihat senyum Taehyung yang begitu manis itu.

"Tidak _hyung_ , hanya jarang saja mendengar pujian dari mulutmu _ **—AAAA!**_ " ucapan Taehyung yang bernada jenaka itu tergantikan oleh pekikan sakit saat kakaknya yang manis itu berubah kembali menjadi kakaknya yang sangar dengan menyepaknya hingga terjatuh dari pinggiran atap dan terjun bebas jauh ke bawah dari ketinggian dua puluh meter. " _Hyung!_ " protes Taehyung saat ia sudah berhasil menyeimbangkan badannya dan melecut kembali ke atas untuk melihat _hyung_ nya melemparkan tatapan jengah.

"Kau takkan mati hanya karena hal itu." Ucap Yoongi jengah melihat mata adiknya yang membola menatapnya penuh kesal.

"Iya takkan mati, tapi kau… _aissh jinjja hyung_ kuadukan pada Jimin!" dan Taehyung kembali melecut pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian.

"Bodoh…" ujar Yoongi dan menghilang dari sana dengan teleportasinya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Kim Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung, dua pangeran klan _Rialóir_ itu yang telah memasuki usia dewasa dan telah menghentikan pertumbuhan mereka saat dua puluh tahun kelahiran mereka itu memang adalah pasangan kakak-adik yang begitu dekat meski _vampire_ lain melihat mereka jarang berinteraksi karena mereka tak pernah tahu jika kakak-adik itu lebih senang berbicara di kepala mereka masing-masing dibandingkan menyuarakan itu dan membuat semuanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Tubuh _beta_ pangeran sulung yang telah berhenti tumbuh itu menampilkan tubuh berbalut kulit putih pucatnya layaknya _vampire_ kebanyakan. Berbeda dengan adiknya, pangeran bungsu memiliki kulit yang kecoklatan dan tinggi yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan Yoongi. Taehyung juga tetap mempertahankan rambut merahnya melekat di kepalanya, sementara Yoongi saat ini rambut berwarna toska yang halus sekali.

Dan Pangeran sulung itu telah memiliki dan dimiliki oleh _mate_ nya, bocah setengah guardian yang memang telah ditakdirkan untuk Yoongi semenjak kelahirannya. Bocah _alpha_ setengah guardian itu di usia kedewasaannya menjelma menjadi _vampire_ muda tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan dan dengan tubuh yang terbalut otot yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya.

 _Vampire_ muda bernama Park Jimin itu, meski sulit Yoongi katakan… namun bagi Yoongi _vampire_ muda itupun turut berubah dewasa dan menjadi bijaksana sama seperti adiknya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Pasangan Raja dan Permaisuri itu terduduk di singgasana mereka, menatap sekeliling ruangan puri yang menjadi saksi bisu pertempuran yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Sang Raja melayangkan pandangannya pada vampire muda di hadapannya yang menurut pangeran bungsunya telah menyelamatkan nyawa kedua pangerannya._

" _Jadi alasan kau berada di daerah klan kami adalah karena firasat buruk yang kau terima?" Hankyung melayangkan tanyanya pada Namjoon yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya._

" _Bukan appa, paman Namjoon cedang mencali cecuatu, walau TaeTae gak tahu itu apa." Potong pangeran bungsu yang entah mengapa kini kembali lagi dengan suara kekanakkannya._

" _Mencari sesuatu?" sang Raja memalingkan wajahnya pada pangeran bungsunya yang berdiri berdampingan dengan satu vampire kecil yang mungkin saja seusia dengan pangeran bungsunya._

" _Iya appa, coalnya kita celalu punya alacan untuk belada di tempat manapun kita belpijak kan appa?"_

" _Pangeran benar, Yang Mulia." Balas Namjoon dan terkekeh geli melihat senyum kekanakkan yang ditampilkan oleh vampire kecil yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah perang itu. "Hamba datang kemari karena sebuah mimpi, mimpi tentang petunjuk takdir hamba. Dan benang merah hamba yang pernah tinggal di puri ini, meski hamba tak tahu siapa dia."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Namjoon, Heechul tergeragap dan segera berdiri menerjang Namjoon. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tuntut Heechul penuh tanya._

 _Namjoon sedikit terintimidasi oleh amarah yang dilayangkan oleh Heechul, meski yang di hadapannya adalah vampire beta namun vampire beta berstatus sebagai Permaisuri dari klan terkuat itu memang berbeda. "Sedikit isi dari Réamhaisnéis hamba mengatakan jika takdir hamba adalah Omega berdarah murni yang keluar dari istananya akibat ketidak-adilan yang dialaminya. Dan semalam petunjuk mimpi itu datang, menunjukkan puri ini."_

 _Heechul termenung, pikirannya membawanya pada pagi hari saat adiknya terlahir. Penggalan Réamhaisnéis yang bernyanyi untuk adiknya itu perlahan muncul dibenaknya. 'Apa dia adalah takdir yang dikatakan oleh Réamhaisnéis yang akan mencari adikku saat adik bodohku itu tak berada di puri?' gumam Heechul di dalam hatinya._

" _Aku mengerti. Lagipula Taehyungie senang akan keberadaanmu, jadi ya aku mengerti." Ujar Heechul kemudian. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan kedua pangeran kami yang berharga." Tambah Heechul lagi._

 _Hankyung yang terduduk pun turut berdiri dan menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Namjoon yang telah menyelamatkan kedua pangerannya, "Tak usah bingung, salah satu kemampuan dasar dari pangeran bungsu kami adalah kemampuannya untuk melihat siapa yang akan berdiri di sampingnya dan siapa yang akan mengkhianatinya." Balas Hankyung menjawab kebingungan yang tertera di wajah Namjoon. "Ah lalu, bisakah kau jelaskan siapa alpha kecil ini?" Tanya Hankyung lagi dengan senyuman ramahnya._

" _Naofa kecil, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapan Namjoon itu pun langsung membuat kedua orang tua itu memandangi Jimin yang langsung menghadap pada Raja dan Permaisuri itu._

" _Yang Mulia, namaku Palk Jimin…" Jimin kecil kebingungan ingin melanjutkan perkenalan seperti apa, karena sebenarnya ia gugup berhadapan dengan penguasa klan terkuat itu._

" _Ya Yang Mulia, alpha kecil ini adalah keturunan guardian yang kuselamatkan dari kelompok penyerang kalian. Kedua orang tuanya telah tewas di tangan pemburu vampire dan hanya ia yang masih hidup." Namjoon terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan dengan pelan. "Dan hamba bisa melihat benang merah takdirnya bertaut erat dengan pangeran sulung." Tambah Namjoon._

" _Benarkah?" Heechul terpekik senang kala Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Pangeran sulung, Park Jimin…" panggil Hankyung dan membuat kedua nama yang disebutkan menatapi Hankyung. "Maukah kalian berdua berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap kedua mata di depan kalian?"_

 _Keduanya langsung berdiri berhadapan dan menuruti permintaan sang Raja. Lama keduanya saling menatap, menyusuri selubung penghalang itu sebelum bisa melihat warna asli dari manik kedua pasang mata itu._

" _Woah… walna mata Yoongi hyung indah, Amethyst kan hyung?!" pekik Jimin yang terpana melihat keindahan warna mata Yoongi._

" _Dan Yoongi? Apa warna mata Jimin yang berhasil kau lihat, nak?" Tanya Hankyung._

 _Yoongi terdiam, mau melihat selama apapun tetap saja satu warna yang terlihat olehnya. Kedua manik berwarna abu-abu itu lah yang terlihat oleh Yoongi. "Abu-abu." Jawab Yoongi pelan._

" _Hyung? Hyung tidak calah? Walna mata Jimin kan coklat?" celetuk Taehyung._

" _Taehyung sayang," panggil Heechul dan meminta anaknya untuk menghampirinya. "Warna mata kaum kita, warna mata kita ada dua nak. Warna mata yang vampire lain lihat berbeda dengan warna mata yang terlihat oleh keluarga dan juga mate atau pasangan hidup kita. Jadi… saat ada vampire lain yang berhasil melihat warna asli kedua mata kita selain keluarga kita dapat dipastikan vampire itu adalah matemu anakku." Terang Heechul saat anaknya berdiri di dekatnya._

" _J-Jadi maksud umma… bocah seusia adikku ini adalah mateku?" Yoongi tergeragap saat berhasil mengerti maksud orang tuanya dan memandang aneh pada bocah di hadapannya yang menampilkan senyuman aneh menurutnya. "A-Aku! Aku tidak mau punya mate dengan senyuman aneh!" dan Yoongi pergi dari ruangan itu dengan langkah menghentak kesal._

" _Memangnya cenyuman Jimin aneh ya?" cahaya mata Jimin kecil sedikit menyendu melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Yoongi._

" _Anni! Cenyuman Jimin, TaeTae cuka hihi…" Taehyung kecil tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya dan menularkan kehangatan tak terlihat ke seluruh ruangan termasuk pada Jimin kecil yang kembali tersenyum. "Jimin telus telcenyum ya, coalnya Yoongi hyung cuka cenyuman Jimin tapi Yoongi hyung malu…" ujar Taehyung memberitahukan sedikit rahasia yang bisa ia baca dari perubahan emosi kakaknya yang mudah sekali ia baca._

 _Setelah itu, setelah memastikan bahwa masa depannya tak berada di kastil ini lagi serta setelah mendapatkan gambaran tentang masa depannya, Namjoon undur diri untuk keluar dari wilayah kekuasaan Raja Hankyung dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari matenya. Kepergian Namjoon diantarkan oleh pemimpin klan itu dengan kesungguhan hatinya dan rasa syukurnya bahwa Namjoon bisa berada di sana tepat untuk melindungi kedua pangeran kecil yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri itu dan juga harapan dari sang permaisuri yang berharap jika suatu saat Namjoon yang dipastikan akan selalu diterima oleh kerajaan mereka itu akan datang kembali dengan adiknya, sang omega yang terusir._

" _Campai jumpa, Yang Mulia Kim Namjoon." Bisik Taehyung dengan suara setipis gemerisik angin itu pada Namjoon yang telah melangkah menjauh keluar dari wilayah kekuasaan klannya._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Langkah kaki Namjoon bergerak bersama bayang, ia yang bersatu di dalam bayang itu membuatnya dapat melangkah dengan tenang dan dalam diam tanpa harus terdeteksi oleh siapapun. Namun… ketenangan itu terusik kala Namjoon yang sedang berjalan santai di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan wilayah hutan Asia itu dan berniat menuju ke air terjun yang terletak di ujung hutan itu mendapatkan sebuah serangan dari dahan pepohonan yang telak menghantam tubuhnya.

"Woah… santai dulu…" Namjoon terkejut mendapat sambutan seperti itu dari sosok yang sedang berdiri menghadap air terjun dan membelakanginya itu.

"Kau _vampire_ …" suara dari sosok berambut platina itu menyapa telinga Namjoon begitu lembut dan manis. "Dan kau menyembunyikan baumu…" tambah sosok itu lagi dan berpaling memandangi Namjoon yang perlahan keluar dari bayangnya.

"Kau juga menutupi baumu," Namjoon terkekeh geli sesudahnya. "Dan kau langsung menyerangku dengan inti sari kekuatanmu?"

Wajah putih itu menampilkan raut wajah kesalnya karena diremehkan akan tingkat kewaspadaannya, "Aku harus melakukan itu untuk menyerang _vampire_ yang mengendap-endap di dalam bayang sepertimu!" balas si pirang platina itu kesal karena kekehan Namjoon sedikit melukai harga dirinya. "Dan lagi! Jika ada manusia, ia takkan memiliki mata _Teal_ sepertimu!"

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Namjoon tercengang dalam sedetik dan kembali terkekeh geli sedetik kemudiannya. "Ya terima kasih karena telah mengatakan apa warna mataku, Pangeran Seokjin dengan manik _Rosy Brown_ nya yang indah."

Seokjin tercengang, _vampire_ dewasa di hadapannya mengetahui identitasnya dan dengan benar menyebutkan warna manik-manik miliknya, warna sesungguhnya… warna yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh keluarga yang masih memiliki tautan dengannya dan juga _mate_ nya. Jangan-jangan…

"Ya pangeran, benang merah yang mengikat kedua jari kelingking kita saling bertemali. Akhirnya aku menemukan tautan benang merah ini. Dan ya pangeran, aku pernah bertemu dengan keluarga raja kesepuluh klanmu. Raja Hankyung dengan Permaisuri Heechul, serta kedua pangeran mereka di saat kudeta berlangsung."

Kalimat Namjoon tentu saja membuat Seokjin semakin tercengang, melihat Seokjin yang membutuhkan cerita lengkap Namjoon beralih duduk di bebatuan tepat di tepi sungai yang menampung aliran air terjun itu. Perlahan, Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke dalam bayangnya, memastikan pembicaraan mereka takkan terdengar oleh pihak ketiga.

"Tenang saja, bayanganku memiliki fungsi seperti sebuah segel." Ujar Namjoon kembali saat melihat rasa panik yang terpancar dari _Rosy Brown_ milik Seokjin.

"Ceritakan padaku." Pinta Seokjin yang menjadikan awal dari cerita panjang milik Namjoon, tanpa satupun yang ia tutupi bahkan tentang jati dirinya yang sempat disinggung pangeran bungsu klan _omega_ dihadapannya ini setahun yang lalu.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

"Jadi… pangeran bungsu lah yang sebenarnya memenangkan peperangan dan mengalahkan pihak yang mengkudeta klanku?" bahu Seokjin merosot mendengar semua penjelasan dari Namjoon.

Bagaimana kebenaran akhirnya terungkap, bagaimana pada akhirnya sosok pembuat konspirasi berhasil dikalahkan, dan bagaimana bisa penyelamat dari kehancuran klannya adalah pangeran bungsu dari kakak yang disayanginya yang saat itu masih berusia dua tahun?

"Ada satu yang ingin kusampaikan lagi pangeran, kekuatan yang dikeluarkan pengeran bungsu untuk mengalahkan kelompok lawan. Semua kata yang disampaikan oleh pangeran bungsu menjadi sebuah titah yang tak bisa dilawan, bahkan olehku… _Alpha_ berdarah murni."

Seketika mendengar itu ingatan Seokjin pergi pada saat-saat ibundanya dulu menceritakan kisah raja terkuat yang membentuk klan mereka menjadi klan terkuat di antara klan lainnya. _**Titah absolut.**_ Dan entah bagaimana, jika sesuai dengan ucapan _alpha_ dihadapannya, berarti pada akhirnya kekuatan itu muncul kembali setelah sepuluh generasi dan datang di pangeran bungsu kakaknya.

"Bolehkah… bolehkah aku tak mengatakannya padamu?" pinta Seokjin pada Namjoon perihal kisah yang hanya diketahui oleh keturunan raja klan _Rialóir_.

"Baiklah, aku takkan memaksamu pangeran."

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Setelahnya, selama setahun… kemana langkah kaki Seokjin membawanya untuk menetap, Namjoon akan selalu berada di samping calon _mate_ nya. Ya calon _mate_ nya. Hal ini karena perkataan Seokjin dulu yang mengatakan biarpun mereka bisa mengatakan warna asli dari kedua manik-manik milik masing-masing, namun mereka berdua sama-sama keturunan bangsawan dan takkan mengikat _mate_ mereka tanpa mengenal dan mencoba terikat sebelum ikatan mutlak itu datang dan takkan melakukan proses _mating_ layaknya binatang jalang sebelum ikatan itu terasa.

Setahun setelahnya kembali berlalu, sampai malamnya saat mereka berdua berada di _penthouse_ indah di sebuah bagunan termegah di abad itu, Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang menenggak darahnya dengan elegan khas bangsawan penguasa suatu klan. "Malam ini… malam ini aku telah siap untuk kau ikat Yang Mulia." Ujar Seokjin di balik punggung tegap Namjoon yang dipeluknya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, pangeran. Aku hanyalah calon raja yang melarikan diri." Namjoon meletakkan wadah minumannya dan berbalik untuk mendapati calon _mate_ dengan surai pirang platinanya itu terbalut gaun tidur dengan bahan sutra terbaik berwarna _Ivory_.

Bibir merah menggoda itu membuat jari Namjoon meluncur dan mengusapnya pelan. Dan kemudian Seokjin mengecup jari itu sebelum berujar, "Kau melarikan diri bukan karena keinginanmu Yang Muliaku, kau melarikan diri karena carut marut kerajaanmu yang tak bisa kau kontrol lagi bersamaan dengan kegelapan yang melanda dan buramnya kesamaan visimu dengan calon rakyatmu. Kau tetap Yang Mulia, Yang Muliaku. Apalah artiku yang hanyalah pangeran terbuang dari sebuah klan."

Namjoon menangkup rahang Seokjin, mengecup pelan kening indah milik Seokjin, semua yang dimiliki oleh _omega_ dihadapannya adalah keindahan di mata Namjoon. "Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali pangeran, kakakmu, Yang Mulia Permaisuri beserta Yang Mulia Raja sangat berharap akan kepulanganmu. Mereka menantikanmu." Ujar Namjoon dan merangkul pinggang ramping milik Seokjin.

"Aku belum siap, aku belum siap untuk menemui mereka…" balas Seokjin setelah keheningan lama menyeruak di antara mereka. "Yang kusiap saat ini hanyalah, menjadi milikmu seutuhnya dan mengukuhkan ikatan _mate_ yang terjalin untuk kita Yang Muliaku." Ucapan lirih itu disertai mata berkaca-kaca yang memohon itu membuat Namjoon tak bisa lagi menahan untuk segera mengikat _omega_ indah seperti Seokjin yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Seokjinnya, Kim Seokjinnya. _Omega_ berdarah murni terindah dengan helaian pirang platina yang cerah serta _Rosy Brown_ nya yang lembut dan bibir _plum_ yang penuh itu kini memohon padanya dan membuat sisi liar Namjoon keluar untuk menggagahi dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya pada tubuh Seokjin.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Berjam-jam telah berlalu, _penthouse_ indah itu kini tak berbentuk lagi. Sementara di ranjang yang hancur itu terbaring sepasang belahan jiwa yang telah bersatu dengan _omega_ yang berbaring di lengan _alpha_ miliknya.

"Tanda yang indah." Ujar Namjoon saat membelai tanda ikatan yang terukir di bahu milik Seokjin.

"Aku suka bentuknya, seperti pucuk dari sulur tanaman dan terlihat indah di bahuku." Ujar Seokjin sembari mengusalkan wajahnya di dada kokoh milik Namjoon.

Kini, pangeran yang terbuang dan terusir dari klannya itu telah bertemu dan telah bersatu dengan calon raja yang seharusnya memimpin klannya namun melarikan diri itu.

Bermalam-malam mereka lalui berdua, dari satu malam menjadi seminggu dan dari seminggu menjadi sebulan lalu sebulan menjadi setahun. Dan kini tahun 1916, empat tahun telah berlalu dari pertemuan pertama kedua pasangan ini, kedua pasangan ini tengah menunggu _Réamhaisnéis_ milik putra pertama mereka. Putra pertama mereka yang berkulit abu-abu menandakan jika ia adalah sosok _vampire beta_.

Dan saat pendar indah itu kembali muncul, pasangan orang tua baru itu siap untuk mendengarkan nyanyian syahdu itu untuk putra mereka.

" _ **Pangeran pertama yang terlahir di tengah cinta kasih kedua orang tuanya." Mulai Réamhaisnéis menyanyikan nyanyian gambaran masa depan milik putra pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin. "Pangeran sulung milik sang raja yang suatu saat akan meraih takhtanya kembali."**_

Dahi Namjoon mengerut mendengarnya. Dan Seokjin masih saja terpana mendengar lembutnya nyanyian _Réamhaisnéis._

" _ **Pangeran pertama, beta berdarah murni yang akan menjadi garis penerus kerajaan sang ayahanda. Pangeran pertama… yang memiliki setengah kekuatan suci Réamhaisnéis."**_

Nyanyian _Réamhaisnéis_ yang mengatakan jika putra mereka memiliki setengah kekuatan miliknya membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin terpana, setengah kekuatan sucinya? Apakah pangeran pertama mereka akan memilik kekuatan penglihat masa depan?

" _ **Pangeran pertama, pangeran yang baik hati. Pangeran yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari. Pangeran yang mengasihi adiknya."**_

Kembali, _Réamhaisnéis_ menyebutkan satu sosok berharga di dalam kelahiran baru.

" _ **Pangeran pertama, yang akan memperoleh pasangan hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri. Dan pangeran pertama yang akan susah mengatakan isi hatinya untuk kemudian memendamnya sendirian dan berusaha menyelesaikannya sendirian. Pangeran pertama yang meskipun selalu ceria namun akan membutuhkan bantuan lebih sang ibunda juga adiknya."**_

Di dalam benak Namjoon dan juga Seokjin, keduanya mencatat isi _Réamhaisnéis_ dengan cermat dan takkan membiarkan pangeran mereka memendam semuanya sendiri.

" _ **Pangeran pertama yang mewarisi kekuatan kedua orang tuanya, api hitam dan juga kekuatan mengendalikan alam."**_

Di dalam benaknya, Namjoon membanggakan putranya. Takkan ada yang bisa meremehkanmu putraku, kau memiliki kekuatan kami berdua, ujarnya.

" _ **Pangeran pertama yang secerah mentari, pangeran pertama yang membatu ayahandanya, pangeran pertama yang mengasihi adiknya, pangeran pertama dengan kekuatannya, pangeran pertama dengan masa depannya yang berjalan beriringan dengan kemajuan klan ayahandanya." Tutup sang Réamhaisnéis sebelum masuk secara perlahan ke dalam tubuh pangeran pertama.**_

Tubuh pangeran pertama yang sehalus beludru dan juga sejumput rambut hitam legam nan indah. Lalu, saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, manik yang serupa dengan Namjoon itu membuat keindahan anaknya berkali-kali lipat terulas.

"Kim Hoseokku yang berharga…" ujar Namjoon sebelum memeluk sang buah hati yang kini menangis dan kembali merengek meminta darahnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **HAI! /dibanting/**_

 _ **Halo…**_

 _ **Iya, tau kok aku kelamaan muncul... Maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Bagi yang belum tahu, aku menyertakan alasanku di ff Drabble Taekook yang kupublish tanggal 24 Juni kemarin. Tapi meskipun begitu bukan berarti aku lepas tangan terhadap ff ini. Engga! Aku jatuh cinta sama ff ini, eh aku sering jatuh cinta sama ff sendiri, astaga…**_

 _ **Daaaaaaan, BOOOOM, Baby Jeon malah belum muncul. Yang muncul malah Hosoekie cutiepie sama Mama Jin si cantiks. Yang nungguin Baby Jeon, yuk demo sama mbak kirameku… eh itu mah aku juga. Yang penting kan orang tua Baby Jeon udah ketemu dan udah mating… meski gakukasih adegan naenanya, karena aku hanya mau memulai menulis naenanya Taekook baru yang lain, MinYoon misalnya. Dan itu akaaaaaaan lama, karena Baby Jeonnya saja belum keluar, hehehe.**_

 _ **Ah, untuk review, bagi yang login akan kubalas saat ada waktu luang sebelum chapter selanjutnya kupublish dan untuk non login akan kutulis di chapter selanjutnya. Karena… kalau kutulis di chapter ini, akan melebihi panjang ffnya sendiri.**_

 _ **Dan syukur Alhamdulillah bahwa pembaca maupun penyampai feedback berupa review di ff ini semakin bermunculan, hihi, aku senang~**_

 _ **Eh, berhubung masih bulan syawal, Maaf lahir batin ya. Maafkan aku penulis moodyan yang suka ngaret update dan hiatus begitu saja. Maafin aku yaa…**_

 _ **Nah, bagaimana kelanjutan ff Réamhaisnéis ini? Penasaran? Sama aku juga~ /brb cari inspirasi lagi/**_

 _ **Yodah ya, bye bye dulu, mau ngelamun sambil ngegibahin bias di dalam otak. Bye bye~ met bobo yak!**_


	5. Réamhaisnéis : INTERLUDE

_Bisakah kau mempercayaiku?_

 _Perkataan terakhirmu sungguh menyakitiku._

 _Bisakah kau mengerti diriku?_

 _Perlakuan terakhirmu membuatku menderita._

 _Tak bisakah kau memelukku?_

 _Karena ku tak ingin tautan ini terlepas._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _Réamhaisnéis_**

 ** _(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)_**

 ** _A TAEKOOK's fanfiction._**

 ** _AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook._**

 ** _AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul._**

 ** _AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi._**

 ** _AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin._**

 ** _BetaPureBlood Hoseok._**

 ** _Another cast? You can find it in the whole story._**

 ** _Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

Langkah kaki Yoongi yang sedang berjalan santai di bawah rindangnya pepohonan itu terhenti, di depannya telah berdiri _mate_ nya dengan senyuman menawannya. "Kau telah menunggu lama?" Tanya Jimin sembari menghampiri Yoongi dan mengecup pelipis Yoongi.

"Ya kau lama sekali." Rajuk Yoongi.

Ya… _beta_ yang mewarisi kekuatan Permaisuri itu merajuk. Dan rajukkan itu hanya akan Yoongi tunjukkan pada _mate_ nya, jangan bermimpi Yoongi akan menunjukkannya di hadapan _vampire_ lainnya.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat _mate_ nya yang merajuk seperti itu, dan kembali Jimin mengecup pelipis sebelah kiri Kim Yoongi. Bagian terindah dari tubuh pucat Kim Yoongi menurut seorang Park Jimin adalah pelipis sebelah kirinya, tempat dimana tanda bahwa Kim Yoongi adalah milik seorang Park Jimin tersemat adalah di pelipis sebelah kirinya. Sepasang sayap kecil terukir di sana, sepasang sayap yang menandakan jika Kim Yoongi adalah _mate_ dari bangsa _Naofa_.

"Maafkan aku, kau kan tahu jika tugas yang diberikan oleh Ayahanda tak pernah memakan waktu singkat? Memasang kembali dan memastikan apakah segelku masih kuat itu butuh waktu yang lama, Yoongiku." Terang Jimin yang memang diberikan tugas oleh Hankyung untuk memastikan keamanan klan mereka, ya dengan ikatan yang terjalin dengan pangeran sulung itu membuat Park Jimin juga termasuk ke dalam bagian inti klan _Rialóir,_ jadi dengan kekuatan penyegelan sempurna yang dimilikinya Park Jimin melakukan titah yang diberikan oleh Ayahanda mereka untuk menjaga keamanan _barrier_ pelindung klan mereka dengan melapisinya dengan kekuatan penyegelannya.

"Aku mengerti, lalu Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi yang memang tahu bahwa adiknya itu memang selalu mengikuti Jimin jika Jimin sedang melakukan tugasnya itu.

Jimin terkekeh mengingat adik dari _mate_ nya itu sekaligus sahabatnya yang paling ia kasihi, "Ia pergi ke kota, sedang ada festival panen kalau tak salah dan ia langsung bergegas pergi setelah tugasku selesai." Jimin merangkul pinggang Yoongi dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan santai mereka tanpa gangguan Taehyung yang memang sering merusak suasana damai dan romantis keduanya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

Yang Taehyung ingat, tadinya ia sedang berjalan santai menuju purinya setelah menyaksikan festival panen di kota namun sekarang ia harus berada di tengah-tengah perkelahian melawan kelompok pemburu _vampire_ yang mencoba menangkap lima _vampire_ muda anggota klannya. Di balik tudung hitamnya, mata semerah darah itu berpendar dan kemudian berganti menjadi sepasang heterokrom yang bersinar tajam.

Dan yang tak diketahui oleh pemburu _vampire_ itu adalah bahwa lawan mereka kali ini bukanlah sekedar _vampire_ muda namun _vampire_ terkuat dari klan terkuat. Dan mereka mengantarkan nyawa mereka yang tak berharga itu kepada Taehyung yang merasa kesal dengan kegigihan pemburu _vampire_ akhir-akhir ini.

 _"_ _Diam di tempat kalian."_ Desis Taehyung menggunakan **_Titah Absolut_** nya. Membuat semua yang berada di sekelilingnya terdiam.

"Si-siapa kau? Siapa kau berani memerintah kami _vampire_ sialan!"

"Buka tudungmu dan perlihatkan wajah memuakkanmu!"

Bodoh… sesaat setelah Taehyung membuka tudung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu berarti kematian merah akan menyambut kalian.

Ya, kematian merah… dengan tubuh kalian yang dilahap api merah milik penerus klan _Rialóir._ _"Mati."_ Desis Taehyung sembari menatap seluruh anggota kelompok pemburu _vampire_ itu. Kelompok pemburu _vampire_ yang tak bisa bertahan bahkan untuk semenit dan menikmati kematian merah mereka dengan memilukan.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota…" sebuah sembah sujud diberikan kepada Taehyung oleh kelima _vampire_ muda itu.

"Berdiri." Sahut Taehyung setelah ia berhasil meredakan gelegak amarahnya dan mengembalikan warna matanya. "Segera kembali ke puri dan laporkan kejadian ini pada Raja Hankyung, sementara aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua."

Kelima _vampire_ muda itu mengangguk patuh dan langsung mengikuti titah yang diberikan oleh pangeran mereka untuk segera kembali dan melaporkan kejadian ini. Penyerangan oleh kelompok pemburu _vampire_ yang semakin mendekati _barrier_ pelindung klan mereka dalam setahun ini.

Setelah memandang singkat kepergian anggota klannya, Taehyung kembali menarik tudung jubahnya dan menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya. " _Hhh…_ " desahnya gusar memikirkan intensitas kegiatan pemburu _vampire_ yang semakin bertambah dan semakin mendekatnya mereka menuju dinding pelindung klannya.

" _Ya!_ "

" _Ah kkamjakiya!_ " Desis Taehyung yang terkejut karena panggilan _hyung_ nya yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa sudah selesai kau bersihkan?" Tanya Yoongi yang tak mempedulikan wajah merengut adiknya itu.

"Sedang kubersihkan _hyung_." Balas Taehyung.

Ya, mereka tentunya harus membersihkan sisa-sisa pembakaran ini jika tak ingin membuat pemburu _vampire_ lainnya curiga.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

1930, tahun dimana akhirnya Raja Hankyung memerintahkan seluruh klannya untuk melakukan perpindahan dan mereka takkan menetap kembali di dataran Eropa untuk sementara waktu. Yang tak Raja Hankyung mengerti adalah, meskipun kemajuan telah melanda dataran Eropa namun kepercayaan masyarakat Eropa terhadap mitos _vampire_ masih begitu kuat dan mereka masih membentuk kelompok pemburu _vampire_ yang semakin hari semakin kuat dan semakin mendekati _barrier_ mereka.

"Di tengah-tengah upaya membebaskan diri dari Britania Raya, tempat kita menetap ini masih saja mempercayai mitos dan tahayul yang berkembang di kebudayaan mereka." Mulai Hankyung saat akan menyapaikan keputusannya.

Klan besarnya, klan besarnya yang tadinya beranggotakan lebih dari seratus bangsa _vampire_ asli keturunan _Rialóir_ kini hanya tinggal tak lebih dari tiga puluh kepala termasuk anggota inti kerajaan.

Sepuluh _vampire_ dewasa yang bertugas sebagai penyembuh dan juga penjaga puri.

Dan dua belas anggota klan yang tinggal di luar puri.

Serta lima _vampire_ dewasa anggota inti kerajaan.

Tetua klan, _vampire-vampire_ penghuni bagian terluar klan banyak yang musnah saat pertarungan dengan pengkhianat dulu serta musnah satu-persatu saat kelompok pemburu _vampire_ semakin menggila.

"Aku takkan menunggu lebih lama lagi, kita akan meninggalkan daratan Irlandia ini dengan dua gelombang keberangkatan. Malam ini dan lusa." Hankyung menatap anggota klannya yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Memang menyedihkan meninggalkan tempat kita terlahir, tapi demi kenyamanan kita semua kita harus segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini."

"Tujuan kita adalah daratan baru di selatan bumi ini. Penduduk yang masih minim dan curah hujan yang tinggi serta paparan sinar matahari yang minim setiap tahunnya. Queenstown, terletak di barat daya Selandia Baru." Ujar Yoongi setelah Hankyung mempersilahkan dirinya untuk berbicara. "Dan kelompok pertama yang akan pergi malam ini, akan didampingi oleh Yang Mulia Raja serta Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Sementara, Pangeran Sulung dan Pangeran Bungsu akan pergi pada gelombang kedua setelah Park Jimin selesai memasang tambahan segel pengaman untuk _barrier_ wilayah kita ini. Biar bagaimanapun, kita tak mungkin meninggalkan tempat kelahiran kita dengan begitu saja…" ucap Yoongi dengan tegas dan menampilkan aura yang sama dengan sang Permaisuri, aura yang kuat dan tak terbantahkan.

"Jadi, setelah ini kuharapkan kalian semua kembali ke rumah dan mempersiapkan barang-barang penting yang akan kalian bawa. Dan perlu kukatakan, kita takkan berangkat dengan moda transportasi apapun. Pengawasan dan penjagaan antar wilayah terlalu ketat untuk kita tembus saat pembukaan perang dunia ini akan segera dimulai." Lanjut Taehyung mengingatkan anggota klannya.

"Dan tenang saja, setiap pintu dan juga jendela rumah kalian akan kuperketat penyegelannya. Jadi kalian tak perlu lagi memikirkan rumah yang kalian tinggali akan terganggu saat kita sudah tak menetap di sini lagi." Tambah Jimin mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan yang dirasakannya oleh anggota klan yang masih berat hati untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka menuju tempat asing jauh di selatan bumi.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

Bersamaan dengan pemetaan kepindahan klan _Rialóir_ di daratan Eropa sana, di daratan Asia tepatnya di negara matahari terbit, pemegang separuh kekuatan ramalan suci itupun mendapatkan petunjuk melalui penglihatannya.

Masa _trans_ nya yang memakan waktu sampai lima menit itu cukup membuat kedua orang tua _vampire_ muda itu kalut. Karena selama ini masa _trans_ putranya tak pernah lebih dari semenit dan ini adalah yang terlama yang pernah mereka saksikan.

Begitu kedua mata anaknya kembali fokus, begitu pendar _Teal_ itu memudar, Seokjin segera merengkuh putranya ke dalam pelukannya. Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon tak ada yang mau memulai untuk bertanya, mereka berdua menunggu putranya untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

" _Umma…_ peperangan akan memporak-porandakan daratan ini…" mulai Hoseok menceritakan isi penglihatannya.

Kedua orang tua itu terkesiap dan Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Hoseok yang telah melalui hal yang memberatkan pemikiran mudanya.

"Secepatnya, secepatnya kita harus pergi dari daratan ini… Hoseok melihat sebuah daratan yang damai di ujung benua Asia ini _umma_ … daratan yang damai, daratan yang stabil… daratan yang tak mengejar bangsa kita, Turki." Ucap Hoseok.

Namjoon dan Seokjin saling berpandangan dan dalam sedetik Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya sayang, kita akan segera pergi dari daratan ini. Malam ini juga kita akan berangkat." Putus Namjoon setelahnya.

 _"_ _Permainan takdir… sudah memasuki ke inti masalah…"_ gumam Hoseok pelan sebelum perlahan tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Seokjin jauh lebih dalam.

Sontak saja ini membuat Seokjin panik, pasalnya selama ini setiap penglihatan itu masuk ke benak sang putra, putranya tak pernah pingsan seperti sekarang ini.

"Tenang sayang, kita berdua tahu _interval_ waktu penglihatan Hoseokie kali ini adalah yang terlama. Letakkan putra kita di sofa terlebih dahulu, biarkan ia memulihkan tubuhnya dan kita mulai persiapkan kebutuhan kita untuk keberangkatan kita nanti malam."

Seokjin mematuhi ucapan Namjoon dan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Namjoon setelah belahan jiwanya itu mengecup keningnya untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

Taehyung memandangi puri tempat tinggalnya untuk yang terakhir kali, puri tempat ia terlahir, puri tempat ia bermain selama ini, puri tempat ia menyaksikan dan memenangkan sebuah pertempuran, puri yang melambangkan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh klan _Rialóir._ Dan Taehyung menjadi sosok terakhir yang keluar dari _barrier_ pelindung untuk segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya dan Park Jimin yang menyempurnakan segel pelindungnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang Yang Mulia?" Tanya salah satu pasukan penjaga pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di perjalanan mereka kali ini mengangguk singkat sebelum menjawab dengan nada tegasnya, "Ya kita berangkat sekarang."

Bersamaan dengan titah sang pangeran sulung, kelompok itu berlari dengan cepat menembus pekatnya malam yang bahkan takkan bisa menangkap pergerakan mereka dengan jelas. Dan bersamaan dengan pekatnya malam, mereka meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka menuju daratan baru untuk menyambut kisah baru mereka.

Begitupun dengan keluarga Namjoon, mereka meninggalkan negeri matahari terbit yang akan porak-poranda akibat perang menuju sebuah negara merdeka yang setiap masyarakatnya hidup makmur dan berdampingan dengan baik.

Kedua keluarga yang nantinya akan kembali bersatu itu melangkah jauh dan berpisah untuk waktu yang lama. Kedua keluarga yang akan kembali dipersatukan oleh sebuah ikatan suci anggota termuda keluarga inti mereka itu kini saling memunggungi dan memulai kisah baru mereka di daratan baru yang akan mereka pijaki.

Kedua keluarga yang masih menunggu kelahiran anggota termuda, anggota termuda yang disebutkan di dalam nyanyian suci ramalan kelahiran sang _alpha_ terkuat. _Omega_ terindah yang masih belum diketahui kapan ia akan terlahir. _Omega_ terindah yang dapat menaklukkan hati petualang sang _Alpha_ terkuat. _Omega_ terindah sekaligus _omega_ terkuat yang dapat meneruskan generasi kerajaan klan _Rialóir_.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 _Hai!_

 _Sedikit ya? Baper ya? Nungguin dedek emesh muncul ya? Maaf yaa~ Kirameku emang bangsadh, sebangsadh kang AgustD. Sorry not sorry deh~ /dibanting_

 _Ini tuh, semacam interlude sebelum yang bangsadh bangsadh nanti muncul. Kalau kalian belum ngeh, yuk dibaca lagi isi ramalannya si TaeTae… pasti ngerti deh ntar._

 _Mau protes? Ntar gakumuncul-munculin beneran dedek emeshnya nih! Gakubikin enaenanya juga nih! Hayooooooo! /dibantingpt2_

 _Ehem, makasih loh buat kalian yang setia baca ini. Yang bolak-balik buat ngecek ini udah update apa belum. Karena iya kemaren itu aku emang hiatus. Nah kalau yang chap 4 ke 5 ini aku emang agak lama nulisnya._

 _Kumohon dimengerti ya, karena aku kan udah bilang aku moodyan. Mood yang pas, waktu luang untuk ngetik, sama suasana serta ide yang lancar itu tuh langka buatku, jadi aku rasanya mustahil bisa setiap minggu update. Yang akan kuusahakan adalah, ff ini tetap lanjut, dengan jarak waktu yang tak terlalu jauh._

 _Sejatinya, aku nulis bukan untuk dapat uang kan? Aku nulis saat ide datang dan untuk kepuasaan batin yang ingin melampiaskan ide itu dalam bentuk tulisan dan mencoba berbagi tulisanku dengan yang ingin membaca, karena aku gapernah memaksa orang untuk membaca tulisanku. Dan terkadang rasanya itu ngilu saat ide gadatang, atau saat timingnya gapas malah ditodong update atau bahkan tulisanku cuma disuruh lanjut aja… disuruh lanjut, udah gitu aja… kan mau nangis jadinya… karena aku gapernah memaksa pembaca untuk review. Aku hanya mengharapkan feedback dari yang telah membaca tulisanku, agar tulisanku berkembang._

 _Maaf ya, kalau jadinya curhat._

 _Makasih yang masih mau baca kelanjutan ff ini._

 _Teruuuus~ makasih ya kesayangan aku selama dua belas tahun ini_ _ **raachaan**_ _yang special pakek telor bgd masukannya. /peyuuuk_

 _Nah, buat kalian yang masih mau membaca kelanjutan ff ini, ditunggu ya moment bangsadhnya di chapter selanjutnya, yang bangsadh yang menggoda dan panas panas gimana gitu~ kkkkkkk~_

 _Terakhir, yang mau kenalan lebih jauh sama aku yuk follow aku di twt maupun ig dengan akun_ _ **azmyaira.**_

 _Bye bye~_


	6. Réamhaisnéis : THE LOVE II

_Kegelapan hati setiap manusia terlihat._

 _Kedua sisi itu selalu ada namun tersembunyi._

 _Manusia… tiada yang sehat secara sempurna._

 _Manusia… menyimpannya jauh di dalam kelamnya hati._

 _Ia… sosok kelamnya._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _Réamhaisnéis_**

 ** _(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)_**

 ** _A TAEKOOK's fanfiction._**

 ** _AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook._**

 ** _AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul._**

 ** _AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi._**

 ** _AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin._**

 ** _BetaPureBlood Hoseok._**

 ** _Another cast? You can find it in the whole story._**

 ** _Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

" _Ngghhhsss… ahh yesshh… right therehh honeyyh… ummmh… yesssh…_ "

Desahan itu bersautan dengan bunyi daging yang saling berbenturan. Mengirimkan gejolak panas persenggaman kedua makhluk itu.

" _Pump it up, bitch… make me boner…_ "

Jalang itu menuruti begitu saja ucapan pejantannya yang bahkan setelah sejam bersenggama dengannya tak juga 'keluar' jangankan 'keluar', mengeras saja tidak sempurna. Sementara si pejantan hanya memandang jengah, karena satu lagi jalang yang melayaninya tidak bisa juga membuatnya puas.

" _Ah_ , menyebalkan." Geram si pejantan sebelum menarik rambut jalangnya itu dan membuat jalang itu menungging dengan kepalanya yang terbenam sepenuhnya pada bantal.

Pejantan itu kemudian melesakkan kejantanannya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata, membuat si jalang membelalak ngeri merasakan kecepatan persenggamaan mereka.

" _Nggh… beh… be gentle with meh… unghhh… slowhh…_ " kata-kata yang terucapkan dengan terbata itu tak dihiraukan oleh si pejantan, jalang yang meminta pejantannya untuk bertindak _gentle_ terhadapnya? Mimpi saja.

Dan si pejantan itu tanpa ampun kembali menggempur lubang longgar jalang itu, tak peduli jika nafas pasangan senggamanya mulai menipis. "Apa kau merasa sesak? Sampai ingin mati? Matilah…"

Perlahan, kuku di jari telunjuk si pejantan memanjang dan dengan perlahan juga kuku tajam itu menggores tubuh putih bersih di bawahnya, membuat goresan yang menganga itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Dan membuat pejantan itu menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya sebelum kedua taring panjangnya menyesap darah yang dikeluarkan oleh luka goresan itu. Menyesap hingga tak ada satu tetespun darah yang tertinggal di tubuh jalang kesekian yang menjadi korbannya.

"Kau tidak bosan berdiri di sana?" mata elang itu menatap sosok yang berdiri di balkon kamar tempatnya menyantap jalangnya.

"Kau tidak bosan membunuh mangsamu dengan cara yang sama?" sementara sosok itu mengernyit jijik melihat tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai itu. "Dan sudah kubilang! Cari _mate_ mu, pangeran bodoh! Jangan membuang tenagamu sia-sia dengan menyetubuhi jalang seperti mereka."

Kim Taehyung hanya bisa menyeringai sebelum kembali mengenakan pakaiannya, "Mudah bagi kau yang bahkan sudah bertemu _mate_ mu sebelum usia kedewasaanmu, Park Jimin."

"Serius Kim Taehyung." Ujar Jimin gusar. "Lebih baik kita kembali." Dan Park Jimin segera pergi dari tempat itu setelah melihat Kim Taehyung membakar bangkai jalang itu hingga habis dan tak berbekas.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

Saat sampai di kediaman mereka, Yoongi sudah menanti mereka berdua lengkap dengan pandangan sinisnya. Taehyung yang melihat itu mendadak gugup, baginya… tatapan kakaknya itu sama mengerikannya dengan tatapan ibunya dan biasanya jika tatapan itu sudah dilancarkan maka kemungkinan untuk berbohong menjadi minus.

"Baumu seperti jalang, Tae." Ujar Yoongi. "Jalang mana lagi yang meninggalkan bau menjijikan di badanmu?"

Taehyung bergidik mendengar ucapan kakaknya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Hanya seorang siswi pertukaran yang haus belaian?" beritahunya dengan nada bertanya dan membuat kedua alis Yoongi bertaut. "Sudah _hyung_ , aku ke atas." Dan Taehyung berlalu untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Jimin yang memperhatikan ekspresi sendu yang terukir di wajah Yoongi bergerak mendekat sehalus angin dan merengkuh pinggang Yoongi dengan lembut. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Jimin setelah mengecup pelipis Yoongi.

"Taehyung mulai meragu." Gumam Yoongi dengan suara pelannya. "Dia meragu."

Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi dan membawa tubuh mereka berdua ke sebuah sofa nyaman, Jimin membawa Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh Yoongi di dalam rengkuhannya. "Meragu?" Tanya Jimin kemudian.

Yoongi bersandar di dada _mate_ nya, mencari perlindungan dari tubuh _mate_ nya. "Taehyung mulai meragukan keberadaan _mate_ nya, Jim." Yoongi meraih jemari Jimin dan meletakkannya di pipi pucatnya. "Dia mulai meragukan apakah pasangannya benar-benar ada untuknya."

Jimin menghela nafasnya, "Pantas saja dia berkata seperti itu…" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan ingin tahunya. "Ia bilang, mudah saja bagiku yang sudah menemukan pasanganku bahkan sebelum usia kedewasaanku. Kurasa ia sudah putus asa dan menginginkan untuk segera memiliki pedamping."

"Seratus tahun lebih sudah terlewati bahkan setelah usia kedewasaannya dan kehadiran _mate_ nya masih belum terasa Jim. Aku takut karena keraguannya ini, ia takkan bisa melihat keberadaan _mate_ nya dan ia berputar terus disisi _mate_ nya tanpa tahu jika ia sebenarnya sudah berada dekat sekali dengan _mate_ nya."

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecup lembut puncak kepala Yoongi. "Semua akan ada waktunya, sayang. Semua akan ada waktunya seperti apa yang diramalkan oleh _Réamhaisnéis,_ dan perasaan ragu yang dimiliki oleh Taehyung akan terhapuskan hanya oleh dirinya sendiri. Hanya ia sendiri yang bisa menentukan kemantapan hatinya, dan kita tak bisa melakukan apapun." Jimin membelai helaian rambut Yoongi dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku senang melihat sisi seorang Kim Yoongi yang ini, Kim Yoongi yang sangat menyayangi adiknya."

"Jangan mengejekku." Balas Yoongi dan menatap Jimin dengan wajah merengutnya. Membuat Jimin tersenyum manis dan kembali melayangkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis Yoongi.

"Siapa yang mengejekmu, sayang? Kau menunjukkan kasih sayang tak terkira untuk Taehyung dan selain membahagiakan, kau terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang menunjukkan rasa sayangmu. Dan ini pujian, karena Yoongiku begitu memukau dengan rasa sayangnya. Ah… jadi ingat, kau mirip sekali dengan _eommonim_. Kalian sama-sama memiliki rasa sayang yang memukau, mungkin itu yang membuat _abeonim_ terpikat dengan _eommonim_." Sembari berujar, jemari Jimin tak berhenti memainkan surai halus Yoongi.

Membicarakan Yoongi yang penuh kasih sayang dan Yoongi yang bisa bergelung manja dipelukkannya ini membuat Jimin jadi teringat akan perjuangannya dulu untuk mendapati _beta_ cantik namun berhati baja ini.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 _Jimin sedang duduk berdua dengan bocah sebayanya yang ternyata adalah seorang Putra Mahkota dari klan terkuat di tempat yang katanya sering menjadi tempat Putra Mahkota itu menghabiskan harinya di sana._

 _"_ _Taetae, Yoongi hyung malah ya cama Jimin?" Tanya Jimin setelah termenung lama._

 _Taehyung yang masih asik menenggak darahnya itu memandang Jimin dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Yoongi hyung gak malah kok, Yoongi hyung malu…"_

 _"_ _Kenapa malu? Kan Yoongi hyung pakai baju?" Jimin kecil memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar mencoba berpikir kenapa beta cantik itu malu padanya._

 _"_ _Hmmm, mungkin kalena Jimin tampan? Makanya Yoongi hyung malu?" gumam Taehyung membuat Jimin tersenyum manis karena dipuji tampan._

 _"_ _Jimin tampan?" Tanya Jimin dengan riangnya, namun keriangan itu hilang mendengar jawaban bocah di depannya._

 _"_ _Iya tampan, tapi cetelah appa telus Taetae telus Jimin!" dan rasa-rasanya Jimin ingin memukul kepala Putra Mahkota di hadapannya yang tersenyum dengan polosnya itu._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Jimin yang saat ini berusia sepuluh tahun itu hanya bisa memandangi sosok beta indah namun angkuh yang sedang berlatih dengan Permaisuri di sebuah tanah lapang itu dengan tatapan memuja._

 _Sudah delapan tahun Jimin tinggal dengan keluarga utama klan terkuat ini, dan selama delapan tahun ini Jimin selalu mendambakan sosok indah itu mau tersenyum padanya. Namun yang selama ini ia dapati hanya tatapan sinis saja. Dan sialnya, sosok indah itu menjelma menjadi semakin indah saja saat memasuki usia kedewasaannya. Di usia kedua puluh tahunnya, pangeran sulung itu semakin bersinar dan semakin menawan. Mata sendunya semakin menarik hati Jimin kecil, kurva indah yang melengkung angkuh dan selalu memakinya itu juga terlihat semakin menawan. Di atas itu semua, Jimin kecil merasa perbedaan mereka juga terasa semakin besar. Jimin yang belum memasuki usia dewasanya masih saja dianggap bocah oleh Yoongi. Usianya yang sama dengan pangeran bungsu membuat pangeran sulung hanya menganggapnya seperti adiknya saja. Terlebih, melihat kekuatan pangeran sulung yang sekarang… hati Jimin semakin mencelos karenanya._

 _"_ _Yoongi!" suara teriakan Permaisuri itu memecahkan semua lamunan Jimin. Dalam sedetik yang terasa lama itu Jimin melihat segalanya, bongkahan tanah yang terlingkupi kekuatan Permaisuri Heechul mengarah brutal ke Yoongi dan Yoongi yang teramat terkejut hanya bisa melihat bongkahan itu datang kepadanya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Permaisuri yang bergerak cepat itupun kalah cepat karena iapun sempat terhenti untuk terkejut. Dan Jimin dengan pandangan fokusnya segera saja mengarahkan kekuatan perisainya pada Yoongi dan melindungi Yoongi dari bongkahan itu dengan perisai peraknya. Dan Raja Hankyung pun tepat menyelamatkan Permaisuri yang mencoba menyelamatkan Yoongi, menjauhkan Permaisurinya ke tempat aman agar terhindar dari akibat hantaman perisai Jimin dan bongkahan batu itu._

 _"_ _Yang Mulia!" prajurit bergerak mendekati pemimpin klan yang melindungi Permaisuri dengan badannya itu setelah efek hantaman perisai Jimin dan bongkahan itu selesai terjadi. "Panggil penyembuh!" teriak prajurit itu memerintah bawahannya agar segera memanggil penyembuh kala melihat luka yang tercipta di punggung pemimpin mereka._

 _Sementara itu Hankyung tidak mempedulikan lukanya dan mencoba bangkit untuk melihat keadaan putranya yang ternyata aman tanpa luka, lalu memandang teduh pada belahan jiwanya yang sedikit terguncang. "Aku tak apa-apa, kau tak usah cemas."_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, karena kecerobohanku aku hampir melukai putra kita dan juga melukai dirimu." Mata Heechul memandang miris pada luka belahan jiwanya. Dan saat penyembuh itu datang, Heechul baru bisa beranjak pada putranya yang terlihat sedang meremat kemeja putih bocah Naofa di hadapannya. Heechul tersenyum singkat dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada belahan jiwanya membiarkan putranya dengan bocah Naofa itu dan kembali lagi nanti untuk meminta maaf pada putranya._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Tepat setelah efek hantaman itu selesai, Jimin melesat menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terkejut. Jemari Jimin menyentuh lembut pipi Yoongi yang seketika terduduk lemah karena akhirnya ketegangan itu hilang saat ia sadar Jimin sudah berada di hadapannya. "Sudah tak apa, Pangeran. Semuanya sudah aman." Ucap Jimin, dan tiba-tiba saja kepala Yoongi bersandar lemah di bahu Jimin._

 _Jari pangeran sulung yang meremat lengan kemejanya itu memberitahukan Jimin bahwa pangeran sulung itu masih terkejut dan ketakutan. Jadi Jimin mengarahkan sebelah lengannya untuk merengkuh pelan kepala bersurai dark brown itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Membisikan kata-kata penenang dan membuat pangeran sulung merasa aman terlindungi. "Tak apa, pangeran. Aku akan berada di sisimu untuk melindungimu." Janji Jimin pada Yoongi._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Semenjak saat itu, penilaian Yoongi terhadap Jimin berubah. Bocah itu… entah mengapa tidak terlihat seperti bocah lagi di mata Yoongi. Pelukan hangatnya, kata-kata penenangnya membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar akan terus dan terus merona ketika memandang penerus guardian itu._

 _Dan parahnya! Yoongi hanya bisa termenung saat ia kembali ke puri setelah lima bulan pergi untuk urusan klannya. Yoongi merona parah saat disambut oleh sosok Park Jimin yang telah mencapai usia kedewasaannya sebulan yang lalu. Tubuh tan seksi dengan balutan otot yang sempurna itu menguarkan aura dominan sejati. Yoongi yang selama ini turut tumbuh dengan Naofa kecil itu memang memperkirakan bahwa Park Jimin akan memiliki tubuh yang memikat karena Jimin sangat menyukai melatih tubuhnya. Namun yang tak Yoongi perkirakan adalah, aura dominan yang dikeluarkan tubuh tan itu serta mata tajam yang memandangi Yoongi dengan binar menawan itu… membuat Yoongi ingin melontarkan tubuhnya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan seorang Park Jimin._

 ** _'_** ** _Hyung, I'm here too.'_** _Dan panggilan nista Taehyung di kepalanya membuat Yoongi berpaling sengit ke adiknya._ _ **'Aku mengerti tubuh calon matemu memang menggiurkan, tapi kau memiliki adik tampan yang sudah lima bulan tak kau lihat yang juga memiliki tubuh yang sempurna.'**_

 _Meski kesal, mau tak mau Yoongi membenarkan ucapan Taehyung. Adiknya, bocah nakal yang gemar menghilang itu kini menjadi semakin tampan. Tubuh ramping khas kaum bangsawannya menunjukkan keangkuhannya. Tubuh ramping yang menyimpan kekuatan gila itu akan membuat siapa saja tergila-gila. Bidang bahu adiknya yang terlihat semakin kokoh dan wajah yang semakin dan semakin tampan._

 ** _'_** ** _Kau benar, adikku memang tampan…'_** _aku Yoongi pada Taehyung. Keduanya saling menukar senyum yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti dan membuat si guardian itu melenguh kesal._

 _"_ _Terkadang aku iri dan ingin mendengar ucapan mereka berdua." Ujar Jimin dan diangguki dengan semangat oleh Permaisuri Heechul._

 _"_ _Benar! Aku juga penasaran apa yang kedua saudara ini bicarakan dan bahkan mereka rahasiakan dariku. Yoongi sudah berhenti mengatakan apa yang mereka bicarakan saat Taehyung sudah pandai berbicara. Rajaku, aku merindukan kedua pangeran kecilku." Rajuk Heechul dan berjalan diiringi dengan kekehan kecil Hankyung terhadap belahan jiwanya._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Yoongi yang terduduk bersandarkan pohon besar di hadapannya menjadi pemandangan indah untuk Jimin. Jemari lentik yang membalik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya itu membuat Jimin penasaran bagaimana rasanya melingkupi jari-jemari itu. Guguran daun kecoklatan itu menambah keindahan sosok pangeran sulung yang nampak cemerlang dikelilingi oleh warna musim gugur yang indah itu._

 _Dengan langkah perlahannya, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi. Membiarkan Yoongi menyadari kehadirannya dengan perlahan. Menunggu Yoongi mengangkat pandangannya dari buku bacaannya dan menatap manik abu-abunya yang menunggu manik amethyst indah itu kembali memerangkapnya._

 _Selama ini Jimin memang seperti itu, ia tak mau mendekati Yoongi dengan agresif. Ia selalu menjaga jarak dan memperhatikan Yoongi dengan baik, saat ia rasa Yoongi bisa menerima kehadirannya baru Jimin akan mendekat dan itupun dengan perlahan._

 _Dan saat seperti ini, saat mata indah seindah untaian wisteria itu menatap kedua netra abu-abu milik Jimin, naluri itu kembali menggelegak… naluri yang selama ini Jimin abaikan. Naluri yang muncul saat kedua netra mereka bertatapan. Naluri memiliki dan mengklaim belahan jiwa mereka._

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Yoongi… aku menginginkanmu sebagai pasanganku."_**

 _Kalimat sederhana yang dikeluarkan dengan geraman rendah itu membuat sekujur tubuh Yoongi bergetar. Dan pada saat itu Yoongi tahu, bahwa begini rasanya didominasi bahkan oleh aura calon pasangannya._

 ** _"_** ** _Kim Yoongi… aku ingin memilikimu karena aku mencintaimu."_**

 _Pandangan tajam milik Jimin itu membelah masuk dan membuat sekujur tubuh beta Yoongi meremang. Dan pada saat itu Yoongi tahu, bahwa ia juga menginginkan alpha guardian di hadapannya._

 ** _"_** ** _Ya… aku juga mencintaimu, aku ingin dimiliki olehmu dan aku juga menginginkan kau menjadi pasanganku."_**

 _Akhirnya Yoongi mengakuinya. Akhirnya kata-kata yang selama ini ditahan oleh Yoongi keluar juga. Akhirnya… Yoongi mengungkapkan keinginan terbesarnya untuk dimiliki oleh alpha guardian yang saat ini menunduk dan mengecup keningnya._

 _Alpha guardian yang beralih mengecup lembut bibir merah darah Kim Yoongi. Alpha guardian yang mengelus lembut perpotongan leher Yoongi. Alpha guardian yang menancapkan taringnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi dan menandai Kim Yoongi sebagai milik Park Jimin._

 _"_ _Anggh…" desis Yoongi saat panas itu menggelegak di tubuh Yoongi. Kedua tangan Yoongi bergerak meremas helaian hitam Park Jimin begitu intimnya menikmati kegiatan yang Jimin lakukan di lehernya._

 _Saat Jimin bergerak menjauh dari leher Yoongi, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana, Jimin menyatukan keningnya dengan Yoongi yang masih menggeliat merasakan panasnya sentuhan Jimin. "Sekarang giliranmu," ujar Jimin memberikan celah pada perpotongan lehernya untuk Yoongi gigit._

 _Pendar amethyst itu berubah semakin terang, sama saat Jimin menandai Yoongi tadi. Yoongi mendekat dan menancapkan taringnya pada perpotongan leher Jimin. Semakin dalam taring itu masuk, semakin kuat bercampurnya aura mereka dan panas itu semakin menggelegak di tubuh keduanya._

 _Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi, membiarkan Yoongi duduk di pangkuannya sementara Yoongi masih asik menyesap harumnya tubuh Jimin sekaligus membiarkan wangi tubuhnya turut bersatu dengan Jimin._

 _"_ _Sudah, Yoongi." Ujar Jimin membuat Yoongi menjauh dari leher Jimin dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Jika kita lanjutkan lebih jauh, kita bisa saling bersenggama di taman ini. Dan aku tak menginginkannya, aku menginginkan penyatuan kita di tempat yang layak setelah kita memberitahukan berita ini pada keluargamu." Jimin mengelus helaian yang menutup kening Yoongi._

 _Yoongi yang tadinya ingin protes namun ia urungkan saat mengerti alasan Jimin. "Aku mengerti." Ucap Yoongi._

 _Jimin mengelus kening Yoongi, menatapi kening itu dengan pandangan sendu._

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi yang merasakan perubahan emosi Jimin dengan mudahnya saat ikatan itu sudah terjalin._

 _"_ _Mendiang ibuku dulu memiliki tanda ikatannya di keningnya dekat dengan pelipisnya, sepasang sayap perak kecil yang indah. Aku masih mengingat bentuknya, dan itu akan indah sekali jika tanda itu juga tersemat di sini." Ujar Jimin sembari mengecup kening Yoongi._

 _Setelahnya, mereka berdua memasuki puri dan melaporkan pada kedua orang tua Yoongi bahwa saat ini mereka berdua telah terikat dan tinggal menunggu penyatuan saja. Hankyung tersenyum menanggapi itu semua, Naofa kecil yang sedari dulu melindungi putranya itu memang tipikal menantu idaman Hankyung. Sementara Heechul yang memang gemas melihat penolakan Yoongi dulu terhadap Jimin memekik girang karena pada akhirnya Naofa kecil itu kini telah bersanding dengan Yoonginya. Ah, Park Jimin di usia kedewasaannya yang akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Yoonginya. Sementara Taehyung? Ia hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kakaknya yang tertunduk malu. Mereka kembali berkomunikasi di kepala mereka, menimbulkan geraman jengkel Park Jimin._

 _"_ _Serius pangeran bungsu, kalau bisa aku sudah melarang kau berbicara di kepala dengan Yoongi hyung sedari dulu."_

 _Taehyung makin terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat, Jimin bodoh." Balas Taehyung dengan nada jenakanya. "Selamat untukmu yang pada akhirnya bisa menaklukan kakakku yang manis tapi angkuh ini. Dan selamat untuk kalian yang akan melakukan proses penyatuan sekarang juga. Aku tadi sudah menyulap kamar dengan pemandangan terindah di paviliun tenggara untuk kalian berdua begitu melihat Yoongi hyung mengalungkan lengannya di kepalamu." Dan Taehyung tertawa kencang sekali melihat kakaknya yang menatapnya sinis sedangkan sahabatnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih akan ketanggapan sahabatnya._

 _Dan saat matahari terbenam, pangeran sulung generasi kesebelas klan Rialóir dengan keturunan guardian itu melakukan penyatuan manis dan menggelora mereka tanpa henti hingga pagi menjelang ditemani gaungnya nyanyian alam. Dan malam itu juga, Jimin mendapatkan keinginannya… sepasang sayap perak mungil itu tersemat di pelipis kiri Yoongi. Menandakan jika Kim Yoongi dan Park Jimin adalah satu. Menandakan jika salah satu di antara mereka tiada, mereka akan musnah karena merana. Menandakan jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang takkan terkekang waktu._

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

"Kau membicarakan _umma_ , aku jadi merindukannya. Sebenarnya pasangan tua itu kemana? Sudah sebulan dan mereka masih belum kembali. Menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan?" Yoongi menatap kedua iris abu-abu Jimin yang berkilat menenangkan.

"Ya, menurutmu apa yang pasangan tua ini lakukan, pangeranku?" dari arah belakangnya Heechul dan Hankyung berjalan menghampiri putranya.

Yoongi terkejut dan menatapi Jimin dengan pandangan menuduhnya. "Kau sudah tahu _umma_ ada di sana?! Dan _umma_!" rajuk Yoongi.

"Oh astaga pangeranku sejak kapan menjadi semanis ini?" Hankyung terkekeh geli melihat pangeran sulungnya yang merajuk itu. "Maafkan pangeranku ya Jimin _ah_ ,"

Jimin hanya tersenyum geli sebelum menjawab, "Tak apa, _abeonim_. Yoongi yang menggemaskan seperti ini adalah kesayanganku."

Kedua pasangan itu tertawa merdu dan tersenyum manis, tanpa menyadari sang pangeran bungsu yang menatapi mereka dengan iri. Pangeran bungsu yang mulai meyakini mungkin sampai akhir hayatnya dia akan sendiri karena ia mungkin saja takkan memiliki pasangan.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

" _Ummmmaaa~_ " sosok putra sulung yang hangat bagaikan mentari pagi itu datang menyeruak ke kamar orang tuanya mengabaikan fakta usia kedewasaannya dan bertingkah teramat manis dan ceria.

"Kim Hoseok." Tegur Namjoon mengingatkan putra sulungnya agar tidak meribut.

"Maaf _appa_ , habisnya Hoseok rindu adik!" ujar Hoseok dan melirik sosok bulat menggemaskan yang sedang menikmati darahnya di pangkuan sang bunda. "Hihi, Kookie _yah_!" panggil Hoseok dan berlari menuju adiknya yang baru terlahir semalam.

Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra pertamanya yang begitu enerjik. Seokjin yang masih asik membantu putra bungsunya menikmati darah itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya menghampiri adiknya dengan begitu semangat. "Padahal 'kan Hoseok hanya pergi setengah jam lalu dan Hoseokku sudah merindukan adik?" Tanya Seokjin saat melihat putranya mulai memainkan jemari adiknya.

" _Ung!_ Kookie manis _sih umma,_ Kookie juga bulat seperti _marshmallow,_ lihat pipinya saat meminum darah? Astaga, _appa…_ kenapa _omega_ harus semanis Kookie dan _umma_?" ujar Hoseok dan menimbulkan semburat malu di pipi Seokjin sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Karena keindahan adalah nama lain _omega,_ putra nakalku!" ujar Namjoon sembari mengacak surai rambut Hoseok. "Kau kemana tadi, nak?" Tanya Namjoon kemudian.

"Memeriksa sesuatu, _appa_." Ekspresi ceria itu langsung berganti dengan wajah yang serius serta kernyitan di dahinya. "Aku merasakan keberadaan _vampire_ lain, namun mereka berhasil pergi."

"Tapi kau terlihat santai nak?" Tanya Seokjin yang mengamati wajah serius Hoseok namun sebenarnya terlihat begitu santai.

" _Umma_ tahu ya? _Ung,_ tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, _vampire_ ini akan bertemu dengan kita lagi nanti…" ucap Hoseok dengan nada mengambangnya menandakan jika yang berbicara saat itu adalah Hoseok dengan kekuatan _Réamhaisnéis_ nya. **_"Omega kecil… takdir besar mengikuti langkahmu dimulai saat usia kedewasaanmu."_** Tambah Hoseok lagi masih dengan lantunan suara yang halus dan menerawang, pertanda _Réamhaisnéis_ kembali berbicara melalui Kim Hoseok pemegang setengah kekuatan suci _Réamhaisnéis_ sekaligus kakak dari _omega_ kecil yang menatapnya dengan oniks kelamnya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _AKU MATI EMPAT KALI GEGARA WINGS! AAAAAAAA! YANG TERBARU KENAPA LOGO SYUB SAMA CHIM2 MUSTI DIGABUUUUUUUUUNG? AAAAAAAA!_**

 ** _Maaf gabisa santai, kuyakin kalian juga ga santai._**

 ** _Duuh, akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga. Chapter penuh perjuangan dengan penulisan yang dicicil kala hati mati berkali-kali._**

 ** _Thanks banged buat penyemangatkuuuu, glow-rie sayangs, itu adegan MinYoon tuh mirip chat kita~ thanks juga isi ramalan babynya walau belum kumasukin ke sini, dedek emesh leenamarui yang setia nungguin aku. Pun dengan readers yang masih setia dan penasaran nungguin debay keluaaar~ debay officially keluar di chapter ini~ lagi nenggak darah tuh! Digendong mamih terus diramal abang Hoshiki~_**

 ** _Udah deh aku mau balik mati lagi!_**

 ** _BYE!_**

..


	7. Réamhaisnéis : THE BIRTH OF AN OMEGA

_._

 _Kepercayaan adalah landasan sebuah hubungan._

 _Kisah cinta yang terindah memiliki landasan yang kuat._

 _Dan kisah cintaku denganmu, akan dimulai._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Hoseok terduduk, penglihatan yang baru saja datang kepadanya membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. 'Maniiiiis!' pekiknya dalam hati. Ekspresi Hoseok yang tersenyum dan menggigiti bibirnya gemas itu mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin memandangi wajah putra semata wayangnya yang terlihat lucu sekaligus menggelikan menurut mereka. "Ada apa dengan wajah anakku ini?" Tanya Seokjin sembari memeluk putranya yang sedang terduduk itu dari belakang.

" _Ummmmmmaaaa_!" panggilnya dengan lengkingan pelan. "Uh! Itu! Adiknya Hoseok kok manis sekali _siiih_?" tanyanya dengan tatapan berbinarnya. " _Eh umma_ belum lihat ya, hm, Hoseok jadi tak sabar menunggu tahun depan! Hihihi, adiknya Hoseok manis sekaliiiiii!" pekik Hoseok dengan riangnya.

Kepribadian Kim Hoseok memang seperti itu, meski usia kedewasaan sudah lewat delapan puluh tahun lalu, Hoseok masih suka menyebut namanya sebagai pengganti kata aku untuk dirinya dan itu membuat putra sulung pasangan itu terasa semakin berharga.

"Tahun depan?" Tanya Namjoon mendengar pernyataan anaknya.

"Iya _appa_! Tahun depan anggota keluarga kita bertambah dan _duh appa_ adiknya Hoseok manis sekali, cantik!" puji Hoseok karena dalam penglihatannya manik kehitaman yang bulat itu telah memenjaranya. "Hoseok melihat wajahnya, dan matanya adalah yang terindah _appa_! _Kkkk~ Appa_ dan _umma, hwaitting_! Kalau ingin membuat adik, ingat-ingat kalau kita sekarang sudah tidak tinggal di belahan hutan namun pusat kota yaaa! Jangan menghancurkan rumah! Nanti tetangga bisa bingung karena ada gempa lokal di rumah kita saja!" pekik Hoseok penuh dengan nada humornya dan berlari menjauh sebelum _umma_ cantiknya memekik kencang.

"KIM HOSEOK!" Seokjin yang hendak mengejar anaknya itu tertahan oleh Namjoon yang menyeringai seksi ke hadapan _mate_ nya. " _Mwo_?" tuntut Seokjin tak kenal takut.

"Ayo kita wujudkan keinginan Hoseokie, kita buat adik untuk putra sulung kita!"

Seokjin bisa apa? Bisa apa dia karena _mate_ nya ini menariknya begitu saja ke kamar mereka dan Seokjin bisa apa? Bisa apa dia selain mendesah penuh kenikmatan di bawah kungkungan _alpha_ tampannya itu?

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Setahun kemudian, sesuai penglihatan Kim Hoseok yang tak pernah salah itu… adiknya terlahir. Tahun 1997, putra bungsu pasangan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin terlahir. Putra bungsu yang terlahir di awal bulan September itu terlahir bersamaan dengan hempasan mendayu angin musim gugur. Tapi di hari itu cuaca menghangat dibandingkan hari-hari lainnya, burung-burung yang seharusnya sudah bergelung nyaman di sarang hangatnya keluar hari itu untuk menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta khusus untuk hari itu.

Sementara di rumah asri yang didiami oleh pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin, Namjoon sedang bersusah payah untuk menuntun putra bungsunya keluar dari perut Seokjin yang mengerang kesakitan saat putra bungsunya mulai membuka jalan dan menampakkan jari-jemari kecilnya. "Ya sayang, benar seperti itu. Perlahan saja. Kau mengenaliku _'kan_?" Namjoon masih berupaya membuat anaknya yang akan itu keluar dengan perlahan dan mengurangi rasa sakit untuk _mate_ nya.

Hoseok terkekeh geli melihat raut panik Namjoon, "Makanya _appa_ , membuatnya saja yang bersemangat. Lihat, _umma_ menderita seperti ini."

Mendengar itu Namjoon mendelik gemas pada putranya yang kini sedang memegangi bahu Seokjin agar Seokjin tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya. Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng tak mengerti, menjaga _submissive_ yang sedang melahirkan itu sebenarnya sangat susah. Rasa sakit yang meremukkan hingga ke tulang-tulang tubuh mereka itu membuat rontaan _submissive_ menjadi tak terkontrol. Dan putranya? Masih bisa mengolok-oloknya sementara ia sedang mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menahan pergerakan sang _umma_? Memang benar-benar…

Dan saat perhatian Namjoon kembali pada putra bungsunya, ia bisa melihat jika anaknya sudah mengeluarkan tangannya hendak mengoyak perut Seokjin seukuran dengan tubuhnya. Mata tajam Namjoon mengernyit, tubuh anaknya… "Emas?" tanyanya ragu.

Yang ia tahu, warna tubuh saat generasi baru terlahir adalah hitam untuk _alpha_ , abu-abu untuk _beta_ dan putih untuk _omega_. Dan putra bungsunya… emas?

" _ **ARRRRRRGGGGGGGH!"**_ teriakan Seokjin mencapai puncaknya saat tubuhnya berhenti terkoyak oleh putranya yang telah keluar seutuhnya. Tubuh keemasan putra bungsunya langsung berpindah tangan ke putra sulungnya, sementara Namjoon segera menyelesaikan pengobatan untuk _mate_ nya.

"Selamat datang, adikku." Ucap Hoseok sembari memberikan segelas darah untuk diteguk oleh adiknya itu. "Minum yang banyak adikku." Ucap Hoseok dengan gemas.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Saat Namjoon sudah selesai dengan pengobatannya, Hoseok membawa dirinya dan sang adik ke ranjang yang ditempati Seokjin. Seokjin yang belum sempat melihat rupa putranya itu terkesiap melihat warna tubuh putranya. "Putra bungsuku…" lirih Seokjin. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sayang, apa yang…" pertanyaan Namjoon terhenti saat ribuan cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat _Réamhaisnéis_ yang sudah datang. "Selamat datang, _Réamhaisnéis_ … perdengarkan nyanyian kelahiranmu pada keturunan baru keluargaku." Sambut Hoseok penuh hormat.

 _Réamhaisnéis_ mulai bernyanyi, memperdengarkan senandung kelahirannya yang menjadikan patokan kehidupan bangsa _vampire_.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu terindah." Mulai Réamhaisnéis menyebutkan kata Pangeran lagi untuk kelahiran putra-putra Namjoon dan Seokjin, mau mereka mengelak seperti apapun… status kebangsawanan melekat pada putra mereka. "Omega berdarah murni terindah." Lanjut Réamhaisnéis lagi.**_

Seokjin mengangguki nyanyian _Réamhaisnéis_ sementara Namjoon hanya mencoba fokus dan sedikit mengabaikan ekspresi ganjil _mate_ nya.

" _ **Omega berdarah murni langka yang muncul kembali setelah sepuluh generasi." Nyanyian itu masih berlanjut. Meninggalkan tatapan bertanya pada Namjoon dan Hoseok sementara Seokjin kembali mengangguk. "Omega berdarah murni langka yang kembali akan bertaut dengan Alpha berdarah murni terkuat pemilik kekuatan suci."**_

"Woah…" lirih Hoseok kagum akan status adiknya.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu terindah, pangeran bungsu yang manis… namun berbahaya." Di bait ini, mata ketiga vampire dewasa itu terbelalak. "Pangeran bungsu yang berbahaya saat sesuatu mengusik kenyamanannya dan keluarganya."**_

"Woah…" kini Namjoon yang berdecak kagum.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan matenya. Pemegang kekuatan suci yang sama dengan matenya. Dan… dengan kekuatannya ia bisa menampung dan melahirkan generasi selanjutnya dari dua kekuatan suci yang bersatu. Keturunan dua kekuatan suci yang belum pernah muncul bahkan pada pasangan pertama pemilik kekuatan suci ini."**_

Nyanyian yang berlanjut tiap baitnya itu membuat mereka semakin kagum akan kekuatan yang dimiliki putra bungsu mereka. Kekuatan besar dan takdir besar berada di pundak kecil omega mungil yang masih berada nyaman dipelukan Seokjin.

" _ **Dibalik semua kekuatannya itu… pangeran bungsu hanyalah sosok omega manis yang membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Senyuman indahnya akan menarik siapapun tanpa terkecuali untuk mencintainya. Pangeran bungsu yang pemalu pun akan membuka hatinya saat ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan orang yang berinteraksi dengannya."**_

Namjoon menatap penuh sayang pada putra bungsunya. 'Benar, _omega_ adalah sosok yang membutuhkan kasih sayang yang melimpah, terlebih dari pasangannya.' Dan mata Namjoon bergulir memandang Seokjinnya yang terlihat semakin indah setelah melahirkan putra kedua mereka.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu yang dibantu oleh kakaknya untuk bertemu dengan matenya. Dan mata kelam pangeran bungsu yang akhirnya menyadarkan matenya akan keraguannya. Mata kelam yang ditengahnya terletak samudra dan menghanyutkan mata dwiwarna matenya."**_

"Keraguan?" gumam Seokjin. "Keraguan seperti apa?" tanyanya tanpa ada yang bisa menjawab.

" _ **Masa depan Pangeran bungsu yang bersanding dengan Pangeran bungsu lainnya akan bahagia, namun mereka harus melewati perang terakhir untuk mengembalikan tahta klan terkuat dan bersama pemegang kekuatan suci Réamhaisnéis yang turut berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali tahta ayahanda mereka. Omega mungil yang memiliki takdir besar yang menantinya setelah pertemuannya dengan matenya." Nyanyian itu terus merapalkan bait-bait kehidupan omega mungil itu.**_

Ketiga _vampire_ dewasa itu memandangi si bungsu dengan pandangan tak terbaca, Hoseok pun tertegun mendengar tentang takdir kelahirannya yang disinggung oleh _Réamhaisnéis_.

" _ **Pangeran bungsu… dengan kekuatan sucinya. Pangeran bungsu… dengan mata sedalam samudranya. Pangeran bungsu yang menanggung takdir berat. Pangeran bungsu yang akan berbahagia. Pangeran bungsu… yang dicintai oleh keluarganya. Pangeran bungsu yang mencintai keluarganya. Pangeran bungsu omega berdarah murni terkuat yang akan bersanding dengan Alpha berdarah murni terkuat. Pangeran bungsu yang akan menduduki tahta klan terkuat bersanding dengan Aplhanya sebagai pemimpin. Pangeran bungsu… putra dari Putra Mahkota Kim Namjoon dan Pangeran bungsu generasi kesembilan klan terkuat Kim Seokjin."**_

Bersamaan dengan nyanyian yang semakin lirih itu, butiran cahaya yang berjumlah ribuan itu masuk ke tubuh mungil _omega_ yang masih berada di pelukan Seokjin. Semakin dan semakin banyaknya butiran itu masuk, tubuh putih bersih itu semakin terlihat menghapuskan warna emas tubuh _omega_ mungil itu. Dan perlahan-lahan sejumput rambut sepekat malam terlihat, rambut terindah yang pernah dimiliki bangsa _vampire_. Dan saat butiran terakhir masuk, kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka, menampilkan manik kelam berkilauan bagaikan seluruh bintang di tata surya berkumpul dalam sepasang manik kelam itu. Perlahan, kedua manik itu mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke penglihatannya dan saat ia menangkap siluet wajah yang terasa familiar dengannya, _omega_ mungil itu tersenyum dan menggapai pipi sang bunda.

"Kau mengenaliku, _omega_ mungilku?" _omega_ mungil itu tersenyum mendengar suara sang bunda dan tertawa gemas saat tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi sang bunda.

Namjoon yang melihat itu, menghampiri putra bungsunya dan mengusap sayang rambut kelam putranya. "Selamat datang di keluarga ini sayang, Kim Jungkook." Ucap Namjoon dan memegang gemas pipi anaknya yang masih saja tersenyum manis itu.

" _Anninde…_ " potong Hoseok merusak momen yang seharusnya mengharukan itu membuat kedua orang tuanya memandanginya. "Adik yang baru lahir harusnya…" potong Hoseok dan menghampiri adiknya lalu menggantikan tangan Namjoon untuk mengelus pipi adiknya lalu menariknya kencang-kencang dan menimbulkan tangisan dari adiknya. "Nah seharusnya seperti ini!" pekik Hoseok girang lalu beranjak pergi mengambil darah dalam sedetik kemudian.

Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya bisa terpana tanpa sempat berbuat apapun, saat Hoseok bergerak menarik kedua pipi Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook menangis lalu kemudian menghampiri Jungkook dengan segelas darah, keduanya terdiam melihat tangisan Jungkook berhenti dan menatap darahnya dengan tatapan berbinar yang menggemaskan.

"Kookie mau darah?" goda Hoseok di depan adiknya. "Hm?" Hoseok terkikik ketika jari-jemari adiknya menggapai padanya dan Hoseok terbelalak saat adik kecilnya melesat ke arahnya.

Darah di gelas itu nyaris saja tumpah akibat Hoseok yang tak bisa menahan rasa kejutnya saat adiknya itu melesat ke pelukannya. Namjoon dan Seokjin sama seperti Hoseok, mereka terkejut melihat kemampuan omega mungilnya.

" _Mwoji_?" Tanya Hoseok tak mengerti saat ia berhasil tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan meminumkan darah pada adiknya itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan Hoseok menjadi kosong, seperti biasa saat penglihatan itu datang kepadanya.

 _Sekelebat bayangan itu terlihat, api merah membakarnya. Sekelebat bayang itu berlari, api merah menghanguskannya. Sekelebat bayang itu menggeram, melontarkan api merah ke sekelilingnya. Sekelebat bayang itu meraung, memeluk tubuh yang tergeletak itu erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Sekelebat bayang itu… membuyar dan menghilang dari pandangan Hoseok._

"Nak?" Tanya Namjoon saat sepasang _Teal_ indah milik Hoseok telah kembali pada fokusnya.

Hoseok menggeleng pelan sebelum menatap adiknya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Aku tak mengerti, _appa_. Barusan terasa mengerikan, aku takut Kookie yang berada dalam pelukan itu. _Anni!_ Adikku tak boleh merasakan itu. Kau takkan terluka _'kan?_ Adikku?"

Seokjin meraih pelan tangan putra pertamanya, menggenggamnya erat dan berbisik lembut. "Takkan ada yang terluka selama kita saling melindungi." Ujar Seokjin menenangkan. Ucapan lembut yang melegakan Hoseok dan menenangkan keresahan Namjoon.

" _ **Tá mé go maith, beidh mé sásta go deo."**_ _–Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan berbahagia selamanya.–_

Ketiga _vampire_ dewasa itu memandangi _omega_ mungil yang baru terlahir itu dengan tatapan tak percayanya. _Omega_ mungil itu baru saja berbicara dengan bahasa leluhur mereka?

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

" _Ummmmaaa~_ " sosok putra sulung yang hangat bagaikan mentari pagi itu datang menyeruak ke kamar orang tuanya mengabaikan fakta usia kedewasaannya dan bertingkah teramat manis dan ceria.

"Kim Hoseok." Tegur Namjoon mengingatkan putra sulungnya agar tidak meribut.

"Maaf _appa_ , habisnya Hoseok rindu adik!" ujar Hoseok dan melirik sosok bulat menggemaskan yang sedang menikmati darahnya di pangkuan sang bunda. "Hihi, Kookie _yah_!" panggil Hoseok dan berlari menuju adiknya yang baru terlahir semalam.

Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra pertamanya yang begitu enerjik. Seokjin yang masih asik membantu putra bungsunya menikmati darah itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya menghampiri adiknya dengan begitu semangat. "Padahal _'kan_ Hoseok hanya pergi setengah jam lalu dan Hoseokku sudah merindukan adik?" Tanya Seokjin saat melihat putranya mulai memainkan jemari adiknya.

" _Ung!_ Kookie manis _sih umma,_ Kookie juga bulat seperti _marshmallow,_ lihat pipinya saat meminum darah? Astaga, _appa…_ kenapa _omega_ harus semanis Kookie dan _umma_?" ujar Hoseok dan menimbulkan semburat malu di pipi Seokjin sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Karena keindahan adalah nama lain _omega,_ putra nakalku!" ujar Namjoon sembari mengacak surai rambut Hoseok. "Kau kemana tadi, nak?" Tanya Namjoon kemudian.

"Memeriksa sesuatu, _appa_." Ekspresi ceria itu langsung berganti dengan wajah yang serius serta kernyitan di dahinya. "Aku merasakan keberadaan _vampire_ lain, namun mereka berhasil pergi."

"Tapi kau terlihat santai nak?" Tanya Seokjin yang mengamati wajah serius Hoseok namun sebenarnya terlihat begitu santai.

" _Umma_ tahu ya? _Ung,_ tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, _vampire_ ini akan bertemu dengan kita lagi nanti…" ucap Hoseok dengan nada mengambangnya menandakan jika yang berbicara saat itu adalah Hoseok dengan kekuatan _Réamhaisnéis_ nya. _**"Omega kecil… takdir besar mengikuti langkahmu dimulai saat usia kedewasaanmu."**_ Tambah Hoseok lagi masih dengan lantunan suara yang halus dan menerawang, pertanda _Réamhaisnéis_ kembali berbicara melalui Kim Hoseok pemegang setengah kekuatan suci _Réamhaisnéis_ sekaligus kakak dari _omega_ kecil yang menatapnya dengan oniks kelamnya.

"Sebenarnya takdir seperti apa yang akan melingkupi masa depan kalian?" Tanya Namjoon sembari memandangi kedua putranya. Lalu pandangan Namjoon berbalik ke arah _mate_ nya. "Dan sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan sayangku?" Tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin terdiam dan lama sekali memandangi kedua putranya, terlebih putra bungsunya. Setelah menarik nafas pelan, Seokjin berujar… "Saat itu aku tak ingin menceritakannya karena kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun, Namjoonku. Karena hal itu hanya diketahui oleh keturunan langsung Raja pertama klan kami, yang artinya hanya keluarga inti kerajaan lah yang mengetahuinya. Sejujurnya sampai sesaat sebelum mendengar isi ramalan Jungkook, aku tetap akan merahasiakannya. Namun sepertinya tak bisa lagi ya?" Seokjin memandangi mata kelam putra bungsunya. "Karena Kookie kita terikat dengan kekuatan langsung Raja pertama."

"Maksud _umma_?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Nak, mungkin juga saat ini adalah waktunya aku menceritakan padamu, klan asalku." Ucap Seokjin dan menatap Namjoon meminta persetujuannya dan setelah melihat Namjoon mengangguk singkat, Seokjin melanjutkan. " _Umma_ mu ini berasal dari salah satu klan terbesar bangsa _vampire_ , klan yang sampai generasi kesepuluhnya tak pernah terguncang permasalahan apapun. Dan aku, adalah pangeran bungsu dari generasi kesepuluh. Sebuah intrik membuatku terusir dari puri megah tempatku besar selama ini. Intrik itu pula yang menyebabkan kegoyahan klan terkuat itu, klan _Rialóir_. Sebuah rumor beredar bedasarkan isi ramalan kelahiranku, akan muncul _omega_ berdarah murni langka yang terlahir dari diriku. _Omega_ yang akan bertaut dengan _alpha_ terkuat yang berasal dari klan _Rialóir_. Mereka hanya mendengar desas-desus yang simpang siur, sehingga mereka berpikir untuk memusnahkanku. Yang tak mereka tahu adalah, selama ini aku dan kakakku menyembunyikan intisari kekuatan kami. Aku melawan, dan aku berhasil keluar dari _barrier_ perlindungan klan. Mereka berpikir jika _omega_ sepertiku lemah, dan mereka salah. Bahkan ayahandapun salah."

"Tapi kakakmu tak memiliki salah apapun terhadapmu, ia mempercayaimu dan selalu menunggu kau pulang, sayang." Seokjin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Ya, Permaisuri yang satu itu memang kakak yang terlalu menyayangi adiknya ini." Seokjin tersenyum memandangi Hoseok yang mengerjapkan matanya bingung, lalu melihat kepada Jungkook yang memejamkan matanya damai, terlihat menikmati suara sang bunda yang terdengar bagaikan _lullaby_ indah. "Tentu saja kakakku akan menjadi Permaisuri, karena ia adalah _beta_ yang telah terikat dengan _alpha_ yang tak lain adalah saudara sepupu kami."

"Jadi maksud _umma_ , ikatan meskipun itu hubungan saudara sepupu, tak apa?" Hoseok bertanya dengan suara lirih, seperti merahasiakan sesuatu.

"Ya, tak ada masalah apapun. Karena ikatan yang terjalin itu tak mengenal status, sekalipun saudara yang lahir dari satu tubuh." Namjoon dan Hoseok memandangi penuh tanya. "Raja pertama dan Permaisuri pertama adalah saudara kandung. Kedua orang tua mereka sama. Dan ikatan itu terjalin di antara mereka. Tetua berpikir jika itu salah, namun ikatan itu tak bisa disalahkan. Jadi mereka mengusir Raja pertama dan Permaisuri pertama dari kelompok _vampire_ mereka, saat itu belum ada sistem klan dan penguasa jadi mereka hanya terusir dan terasingkan dari kelompok tinggal mereka saja. Kelompok tinggal mereka berpendapat, _vampire_ yang baru memasuki usia kedewasaan seperti Raja pertama dan Permaisuri pertama itu takkan bisa bertahan hidup di luar kelompok. Namun, nyatanya… mereka bertahan. Mereka tetap terikat dan mereka membentuk klan _Rialóir_." Seokjin kembali memandangi putra bungsunya.

"Lalu _umma_ , hubungannya dengan Kookie?"

Seokjin tersenyum singkat, "Hubungannya adalah kekuatan suci yang disebutkan di dalam ramalannya adalah kekuatan suci yang sama dengan Raja pertama dan Permaisuri pertama. Kekuatan yang tak dimiliki _vampire_ manapun. Raja pertama dengan api merahnya dan Permaisuri pertama dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan siapapun sesuka hatinya."

"Api merah? Maksudmu…" pikiran Namjoon melayang pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan _alpha_ kecil yang memenangkan perang di usia dua tahun dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah dilihat olehnya.

"Ya sayang, keponakan kita. Anak dari kakakku lah pemegang kekuatan api merah itu. Kekuatan suci yang sama dengan Raja Yunho. Dan jika memang benar, maka uri Kookie akan memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Permaisuri Jaejoong."

Namjoon tertegun, takdir yang berat memang akan mewarnai keturunannya. Sama dengan takdir kehidupannya. "Lalu, keturunan…" Tanya Namjoon mengingat bunyi ramalan akan keturunan yang belum pernah muncul pada generasi pertama.

"Raja Yunho dan Permaisuri Jaejoong memiliki dua pangeran dengan satu status, yaitu _beta_ berdarah murni yang tak mewarisi kekuatan suci keduanya. Jika benar uri Kookie mewarisi kekuatan Permaisuri Jaejoong, maka kita nantinya akan memiliki cucu _alpha_ berdarah murni ataupun _omega_ berdarah murni perpaduan kekuatan uri Kookie dengan _mate_ nya nanti."

Hoseok terdiam, penglihatannya kemarin saat sedang meminumkan darah kepada adiknya itu muncul kembali di dalam ingatannya saat mengetahui tentang _mate_ adiknya yang memiliki kekuatan api merah suci itu. Hoseok tak mau berspekulasi, namun penglihatannya kemarin sungguh mengerikan. Dan ia tak mau adiknya mengalami hal yang mengerikan.

"Jangan berspekulasi dengan penglihatanmu nak, tidakkah kau belajar dari pengalaman _umma_ mu? Spekulasi yang salah akan ramalan, membuat takdir yang mengerikan pada satu kehidupan. Kita jalani takdir masa depan itu dengan tangan saling bertaut untuk saling melindungi, karena kita adalah keluarga."

Namjoon mengelus sayang kepala putra sulungnya, membuat Hoseok berpikir… benar, meskipun ia memiliki penglihatan sempurna karena separuh kekuatan suci _Réamhaisnéis_ berada padanya, namun… takdir masa depan bisa berubah sesuai dengan tindakan yang diambil oleh si pemilik takdir.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

" _Umma_! Kenapa Kookie harus sekolah di sekolah manusia? _Umma_ , kalau Kookie haus nanti bagaimana?" si bungsu itu merengut sebal karena pembahasan tentang bersekolah dengan manusia yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Manusia dengan perilaku anarkisnya, manusia dengan mulut mereka, manusia dengan pemikiran bahwa dirinya adalah sosok sempurna. Dan itu membuat Jungkook kecil geram.

"Kalau Kookie haus, _'kan_ umma sudah membekali Kookie dengan darah di botol minum Kookie." Seokjin tersenyum geli melihat bibir merah anaknya yang maju pertanda ia merajuk.

Jungkook kecilnya kini sudah berusia tujuh tahun dan ini adalah tahun pertama ia sekolah dan bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan manusia tempatnya tinggal. Meski hari ini bukan hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah, namun si kecil kesayangan keluarganya itu selalu merajuk dengan topik yang sama semenjak dua bulan lalu.

Ya, sudah tujuh tahun terlewati semenjak Seokjin mengungkapkan kebenaran jati dirinya pada putra pertamanya. Meskipun Namjoon masih belum bisa bercerita tentang jati dirinya, Hoseok memaklumi itu dan hanya menjawab ringan "Terkadang Hoseok memang harus diam saat _appa_ dan _umma_ merahasiakan sesuatu dan bertahan untuk tidak bertanya _'kan_? Karena, pasti ada saatnya rahasia itu kalian ceritakan." Putra sulungnya tak menuntut apapun, membuat perasaan pasangan itu sedikit lega.

"Jika Kookie kembali melalui minggu ini dengan baik, tanpa ada masalah… _hyung_ janji akan membawa Kookie berlatih." Hoseok yang datang dari belakang si _vampire_ kecil itu membuat _vampire_ kecil itu melonjak senang dan segera berlari ke arah kakaknya itu.

" _HYUNG!_ SERIUS!?" tanyanya dengan suara yang melengking senang.

" _Hyung_ mana pernah berbohong pada Kookie?" Hoseok tersenyum geli melihat adiknya yang kembali merajuk.

"Oh iya, _hyung_ memang tak pernah berbohong. Tapi _hyung_ selalu menghilang saat latihan kita baru setengah jalan, dan Kookie sebal!" rajuk Jungkook kesal.

"Tapi _hyung_ janji, kali ini _hyung_ akan menemani Kookie berlatih tanpa meninggalkan sesi latihan kita di tengah jalan." Hoseok memberikan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jungkook yang langsung disambut oleh si kecil dengan dengusan kecil.

" _Hyung_ sudah berjanji, kalau _hyung_ bohong… Kookie akan membuat _hyung_ malu!" ucap Jungkook sembari menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kakaknya.

"Nah, kakak-adik disana! Sekarang _appa_ membutuhkan Jungkook kecil _appa_ untuk diantarkan ke sekolah." Panggil Namjoon yang sudah siap di belakang kemudinya. Membuat Jungkook merengut kesal dan berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang berat menuju Namjoon.

" _Eits_ , kau melupakan sesuatu, nak." Panggil Seokjin yang membuat Jungkook menepuk pelan dahinya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi pelan dan menutup baunya. "Sudah, _umma._ Kookie berangkat ya." Pamit Jungkook dan pergi ke sekolahnya diantarkan oleh Namjoon.

Setelah mengantarkan anak bungsunya itu, pandangan Seokjin beralih pada putra sulungnya. Tatapannya memicing dan mencoba mengintimidasi anaknya.

"Aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun terhadap _umma_ cantikku ya?" Hoseok terkekeh geli. Seokjin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik anaknya untuk duduk di sofa nyaman dan membawa kepala anaknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ceritakan, nak." Pinta Seokjin.

Hoseok menenggelamkan kepalanya jauh ke dalam pelukan Seokjin, "Aku sudah bertemu dengan calon _mate_ ku, _umma_." Mulai Hoseok. "Malam di mana aku keluar sesaat sesudah kelahiran Kookie, tiba-tiba saja aku melihatnya dalam pandanganku. Calon _mate_ ku. Saat aku datang menghampirinya, dan pandangan kami bertemu… mata peraknya sudah mengikatku _umma_. Aku melihat dua warna yang berbeda, coklat seperti yang kebanyakan _vampire_ lain lihat, dan perak yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh keluarganya dan juga _mate_ nya. Iapun demikian. Ia sudah melihat dua warna yang berbeda untuk warna mataku. Tapi ia menjauh, _umma_. Ia mengatakan bahwa meskipun kami ditakdirkan bersama, masa lalu kedua orang tua kami akan membuat kami susah untuk bersatu."

"Masa lalu orang tua kalian?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Sepertinya ia berasal dari klan yang sama dengan _appa_." Ujar Hoseok. "Saat _umma_ menceritakan jati diri _umma_ , aku bertahan untuk tidak menanyakan jati diri _appa_. Aku yakin _appa_ memiliki alasan kenapa ia tak bisa menceritakan itu semua terhadap kami. Tapi _umma_ … apa benar kami tidak bisa bersatu?"

"Takkan ada _mate_ yang tidak bersatu saat mereka sudah bisa melihat warna asli dari mata _mate_ nya. Takkan ada. Hoseokku pun akan mendapatkan pasangannya, aku yakin itu. Dan! Takdir masa depan, si pemilik takdir yang mempunyai kendali akan takdirnya. Kalau Hoseok sudah menyerah di sini, bagaimana kedepannya?"

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sang bunda. Ia mengangguk dalam pelukan Seokjin. " _Umma_ benar. _Ah_ , aku seharusnya menceritakkan ini sedari lama pada _umma_."

Seokjin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengecup kening putranya. "Tempat seorang anak untuk berlari pulang adalah orang tuanya, bahkan di bangsa kita hal itu turut berlaku. Keluarga adalah tempat berlindung dan tempat penyelesaian masalahmu. Jadi sekali lagi _umma_ katakan, jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun pada keluargamu. Anak nakal!" Seokjin memukul pelan lengan Hoseok dan kembali memeluk anaknya. " _Umma_ akan meminta _appa_ bercerita tentang klannya, masa lalu kami harus kami sendiri yang menceritakannya pada anak-anak kami. Jadi Hoseok bersabar ya." Hoseok kembali mengangguk mendengar ucapan sang bunda.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Hai._

 _Chap spesial pake telor tentang kelahiran dedek emesh sama segelintir masa lalu Seokjin serta siapa pemilik kekuatan suci generasi pertama. Jangan tanya aku kenapa harus YunJae! Jangan tanya aku! YunJae is my king~ couple terhot, termanis, termanja, tapi tersakiti karena harus pisah /hiks/_

 _Masih belum ada moment TaeKook… iya maafin… alurnya memang lambat. Belum ada perkembangan berarti untuk couple utama. Tapi tolong jangan protes, karena penggambaran karakter dan masa lalu memang diperlukan untuk sebuah cerita._

 _Chap depan… menurut kalian enaknya apa ya?_

 _Certain masa kanak-kanak si baby Kook_

 _Atau langsung buat baby ketemu mas etet yang ngejablay?_

 _Wkwkwk, aku ketawa pas di chap kemarin kalian bilang si etet ngejablay, saoloh. Etet sih udah nya meragu, ngebangsad, gak ketemu sama matenya malah ngejablay. Wkwkwkwk._

 _Aku sih dari awal nulis cerita ini udah punya pandangan gimana TaeKook ketemu. Sama pandangan gimana proses mating pertama Taekook. Menurut kalian yang mana background yang enak?_

 _Di bawah air terjun._

 _Di dalam danau dan dikelilingi pegunungan._

 _Di dalam resort khusus bulan madu dengan kelopak mawar di mana-mana._

 _Di bawah sinar rembulan yang mengintip malu._

 _Dipilih yaaaaaaa!_

 _Ah, untuk balas-balas review, aku memang akhir-akhir ini gasempet bales-bales review kalian, tapi percayalah aku membaca seluruh kata di review kalian. Dari yang protes bilang kenapa dedek gamuncul, kapan TaeKook ketemuan, kesian NamJin yang jadi pasangan pelarian, kepisah antar benua, sama beberapa review yang pereviewnya kurang minum akua. Wkwkwk. Review yang berisi dukungan kalian juga aku bacaaaaaa~ yang bilang gatahan manisnya pasangan disini, serius… hm, bahkan untuk cerita fantasy ini aku gabisa menghilangkan kebiasaan aku yg bikin cerita manis-manis yang bikin gumoh. Aku gamau bikin sedih-sedih di cerita ini, tapiiii gajanji… kalau moodnya sedih kubuat sedih ini cerita /dibanting/_

 _Wkwkwkwkw, terus dukung writer sengklek dan moodyan ini ya…_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~_

.


	8. Réamhaisnéis : THE FIRST MEETING

_Sebelum membaca tulisan ini, aku ingin memberikan timeline Réamhaisnéis kepada kalian semua._

 _1803 – Pangeran Seokjin keluar dari puri klan._

 _1843 – Pelantikan Raja Hankyung._

 _1850 – Kelahiran Pangeran Yoongi._

 _1860 – Kelahiran Putra Mahkota Taehyung._

 _1862 – Perang pertama Putra Mahkota Taehyung sekaligus pembersihan klan dari pemberontak yang bersemayam di dalam klan. Pertemuan pertama dengan Jimin dan Paman Namjoon._

 _1870 – Pangeran Yoongi memasuki usia kedewasaannya._

 _1880 – Dua puluh tahun setelah kelahiran dan memasuki usia kedewasaan Putra Mahkota Taehyung serta Guardian Jimin._

 _1881 – Penyatuan Yoongi dan Jimin._

 _1912 – Pertemuan pertama Namjoon dengan Pangeran Seokjin._

 _1915 – Penyatuan Namjoon dengan Pangeran Seokjin._

 _1916 – Pangeran Hoseok terlahir._

 _1930 – Perpindahan klan Rialóir ke Qoueenstown._

 _1936 – Pangeran Hoseok memasuki usia kedewasaannya._

 _1997 – Omega terindah takdir Putra Mahkota Taehyung terlahir, Pangeran Jungkook._

 _2009 – Pertemuan pertama Putra Mahkota Taehyung dan Pangeran Hoseok._

 _2010 – Pertemuan pertama Putra Mahkota Taehyung dan Pangeran Jungkook._

 _Dan, Alpha Beta Omega, seharusnya sudah jelas bahwa Alpha itu Dominan yang mendominasi Beta dan Omega, Beta itu jika dengan Omega menjadi pendominasi berkebalikan jika dengan Alpha maka akan menjadi yang didominasi, sementara Omega adalah yang didominasi Alpha dan Beta. Jadi disini sudah jelas siapa TopBottomnya ya!_

* * *

 _._

 _.._

 _Aku menutup mataku._

 _Dari kenyataan menyakitkan._

 _Aku menulikan telingaku._

 _Dari tangisan hatiku._

 _Aku mematikan asaku._

 _Dari keinginan batinku._

 _Aku… sendiri._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

Taehyung terduduk di kamarnya, bersandar pada dinding kamarnya sembari memandangi sinar mentari yang mulai menampakkan biasnya di sela-sela pepohonan nan mengelilingi rumah singgah keluarganya. Pikirannya berkelana, jauh sekali. Ia selalu begini sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Memulai hari dengan sebuah pemikiran akan takdir masa depannya.

Untaian nyanyian _Réamhaisnéis_ yang disampaiakan ibundanya saat mentari yang sama mulai bersinar di pagi setelah malam kedewasaannya.

' _Karena aku alpha berdarah murni… aku lah penerus tahta ayahanda…'_

Pemikiran itu selalu melintas di benaknya. Sebenarnya, jika ia boleh jujur… ia tak suka menjadi pewaris tahta. Pewaris tahta memiliki tanggung jawab terberat dan luka menyedihkan di masa-masa yang akan datang. Menjadi pewaris tahta, sama saja dengan mengikatkan ekornya pada singgasana kerajaan. Menjadi pewaris tahta… sama saja bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi keluarganya dan rakyatnya dengan kekuatannya sampai akhir hayatnya. Dan semua itu membuat Taehyung ragu, apakah ia pantas? Apakah kekuatannya cukup untuk itu semua?

' _Tapi…'_ gumamnya kembali.

Ya, tapi… saat ia menanyakan kelayakan itu, jawabannya akan selalu muncul dengan kedua mata heterokromnya yang aktif dan bersinar terang. Lalu begitu saja sebuah suara menggema di dalam kepalanya.

Sebuah suara yang agung dan berkarisma di setiap penggalan kata yang diucapkannya. Sebuah suara yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk tetap berdiri tegak di kedua kakinya tanpa ragu akan tahta yang akan dipikulnya suatu saat nanti. Suara dari pemilik asli klan mereka sekaligus pemilik pertama kekuatan api merah yang selalu menghangatkan Taehyung.

' _Kau adalah penerusku, dan kekuatan ini memang pantas berada dalam genggamanmu, Nak. Karena yang berhati-hati dan menanyakan kelayakan dirinya sebagai pemimpin adalah yang akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal yang sepantasnya. Kekuatan ini milikmu, Kim Taehyung.'_

Saat pertama kali suara itu muncul di kepalanya tepat setahun sebelum pemberontakan yang menyerang kastilnya itu melanda, Taehyung hanya bisa berpikir jika ada yang salah dengan kepalanya. Namun saat suara itu membimbingnya dan melatihnya untuk memastikan dirinya mampu menggunakan kekuatan suci itu, rasa hangat itu menyelubungi dirinya. Kekuatan suci itu bersatu dengan dirinya yang bahkan baru berusia setahun.

' _Ikatan yang akan aku miliki dengan omega berdarah murni…'_

Sudah seratus tiga puluh tahun terlewatkan setelah ia memasuki usia kedewasaannya, dan di penghujung usia keseratus lima puluh tahunnya Taehyung masih belum menemukan _omega_ itu dimanapun. Karena ia yakin bahwa takdir masa depannya tak berada di dalam lingkungan kerajaannya, Taehyung sering berpergian keluar dari lingkungannya menjelajah ke berbagai daratan untuk mencari takdir masa depannya.

' _Anak dari alpha berdarah murni yang melarikan diri dan juga omega berdarah murni yang terbuang.'_

Sebenarnya sudah lama Taehyung menyadari siapa pasangan orang tua dari _omega_ nya. Kim Namjoon dan juga Kim Seokjin. Kim Namjoon, paman baik hati yang menolongnya dulu saat perang melawan pemberontakkan itu terjadi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan paman Namjoon kepada orang tuanya berhasil Taehyung simpulkan bahwa paman Namjoon berjodoh dengan adik dari ibundanya, Pangeran Bungsu generasi kesepuluh Kim Seokjin. Tapi, karena pasangan itu adalah pasangan yang sedang melarikan diri dan mereka sudah berhasil melarikan diri selama berabad-abad, apadaya Kim Taehyung untuk melacak mereka? Bau adik ibundanya tak ada diingatan Kim Taehyung dan bau paman Namjoon hanya teringat samar olehnya.

' _Lagipula, mana mungkin paman Namjoon membiarkan baunya terendus begitu saja.'_

Taehyung memandang burung-burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa, terkadang ia iri dengan kenyataan bahwa meskipun paman Namjoon hidup bersembunyi dari kerajaannya ia tetap bisa hidup bebas karena keluar dari kerajaan adalah yang diinginkan oleh paman Namjoon.

' _Kekuatan yang mengerikan…'_

Ya kekuatanku memang mengerikan. Taehyung hanya bisa tercengang saat ia menyadari kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan ia bisa mengetahui siapa yang nantinya akan berpihak padanya juga ia bisa melihat masa lalu melalui sebuah sentuhan itu. Hal ini yang membuatnya bisa memprediksi siapa biang keladi pemberontakan yang terjadi pada saat ia berusia dua tahun. Dan hal ini juga yang membuatnya membisikkan kata Yang Mulia terhadap Namjoon saat perpisahan mereka dulu. Karena Kim Namjoon adalah seorang Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan besar kedua setelah kerajaannya.

' _Sekarang… apakah paman Namjoon berhasil bertemu dengan Pangeran Seokjin?'_

Taehyung sudah sering berpergian untuk mencari sekedar petunjuk dimana keberadaan calon _mate_ nya itu berada. Dan hasilnya, nihil. Seakan _mate_ nya itu belum terlahir ke dunia ini, Taehyung merasa payah dalam mencarinya.

" _Tapi kemarin…"_ Taehyung akhirnya menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Ingatan Taehyung kembali memutar pertemuan dengan _vampire_ aneh yang bertemu dengannya di bandara saat kedatangannya tadi. Taehyung yang baru saja tiba di negara yang tak pernah terjajah di daratan eropa ini.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Kedua manik Taehyung memandangi _vampire_ muda di hadapannya, meski baunya tertutupi… aura _vampire_ nya begitu kuat di pandangan Taehyung. Taehyung mau tak mau menatapi penampilan _vampire_ muda di hadapannya. _Green long sleeves_ yang bagus, decaknya di dalam hati. Dan _ah… age Velcro desert boots_ yang keren decak Taehyung di dalam hati. Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan penampilan _vampire_ di hadapannya, tak ada… kecuali tatapannya yang menerawang itu.

" _Salamku padamu Putra Mahkota."_

Taehyung mengernyit, meski ia mengucapkan kalimat dengan lancar namun nada yang digunakannya terasa aneh, seakan yang berbicara bukan dirinya.

" _Pertemuan pertama kita akan berjalan singkat sepertinya."_ Sosok itu tersenyum menampilkan belahan indah mirip tanda cinta.

Mata _Teal vampire_ di hadapannya ini bersinar aneh. _Teal_ … jangan katakan jika itu adalah warna mata aslinya?

'Dia _mate_ ku?' Tanya Taehyung di dalam hatinya dan seketika itu ia menggeleng, _alpha_ di dalam dirinya tertidur dan tidak menunjukkan pergolakan emosi apapun.

" _Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini saja Putra Mahkota, saat kau bertemu dengannya… jaga dan cintai ia dengan segenap kemampuan serta seluruh nilai eksistensimu di dunia ini."_

Dan setelah melontarkan kalimat aneh itu, sosok itu pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat Taehyung cegah.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Pikiran Taehyung kembali menelaah maksud perkataan _vampire_ yang bertemu dengannya itu dan juga warna mata _vampire_ tersebut.

"Warna mata itu kemungkinan besar warna mata aslinya. Tak ada _vampire_ yang memiliki warna itu sebagai warna mata yang biasa dilihat oleh pandangan biasa saja…" gumam Taehyung lagi.

Karena memang warna mata yang biasa seperti hitam maupun coklat merupakan warna-warna biasa yang dimiliki kaum _vampire_ sebagai warna mata kamuflase mereka. Dan warna istimewa selain kedua warna mata itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh keluarga serta _mate_ mereka saja.

"Tapi… saat aku bertemu dengan dia? Siapa? _Mate_ ku?" gumam Taehyung lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh _vampire_ tadi. "Dan kenapa aku bisa melihat warna asli dari matanya?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja pemikiran itu menghantam Taehyung. Ia mengetahui siapa Taehyung, dan ia mengetahui jika Taehyung adalah _mate_ dari _vampire_ yang dikenalnya… dan bagaimana Taehyung bisa melihat warna asli mata _vampire_ itu…

"Jangan katakan jika _vampire_ itu anak dari Pangeran Seokjin? Dia sepupuku? Dan kami masih dalam satu keluarga? _ARGHHH!_ Sial! Kenapa aku tak sempat menghentikannya dan bertanya lebih jauh?!" Taehyung menendang angin dengan kesal berkali-kali menyumpahi kebodohannya.

Untungnya tak ada yang melihat kelakuan Taehyung, karena hanya Taehyung yang berada di rumah singgah mereka ini. Kalau misalnya Park Jimin atau kakaknya ada disini mereka akan habis-habisan mengolok-olok Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung kesal nantinya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan Jungkook kecil kita ikut tamasya tanpa kita awasi?" Namjoon memulai pagi mereka hari itu dengan merajuk pada Seokjin yang sedang sibuk memeriksa kembali perlengkapan buah hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jungkook kecil kita bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, persediaan darahnya juga cukup. Lagipula ini hanya tamasya tiga hari ke Guam saja. Apa yang kau cemaskan? Hoseok juga sudah mengatakan kalau perjalanan ini aman. Lagipula, jika ada bahaya Jungkook bisa menghubungi kita, _yeobo_." Seokjin bergerak cekatan antara memastikan perlengkapan anaknya sudah lengkap, memakaikan dasi untuk _mate_ perajuknya, menyediakan tiga gelas besar darah lezat untuk anggota keluarganya, menyisiri rambut Hoseok yang masih berantakan sementara Hoseoknya sendiri masih asik memejamkan matanya. Sungguh sosok ibunda yang sangat hebat.

Namjoon beralih merajuk pada Hoseok dan menekan pipi halus anaknya yang mulai terganggu akibat perbuatannya.

" _Appa!_ Aku lelah." Keluh Hoseok kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Namjoon.

"Hoseokie yakin jika _uri_ Kookie akan aman? Tak ada bahaya yang terlihat?" Namjoon masih saja gencar mengganggu istirahat Hoseok dan Hoseok hanya mendengus kesal. Huh, _appa_ nya dengan keposesifannya terhadap si bungsu yang berlebihan.

"Yakin _appa_ , dan sekali-sekali beri kepercayaan pada Jungkookie untuk melakukan sesuatu sendiri tanpa bantuan kita."

Jungkook memandang kakaknya dengan mata berbinar cerah mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa katanya saat kakaknya itu mengerti dengan benar jika ia sebenarnya lumayan jengah mendapati sikap berlebihan _appa_ nya.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana jika Kookie bertemu dengan _vampire_ jahat di luar sana dan aku tak bisa melindungi _uri_ Kookie?"

Seokjin datang dan dengan begitu saja memukul bibir _mate_ nya yang tiada henti menyampaikan kekhawatiran tak bergunanya, dan begitu mendapati pandangan marah Namjoon… "Apa? Kau lupa bahwa sekolah Jungkook adalah sekolah milik Heegun _hyung_? Heegun _hyung_ pasti ikut di setiap acara sekolahnya. Dan ada Seongim _noona_ juga, Seongim _noona_ akan menjaga Jungkook dari jauh dengan baik."

Seokjin membalas lebih ketus dan membuat Namjoon tak jadi marah karena takut pada _mate_ nya yang dikala marah akan terlihat menyeramkan ini. Lagipula, benar juga… yayasan sekolah milik Heegun _hyung_ memang mengadakan perhatian ekstra untuk keturunan _vampire_ yang bersekolah di sekolahnya makanya ia dan istrinya akan berada di setiap acara sekolah yang diikuti keturunan _vampire_ seperti mereka. Ya, Kang Heegun dan istrinya Cheon Seongim juga _vampire_ seperti mereka.

"Hihihi…" Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Membuat seluruh atensi melayang padanya yang hanya ia balas dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jungkook kecil keluarga Namjoon adalah _vampire_ paling pendiam jika ia ingin dan _vampire_ paling cerewet dikala ia ingin juga. Jadi kalau harinya sudah dimulai dengan sebuah senyuman seperti ini, maka keluarganya akan tenang karena melihat wajah ceria si bungsu yang sangat berharga.

" _Ah Golden Maknae_ kuuuuuu!" pekik Hoseok dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Urg, lepas _hyung_!" keluh Jungkook berharap kakaknya melepaskan pelukan anehnya, namun saat _appa_ nya dan _eomma_ nya datang sembari berteriak " _Uri Golden Hyung_ dan _Golden Maknae_." dengan pekikan kencangnya, Jungkook tahu… kalau pelukan ini takkan lepas untuk setengah jam kemudian. Sungguh, keluarganya yang aneh… tapi Jungkook mencintai mereka. Maka dari itu si bungsu hanya bisa tersenyum geli di antara pelukan erat yang diberikan keluarganya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Bisik-bisik kagum mengiringi langkah kaki keluarga Kim yang mengantarkan anak bungsunya untuk menaiki penerbangannya ke Guam. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kagum melihat penampilan keluarga itu yang di atas rata-rata. Kim Namjoon, kepala keluarga yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan pendamping hidupnya Kim Seokjin. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan sangat tak terjangkau. _Long coat hitam_ yang mereka gunakan membalut tubuh jenjang keduanya. Untuk Kim Seokjin ia memilih memadukan _long coat_ nya dengan _long sleeve_ berwarna merah muda lembut dan celana _skinny jeans_ kesayangannya, berbeda dengan _mate_ nya yang serba hitam. Sementara Hoseok? _Long coat hijau_ nya membalut kaus putih di dalamnya dan celana selutut yang membuat Hoseok terlihat lebih muda. Jungkook? Meski ia menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, tapi _long coat khaki_ yang digunakannya itu menambah pesona si bungsu keluarga Kim.

"Heegun _hyung_!" sapa Namjoon saat melihat Heegun yang bersanding dengan istrinya memandangi pengaturan keberangkatan siswa-siswi sekolahnya.

Heegun tersenyum melihat Namjoon, baginya Namjoon sudah seperti adik kecilnya. "Yo, Namjoon." Sapanya dan memeluk singkat Namjoon. "Wow, kau membawa lengkap keluargamu?" tanyanya saat melihat Seokjin dan juga Hoseok serta mengangguk singkat memberi salam.

" _Hyung_ , aku titip putraku padamu ya?"

"Oh astaga Namjoon, ini hanya perjalanan sekolah biasa. Kau harusnya bisa sedikit lebih tenang." Heegun terkekeh geli melihat kepanikan yang terpeta di mata Namjoon.

"Kau ini…" desis Seokjin gemas dengan tingkah _mate_ nya.

"Terkadang…" Seongim, istri Heegun bersuara. "Suami suka bertindak berlebihan dan membuat malu para istri." Ujar Seongim diiringi kekehan gelinya.

" _Aunty_?" Hoseok maju dan mendekat pada Seongim, tatapan matanya yang menerawang membuat seluruh keluarganya dan juga pemilik sekolahnya waspada. _"Apa yang Aunty tunggu tidak lama lagi akan menjadi kenyataan, burung pelikan itu akan terbang dan membawakan paketnya untuk Aunty."_

Seongim tercekat mendengar ucapan Hoseok dan dengan haru ia memegang pergelangan lengan _mate_ nya. "Kau dengar? Kita akan mempunyai bayi kita sendiri tak lama lagi. Kau dengar?" Seongim masih saja diliputi rasa harunya dan memandang semuanya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Woah, kalau begitu selamat _hyung_ dan _noona_. Penantian kalian akhirnya berakhir." Ucap Namjoon dengan tulus pada pasangan di hadapannya yang memang menunggu keberadaan generasi baru di antara mereka berdua setelah sekian lama terikat.

Seongim tersenyum dan mengelus halus rambut Hoseok, "Terima kasih sudah mengabarkannya ya nak." Ucap Seongim dan disambut senyuman oleh Hoseok yang senang melihat gambaran kebahagiaan yang tadi datang padanya dan bisa ia sampaikan kepada pasangan _vampire_ di hadapannya.

Sementara Jungkook memandangi kakaknya dengan takjub, Jungkook selalu suka bagaimana mata indah kakaknya itu yang bersinar kala menyampaikan sebuah gambaran di masa depan. Jungkook jadi ingin memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan kakaknya itu, namun ia langsung menggeleng… 'Aku kan tidak sabaran, bagaimana aku menunggu kejadian yang akan terjadi di masa depan sementara aku tidak sabaran menunggu itu terjadi.' Ujar Jungkook dengan kekehan gelinya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Jungkook saat ini sedang mengemasi pakaiannya dan meletakkan beberapa perlengkapan di tempat seharusnya. Ia mendapati kamar untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Jungkook tak pernah ambil pusing dengan kenyataan jika ia akan selalu sendiri di sekolahnya. Pribadinya yang pendiam dan juga kenyataan jika ia adalah _vampire_ membuatnya malas bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang semuanya adalah manusia.

Setelah selesai mengosongkan kopernya, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar yang di tempatinya. Mereka tidak menyewa hotel mewah namun mereka menyewa seluruh bangunan _resort_ berlantai tiga yang terletak di pinggiran pantai dan juga sebuah hutan lindung yang besar.

"Tempat yang indah…" gumamnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ada jernihnya air laut yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya, mengingatkannya pada warna mata _appa_ nya dan juga kakaknya.

Jungkook selalu suka warna mata asli keluarganya. _Appa_ dan kakaknya memiliki warna mata yang sama dan selalu mengingatkan Jungkook akan beningnya lautan yang memantulkan birunya langit cerah diatasnya. Sedangkan ibundanya, warna matanya mengingatkan Jungkook akan warna kumpulan bunga-bunga mawar yang berwarna merah muda pucat, terlihat anggun sekaligus indah.

Dan dirinya… Jungkook tak mengerti bagaimana ia hanya memiliki satu warna mata yang sama baik untuk warna mata aslinya dan juga warna mata kamuflasenya, hitam. Bagaimana cara _mate_ nya nanti mengetahui jika mereka adalah pasangan?

"Ah tapi…" gumam Jungkook.

Ya, tapi… tapi Jungkook memiliki satu warna mata lagi. Warna mata yang tanpa ia sadari aktif setelah sebuah suara bergaung di kepalanya. Suara yang anggun dan terdengar manis namun tak meninggalkan kesan penguasanya sama sekali.

Jungkook mengingatnya, pertama kali ia mendengar suara itu…

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

' _Keturunanku…'_

Suara anggun itu bergaung di kepala Jungkook kecil yang masih berusia dua tahun, membuat Jungkook menatap heran sekelilingnya. Ia sedang sendiri di ruang tamu rumahnya, ibundanya berada di halaman samping rumah sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Kakaknya menghilang sedari pagi, lagipula tak ada alasan mengapa kakaknya harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu 'kan? _Appa_ nya? Sedang mengurus sesuatu dan tak ada di rumah dari kemarin sore.

' _Ciapa?'_ Tanya Jungkook mencoba berkomunikasi di dalam kepalanya.

' _Ah, suara yang manis. Kau memang keturunanku.'_ Suara itu terkekeh geli mendengar Jungkook menyahutinya. _'Namaku, Kim Jaejoong… kau bisa memanggilku Halmi Jae, sayang.'_ Itu adalah suara milik pendiri klan terkuat.

' _Halmi Jae? Umh… aku Jungkook…'_ balas Jungkook ragu-ragu.

' _Iya sayang, aku mengenalmu. Nah nak, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu.'_

Setelah kata-kata itu terucap, alam bawah sadar Jungkook menguasainya. Membuat Jungkook terjatuh dari duduknya dan bersandar dengan mata yang terpejam di sofa nyaman itu.

Jungkook kecil merasa dibawa ke suatu ruang, ruang yang aneh dan kemudian begitu saja terpampang sebuah pemandangan desa yang nyaman di hadapannya. Hijaunya rerumputan yang mengelilingi suatu rumah menarik perhatian Jungkook. Rumah yang nyaman yang terbuat dari kayu itu cukup sederhana, namun Jungkook yakin ia akan betah tinggal di sana.

Pemandangan sekitar desa pun menyejukkan mata, karena desa ini dikelilingi oleh pegunungan dan membuat desa yang terletak di lembah ini begitu sejuk terasa. Lalu, seorang wanita cantik keluar dari rumah yang menarik perhatian Jungkook tadi. Gaun sutra berwarna merah darah itu membalut kulit pucatnya, membuat wajah rupawan itu semakin bersinar, ditambah dengan helaian _brunette_ yang membingkai wajah cantik itu. Dan matanya… iris yang menenggelamkan Jungkook, karena samudra mengelilingi galaksilah yang dilihat Jungkook dari mata wanita itu.

"Sayang…" panggil wanita itu dan merengkuh Jungkook kecil ke dalam pelukannya. "Keturunanku memang rupawan." Ucapnya.

" _Halmi_ Jae?" Tanya Jungkook, dan entah mengapa pelukan yang diberikan wanita itu membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman.

"Ya sayang, _Halmi_ disini." Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat wajah mungil itu menatapinya dengan binar yang indah. "Kenapa sayang?"

"Mata _Halmi_ tantik, Kookie cuka." Ujar Jungkook yang masih mengangumi keindahan warna mata Jaejoong.

"Kookie suka? Baiklah, _Halmi_ juga akan memberikan warna mata yang sama untuk Kookie!" Jaejoong mengayun-ayunkan Jungkook yang terpekik riang mendengar jika ia akan memiliki manik seindah _Halmi_ Jae.

Dimulai dari saat itu, Jungkook mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak berasal dari kekuatan kedua orang tuanya melainkan kekuatan yang diturunkan langsung oleh Kim Jaejoong, Permaisuri pertama klan terkuat. Dan saat kekuatannya itu aktif, saat itu pula Jungkook memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Permaisuri pertama. Warna mata yang diibaratkan dengan indahnya samudra yang mengelilingi sebuah galaksi. Biru yang mengelilingi oniks hitam yang memukau.

Setiap selesai berlatih, _Halmi_ Jae akan selalu membawa Jungkook bersantai di rumahnya yang nyaman itu dan memberikan Jungkook kudapan darah yang segar. Tidak sekali maupun dua kali, setiap Jungkook memandangi lukisan yang berada di setiap penjuru rumah itu, Jungkook akan terpana dan kagum melihat lukisan seorang _vampire_ dewasa yang rupawan dengan tatapan mata tajam layaknya elang yang bersanding sempurna dengan _Halmi_ Jaenya.

" _Halmi_ , itu ciapa?" Tanya Jungkook pertama kali melihat lukisan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum cantik kala melihat lukisan itu dan menjawab, "Itu pasangan seumur hidup yang _Halmi_ cintai, Jung Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong penuh cinta.

"Aah, _Halbae_ Uno?" Tanya Jungkook lengkap dengan suara lucunya dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum girang mendengar panggilan Jungkook untuk _mate_ nya itu.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, setidaknya kenangan pertamanya akan _Halmi_ Jae membawa Jungkook ke memori-memori indah dan juga mengerikan saat mereka sedang berlatih, karena kekuatan yang diturunkan oleh _Halmi_ Jae sangat mengerikan bagi Jungkook kecil.

"Ya _Halmi_ , kekuatan itu takkan mengerikan jika aku menggunakannya untuk menyerang vampire yang berniat jahat padaku atau pada keluargaku…" gumam Jungkook mengucapkan kembali apa yang dulu pernah _Halmi_ Jae ucapkan padanya.

Jungkook kemudian menyudahi kegiatannya dengan menutup kain jendela dan merebahkan badannya di kasur hangat yang terletak di kamarnya. Sekalipun ia takkan bisa terlelap, namun badannya terkadang membutuhkan istirahat juga 'kan? Dan memikirkan bagaimana esok hari kegiatan bersama manusia akan menyambutnya, membuat Jungkook mengerang dan semakin melesakkan badannya ke kehangatan ranjang.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Dua hari sudah Jungkook lewati di Guam dan menikmati deburan ombak serta nyanyian jangkrik di kala malam hari yang berasal dari hutan lindung. Selama dua hari ini agenda mereka hanya bermain dan sedikit belajar tentang flora dan fauna yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Mereka pernah sekali masuk ke dalam hutan lindung, namun hanya bagian terluarnya saja dan tidak diizinkan untuk memasuki lebih dalam lagi. Dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir Jungkook berada di Guam, membuat Jungkook tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya akan apa yang ada di dalam hutan lindung itu lebih lanjut.

Maka dari itu Jungkook memulai persiapannya, ia memastikan jika baunya tertutup sempurna, meminum segelas besar darah agar nanti kalau-kalau ia melihat hewan di dalam sana ia takkan tergoda dan kehilangan kendali, dan memastikan jika semuanya telah tertidur. Setelah yakin dengan itu semua, Jungkook yang saat ini berusia tiga belas tahun itu masuk ke dalam bayang dan melangkah bersama pekatnya malam di dalam bayangannya. Keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan hutan lindung, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan dan mengamati keindahan hutan yang tertutup malam.

Semakin jauh kakinya melangkah, semakin keindahan itu terlihat. Tepat di tengah-tengah hutan, atau mungkin begitu… Jungkook melihat sebuah sungai yang diterangi kunang-kunang yang sangat banyak. Kunang-kunang itu menjadi pertanda jika keadaan sungai dan hutan tersebut sangat baik sehingga kunang-kunang bisa hidup dan berkeliaran bebas disana. Jungkook mengamati, tanpa ingin mengacaukan kunang-kunang yang sedang bermain itu dengan menyentuhnya. Terkadang kita harus membiarkan keindahan itu tetap tak tersentuh agar keindahan itu tetap terjaga dan tidak rusak karena sentuhan-sentuhan tangan nakal, 'kan?

Jungkook duduk di pinggir sungai, bersandar di sebuah batang pohon masih dengan dirinya yang berlindung nyaman di dalam bayangan, menikmati nyanyian dan keindahan malam. Namun, itu semua berlangsung sebentar sebelum suara geraman datang ke pendengaran Jungkook dan kelebatan-kelebatan yang tak bisa ditangkap pandangan manusia terlihat olehnya.

Ada sekelompok manusia berjumlah tak lebih dari selusin sedang mengacungkan sebuah pisau perak dengan siaga. Mata sekelompok manusia itu memandang sekeliling mereka dengan waspada.

"Keluar kau bangkai busuk." Ucap yang terbesar dan sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

"Hei, aku disini!" panggil sebuah suara yang berada di sebuah pohon tertinggi. "Kemana sih arah pandangan kalian." Ujarnya geli karena tak melihat posisinya yang sebenarnya.

Jungkook tercekat, suara itu berasal dari _vampire alpha_ yang auranya sangat kuat dan mendominasi sekitar. Bahkan kunang-kunang indah sudah berpencaran dan menghilang karena aura itu. Dan manusia ini… jangan-jangan mereka pemburu _vampire_?

Jungkook terdiam di balik bayangnya, memandangi pertarungan yang pasti akan segera terjadi. Sejujurnya, Jungkook penasaran… karena selama ini _vampire_ yang dilihatnya hanyalah keluarganya dan pemilik sekolahnya. Dan Jungkook juga belum pernah melihat pemburu _vampire_ yang sedang meringkus _vampire_ buruannya.

"Kalian lemah…" ucap _vampire_ bersurai merah itu dengan kekehan gelinya dan dalam sekejap mata menyerang tiga sekaligus manusia itu yang langsung tergeletak tak bernyawa karena kepalanya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Dalam setiap kelebat bayangnya, satu-persatu tubuh-tubuh manusia itu bergelimpangan dan tak bernyawa lagi. _Vampire_ bersurai merah itu begitu cekatan menghabisi manusia-manusia yang memburunya. Jungkook hanya bisa terpana melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki si surai merah itu selama si surai merah menghabisi lawan-lawannya.

"Tinggal kau ya…" kekeh si surai merah saat melihat si pemimpin yang masih berdiri tegap di antara bangkai-bangkai kawannya yang sudah meregang nyawa itu. " _Vampire_ munafik yang berkamuflase sebagai pemburu _vampire eh_?" kekeh si surai merah itu lagi.

Jungkook terpekik kecil mendengarnya, bagaimana si surai merah itu tahu jika pemimpin itu adalah bagian dari mereka? Pekikan yang Jungkook sesali, karena jika yang di hadapannya adalah manusia maka pekikannya takkan terdengar… namun keduanya adalah _vampire_ dewasa yang pastinya memiliki pendengaran ekstra.

"Nampaknya bukan hanya kita berdua saja _vampire_ yang berada disini, di sebelah sana!" dan pemimpin pemburu itu melontarkan pisau perak itu tepat ke kepala Jungkook kalau saja ia tak menghindar dan keluar dari bayangnya. "Ah, hanya bocah _vampire_ …" lalu _vampire_ berbadan besar itu melesak ke arah Jungkook dalam sekelebat mata hendak meraihnya.

Tepat sebelum tangan itu mengcengkram kepala Jungkook, si surai merah sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan membentenginya dari pemburu _vampire_ itu. _"Diam di tempatmu, sialan."_

Udara tiba-tiba saja semakin terasa berat dan mencekik siapapun yang bernafas bersamaan dengan kata-kata dingin yang terucap dari si surai merah dan juga aura pendominasinya yang gila-gilaan itu mengudara. Bagi yang tak mengetahui itu apa, itu bernama _**Titah Absolut**_.

"A-apa yang kau… lakukan padaku!" bentak si pemburu _vampire_ dengan kesusahan karena badannya tak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

" _Sudah kubilang, kau itu lemah… sialan."_

Tanpa disangka, pemburu _vampire_ itu meraung dan mencoba keluar dari kendali si surai merah hendak menyerang si surai merah sebelum rasa sakit mendera sekujur tubuhnya hingga ke partikel kecil tubuhnya.

"Arrrrg!" erang pemburu _vampire_ itu penuh derita.

Si surai merah itu membalikkan badannya, memandangi bocah kecil yang entah kenapa tadi ingin ia lindungi dengan manik heterokromnya yang bersinar terang. Kedua manik beda warna itu melebar saat melihat sepasang samudra indah yang mengelilingi oniks gelap nan memukau itu sedang berkonsentrasi pada pemburu _vampire_ di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan pernah menyebutku bocah." Geram Jungkook marah karena sebutan si pemburu _vampire_ dan juga kenyataan jika pemburu _vampire_ itu adalah _vampire_ yang sama seperti dirinya. Dan Jungkook mengaktifkan kekuatannya, kekuatan dari Permaisuri Kim Jaejoong, pengendali tubuh dengan rasa sakit tak terperi yang membuat kau ingin mati saja jika kekuatan itu menderamu.

Si surai merah terpana melihat mata indah itu dan mengerjap pelan kembali ke kenyataan saat erangan-erangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Si surai merah berjalan pelan dan memisahkan kepala _vampire_ di hadapannya dengan satu gerakan tangan sebelum membakarnya dan juga kelompoknya dengan api merah yang berasal dari kekuatannya, kekuatan Raja pertama, Raja Jung Yunho.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 _MUHAHAHAHAHA! Aku mau jahad ke pembaca Réamhaisnéis._

 _Gimana, udah cukup jahad engga? Setelah semalam teaser Blood Sweat & Tears keluar, aku melayangkan ini! Muahahahahah! Tuh! Masa kecil baby ada sedikit, moment baby sama akang etet juga ada di akhir! Kurang jahad apa lagi akuuuuuu! Muhahahahah!_

 _/maapkeun kesengklekan dirikuuu/_

 _Ehiya, aku mau kasih tau nih, walau aku bukan famous writer, tapi aku ingin memberitahukan kalau aku baru buat akun wattpad dengan id kirameku-14 dan dengan default pict cincin berbentuk sayap. Saat ini sih aku gaakan posting apapun dulu disana, cuma memberitahukan saja… itu akunku dan gaada akun lain tempat aku posting ff ini ya. Karena aku tuh geram sama plagiator disana, beberapa teman writerku kena plagiat dan si plagiat memainkan victim cardnya seakan si penulis asli menyerang mereka. Aku tuh geram. Mereka pikir nulis itu mudah ya? Semudah menggunakan ctrl+c dan ctrl+v? engga! Engga mudah! Jadi hargai tulisan penulis dengan feedback yang membangun dan tanpa memplagiat tulisannya ya._

 _Ya dengan ini juga aku mau ngasih tau, untuk saat ini Réamhaisnéis gaakan publish dimanapun kecuali ffn. Kalaupun ada sekelebat spoiler, itu akan aku posting di IG aku. Wkwkwk… aku suka bikin spoiler ffku di IG sih, walau gaada yg lihat sekalipun._

 _Nah nah, ARMY yeorobun… mari menunggu tanggal 10 dengan persiapan mental yang kuat yaaaa, dan juga menyambut ultah Jimin sekaligus comeback stage mereka dengan perjuangan yaaa! Dan uh, mari menjadi fans bijak yang tidak kekanak-kanakan dan menyebabkan fanwar!_

 _Bye-bye~._


	9. Réamhaisnéis : AWAITING

_._

 _.._

 _Awan kelabu mulai menyapu langit cemerlang._

 _Menggeser langit cemerlang untuk sementara._

 _Membiarkan awan kelabu menorehkan tangisannya._

 _Tangisan yang takkan pernah diketahui apa artinya._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Setahun sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama Jungkook dengan _vampire_ bersurai merah itu, Jungkook ingat jika setelah pemburu _vampire_ itu musnah dibakar oleh _vampire_ bersurai merah itu ia segera menyelinap ke dalam bayang dan berjalan bersama bayang menghilang dari hadapan si surai merah dan segera pergi ke ruangan pemilik sekolahnya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sesaat setelah ia selesai bercerita, pemilik sekolahnya yaitu _Uncle_ Heegun sendiri yang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dengan pengawalan ketat. Dan Jungkook ingat bagaimana raut khawatir _appa_ nya yang menjemputnya langsung di landasan udara.

"Sudah kukatakan, akan terjadi sesuatu walau aku tak yakin apa itu. Kenapa Hoseok bilang tak apa? Kenapa Hoseok tak memberitahukan apapun?" gumaman panjang itu menyambut Jungkook yang hanya bisa menatap _appa_ nya dengan takjub.

" _Appa_ , aku aman. Oke?" Tanya Jungkook mencoba menghentikan Namjoon yang bahkan bisa lebih vokal dari Ibundanya. "Tolong _appa_ , aku ingin istirahat." Rajuk Jungkook yang mencoba menyamankan badannya di atas kursi penumpang.

Oh, Namjoon memang langsung menjemput Jungkook, tepat di samping pesawat Jungkook mendaratlah tempat di mana Namjoon menunggu putra bungsunya, kemudian Namjoon langsung menggiring Jungkook masuk ke mobil setelah mengucapkan terima kasih terhadap Heegun yang langsung terbang kembali untuk menemani istrinya.

"Ah baik nak, istirahatlah." Namjoon akhirnya menutup mulutnya mengunci kekhawatirannya dan membiarkan Jungkooknya beristirahat.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Saat Jungkook sudah memasuki rumahnya, Ibundanya menunggunya dengan raut khawatir yang tak bisa tertutupi sementara kakaknya hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman menenangkan. Ia melihat _appa_ nya masuk ke rumah dengan langkah kaki yang berat dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang bahkan Jungkook saja tak berani menatapnya namun kakaknya tersenyum dengan tenangnya melihat amarah yang dipancarkan oleh _appa_ nya.

"Katakan." Hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar.

" _Appa, appa_ tak bisa selalu mengandalkan penglihatanku…" ucap Hoseok dengan nada bicara yang tenang sekali dan membuat Namjoon terhenyak akan kenyataan yang dipaparkan Hoseok bahwa ia tak bisa selalu mengandalkan penglihatan anaknya. "Lagipula aku mengatakan Jungkook akan aman dan ia memang aman _appa_."

"Tapi!" bentak Namjoon yang terusik mendengar santainya Hoseok berbicara. "Tapi adikmu bertemu dengan _vampire_ yang menyamar sebagai pemburu _vampire_!" Namjoon masih menggunakan nada tingginya, yang anehnya tak membuat Hoseok berjengit sedikitpun sementara Jungkook sudah mendekat ke Seokjin meraih lengan Ibundanya dan merasa terintimidasi.

"Ya tapi… tapi disana ia bertemu satu _vampire_ lagi, _appa_. Ya _'kan_ Jungkookie?" Tanya Hoseok masih dengan santainya. " _Vampire_ dewasa, _alpha_ , berambut merah, dan dapat mengendalikan _vampire_ lain hanya dengan ucapannya lalu api merah yang keluar begitu saja darinya…"

Jungkook menganggukinya dan ini membuat Namjoon maupun Seokjin terhenyak, kenyataan jika Jungkook mereka sudah bertemu dengan _mate_ nya itu membuat mereka terhenyak.

"Dia…" Seokjin tergeragap.

"Ya Ibunda, dia…" Hoseok menyetujuinya.

"Aku mengerti…" Namjoon menjadi sedikit lebih santai dan mengurangi aura dominannya. "Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu, nak. Maafkan aku sudah membuat takut kalian…" ujar Namjoon dan memandangi keluarganya yang mengangguk perlahan.

"Nah, Kookie ayo ke kamar!" Hoseok menarik pelan lengan adiknya dan membawa adiknya meniti tangga secara perlahan.

" _Hyung_ , dia itu siapa?" Tanya Jungkook dan dijawab senyuman cerah Hoseok.

"Makanya kita ke kamar, _hyung_ akan cerita!" Hoseok makin tersenyum lebar melihat pandangan penasaran adiknya itu.

"Namjoon _ah_ …" panggil Seokjin lirih.

Namjoon mendekat ke arah pasangan hidupnya dan menggenggam lengan Seokjin pelan, memberikan kekuatan pada tubuh istrinya yang bergetar. Namjoon merutuki dirinya karena sudah membuat istrinya dan putra bungsunya ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Namjoon.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Aku memang takut karena amarahmu barusan. Tapi ada yang harus kau sadari Namjoon… Hoseok kita tadi bahkan tidak bergeming dengan dominasimu. Ia masih berdiri tegak dan tetap tersenyum seperti tadi?"

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti maksud Seokjin, "Aku juga terkejut melihatnya… tapi sayang, kau ingat isi ramalan Hoseok kita? Aku berpikir ia bisa menerima tadi itu karena ia memang telah ditakdirkan menjadi penguasa nantinya? Penerus kerajaanku…" Namjoon kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Hoseok tentu mendengar ucapan lirih orang tuanya itu, ia tersenyum dan melirik kepalan tangannya yang masih belum ia buka. Bohong jika ia tak merasa gentar ketika menghadapi _alpha_ yang marah, tapi ia bisa menahannya dengan baik karena ia tahu ia bisa menghadapinya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkan Hoseok jika ia kini berada di ruangan adiknya, Hoseok memandang sekilas kamar adiknya yang biru muda ini. "Katakan padaku, alasan kau menyukai warna biru ini… karena warna matamu yang kau dapatkan dari Permaisuri pertama klan Ibunda?" Hoseok mengusap pelan pelipis adiknya.

" _Hyung_ bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menggeleng, "Saat berhadapan langsung seperti ini yang kulihat hanya hitam kelam… tapi tadi saat kau mengaktifkannya tiba-tiba saja warna matamu masuk ke visiku. Jadi katakan."

"Iya _hyung_ , warna mata yang indah… seperti milik Halmi Jae. Permaisuri pertama klan Ibunda memintaku memanggilnya Halmi." Jungkook terkikik pelan dan direspon dengan pandangan bertanya kakaknya. "Habis, Halmi Jae sangat cantik! Bahkan wajah Halmi tidak seperti nenek-nenek manusia, _hyung_."

Hoseok ikut terkikik dan menepuk pelan kepala adiknya, "Kau ini…" Hoseok beranjak duduk di sofa nyaman milik adiknya yang berwarna sangat kontras jika dibandingkan _wallpaper_ dinding kamarnya, merah, ya sofa nyaman adiknya berwarna merah.

" _Hyung_ , jadi _vampire_ bersurai merah tadi siapa?" Tanya Jungkook yang ikut duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Dia _mate_ mu."

Hoseok berkata pelan dan membuat Jungkook terpekik pelan. " _Hyung_ serius? _Vampire_ tadi _mate_ ku? _Vampire_ sekuat tadi itu _mate_ ku?" Tanya Jungkook menggebu-gebu.

"Iya, Putra Mahkota klan Ibunda. Yang berarti ia keturunan dari kakak Ibunda kita." Jawab Hoseok.

"Putra Mahkota? Berarti ia _alpha_ berdarah murni?" Jungkook menggenggam tangan Hoseok dengan erat.

"Ya Kookie, yang terkuat dari _alpha_ yang ada, kabarnya seperti itu." Hoseok mengernyit melihat adiknya yang terlonjak senang. "Adikku…" panggil Hoseok pelan dan membuat Jungkook terdiam. "Kau tahu resiko memiliki _mate vampire_ penerus generasi klan?"

"Memang apa _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Takdir masa depan yang berat ada di punggungmu." Jawab Hoseok pelan dan mengelus jari-jemari mungil adiknya. " _Vampire-vampire_ jahat akan mengincar klan miliknya, karena klan miliknya adalah klan terkuat dan klan dengan anggota _vampire_ berdarah murni terbesar. Kemusnahan akan selalu membayangi langkahnya, begitupun dirimu. Karena saat ia terluka, kau akan terluka juga. Atau mereka akan mencoba melukaimu untuk melukai Putra Mahkota." Tutur Hoseok memberitahukan kekhawatirannya.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran kakaknya, dan perlahan ia menyusup masuk ke pelukan kakaknya. "Makanya Halmi Jae mengajarkanku kekuatan yang diturunkannya dengan sempurna, _hyung_. Dan kekuatanku bukan hanya yang kugunakan tadi saat melawan pemburu _vampire_ itu."

"Tetap saja… kau adikku dan aku berhak mengingatkanmu serta mengkhawatirkanmu…" Hoseok melingkarkan tangannya pada adiknya yang masih berada di pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti _hyung_ , terima kasih." Balas Jungkook.

Di bawah sana, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang mendengar percakapan kakak-adik itu tersenyum hangat. Biar orang menganggap bangsa mereka adalah bangsa yang dingin dan haus darah serta dapat membunuh tanpa mengedipkan mata namun kehangatan yang dikeluarkan anak-anaknya seolah membantahkan persepsi itu.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

2011, setahun setelah pertemuan Kim Taehyung dengan _vampire_ muda yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya. Bukan tak ingin mencari tahu, sesaat setelah _vampire_ itu menghilang Taehyung menyusuri hutan dan juga penginapan terdekat dengan hutan. Dan yang ia dapati adalah _vampire_ lainnya yang menatapinya dengan pandangan dan kuda-kuda siap tempur.

Keduanya sama-sama terperanjat dan menatap saling tak percaya.

" _Aunty_!"

"Taetae!"

Seongim mendekat ke arah keponakannya itu dan sedikit mengenyit saat mencium bau hangus dari tubuh keponakan yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai itu. "Bau hangus." Ujarnya dan menatap keponakannya lebih teliti lalu menyadari dari mana keponakannya itu keluar. "Kau baru saja dari hutan lindung? Apa kau bertemu dengan…"

Taehyung terkekeh dan menghentikan pertanyaan Seongim yang bertubi-tubi. "Sebelum itu _Aunty_ , bisa kutebak jika _vampire_ muda yang kutemui di dalam hutan tadi adalah salah satu kenalanmu? Ya, aku baru saja menghabisi _vampire_ yang menyamar menjadi pemburu _vampire_ itu."

Seongim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keponakannya yang sangat santai seakan ia baru saja menumpas seekor serangga bukannya melawan satu _vampire_ dan juga kelompok pemburu _vampire_ , yah walaupun sebagian besarnya adalah manusia dan membuat Taehyung menang mudah. "Apa kalian sudah berhasil mengetahui identitasnya?" dan jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Seongim adalah gelengan saja.

"Tak ada identitas klan, kurasa mereka _vampire-vampire_ yang sengaja dibentuk untuk menghancurkan _vampire_ klan-klan besar. Terlihat dengan tujuan mereka yang secara pasti ingin memusnahkan anggota kerajaan dari klan-klan besar." Taehyung membuang pandangan dan mengalihkannya pada butiran pasir tempatnya berpijak. " _Aunty_ , jawab pertanyaanku…" pintanya.

"Dia murid sekolahku, masih berusia tiga belas tahun. Dan karena usianya yang masih semuda itu serta masih ada tujuh tahun lagi untuk mendapatkan usia kedewasaannya aku takkan memberikan informasi lebih untukmu." Karena sejak dulu bangsa mereka memiliki peraturan untuk tidak membeberkan informasi dengan mudah terlebih lagi untuk _vampire-vampire_ di bawah umur yang masih belum bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Dan… ia adalah putra dari Yang Mulia Namjoon serta Pangeran Seokjin, aku benar?" Taehyung mengamati ekspresi Seongim. "Benar ternyata… lalu kenapa _Aunty_ merahasiakannya dan tak memberitahukan _uri eomma_? Dia sangat merindukan adiknya itu…" Taehyung memandang adik Ayahandanya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Seokjin yang memintaku untuk tidak menceritakan pada Heechul, ia masih… entah segan entah enggan untuk kembali ke istana… aku tak bisa mencampuri lebih jauh, ini urusan kedua kakak-adik itu…" Taehyung memandang sinis pada Seongim. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, kau juga tahu bahwa aku susah menempatkan diri. Mereka berdua saudaraku, Heechul sahabatku. Tapi aku mengerti keengganan Seokjin untuk kembali ke tempat yang sangat rumit itu."

"Ah… karena _Aunty_ juga benci untuk berada di tempat rumit bernama istana itu 'kan? Aku juga _Aunty_ , tapi tidak seharusnya _Aunty_ merahasiakan ini dari _uri eomma_ …" Taehyung mendaratkan tubuhnya di hamparan pasir pantai, duduk memandangi hamparan laut hitam legam karena malam.

"Aku mengerti, saat Heechul bertanya, aku akan menjawabnya…" balas Seongim dan duduk di samping keponakannya. "Kau sudah menjadi _vampire_ dewasa sekarang ya? Yang kuingat dari keponakanku ini adalah kebiasaannya membuat rusuh seisi puri dan berakhir diseret Pangeran Yoongi untuk kembali pulang." Seongim terkekeh mengingat bagaimana rusuhnya keponakannya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa _Aunty_ harus mengingat yang itu?" Taehyung turut terkekeh mengingat kelakuannya sewaktu kecil. " _Ah, Aunty._ Bagaimana _Aunty_ bisa bertemu dengan keluarga paman Namjoon?"

Seongim memicingkan matanya, "Paman Namjoon? Tunggu… maksudmu, paman Namjoon yang itu? Yang selalu kau ceritakan dulu, yang membantu kalian menumpas pemberontak?" Seongim melihat Taehyung mengangguk. "Astaga, kenapa aku melupakan itu ya, ternyata Namjoon yang sama…" Seongim melayangkan pandangannya ke lautan yang tenang itu. "Siapa yang tahu? Bahwa Namjoon yang membantu klan kita adalah Namjoon yang sama dengan adik manis suamiku? Namjoon akrab dengan suamiku, mereka sudah lama mengenal dan saling mendukung sampai sekarang makanya suamiku dulu mengenalkan Namjoon sebagai adiknya. Jadi ya, begitu."

"Anak tadi…" Taehyung memandangi Seongim. "Adalah takdir masa depanku, _Aunty_."

Seongim terkejut mendengarnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

Taehyung terkekeh. " _Aunty_ tahu? Tepat di saat aku mulai meragukan keberadaannya, ia muncul dengan cara yang tak kuduga sama sekali. Ramalanku, ramalanku menunjukkan bahwa saat aku memandang matanya… aku akan tahu dan keraguanku akan musnah. Kutanya padamu _Aunty_ , kau masih termasuk lingkaran keluarga dengan _vampire_ muda tadi. Selama ini warna apa yang kau lihat dari matanya?"

"Hitam?" gumam Seongim ragu. "Hanya satu warna itu yang kulihat. Keluarganya pun turut demikian."

" _Aunty_ tahu aku adalah pewaris kekuatan pendiri klan kita 'kan? Warna mata istimewa itu hanya akan terlihat saat aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku, dan saat _vampire_ muda tadi mengaktifkan kekuatan langkanya… aku melihat samudra biru yang memerangkap sebuah galaksi di matanya." Jawab Taehyung.

"Kekuatan langka ya… kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh pengendali klan, 'kan?" Seongim tidak bertanya, ia hanya sekedar mengeluarkan kalimat itu yang artinya sangat dimengerti keduanya yang sama-sama keturunan kerajaan.

Seongim menepuk pelan kepala bersurai merah itu. "Pulang lah." Ucapnya. "Kau tahu aturan mainnya, nak. Dia _vampire_ muda yang belum memiliki kedewasaannya, terlebih lagi… jika ada yang tahu ia adalah takdir masa depanmu… maka kenyataan ini seharusnya jangan terdengar ke telinga kelompok lain. Kekuatan besar yang kalian miliki… akan menimbulkan keresahan bagi kelompok-kelompok jahat itu. Jadi, kau harus… setidaknya membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik untuknya sebelum usia kedewasaannya datang dan kau bisa menjemputnya saat itu terwujud nantinya, keadaan yang sedikit lebih baik."

"Aku mengerti _Aunty_." Taehyung tersenyum lalu berdiri diikuti oleh Seongim. "Aku akan pulang dan kembali menunggu, _toh_ aku sudah menunggu selama ini… jadi _Aunty_ , sampaikan salamku pada paman Namjoon dan juga Pangeran Seokjin. Khusus untuk Pangeran Seokjin, katakan padanya jika kakaknya selalu menunggu kepulangannya." Taehyung berpamitan pada Seongim dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata setelah memeluk singkat bibinya itu.

 _Aunty_ nya yang baru bisa kembali seminggu setelah pemberontakan itu sejauh ini adalah saudara orang tuanya yang paling ia sayangi, hal ini tak lebih karena adik Ayahandanya ini lah sosok bibi yang berada di dekatnya saat masa tumbuh kembangnya dan juga, karena Pangeran Seokjin yang keluar dari istana bahkan sebelum dirinya terlahir jadi Taehyung tak bisa membandingkan Seongim dengan Seokjin.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Hoseok saat ini terpukau, antara takjub dan juga sedikit takut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya. Tepat di hadapan mereka berdiri sepasang _vampire_ tua yang tadinya berniat untuk menyerang mereka namun dalam sekejap mata saja kedua _vampire_ tua itu sudah musnah dan hangus terbakar api hitam yang Hoseok tak mengerti asalnya dari mana, namun seteelah melihat adiknya yang berkonsentrasi penuh serta sepasang manik nan bersinar indah itu Hoseok mengerti jika adiknya lah yang melakukannya. Jungkookienya yang saat ini berusia lima belas tahun.

Kenapa Hoseok terdiam dan tidak membantu adiknya menyelesaikan pertarungan? Karena saat penyerangan terjadi, sebuah visi masuk ke dalam penglihatan Hoseok membuat Hoseok terdiam saat sepasang _vampire_ itu mencoba menyerangnya sebelum Jungkook mengambil alih peran untuk melindungi kakaknya itu.

Hoseok menggeleng mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Sudah?" tanyanya melihat adiknya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah. Tanah ini sudah tak aman untuk keluarga kita."

Lalu Hoseok memegang lengan adiknya dan membawa tubuh mereka berdua ke balik bayang dan berlalu dengan cepat menuju rumah mereka serta berharap kedua orang tuanya berada di rumah.

Bebatuan yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka perlahan menghilang digantikan oleh hamparan pepohonan yang lebat dan sebuah desa yang terdiri dari dua lusin kepala keluarga terlihat di balik pepohonan itu.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah yang diapit oleh sepasang pohon besar dan dikelilingi tanaman-tanaman indah hasil kerja keras Ibunda mereka, keduanya segera memasuki rumah setelah keluar dari bayangan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Dan jika bisa, Hoseok menghela nafas lega saat merasakan keberadaan orang tuanya. " _Appa_ , _umma_!" panggilnya dan membawa langkahnya semakin cepat ke ruang tamu setelah mendengar sahutan Ibundanya. " _Appa_ …" panggilnya ketika menemukan Namjoon yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa nyaman keluarga mereka.

Namjoon dan Seokjin segera waspada melihat tampang anaknya yang terlihat cemas itu. Seokjin segera menarik keduanya untuk mendekat padanya. "Ada apa, nak?" tanyanya sembari mengelus rambut kedua buah hatinya.

"Tadi kami diserang sepasang _vampire_ tua, _appa_." Jawab Jungkook mendahului kakaknya. Hoseok menyentuh lembut lengan adiknya memintanya untuk diam sebelum ia memulai berbicara.

"Benar _appa_. Sepasang _vampire_ tua, tetua klan… tetua klan kerajaan _appa_ berasal." Sampai Hoseok dan memandangi _appa_ nya yang terkejut.

Pandangan Namjoon menatap anaknya dan juga ekspresinya yang mengeras menampakkan kebencian yang terlihat jelas kala klannya disinggung. "Apa yang diinginkan mereka?"

"Kami berdua." Jawab Hoseok dan membuat kedua orang tuanya tercengang. "Lebih tepatnya mereka menginginkan kemusnahan kami berdua _appa_." Seokjin segera merangkul lengan kedua putranya dan memandang Namjoon dengan cemas.

"Lalu kalian berhasil kabur dari mereka? Apa mereka melihat kemana kalian pergi?" Tanya Namjoon dan mengernyit bingung kala melihat kedua anaknya menggeleng.

"Sesaat setelah mereka selesai mengucapkan maksud mereka, mereka langsung menyerang kami bersamaan dengan sebuah penglihatan yang masuk ke visiku, _appa_. Kabar baiknya, Jungkookie berhasil memusnahkan mereka berdua. Kabar buruknya, penglihatan yang masuk padaku menunjukkan bahwa klan milik _appa_ akan mengepung kita besok malam setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa tetua mereka tak kembali ke klan." Hoseok memegangi lengan Ibundanya yang bergetar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum itu semua terjadi dan warga desa ini menjadi korban." Namjoon segera berdiri namun ucapan Seokjin menahannya.

"Kemana? Kemana lagi kita akan pergi?" tanyanya.

"Ada tempat yang aman, _umma_. Tempat yang telah diberikan perlindungan oleh Raja Yunho, tempat yang pada kenyataannya adalah tanah asli dimana klan terkuat didirikan oleh Raja Yunho dan Permaisuri Jaejoong, sebelum mereka berpindah ke dataran Irlandia dan menetap di sana."

Hoseok terdiam melihat Ibundanya yang tak mengerti, namun kata-kata adiknya kembali membuatnya terkejut.

"Seoul, Korea Selatan." Ujar Jungkook. Dan mendapatkan pandangan bertanya dari seluruh keluarganya. " _Halmi_ Jae pernah bercerita, kalau tanah kelahiran klan yang ia bentuk dengan _Halbae_ Uno adalah Seoul… tempat yang mereka beri perlindungan agar niat jahat tidak bisa memasuki kawasan itu."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan memandangi keluarganya, " _Appa_ , kalau bisa dua jam lagi kita harus segera pergi dari negara ini menuju tanah perlindungan leluhur kita."

Namjoon mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan keberangkatan mereka dengan memesan sebuah pesawat pribadi di bandara terdekat, mengabarkan Heegun tentang apa yang terjadi agar kakaknya itu bisa bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Seokjin juga bersiap, mengamankan apa saja yang penting serta yang bisa menunjukkan status keluarganya ia amankan. Hoseok dan juga Jungkook bergegas ke kamar mereka, mempersiapkan segala hal untuk mereka bawa.

Setelah semuanya siap, setelah hal-hal yang menunjukkan keberadaan keluarga mereka telah mereka amankan tanpa terkecuali, mereka pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan tetangga mereka karena lebih baik manusia-manusia itu tak tahu kemana mereka pergi.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Dua tahun berlalu, Kim Jungkook saat ini sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun dan mereka sudah menetap di tanah perlindungan selama dua tahun tanpa bertemu satupun _vampire_ murni maupun _vampire_ bentukan yang berkeliaran di tanah perlindungan. Sebulan setelah kedatangan mereka, Heegun dan Seongim menyusul. Mereka berkata memang memakan waktu untuk meninggalkan sekolah yang mereka urus ke tangan pengurus yayasan lainnya, dan menurut Heegun memang benar bahwa keesokan malamnya setelah kepergian Namjoon dan keluarganya selusin _vampire_ bentukan datang ke rumah Namjoon dan pergi setelah bentuk rumah Namjoon yang tak bisa dikatakan sebagai rumah lagi mereka perbuat setelah tak menemukan apapun di rumah itu.

Heegun membiarkan saja rumah itu seperti itu tanpa berusaha mendekat karena jika ia mendekat _vampire_ bentukan itu pasti akan menyadari jika dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan Namjoon.

Dan sekarang, kehidupan yang tenang sedang mereka jalani. Tapi… tidak dengan Hoseok. Pewaris setengah kekuatan suci _Réamhaisnéis_ itu saat ini tengah gusar mengejar calon _mate_ nya yang juga berada di tanah perlindungan sama sepertinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengejarku, Pangeran?" suara anggun itu berasal dari calon _mate_ Hoseok. Rambut panjang berwarna silver itu bergerak beriringan dengan gerakan kepalanya yang menggeleng gusar melihat senyuman yang dipoles oleh Hoseok.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, _mo ghrá._ " Ucap Hoseok memandang kilauan perak yang berasal dari manik indah calon _mate_ nya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Calon _mate_ nya memandanginya dengan tatapan memohon.

Membuat Hoseok meringis, " _Mo ghrá_ , cintaku, kita memang saling mencintai. Aku tahu itu. Dan kau juga mencintaiku, _mo ghrá_." Hoseok mendekat merangkul pinggang kekasih hatinya yang perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hoseok.

"Dan kau juga tahu, Pangeran. Apa yang masuk ke penglihatanku… siapa ayahku… serta bagaimana perjuangan berat menanti jalan kita, membuatku tak bisa…"

" _Mo ghrá_ … kau tak bisa karena kau masih menyimpan rasa untuk mataharimu yang telah memiliki takdirnya, bulanku yang malang, tak bisakah kau melupakan mataharimu? Dan berpaling padaku, takdirmu?" Hoseok mengecup kening calon _mate_ nya penuh damba, _mate_ yang mencoba menjauh darinya. "Penglihatanmu… kau tak bisa mempercayai penglihatanmu seratus persen _mo ghrá_ , dan kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, terlepas siapa ayahmu dan perjuangan berat yang menanti… rasa sakit itu takkan sesakit ini jika kita bersatu dan menerima takdir masa depan kita. Kita bisa memperjuangkannya bersama. Akhir yang belum terlihat itu akan kita perjuangkan menjadi akhir yang bahagia, _mo ghrá_."

Sosok berambut perak itu menengadah dan memandangi mata indah calon pasangan hidupnya, merasakan keterikatan mereka dan juga sisi lain di dalam diri mereka yang saling melolong senang saat keduanya bersentuhan.

Dan ia memejamkan matanya sebelum mengambil keputusan, "Bisakah kau memberikan waktu sebentar lagi, Pangeran? Aku harus menata perasaanku… perasaan yang masih mengharapkan sosok itu dan membuatmu menunggu sedikit lebih lama."

Hoseok meraih sejumput rambut perak yang menutupi pandangan calon _mate_ nya itu, memainkannya lembut dan mencium rambut perak yang sudah dikaguminya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Karena pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikku, maka aku akan memberikan sedikit waktu itu padamu. Karena aku percaya padamu."

 _Dan kenyataan kau datang ke tanah perlindungan ini, membuktikan kau berbeda dari ayahandamu… kalian berbeda, dia jahat sementara kau adalah kekasihku yang baik._ Tambah Hoseok di dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran."

Masih di dalam pelukan Hoseok, masih dengan tangan Hoseok yang bertengger di pinggulnya, sosok _vampire_ dewasa berambut perak itu mengecup bibir Hoseok yang terkulum senyum. Hoseok merekatkan pelukan mereka dan memperdalam kecupannya pada bangsawan _vampire_ di pelukannya penuh cinta. Bulan peraknya, takdir masa depannya, pendampingnya, _beta_ cantiknya, wanitanya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Hai!_

 _Kejahatan masih berlanjut kayaknya~_

 _Wkwkwkwwk~_

 _Kemaren ada yang lucu, ada yang nanya, katanya Taekook ketemu di tahun ini? Manaaa? Oh astaga sayang, sudah kah membaca hingga selesai? Bagian akhir adalah pertemuan TaeKook~ vampire dewasa, bersurai merah, memiliki Titah Absolut, Ya masa itu Jung Yunho? Kan yang punya kekuatan Titah Absolut itu selain Jung Yunho ya Kim Taehyung. Wkwkwkw._

 _DAN!_

 _DAN!_

 _Pasangan Hoseok sudah terkuak jenis kelaminnya, aku akan memakai seorang idol, jangan serang idol itu ya. Aku jujur engga ngeship Hoseok sama idol itu, tapi mereka berdua manis, dan sesuai sama karakterisasi khayalan aku tentang siapa pasangan Hoseok, dan masalah yang menderanya~_

 _Well, sayang-sayangku semua~ kalau engga syuka~ jangan lanjut dibaca okeh~_

 _Terus terus~ yang follow IG aku bisa kali cantumin id kalian di kolom review? Supaya aku tahu kalau itu kalian, pembaca cerita aku yang ga seberapa ini…_

 _Terus lagi, makasih loh yang akhirnya notis kalimat-kalimat pembuka cerita aku. Wkwkwk, tenang, kalimat-kalimat itu gaada hubungannya sama sekali sama cerita aku. Cuma kayak, itu emosi terdalam aku yang gabisa aku ungkapin. Wkwkwkw._

 _AH!_

 _URI BANGTAN!_

 _Semua award dan prestasi yang kalian torehkan, you deserve it our BTS! Aaaah~ senyum aku merekah~ aku merasa bagaikan bunda yang senang anaknya syudah bisa membawa pulang penghargaan itu~_

 _Psst, NamJin official yak! MonJin (married) couple kalau kata Jimin~ aigoo~_

 _Syudah ah, bye-bye~_

 _._


	10. Réamhaisnéis : UNITED

_._

 _Halo pembaca_ _ **Réamhaisnéis,**_ _aku kembali dengan updatean ff ini._

 _Warning utama, ini akan terasa panjang dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya. Warning selanjutnya, too much content disini. Warning lainnya, kenapa aku meletakkan ini di awal karena kuberpikir beberapa dari kalian tak membaca a/n ku di akhir._

 _Jadi…_

 _ **Mo ghrá,**_ _memiliki arti cintaku. Jadi itu sebuah panggilan dan tidak menentukan untuk lelaki atau wanita. Lalu mate Hoseok sudah kejelaskan wanita di paragraf akhir chapter sebelumnya ya. Tapi melihat respon kalian yang menggila karena kubuat itu adalah idol, kujadikan OC. Serem aku lihat kalian yang bilang, "Aku ya kak, istrinya Hoshiki?" kan aku serem jadinya. Wkwkwk._

 _Chapter ini dibaca pelan-pelan ya, agar maksudnya mengerti dan tersampaikan ke kalian._

 _Terus, bisakah tidak hanya sekedar menyuruh update dengan kata-kata next, lanjut, yg cepet ya, fast update… kalian mau besok aku ngetroll dan nulis "Ini sudah lanjut. TBC. Sekian." Wkwkwk._

 _ **NAH! SILAHKAN MENIKMATI SAJIAN TERBARU YA!**_

 _._

 _.._

…

 _Terbang tinggi ku meraihnya._

 _Melangkah jauh ku mengejarnya._

 _Tak ada pilihan lain._

 _Meski kakiku sakit._

 _Meski sayapku meleleh._

 _Tak ada pilihan lain._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok x BetaMoonChild Nara.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Di kegelapan, berpasang-pasang mata menyala dan menatap nyalang lawan bicara mereka. Menggeram saat menerima kabar yang tak sesuai keinginannya. Mendengus kesal saat bawahan bodohnya hanya bisa membawa berita sampah tak berarti. Bawahannya hanya bisa menunduk tak berani menatap pemimpin mereka dan meringkuk memohon ampun.

"Jadi kau bilang, tak ada satupun pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh klan itu? Dan kalian masih tak bisa menembus _barrier_ yang melingkupi lingkungan istana kosong maupun tempat tinggal mereka sekarang?"

Mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban, pemimpin itu memandang algojonya memerintahkan pemusnahan si penyampai berita tanpa belas kasih.

Erangan meminta ampun menjadi suara terakhir dari penyampai berita sebelum kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya dan api melenyapkan tubuhnya menjadi abu.

Sementara itu satu sosok _beta_ menawan yang berdiri di samping sang pemimpin memalingkan wajahnya muak melihat kekejian Ayahandanya yang sekali lagi memusnahkan begitu saja bawahannya yang tak dapat menyenangkannya.

"Putriku." Panggil sang pemimpin pada _beta_ cantik itu.

"Ya Ayahanda." _Beta_ cantik bersurai perak itu menjawab dengan takzim panggilan ayahnya. Menampakkan wajah secantik rembulan pada sosok pemimpin keji itu.

"Apa benar kau tak berhasil menembus masuk kota itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ananda tak bisa memasuki kota itu ayahanda." Balasnya.

Sang pemimpin terdiam, memikirkan selentingan rumor yang pernah terdengar olehnya dan mencocokkannya dengan fakta yang dipaparkan putrinya. Hingga sebuah kesimpulan berhasil didapatkannya.

"Kita tahu pasti di mana Raja Hankyung dan keluarganya serta rakyatnya menetap, dan kita masih tak bisa menembus _barrier_ perlindungan yang dipasang oleh keturunan _Naofa_ itu. Lalu kita tak menemukan keberadaan Kim Namjoon beserta keluarganya, di manapun! Ada kemungkinan mereka telah tiba di kota itu, kota yang didesas-desuskan memiliki perlindungan tertinggi dari niat jahat bangsa _vampire_ yang diberikan oleh pencipta klan _Rialóir_. Kita harus mencari secepatnya untuk menembus tanah perlindungan itu." Ucap sang pemimpin.

Lalu salah satu _vampire_ yang terlihat cukup berumur berdiri keluar dari bayang dan berbicara pada pemimpinnya. "Tuanku, aku pernah mendengar kabar… tanah perlindungan itu dibentuk oleh Raja Yunho dan Permaisuri Jaejoong yang memiliki kekuatan langka yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh _vampire_ manapun." _Vampire_ tua itu menunduk mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kabar itu?" Tanya sang pemimpin penuh kecurigaan.

"Pemimpin pemberontakkan yang menimpa klan _Rialóir_ saat Putra Mahkota mereka berusia dua tahun mengatakan ini padaku. Menurut mereka ini adalah rahasia kerajaan dan hanya keturunan Raja Yunho dan Permaisuri Jaejoong saja yang mengetahuinya."

Pemimpin mereka masih menandangi _vampire_ tua itu dengan tatapannya kejinya yang tak terbaca. "Lalu? Katakan apa maksudmu!" perintahnya yang tak menyukai informasi yang berbelit-belit ini.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar, Putra Mahkota klan _Rialóir_ yang sekarang mewarisi kekuatan itu setelah sepuluh generasi terlewati. Namun, sampai sekarang Putra Mahkota belum menemukan pasangan hidupnya, pasangan hidupnya yang mewarisi kekuatan Permaisuri Jaejoong. Dan agar kita bisa melemahkan kekuatan tanah perlindungan, kita seharusnya menyerang pewarisnya sebelum mereka bersatu, Tuanku. Karena kekuatan tanah perlindungan itu sejalan dengan penyatuan pewarisnya."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus memusnahkan Putra Mahkota klan _Rialóir_ untuk menembus tanah perlindungan agar aku bisa memusnahkan Kim Namjoon beserta putranya yang akan merebut tahta yang sudah susah payah kurebut ini darinya, setelah aku membuatnya menjadi _vampire_ pelarian klan ini? Klan _Scrios_ si Pemusnah ini? Yang benar saja!" geram sang pemimpin yang tak lain adalah Raja klan _Scrios_ saat ini.

"Tuanku… tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar anda bisa menembus tanah perlindungan untuk memusnahkan Kim Namjoon dan keluarganya, ini satu-satunya cara agar tahta anda aman."

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Balai pertemuan itu kini hanya menyisakan sang Raja dan putrinya yang setia mendampinginya. Sang putri menatap ayahnya yang masih berusaha menenangkan emosinya. " _Father_ …" panggil sang putri.

Sang Raja mengalihkan pandangannya pada putri satu-satunya itu, "Ya sayangku?" tanyanya yang melihat gerak-gerik putrinya seakan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.

Putrinya maju dan mendekat padanya dan menunjukkan lengannya. "Sudah saatnya aku mencari _mate_ ku, _Father_." Sang putri menunjukkan lengan putih mulusnya yang tertutup selama ini dan memperlihatkan tanda bulan sabit yang menyala terang.

"Oh astaga, sudah seterang ini? Apa putriku sudah pernah bertemu dengan calon _mate_ nya?" Tanya sang Raja yang entah bagaimana tak terlihat keji sedikitpun di hadapan putrinya.

Sang putri menggeleng dan memandang ayahnya penuh permohonan, "Sama seperti _Mother_ yang telah tiada dulu saat ia berkelana mencarimu, mencari _mate_ nya, izinkan aku mencari dan pergi menemui _mate_ ku, _Father_."

Sang Raja mengacak rambutnya gusar, "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan satu-satunya keluargaku pergi berkelana? Kau ingin menyiksa _Father_ mu ini?" sang Raja mengelus tanda bulan sabit milik anaknya yang menandakan bahwa anaknya termasuk keturunan dewi bulan sama seperti ibundanya dulu.

"Tapi ini takdirku, _Father_. Aku harus mencari _mate_ ku dan memahami kehidupan seiring dengan perjalananku, sama seperti _Mother_ , nantinya aku akan menjadi milik _mate_ ku. Sama seperti _Mother_ yang menjadi milikmu dan pergi dari keluarganya."

Sang Raja terdiam, memikirkan segalanya. Memikirkan garis takdir yang dibawa keturunan dewi bulan yang harus mencari _mate_ nya dan mengembangkan kemampuan dirinya seiring dengan perjalanannya. Memikirkan takdir anaknya yang nanti kehidupannya adalah milik _mate_ nya sama seperti istrinya dulu membuatnya tak kuasa.

Lalu sang Raja tersenyum dan memandang putrinya, "Beri _Father_ mu ini waktu seminggu untuk menikmati waktu _Father_ dan _Daughter_ nya bersamamu sebelum melepas kepergianmu. Naraku, Nara kecilku yang memenuhi takdirnya untuk bertemu _mate_ nya. Naraku, putriku dari mendiang istriku yang kucintai."

Nara, sang putri tersenyum dan memeluk sang Raja. Di dalam senyum yang menyimpan banyak makna itu tersimpan sebuah maaf karena dengan perjalanannya ini ia akan menyebrang dan jatuh ke pelukan _mate_ nya, putra dari Kim Namjoon yang ingin dimusnahkan oleh ayahnya ini. Ya, Nara… _mate_ Kim Hoseok yang akhirnya akan menyerah dan jatuh pada takdirnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Setahun kemudian, Nara datang kehadapan _mate_ nya. Ya, butuh waktu setahun agar Nara bisa menghindari kemungkinan bahwa ayahnya mungkin saja mengutus _vampire_ lain untuk mengawalnya secara diam-diam. Di bulan pertama perjalanannya, gadis bersurai perak itu mendapati dua _vampire_ penjaga yang diam-diam mengawasinya atas suruhan ayahnya.

Gadis bersurai perak itu terpaksa memusnahkan salah satunya sebagi peringatan untuk ayahnya agar tidak mengirmkan pengawal lagi, terlebih pengawal yang terlalu mematuhi perintah ayahnya agar tetap mengawasi putrinya ini dari jauh.

Setelahnya, mungkin ayahnya menerima dengan baik peringatannya dan mulai menjauhkan pengawal utusannya dari jalan sang putri. Karena… saat keturunan dewi bulan memulai perjalanannya untuk menemui _mate_ nya, itu berarti ia akan memutuskan tautan kekeluargaannya dan mengabdi dengan segenap jiwanya pada _mate_ nya.

Ini… ini yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Nara mencoba mengelak terus menerus terhadap Hoseok. Ia adalah putri dari _vampire_ yang melengserkan tahta yang bahkan belum pernah dipegang oleh Kim Namjoon. Dan ia adalah putri dari _vampire_ yang merasa tahtanya akan terancam oleh keberadaan putra sulung Kim Namjoon. Serta, ia harus meyakinkan ayahnya untuk melepasnya mengikuti takdir yang digariskan dewi bulan terhadapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan ia harus melakukan itu semua secara halus tanpa ayahnya ketahui jika putrinya ini nantinya akan berdiri berhadapan dengan ayahnya di pertempuran terakhir.

"Maafkan putrimu ini yang tak menceritakan keseluruhan penglihatan yang dewi bulan berikan padaku, _Father_." Ucapnya di malam-malam ketika ia memandangi bulan sendirian dari kamarnya.

Kini, ia berdiri di depan rumah milik Kim Namjoon tak mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah itu karena ia telah mendengar langkah kaki yang bergerak ringan menghampirinya.

" _Mo ghrá_." Panggil Hoseok saat mendapati Nara yang datang kepadanya.

"Aku datang, kekasihku." Ucapnya, membuat Hoseok tersenyum cerah secerah mentari dan membawa Nara masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksud ini semua, Hoseok? Nara?"

Pelukan sepasang kekasih yang seharusnya sudah bersatu sejak lama itu terlepas mendengar nada dingin yang diumbar oleh Namjoon.

"Yang Mulia…" sapa Nara pada Namjoon yang membuat Namjoon terkekeh sinis.

"Apa maumu? Yang Mulia? Katakan itu pada ayahmu." Namjoon memandang sinis gadis bersurai perak di hadapannya.

Hoseok berdiri di depan Nara dan memandangi Namjoon dengan maklum, " _Appa_ , bisakah kita masuk ke dalam dan menjelaskan segalanya di dalam?"

Jadi… di sinilah mereka sekarang. Namjoon duduk dengan angkuhnya di sebuah sofa didampingi oleh Seokjin. Sementara di ruang keluarga itu juga terdapat Heegun dan Seongim yang sedang bertamu, Namjoon melarang Heegun pergi karena menurutnya sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya ini harus mengetahui ini semua. Jadi Heegun tinggal di sana duduk di sofa lainnya sembari mengelus perut istrinya yang saat ini sedang berisi. Sedangkan Jungkook duduk di sebuah sofa yang menghadap taman indah hasil tangan Ibundanya melihat kakaknya duduk menghadap ayahnya sembari menggenggam lengan gadis bersurai perak yang cantik sekali menurut Jungkook.

" _Appa_ , Nara adalah _mate_ ku. Pertama kali aku mengetahuinya adalah saat Jungkook terlahir, malam setelah Jungkook terlahir aku mendapatkan penglihatan itu. Sosoknya masuk ke penglihatanku, maka dari itu saat itu aku mencarinya karena sesungguhnya ia berada dekat sekali denganku saat itu." Hoseok memandangi Namjoon yang masih saja belum menurunkan hawa intimidasinya. " _Appa_ juga tahu pasti bahwa ia adalah keturunan dewi bulan yang diberkahi penglihatan masa depan yang sama sepertiku. Malam ketika kami bertemu, kami sudah sadar bahwa kami adalah pasangan hidup yang takkan bisa terpisahkan oleh apapun."

Semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang berani menyela sebelum Namjoon mulai berbicara. Namun, gadis bersurai perak itu melangkah mendekati Namjoon tanpa takut dan memperlihatkan tandanya.

"Yang Mulia, kau sangat mengerti arti dari ini." Nara menunggu Namjoon melihat tanda bulan sabitnya dan melanjutkan. "Kau adalah sahabat mendiang ibuku, kau mengerti arti sinar ini Yang Mulia. Dan kau mengerti takdir kami, takdir keturunan dewi bulan yang harus memutuskan ikatan keluarga kami ketika tanda ini menyala. Kami harus mencari pasangan hidup kami dan mengabdi kepadanya. Dan tanda ini sudah bersinar hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya, seperti usia putra bungsumu."

Fakta ini yang selama ini membuat Namjoon membenci mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada keluarganya. Fakta bahwa, sahabatnya sendiri lah sosok yang melengserkan tahta kerajaannya dan membuatnya menjadi pelarian seperti sekarang ini.

"Namjoonie?" Seokjin mengusap lengan Namjoon. "Jangan kau lupakan fakta jika ia bisa memasuki tanah perlindungan ini, sayang. Itu menandakan jika ia tak memiliki kejahatan sedikitpun di dirinya." Ingat Seokjin lagi pada Namjoon.

" _Appa…_ " Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu…" Jungkook melangkah mendekat pada Nara dan menggenggam lengan gadis bersurai perak itu. Sepintas, jika tak diperhatikan maka keluarganya tak bisa melihat percikan cahaya biru yang terjadi saat Jungkook menyentuh lengan Nara.

Jungkook membuka matanya yang terpejam dam memandang Nara dengan senyuman kelincinya. " _Appa_ … aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang akan berada pihakku di masa depan, hanya dengan menyentuh sekilas seperti ini. Halmi Jae memberitahukan kekuatan ini padaku. Meski tidak seperti kekuatan Halbae Uno yang dengan sekali sentuh maka ia akan mengetahui baik masa depan maupun masa lalu subjek yang disentuhnya." Jungkook yang berbicara pada _appa_ nya itu kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada Nara, " _Nuna_ , aku menerima dirimu menjadi pasangan kakakku. Maaf ya _nuna_ harus menjadi pasangan kakakku yang aneh ini…"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat suasana tegang di sana perlahan mencair. Seokjin yang melihat itu pun memandang Namjoon penuh binar. "Sayang, bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini? Kau ingin putra sulung kita merana karena tak bisa bersatu dengan kekasih seumur hidupnya yang cantik ini."

Namjoon masih terdiam, pikirannya berkelana mengingat sahabatnya yang musnah saat pemberontakkan itu terjadi. Bagaimana sahabatnya yang bersurai perak itu menjadi sahabat terbaiknya yang mengerti dirinya lebih baik bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Tentu takdir keturunan dewi bulan itu ia sangat mengetahui. Karena sahabatnya, Mirra, gadis manusia yang terpaksa menghilangkan kemanusiaannya agar menjadi makhluk _immortal_ sepeti dirinya saat ia tahu jika pasangan hidupnya adalah seorang _vampire_. Dan takdir yang sama itu kembali pada putrinya, tanda yang sama yang selalu dilihat oleh Namjoon dulu semasa Mirra masih berada di dunia itu pun tersemat pada putrinya yang kini ditakdirkan menjadi kekasih abadi putranya.

"Tapi aku…"

"Tidak Yang Mulia." Potong Nara cepat. "Apa yang terjadi pada mendiang ibuku, bukan kesalahanmu. Ibuku yang meminta padamu, aku mengerti itu semua. Meski tidak dengan ayahku." Ucap Nara.

Namjoon kembali memandangi tangannya, tangan yang dulu sempat ia gunakanya untuk memisahkan kepala Mirra dan tangan yang sama yang mengantarkan api pada tubuh terpisah Mirra.

Kata-kata itu bahkan masih terngiang di benak Namjoon, kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan sahabatnya yang musnah di tangannya. "Kalau ada yang harus memusnahkan diriku, maka aku menyerahkan diriku padamu. Kumohon maafkan diriku yang mengabdi pada suamiku, suami yang menyebabkan pertempuran ini."

Namjoon terkesiap saat kedua tangannya disentuh oleh tangan pucat anak sahabatnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada ibuku bukan kesalahanmu Yang Mulia. Saat itu ibuku yang mengabdikan dirinya pada ayahku menyadari jika dirinya telah berpijak di jalan yang salah dengan mendukung suaminya. Kau justru membantu dirinya terbebas dari cekikan itu Yang Mulia. Kau membebaskannya. Kau menyelamatkan ibuku."

Namjoon terdiam menatap gadis yang begitu mirip dengan sahabatnya itu dan perlahan tersenyum sembari menepuk pelan tangan yang menangkupi tangannya. "Maafkan aku… maaf karena rasa bersalahku membuatku buta dan tak melihat kenyataan yang seharusnya bisa kulihat. Dan terima kasih sudah membebaskanku dari rasa bersalah, terima kasih juga karena kau bersedia menjadi pendamping putraku. Selamat datang di keluarga ini, nak." Ucap Namjoon yang membuat semuanya tersenyum lega terlebih lagi Hoseok.

" _Ah_." Pekikan pelan Seongim membuat semuanya berpaling. "Heegun, sekarang aku jadi ingin disentuh oleh calonnya Hoseok. Aku ingin nantinya anak kita secantik dirinya."

Nara tersenyum kecil dan memandang Hoseok sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Hoseok untuk melangkah dan menghampiri Seongim. "Anda sangat cantik, Putri Seongim." Ucap Nara membuat Seongim menggeleng.

"Panggil aku _Aunty_ , kau adalah keluarga kami sekarang sayang." Seongim menyentuh pipi pucat Nara.

Sementara itu Namjoon kini berpaling pada putra bungsunya, memandang _omega_ yang seminggu lagi akan memasuki usia kedewasaannya ini. "Jadi, Kookie kekuatan seperti apa saja yang diwarisi Halmi Jae mu itu?" Tanya Namjoon yang masih takjub dengan kemampuan putra bungsunya.

Karena di setiap sesi latihan mereka dulu, sang putra tak pernah benar-benar menggunakan kekuatan dari Permaisuri Jaejoong. Ia hanya menggunakan kekuatan bawaan yang diturunkan oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Ra. Ha. Si. A." ucap Jungkook dengan nakalnya dan berlari memeluk kakaknya.

" _Ih_ , sana jauh-jauh, tadi sudah mengatai _hyung_ mu ini aneh." Sedangkan Hoseok menolak adiknya yang selalu saja berlindung dibaliknya.

" _Hyung!_ " rajuk Jungkook menimbulkan tawa pada keluarga itu.

Nara memandangi keluarga barunya, tempat ia mengabdikan hidupnya saat ini. 'Ya benar, saat ini merekalah keluargaku. Aku harus berusaha menyelamatkan keluargaku.'

" _A-aunty_ …" panggilnya ragu pada Seongim. " _Aunty_ adalah adik dari Raja Hankyung, aku benar?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan dari Seongim. "Bisakah _Aunty_ menghubungi Raja Hankyung agar Putra Mahkotanya segera memasuki tanah perlindungan ini?"

"Maksudmu nak?" Tanya Seongim, dan Nara menceritakan segalanya… menceritakan rencana ayahnya, memberitahukan semuanya hingga detail terkecil yang diketahuinya. "Sial. Bagaimana mungkin pengkhianat itu menceritakan rahasia kerajaan sembarangan seperti itu." Gerutu Seongim setelah mendengar itu semua. Seongim lama memandangi Seokjin setelah mendengar itu. "Jika ada yang patut menghubungi kakakku ataupun keluarganya, bukankah sudah saatnya kau menghubungi kakakmu itu, Pangeran Seokjin? Sudah waktunya kau menghubungi kakakmu dan bertemu kembali dengan kakakmu, lagipula ini menyangkut Putra Mahkota yang tak lain adalah calon pasangan hidup putramu. Sudah saatnya kau menghubungi Permaisuri Heechul dan kembali menyatukan hubungan kakak-adik yang terpisah itu _'kan_?"

Nara tercekat mendengar ucapan Seongim, sungguh ia tak tahu jika pasangan hidup ayah _mate_ nya adalah adik dari Permaisuri klan terkuat. Terlebih lagi kata-kata jika Putra Mahkota klan terkuat adalah calon pasangan hidup putranya? Putra bungsu Yang Mulia Namjoon? Kim Jungkook?

Sekarang semuanya menatap Seokjin dan meyakinkan Seokjin untuk menghubungi kakaknya. Membuat Seokjin yang gantian didera dilema. Ia masih belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya, meski saat ini ia adalah ibu dari dua putra yang mengagumkan… jujur alasan terbesar ia tak ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya adalah ia takut mendapati amukan kakaknya. Biar bagaimanapun, hanya kakaknya itulah sosok panutannya dan ia pernah mengecewakan kakaknya dengan keluar dari istana mereka. Seokjin bisa apa? Di hadapan Heechul, kakaknya, Seokjin hanyalah adik kecil kesayangan kakaknya yang menyegani, menghormati dan menyayangi kakaknya maka dari itu ia takut mendapat amukan kakaknya.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota, ia menyampaikan jika ibunya masih menunggu dan mencari adik kesayangannya." Ucap Seongim yang membuat rasa gamang Seokjin perlahan terangkat.

"Baiklah.." ujar Seokjin kemudian.

Seongim memberikan ponselnya dengan senang hati pada Seokjin yang akhirnya mau berdamai dengan rasa gamangnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Heechul saat itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang suaminya, duduk di hadapan suaminya dan didekap erat oleh Hankyung dari belakang sembari menikmati kudapan darah segar mereka. Dan panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenalnya itu membuat Heechul mengernyit.

" _Hello_ …" sapa Heechul pada si pemanggil, dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh si pemanggil membuat Heechul menggenggam erat lengan suaminya.

' _Heenim, ini aku…'_

Heechul mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menjawab si pemanggil, suara yang amat dirindukannya meski ratusan tahun berlalu ia takkan bisa melupakan suara ini, suara adik kesayangannya. "Seokjinie?" tanyanya.

Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Hankyung semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka menyalurkan kekuatan untuk istrinya.

' _Ya Heenim, ini Seokjiniemu…'_

Kalau bisa… Heechul ingin menangis meraung, karena rasa rindu terhadap adiknya itu membuncah begitu kuat.

Mereka berdua melepaskan rindu mereka. Seokjin di seberang sana yang berdiri dengan ponselnya memandangi jalanan yang terhampar dari jendela kamarnya sembari menikmati suara kakaknya yang ia rindukan.

Perlahan, Namjoon masuk ke kamar mereka dan memeluk Seokjin dari belakang, turut memberi kekuatan untuk istrinya.

"Heenim, maafkan aku…" ucap Seokjin.

' _Anniya, kau tak bersalah. Oh astaga, aku begitu merindukanmu.'_

Namjoon memberi remasan pelan di pinggul Seokjin seakan mengingatkan Seokjin tujuan lainnya mengapa ia menelepon kakaknya.

Dan Seokjin menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi di rumahnya dengan rinci, karena kalau tidak, kakak keras kepalanya takkan mau menerima ini semua dengan begitu saja.

' _Maksudmu, mereka mengincar Taehyungku dan juga putra bungsumu? Kau bilang tanah perlindungan itu di Seoul? Tunggu dulu…'_ suara Heechul terdengar sedikit menjauh dan Seokjin mendengar Heechul berujar pada sosok lainnya, Hankyung, suaminya. _'Hannie, katakan padaku… minggu lalu Taehyungie berpamitan pada kita akan kemana? Seoul bukan?'_ itu yang Seokjin dengar sebelum Heechul memekik padanya. _'Seokjinie! Putraku saat ini sudah berada di Seoul, meski aku tak tahu alasannya.'_

"Bisakah kau menghubunginya dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak keluar dari Seoul? Keselamatannya berarti keselamatan putraku juga Heenim, karena mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

' _Aku mengerti…'_

Lalu Seokjin mendengar suara Hankyung yang berkata ia akan memanggil Yoongi. Dan memang, di tempatnya, Hankyung berteleportasi ke kamar Pangeran Sulung yang untungnya belum terlelap dan terkejut melihat _appa_ nya yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

" _Appa_?" ini Jimin yang bertanya tak mengerti akan alasan mertuanya bertindak seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku menerobos masuk kamar kalian, saat ini keadaan Taehyung harus dipastikan. Bisakah kau ikut _appa_ ke kamar _appa_ dan _umma_ akan menjelaskannya, nak."

Yoongi menatap _appa_ nya dan Jimin meminta persetujuan dari _mate_ nya. Jimin mengangguk, "Pergilah _hyung_ , aku akan tinggal untuk menjaga Hwanie." Ucap Jimin sembari memandang putra kecil mereka, _omega_ kecil mereka yang baru berusia setahun.

Setelah mendapatkan izinnya, Yoongi pergi dengan _appa_ nya untuk menemui _eomma_ nya. Saat ia tiba, Heechul menghentikan obrolannya sebentar.

"Sayang, bisa kau panggil Taehyung? Tanyakan keberadaannya, dan jika ia memang di Seoul, katakan padanya bahwa ia tak boleh melangkah sedikitpun keluar dari Seoul. Bisa?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan mulai memanggil adiknya. _'Bocah.'_

' _Ah! Hyung! Berhenti memanggilku bocah!'_

Dan Taehyung selalu merespon panggilan Yoongi di kepalanya lebih cepat dibandingkan ponsel canggih miliknya.

' _Saat ini kau berada di Seoul?'_ dan Yoongi seperti biasanya, tak mengindahkan protes adiknya itu.

' _Aku 'kan pamit pada appa memang ke Seoul, hyung. Kenapa?'_

' _Dan kau masih di Seoul?'_

' _Iya, aku akan di Seoul setidaknya hingga bulan depan.'_

' _Tetap di Seoul, jangan langkahkan kakimu keluar dari Seoul. Itu perintah umma. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi turuti saja.'_

"Katakan padanya, jika ia melangkah keluar dari Seoul… kehidupan _mate_ nya akan terancam." Tambah Heechul begitu melihat kernyitan tak suka di wajah Yoongi dan dapat dipastikan Taehyung merengek tak suka karena aturan dan perintah Yoongi. Dan Yoongi menyampaikan ucapan Heechul langsung pada Taehyung. "Tambahkan padanya, dalam semingu klan kita akan berpindah ke Seoul secara bergilir. Suruh adikmu tetap di Seoul, apapun yang terjadi."

Dan Yoongi kembali menyampaikan seperti apa yang ibunya inginkan.

"Yoongiku sudah memastikan Taehyung takkan melangkah keluar dari Seoul. Aku akan bersiap, sampai jumpa Seokjinie. Sampaikan salamku dan Hankyung pada Namjoon dan Seongim."

Jadi Heechul menceritakan segalanya pada suami dan putra sulungnya. Hankyung mengangguk setuju akan inisiatif Heechul untuk kembali memindahkan kerajaan mereka dan kali ini tujuannya adalah tanah perlindungan, Seoul. Jadi malam itu Hankyung memulai rapat dadakan dengan anggota klannya, menyampaikan masalah ini pada anggota klannya yang kembali disetujui mengenai perpindahan ini oleh anggota klan mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal?"

"Benar, bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal? Dalam seminggu bagaimana mungkin ada tempat yang menerima kepindahan satu klan kita ini Yang Mulia."

Pertanyaan itu mengudara setelahnya, membuat Jimin yang ikut serta di dalam rapat itu mulai bersuara.

"Yang Mulia, sebenarnya alasan Putra Mahkota sudah berada di Seoul adalah untuk meninjau proyek milik kami. Aku dan Putra Mahkota membangun sebuah gedung apartemen di Seoul, yang bahkan bisa menampung lebih dari satu klan ini, Yang Mulia." Sampai Jimin membuat Hankyung cukup terkejut dengan inisatif putra dan menantunya ini.

"Dan bagaimana dengan pembangunannya?" Tanya Hankyung. "Apakah sudah layak huni, dan aman untuk kita semua?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia. Pembangunannya sudah selesai hingga tahap akhir. Setiap bagian apartemen sudah layak huni." Lapor Jimin.

"Baik kalau begitu, tak ada masalah dengan tempat tinggal. Saat ini keberangkatan yang menjadi masalah. Dengan pergi secara bergilir, keamanan saat di luar _barrier_ perlindungan menantuku akan sangat riskan. Maka dari itu, beberapa penjaga akan kutugaskan bergiliran untuk mengawal keberangkatan kita seperti dahulu."

Hankyung menatap satu persatu anggota klannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Satu hal yang dapat kupastikan ke kalian adalah, keamanan kita akan terjaga di tanah perlindungan. Namun… kita tak boleh lengah, karena sepertinya kita akan kembali menghadapi sebuah pertempuran besar dengan klan kuat. Dan yang paling kuinginkan hanyalah keselamatan anggota klanku."

Seluruh anggota klan yang hadir dalam rapat itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Raja mereka. Raja yang tak dapat dipungkiri merupakan Raja terbaik yang mereka miliki.

"Tenang saja Yang Mulia, lagipula kami butuh melemaskan otot-otot kami. Sudah lama kami tidak bertarung, memburu hewan-hewan buas itu bukan bertarung namanya." Kelakar salah satu anggota klan dan membuat suasana setidaknya menjadi sedikit lebih mencair dan menghilangkan ketegangan yang mencekik.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Taehyung di Seoul untuk mengurus hunian yang sedang mereka bangun? Benar _sih,_ tapi itu bukan alasan utama seorang Kim Taehyung berada disana. Kim Taehyung berada di Seoul karena… _omega_ nya.

Jika ia tak salah hitung, seharusnya tahun ini usia kedewasaan _omega_ nya sudah harus ia dapatkan. Namun, nyatanya masih belum. Karena _omega_ nya masih berbau sama, masih berbau manis layaknya anak kecil. Taehyung belum merasakan aroma memabukkan yang biasanya dimiliki _omega_ dewasa.

Maka dari itu Taehyung hanya bisa mengamati dari jauh kegiatan _omega_ nya, bertingkah seperti _stalker_ dan mengamati kehidupan _omega_ nya.

'Dia manis.' Gumam Taehyung di dalam pikirannya sore itu kala melihat sosok _omega_ nya yang masih setia berjalan-jalan di pusat kota sekedar untuk memotret, ya sekian hari menjadi penguntit _omega_ nya sendiri membuat Taehyung mengetahui hobi _omega_ nya.

'Astaga, bagaimana bisa sosoknya menjadi begitu nyata.' Kali ini Taehyung berujar di pagi hari saat melihat _omega_ nya tersenyum puas akan hasil tangkapan kameranya.

Tapi kini Taehyung jadi bertanya-tanya… sudah dua hari _omega_ nya tak terlihat mengelilingi kota seperti biasa. Taehyung bertanya-tanya apa yan terjadi pada _omega_ nya. Aturan untuk tak mendekati _omega_ yang belum dewasa dan kenyataan jika keamanan _omega_ nya akan terancam jika ia mendekatinya saat ini membuat Taehyung gusar karena tak bisa mengetahui keadaan _omega_ nya.

Dan sialnya, Taehyung masih belum tahu nama _omega_ nya.

Sial kuadrat.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Ada alasan mengapa Jungkook tak keluar rumah selama dua hari ini. Tak bisa melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya selama dua hari ini. Ulang tahunnya. Yang berarti proses kedewasaannya.

Malam di saat usianya memasuki usia kedewasaan, tubuh Jungkook didera rasa sakit. Ia mengerang di atas kasurnya. Menggelepar merasakan seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Meringkuk layaknya janin kala perlahan rasa sakit itu mereda. Dan merengek pilu kala ibundanya masuk untuk kemudian memeluknya dan berbisik, "Selamat ulang tahun dan menjadi dewasa sayang. Ayo ikut _umma_ , ada sebuah ritual yang harus dilakukan oleh _omega_ keturunan klan kita di malam kedewasaannya."

Dan Jungkook dituntun oleh Seokjin ke kolam renang di belakang rumah mereka yang tertutup dinding tinggi. Kolam renang yang dilingkupi atap-atap indah berhiaskan dedaunan hijau menutupi sinar rembulan yang ingin menyapa genangan di dalam kolam.

Seokjin membuka baju Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mencoba menghentikan gerakan tangan ibundanya.

"Takkan ada yang melihat. _Appa_ dan _hyung_ mu serta _Uncle_ Heegun sedang berjaga di sekeliling kolam dari balik pagar. Kakak iparmu dan _Aunty_ Seongim sedang menyiapkan kudapan kita di dalam sana. Hanya ada Jungkookie dan _umma_."

Mendengar ucapan Seokjin membuat Jungkook diam saja kala Seokjin meloloskan piyamanya yang basah akan keringat itu.

Seokjin menarik tangan putranya dan meminta putranya untuk berendam di dalam kolam, kolam yang telah dipenuhi genangan darah.

" _Aithris mé iomainn. One óimige níos isteach sa aois aibíochta. Glacadh leis. Agus a thabhairt go léir na beannachtaí don óimige nua."_ Ucap Seokjin memanjatkan pujian dan doanya untuk leluhur mereka saat Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam genangan darah.

Saat seluruh badan Jungkook terendam dan dengan perlahan ia memasukkan kepalanya hingga seluruh tubuhnya menghilang di dalam kolam darah.

Kolam darah itu bersinar terang untuk sesaat. Seakan menerima _omega_ baru yang beranjak dewasa dan memberkati _omega_ itu dengan berkahnya.

Jungkook perlahan muncul ke permukaan. Rambut sehitam jelaganya berganti menjadi surai _brunet_ yang indah. Paras wajah yang semakin menawan itu terpatri dan terbingkai sempurna. Sepasang alis yang bagai lengkungan pelangi mulai membayang. Sepasang mata yang masih terpejam, menyembunyikan manik tajamnya. Hidung indah yang berdiri angkuh di tengah-tengah wajah rupawannya. Sepasang pipi yang merona karena sepuhan darah. Dan kurva indah yang akan membuat siapapun gila untuk melumatnya.

Tubuh Jungkook yang meluruhkan darah itu semakin terlihat menggoda, kulit pucatnya yang terlihat indah bersamaan dengan darah yang membaluri tubuhnya.

Dan saat sepasang mata indah itu terbuka, keindahan malam terpeta di dalamnya dan berkali-kali lipat lebih indah.

Seokjin menghampiri putranya, membawanya duduk di sebuah kursi untuk membasuh tubuh anaknya dengan air yang bertaburkan kelopak mawar di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sayang?" Tanya Seokjin saat ia telah selesai membasuh tubuh Jungkook dan memakaikan gaun mandi padanya.

"Aneh _umma_ , rasa sakit tadi sudah tak ada. Lalu… tubuhku… penglihatanku… semua terasa lebih kuat?" gumam Jungkook yang masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

Seokjin membingkai wajah putranya, "Kau… _omega_ terindah yang pernah _umma_ lihat. Bagaikan kelopak mawar ini, kau terlihat ranum dan indah. Bagaikan tetesan madu, kau terlihat manis. Keindahan berada pada dirimu sayang." Ucap Seokjin dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di kening putranya.

Kemudian Seokjin menuntun putra bungsunya ke dalam kamarnya dan memasangkan pakaian terbaik, hadiah dari Hoseok untuk ulang tahun adiknya. Sebuah kemeja dari sutra terbaik berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh dewasa Jungkook dengan sempurna. Dan juga celana sutra berwarna hitam itu membalut dengan sempurna tubuh Jungkook. Menjadikan aura bangsawan Jungkook memancar dengan sempurna.

Seokjin sempat meninggalkan Jungkook berpakaian untuk kembali menjemput anaknya dengan pakaian yang tak kalah menawannya dan berwarna sama. Ia sempat memeriksa perkerjaan suaminya dan kolam renang serta halaman belakangnya sudah bersih kembali seperti semula.

Seokjin mengajak Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai pertama. Jungkook melihat semua _vampire_ jantan di rumahnya berbalut kemeja hitam yang menawan. Serta kakak iparnya dan _Aunty_ nya yang mengenakan gaun malam yang indah.

Jungkook melihat bagaimana kakaknya melingkari pinggang istrinya dengan penuh rasa, ya… mereka _'kan_ baru menikah tiga hari yang lalu. Saat ini pasangan itu sedang berada dalam masa-masa romansa mereka. Jungkook juga melihat _Uncle_ Heegun yang menjaga _Aunty_ nya yang sedang hamil itu dengan penuh cinta. Lalu Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang menghampirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun dan beranjak dewasa bayi _omega_ ku yang cantik." Ucap Namjoon dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Jungkook.

Bergantian, seluruh keluarganya menyelamati Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum gembira mendapatkan ucapan selamat dan juga hadiah-hadiah yang berasal dari keluarganya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

' _Kenapa kau bocah? Tak senang kami datang?'_

Yoongi berbicara pada Taehyung di dalam kepala mereka saat rombongan terakhir yang berarti rombongan keluarga inti kerajaan tiba di Seoul malam itu. Adiknya terlihat tak bersemangat sama sekali, meskipun adiknya bermain dengan riang dengan Hwan, putra pertamanya dengan Jimin.

' _Hyung, apa yang terjadi pada omegaku ya? Sudah tiga hari aku tak melihatnya…'_ keluh Taehyung berbicara pada kakaknya.

' _Oh kemarin umma berbicara dengan Pangeran Seokjin, mereka bilang omegamu merayakan hari kedewasaannya tanggal satu kemarin.'_

Kedua mata Taehyung membulat tak percaya mendengar itu semua.

' _Besok pagi ikut saja, kami mau ke rumah paman Namjoon. Tadinya umma ingin pergi sekarang juga, tapi mengingat banyak yang harus kita urus malam ini jadinya ya besok pagi kita pergi ke sana.'_

Dan Taehyung melayangkan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada Hwan yang menerima itu semua dengan kekehan geli sementara tidak dengan Jimin yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka dan melihat kelakuan bar-bar Taehyung langsung memukul menyeret Taehyung menjauh dari putranya.

" _Ish!_ Apa-apaan _sih_? Apa salahnya aku mengecup pipi keponakanku sendiri." Protes Taehyung.

"Kau terlihat ingin memakan anakku Tae!" balas Jimin kesal.

"Kalau kalian masih berisik, keluar sana!"

Ini _sih_ Yoongi, dan kalau Yoongi sudah seperti itu… siapa yang bisa melawan?

Jadi Taehyung memutuskan keluar dari kamar kakaknya, sementara Jimin memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di depan Yoongi dan mengapit putra mereka di tengah-tengah.

"Hwan sangat cantik." Ucap Jimin dan memainkan lengan putranya.

"Hwan adalah kebahagiaan yang sudah lama kita nantikan." Yoongi tersenyum melihat putra pertamanya yang memang sudah lama ia nantikan.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengelus pipi Yoongi, "Kalian adalah kebahagiaan hidupku."

Disaksikan putranya yang membuka matanya dengan lebar, Jimin mengecup _beta_ rupawannya. Kim Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin seorang dan juga kini milik Park Hwan yang menepuk-nepuk pipi kedua orang tuanya dengan girang.

"Iya, iya… Yoongi Mama milik Hwanie juga. Dan Hwanie milik Mama dan Papa." Ucap Jimin pada putranya yang tersenyum menggemaskan.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Paginya, mereka bertamu ke rumah asri milik Namjoon. Heechul yang berjalan paling depan bersamaan dengan Taehyung. Heechul ingin segera bertemu dengan adiknya, sementara Taehyung ingin bertemu dengan _mate_ nya.

Dan saat pintu rumah itu dibuka oleh Namjoon, Heechul berharap adiknya _lah_ yang menyambutnya. "Namjoon," sapanya.

"Yang Mulia, silahkan masuk."

Keluarga Hankyung masuk ke dalam rumah asri itu. Seluruh keluarga akhirnya bersatu. Heegun dan Seongim juga berada di sana. Hoseok yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Nara juga ada di sana. Dan Seokjin, yang berdiri canggung di ruang keluarga juga ada di sana.

Namun mata elang Taehyung tak menemukan keberadaan matenya.

Dan Heechul segera menghampiri adiknya, memeluk erat adiknya yang berdiri canggung mendapatkan pelukan erat itu.

"Bodoh! Adik bodoh! Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi meninggalkanku! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh!"

Semuanya tersenyum di sana, meski hanya kata-kata seperti itu, mereka dapat merasakan bahwa Permaisuri itu sangat merindukan adiknya yang mulai membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Heenim." Ucap Seokjin.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu, aku akan menempelimu terus!" ucap Heechul dengan egoisnya dan membuat semuanya terkekeh.

Lalu perkenalan singkat itu terjadi, Heechul mengenalkan putra-putranya dan juga menantunya serta cucu pertamanya. Yang langsung saja menjadi kesayangan di sana, terutama oleh Seongim yang sedang mengandung.

"Oh astaga, Yoongi… putramu semanis dirimu!" pekik Seongim melihat Hwan yang berada dalam pelukan Nara.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Putra Mahkota." Hoseok menyapa dan menjabat tangan Taehyung dengan senyumannya yang biasa dan membuat Taehyung mengernyit.

"Sekarang matamu tidak sekosong saat pertama kali kita berjumpa, _eh_? Pewaris setengah kekuatan suci sang ramalan?"

Sudahkah ada yang mengatakan? Jika hanya dengan sentuhan biasa saja, Taehyung bisa mengetahui masa lalu, dan keberpihakan _vampire_ lain padanya?

"Paman Namjoon, calon _mate_ ku? Di mana?"

"Sebelum itu, Putra Mahkota…" Namjoon memandang Taehyung dengan aura _alpha_ nya yang menguar kuat. Dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat itu. "Kau tahu tanggung jawabmu saat kau mengikat _omega_ mu? Putra bungsuku?"

Taehyung masih tersenyum dan saat senyumannya menghilang, sepasang manik heterokrom berwarna merah dan biru itu terpoles. Taehyung kini menyeringai. "Takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan aku dengan _omega_ ku. _Omega_ ku adalah hidupku dan hidupku adalah miliknya. Seincipun takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Jadi katakan, di mana _omega_ ku?"

Hawa di sana benar-benar memberat saat Taehyung menunjukkan mata aslinya. Jimin berusaha menguarkan kenyamanan untuk Seongim yang sedang mengandung dan juga putranya agar mereka tak terbebani dengan aura ini selama Taehyung masih mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Kekuatan lain bangsa _Naofa_ , selain perlindungan dan segel tak tertembusnya… bangsa _Naofa_ memiliki aura lembut yang menenangkan subjek yang diinginkannya.

Namjoon mengalah, saat masih berusia dua tahun saja ia sudah merasa terintimidasi dengan kekuatan bocah bersurai merah di hadapannya dan kini ia benar-benar terintimidasi oleh Taehyung yang sudah berbalutkan kedewasaannya.

"Ia tadi pagi pamit pergi memotret ke…"

Dan belum selesai Namjoon berbicara, Taehyung sudah berlari pergi.

"Bocah itu mengatakan terima kasih atas restumu, paman." Ucapan Yoongi memecah keheningan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kim Taehyung.

" _Ah? Ah!_ Kalian masih sering berbicara di dalam kepala kalian, Pangeran Yoongi." Namjoon mengingat keistimewaan kedua keponakannya itu.

"Masih Paman! Dan membuatku iri terus!"

Ini _sih_ , Jimin yang memang selalu iri kalau Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang bertelepati seperti tadi.

Semuanya terkekeh geli dan bercengkrama melepas rindu dua keluarga yang terpisah serta berkenalan lebih dalam lagi sesama saudara. Dan saat perbincangan itu menjadi serius adalah kala mereka membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan ke depannya.

Mereka membiarkan saja Kim Taehyung menemui _mate_ nya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Taehyung berdiri di sana, di balik pohon menatapi _omega_ nya yang terlihat begitu menawan di usia kedewasaannya. Dan… aroma memabukkan yang membuat Taehyung menggila itu menyeruak begitu saja hingga membuat Taehyung hilang akal.

 _Omega_ nya, sedang terduduk bersandar pada pohon rindang mengamati hasil tangkapan kameranya. Namun sayang keindahan itu itu rusak kala dua pria tambun yang kelihatan mabuk menghampirinya.

Menggoda _omega_ nya, melecehkan _omega_ nya dan berniat menyentuh _omega_ nya.

Sayang seribu sayang…

Seinchipun tak ada kulitnya yang tersentuh oleh pria tambun itu.

Karena _omega_ nya… mengendalikan tubuh dua pria tambun itu dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan dan membuat kedua manusia itu menghela nafas terakhir mereka saat itu juga.

"Aku benar-benar membenci manusia-manusia seperti kalian." Gerutu _omega_ nya dan berjalan dengan santainya melalui kedua bangkai itu begitu saja.

Saat melewati pohon tempat Taehyung bersembunyi, Taehyung langsung menarik lengan _omega_ itu dan membawanya ke satu tempat. Tempat kesukaan _omega_ nya kala mengambil gambar, lorong yang dibentuk oleh kumpulan bunga _wisteria_ violet yang indah.

"Kau, _vampire_?"

Dan _omega_ itu langsung masuk dalam mode waspada. Kecepatan langkah kaki itu bukanlah langkah kaki manusia, serta tak adanya bau yang tercium dari sosok di depannya membuat _omega_ itu waspada.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _omega_ ku." Taehyung berbalik menghadap Jungkook dengan kedua manik heterokrom yang menyala terang, membuat manik indah berwarna biru milik Jungkook turut aktif.

"Kau, _alpha_ ku…" gumam Jungkook penuh puja saat mengingat wajah _vampire_ tampan di hadapannya yang dulu bertempur dengan santainya namun terlihat begitu kuat.

"Ya ini aku, aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Taehyung mendekat, membingkai pipi Jungkook ke dalam telapak tangan besarnya. Merasakan lembutnya pipi milik _omega_ nya. Menatap _omega_ nya penuh damba dan puja. Memajukan wajahnya untuk mereguk kesucian bibir merah delima yang mengguggah kupu-kupu jingga bertebaran di sekeliling mereka. Dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir yang ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi itu bertautan. Memagut erat. Menyampaikan rindu. Menyampaikan cinta mereka. Menyampaikan asa tak terbendung.

Romantis?

Iya…

Sebelum Taehyung menggeram merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dan membuat pagutan itu terlepas. Taehyung memegang perutnya yang paling merasakan sakit. Dan memandang _omega_ nya yang tersenyum nakal.

"Dasar _omega_ nakal, kau perlu kuhukum." Dan Jungkook masih saja tersenyum. "Kau memang minta kulumat."

"Lumat saja! Aku suka _kok, alpha_." Ucap Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung menggila.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook bersandar pada dinding terowongan wisteria yang terbuat dari jalinan kawat itu dengan beringas. Meraup bibir penuh dosa milik _omega_ nya yang menawarkan kenikmatan dunia.

Melepaskan pagutan itu, Taehyung menyentuh bibir Jungkook yang terbuka. "Katakan padaku, siapa namamu… _omega_?"

Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang Taehyung penuh rasa. "Jungkook, aku Jungkook. Dan kau _alpha_?"

Taehyung menyatukan kening mereka, "Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung, _alpha_ mu."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Ya, Kim Taehyung. Aku Kim Jungkook, _omega_ mu."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pagutan mereka setelahnya, tak mempedulikan apapun. Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah, akhirnya mereka bisa saling bertemu dan merajut kasih mereka kedepannya. Taehyung dan Jungkook. _Alpha_ dan _omega_ yang telah tertakdirkan untuk bersama.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END!**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Kidding.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Arti apa yang diucapkan Seokjin saat proses ritual._

" _Puji-pujian ku lantunkan. Satu lagi omega memasuki usia kedewasaannya. Terima ia. Dan berikan seluruh berkah untuk omega baru ini."_

 _Psst, yang mau temenan di IG, akun IG ku azmyaira. Sertakan akun kalian di kolom review biar ku follback yha._


	11. Réamhaisnéis : MARKING YOU

_._

 _ **Pertama,**_ _maaf ya… kalau banyak kekurangan di ff ini. Kurangnya moment romantis dari tokoh utama. Kurang cepatnya update story. Bahkan kurang bagusnya cerita ini. Aku jujur sebenarnya gamang mau update chapter kali ini karena respon chapter sebelumnya. Chapter sebelumnya adalah chapter terpanjang yang menyentuh 6k, dimana aku menikmati penulisan chapter sebelumnya. Tapi respon yang mengatakan bahwa itu sama sekali pendek bahkan dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya buat aku kecewa. Belum lagi yang mengharapkan dipertemuan pertama Taekook langsung main genjot, maaf juga ya, cukup aku mengganti pasangan Hoseok menjadi OC disini yang mana membuat aku kecewa karena yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping Hoseok, comeback dengan gambaran sempurna seperti yang kuharapkan untuk pasangan Hoseok. Jadi cukup disitu saja. Aku gamau membuat cerita yang… ketika pertama kali bertemu langsung buat anak. No. Cerita aku yang ini, engga mengusung tema PWP._ _ **Ini bukan ff PWP.**_ _Jadi bagi kalian yang gasabar, silahkan cari bacaan lain. Aku gamemaksa kalian melanjutkan untuk membaca ini. Dan bagi yang bersabar, kalian akan memetik hasilnya nanti._

 _Dan seharusnya jika jeli dan mengingatnya, aku pernah menanyakan ini pada kalian semua, dimana sebaiknya Taekook melakukan kegiatan intim pertamanya._

 _Ah! Nara disini engga ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan nama salah satu writer di ffn. Nara, kuambil dari sepenggal lirik WINGS. Alasannya? Karena aku suka ketika Taehyung melafalkannya._

* * *

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Ketika kau sedih…_

 _Katakan!_

 _Jangan memendamnya sendirian._

 _Karena kau memiliki aku sebagai pendengar terbaikmu._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok x BetaMoonChild Nara.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

Setelah pertemuan kembali antara dua takdir yang terpisah itu, Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang terasa sempurna berada dalam genggamannya dan mereka berjalan bersama sembari memandangi wisteria yang menjuntai cantik memperindah jalan mereka.

Jungkook tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat telapak tangan besar Taehyung melingkupi jari-jemarinya. Ia merasa memang seharusnya seperti ini. Ya, memang harusnya seperti ini _'kan_?

"Hei, kenapa tersenyum?" Taehyung sebenarnya sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa calon _mate_ nya ini tersenyum begitu lucunya saat memandangi kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut begitu pas.

" _Anni… uh…_ " Jungkook terdiam sembari menatap Taehyung dengan bibir bawah yang digigit gugup olehnya.

Taehyung menyentuh bibir itu, "Katakan saja…" ucap Taehyung.

Kedua mata bulat Jungkook memandang Taehyung penuh binar, "Aku harus memanggil dirimu apa? Yang Mulia? Putra Mahkota? Pangeran?"

Taehyung mencubit pelan bibir Jungkook, "Aku tak suka pendampingku, takdirku, memanggilku seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, Pangeran?" Tanya Taehyung sembari mengusap helaian rambut Jungkook. "Kau juga Pangeran, kalau kau tidak tahu." Balas Taehyung sembari menjawil hidung bangir Jungkook.

Membuat Jungkook, kalau bisa merona parah seperti gadis-gadis manusia labil, sayangnya Jungkook bukan gadis manusia dan Jungkook tidak labil. Maka ia hanya bisa menunduk dan mendengus. "Tapi _'kan_ selama ini aku hanya hidup secara biasa. Aku juga terlahir di lingkungan yang _uhh—_ bagaimana mengatakannya ya… aku _'kan_ belum pernah melihat kehidupan istana seperti apa, lalu Hoseok _hyung_ bercerita kalau kau itu Putra Mahkota dan _uh_ …" Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya kala dihadapkan dengan kehidupan istana.

Semenjak mendengar dari Hoseok kalau calon _mate_ nya adalah Putra Mahkota membuatnya membayangkan nantinya ia akan hidup di kastil-kastil indah yang menawarkan kentalnya kebudayaan bangsa lama, pemandangan yang indah dan hamparan hutan yang yang lebat serta segalanya tentang istana.

"Asal kau tahu, semenjak 1930 klan kita pindah dari puri utama sekaligus pusat kekuasaan klan ke Selandia Baru dan di sana kami tinggal di lingkungan rumah biasa."

" _Loh_ kenapa kalian pindah?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ceritanya panjang sayang." Balas Taehyung dan mulai melanjutkan jalannya sembari mengayunkan lengan Jungkook pelan.

"Aku siap mendengarkan kok, lagipula kita memiliki waktu yang sangat-sangat panjang _'kan hyung_?"

Taehyung kembali menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Jungkook dengan senyuman menawannya. "Kau benar waktu kita sangat banyak, dan untuk sementara panggil aku seperti itu juga tak apa. Namun… setelah kita resmi menikah… aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan lebih intim lagi." Taehyung menggoda Jungkook kali ini.

" _Hyung!_ " rajuk Jungkook. Dan Taehyung hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi calon _mate_ nya yang begitu manis.

"Lihat siapa yang merajuk begitu manis seperti ini, sementara tadi membalas lumatanku begitu bergairahnya." Taehyung yang semakin menggoda Jungkook itu membuat Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan berjalan mendahului Taehyung dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak. "Oh astaga, manisnya." Kekeh Taehyung geli melihat tingkah _vampire_ yang baru saja memasuki usia kedewasaannya itu.

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya dan kembali menggenggam tangan Jungkook untuk mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan.

"Jangan merajuk…" bujuk Taehyung sembari memainkan jari-jemari Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi itu.

Taehyung yang masih memainkan jari-jemari Jungkook itu kini memandangi Jungkook dengan intens. "Aku akan mengajakmu suatu saat untuk melihat puri klan saat Jimin— _mate_ kakakku yang akan memperbarui segel perlindungannya." Janji Taehyung dan membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang. "Kau begitu menyukai, istana-istana ya?" Tanya Taehyung yang melihat senyuman manis Jungkook.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Jungkook

"Tadi saat kau menceritakan tentang istana dan juga kebiasaanmu untuk pergi memotret bangunan-bangunan yang mengadopsi bentuk-bentuk bangunan eropa yang kental itu sudah menjelaskannya sayang." Taehyung turut menyandarkan punggungnya ketika melihat Jungkook mengangguk.

Keduanya duduk lama dengan bahu yang saling bersentuhan dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Memandang untaian wisteria yang menggantung dengan indahnya dengan tangan yang masih setia bertaut.

"Kau tahu…" akhirnya Taehyung yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama. Kegamangan pernah menghantuiku akan keberadaanmu. Namun pertemuan kita yang tak terduga tujuh tahun lalu membuat semua rasa ragu itu menghilang begitu saja. Saat memandang matamu yang begitu sengit ketika sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyerang itu membuatku terpukau, dan saat kau balas memandangiku… keraguan itu menghilang bergantikan dengan rasa percaya diri yang begitu meluap karena akhirnya aku menemukanmu, kita bertemu."

Kilatan hitam laksana pualam itu memandang manik Taehyung yang sedang memandanginya penuh afeksi. Perlahan, Jungkook merambat dan membuat dirinya memeluk takdirnya. "Maafkan aku yang datang begitu lama…" lantun Jungkook dan semakin mendekap erat dada bidang pasangan hidupnya ini.

Taehyung mengelus pelan helaian Jungkook dan berujar dengan suara selirih desau angin, "Bukan salahmu… ini adalah takdir kehidupan kita…"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Sementara itu di kediaman Namjoon, tidak terlihat Seongim, Yoongi serta Hwan yang saat ini sedang beristirahat di satu kamar yang disediakan Namjoon. Sementara Heechul dan Seokjin sedang memisahkan diri ke taman yang dirawat oleh tangan Seokjin yang terletak di samping rumah mereka. Sedangkan kelompok _alpha_ sedang membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya dan mendengarkan lebih lengkap penjelasan dari Dyth Nara Kyer, menantu pertama Namjoon dari putra pertamanya, Hoseok.

"Paman Namjoon, menurutku ada baiknya keluarga paman dan juga _Uncle_ pindah ke apartemen yang telah kami persiapkan. Aku yakin paman hanya mengandalkan perlindungan leluhur saja disini, tapi… jika paman pindah ke apartemen, perlindungan menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Perlindungan dari leluhur, perisaiku dan juga _vampire_ penjaga."

Namjoon terdiam dan berpikir, memandang lama pada mata Jimin yang menjanjikan keamanan untuk keluarganya. "Menurutmu, sejauh apa perisaimu bisa melindungi dan tak tertembus?"

"Yah…sejauh ini perlindungan puri utama di Irlandia sana yang tak pernah tertembus dan juga keamanan kami ketika di Queenstown adalah berkat perisai milik Jimin." Jawab Hankyung dengan senyuman bangganya akan keamanan yang dibuat oleh menantunya ini.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah, aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke apartemen itu."

Heegunpun turut menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saat ini Seongim sedang mengandung, keamanan ia dan calon anak kami adalah yang utama. Jadi kami juga akan pindah kesana."

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Keponakanku harus terlahir dengan selamat." Jawab Hankyung lalu kemudian menatap Namjoon. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mengganti topik menjadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada pasangan anak bungsu kita di luar sana yang belum juga kembali."

Semuanya yang ada di sana terkekeh mendengar kelakar Hankyung, Raja dari klan terkuat yang sangat ramah dan penyayang bagi keluarganya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Heechul sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Seokjin, kedua manik matanya menatapi adiknya terus menerus tanpa berhenti sehingga membuat Seokjin menunduk sedikit malu mendapat tatapan dari kakaknya itu.

"Kau bertahan dengan baik tanpa perlindunganku…" ucap Heechul.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi kakaknya itu, " _Hyung_ , aku tak mungkin selalu berada dalam lindunganmu."

Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan adiknya itu. "Memang benar." Dan Heechul tersenyum, senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukkan, sebuah senyuman manis seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. "Aku senang mengetahui fakta kau dan Namjoon. Kalian memiliki keluarga yang menakjubkan. Kau terlihat bahagia bersama keluargamu."

Seokjin menggenggam lengan kakaknya, " _Hyung_ , kau juga keluargaku… aku… aku tidak…"

Heechul terkekeh melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi panik itu. Dan dengan perlahan ia menjetikkan jarinya di kening sang adik. "Ucapanku barusan bukan tentang kau yang tak menganggapku keluarga lagi, adik bodoh." Ucap Heechul dan mendapatkan dengusan kesal sang adik. "Aku senang mengetahui jika kau membangun keluargamu dengan Namjoon, kau pasti sudah diceritakan oleh Namjoon bagaimana pertemuan pertama kami _'kan_?" Seokjin mengangguk. "Ia pernah melindungi kedua buah hatiku yang berharga. Dan ketika mengetahui jika ia berikatan dengamu membuatku yakin dan merasa aman bahwa adikku akan baik-baik saja. Terlebih lagi, anak-anakmu, keponakanku itu… Hoseok, memiliki kekuatan sang ramalan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ya _hyung_ , aku juga takjub ketika mendengar sang ramalan mengatakan hal itu saat kelahiran putra pertamaku itu." Seokjin tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu.

"Aku saja takjub. Seingatku, sang ramalan tak pernah menurunkan kekuatannya pada makhluk manapun yang pernah mendengarkan nyanyiannya, dan anakmu… wow. Lalu putra bungsumu, astaga… pewaris kekuatan Permaisuri Jaejoong?" Heechul terheran-heran dan merasa takjub dengan kekuatan keponakannya.

" _Hyung_ , anak-anakmu juga sangat mengagumkan. Aku mendengar dari Namjoon, kalau Pangeran Yoongi dan Putra Mahkota Taehyung bisa berkomunikasi di dalam kepala mereka, telepati?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Mereka adalah kakak-adik yang sangat dekat, seberapa sering mereka saling menjahili nyatanya mereka saling menyayangi. Meski Yoongi sulit sekali mengakui jika ia menyayangi adiknya. Aku jadi ingat, dulu ketika Taehyung berada dalam masalah dan selalu meminta Yoongi untuk membantunya. Yoongi akan menggerutu kesal, namun tetap saja akhirnya ia menolong adiknya itu. Taehyung kecil, asal kau tahu, pembuat masalah nomor satu di puri kita. Jadi karena itu terkadang aku melihat Yoongi yang kesal akan kenakalan Taehyung, maka Yoongi akan menendang adiknya jatuh dari menara tertinggi di puri kita. Yoongi terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti itu." Heechul terkikik geli mengingat hal itu.

"Memangnya kenakalan apa yang bisa diciptakan Putra Mahkota?" Tanya Seokjin yang tak yakin bahwa kenakalan Taehyung akan melewati batas.

"Oh, kau harus tahu kenakalannya akan membuatmu pusing. Usia seminggu saja ia sudah membuat gempar seisi puri dengan menghilang dari kamarku ke menara sayap kiri yang terletak jauh sekali dari kamarku. Usia seminggu saja sudah membuat seluruh puri gempar." Kekeh Heechul setelahnya.

"Benar-benar _vampire_ kecil yang aktif." Komentar Seokjin dan mendapatkan anggukan oleh Heechul. "Kalau Jungkookie, sangat pendiam _hyung_. Rasanya keajaiban bisa melihat ia aktif berbicara, tersenyum maupun tertawa dalam sehari. Kadang aku akan berkata pada Namjoon, keaktifan Jungkookie sepenuhnya diambil oleh Hoseok. Hoseok kami sangat aktif." Cerita Seokjin.

Jimin yang sudah keluar dari kelompok _alpha_ yang saat ini sedang membahas tentang Taehyung dan calon _mate_ nya itu berdiri berdampingan dengan Yoongi di balkon kamar yang ditempati Yoongi memandangi Permaisuri klan terkuat yang sedang bercerita dengan adiknya tentang mereka.

Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dapat ia lihat pasangan hidupnya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Wae_?" Tanya Jimin dan menyambut tubuh Yoongi yang datang padanya meminta untuk dipeluk.

" _Umma_ , baru kali ini kulihat ia bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu manusia, berkelakar tentang anak mereka pada ibu-ibu manusia lainnya. Buat malu saja." Gerutu Yoongi yang berada dalam pelukan Jimin.

Jimin tertawa dan dengan lembut mengelus helaian Yoongi yang tadi pagi kembali ia warnai menjadi hitam legam setelah bosan bermain dengan warna-warna manis untuk rambutnya. Dan yang membuat Jimin tak kuat adalah, dengan warna rambut ini… Yoongi terlihat semakin manis. "Biarkan saja mereka, mereka terlalu bahagia dan terlalu menyayangi kalian anak-anaknya, makanya mereka saat ini sedang membanggakan anak-anaknya satu sama lain. Aku mungkin juga akan seperti itu nanti, karena kita meliki putra yang manis sekali." Ucap Jimin.

Di bawah sana, Heechul berteriak. "Kau dengar itu Pangeranku?!"

Yoongi semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah membalas, "Dasar nenek-nenek!" gerutunya.

Heechul terkejut mendengarnya namun melanjutkan kembali teriakannya, kali ini pada Jimin. "Periksa keadaan _mate_ mu, Jimin. Aku rasa ia sedang hamil lagi!"

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya sementara Yoongi di dalam kamarnya duduk memeluk buah hatinya dengan muka memerah sempurna.

"Pangeran Yoongi mirip sekali dirimu ketika muda, _hyung_."

Dan sepasang kakak-adik itu tertawa setelah mendengar rajukan Yoongi yang kembali terdengar.

Benar-benar pasangan kakak-adik yang serasi.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Hoseok dan Nara yang telah kembali ke kamar mereka dan mendengar seluruh interaksi itu, oh jangan harap ada percakapan rahasia manapun bagi sesama _vampire_ ketika kau tidak mengaktifkan kekuatan apapun untuk membentenginya, mereka berdua duduk dan tersenyum mendengar itu semua.

"Biarkan takdir berjalan sesuai jalannya, sayangku. Dan biarkan kebahagiaan ini dinikmati oleh semuanya."

Hoseok duduk di sana, di sofanya, membelakangi sinar mentari yang terpancar dari jendela kamarnya dengan Nara yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Tapi… mengetahui kebahagian ini akan rusak dihantui dengan kemusnahan dan perpisahan ikatan itu membuatku bersedih. Mereka adalah pasangan yang kukagumi, meski belum lama mengenal mereka." Nara merunduk sedih dan mendaratkan keningnya di bahu Hoseok.

Hoseok menyentuh helaian rambut istrinya dengan penuh puja, "Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, sayangku. Takdir itu sudah tertulis bahkan sebelum mereka ada di dunia fana ini." Hoseok mulai memeluk Nara dengan erat. "Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah, menghibur yang ditinggalkan pergi agar ia kuat dan dapat menjalani semuanya kelak dengan kepala berdiri tegak tiada gentar."

Dapat Hoseok rasakan istrinya mengangguk kecil di bahunya, mengiyakan ucapan sang suami. Belahan jiwanya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Empat bulan telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama itu. Malam harinya, ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang, Yoongi berbicara di kepala Taehyung menitahkan adiknya itu untuk pulang dan membawa Jungkook ke apartemen mereka karena seluruh keluarga sudah menetap di gedung mewah itu.

Tiga keluarga utama kerajaan menempati lantai teratas di gedung apartemen luas itu. Ketiganya menempati tiga unit yang berdampingan di lantai teratas dengan keluarga Hankyung yang berada di tengah-tengah didampingi keluarga Namjoon di sebelah kanan dan Heegun dengan Seongim yang kini menunggu hari kelahiran putra mereka di sebelah kiri.

Setiap _unit_ di lantai teratas dilengkapi empat kamar yang sama mewahnya. Tentu, pemimpin keluarga dan pasangannya mendapatkan kamar utama yang paling luas.

 _Vampire_ penjaga tinggal di lantai pertama hunian apartemen ini dan setingkat di atasnya tinggal lah _vampire_ penyembuh. Lalu setingkat di atasnya, merupan hunian untuk rakyat klan Hankyung yang dalam waktu kurang dari seratus tahun ini bertambah beriringan dengan kelahiran _vampire-vampire_ baru. Kalau dulu ia hanya memiliki seratus anggota klan, sekarang Hankyung memiliki lebih dari seratus lima puluh _vampire_ dewasa sebagai anggota klannya dan juga belasan _vampire_ muda yang belum memasuki usia kedewasaannya.

Taehyung kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu keluarganya dengan Hwan berada dalam pangkuannya. Hwan, _omega_ mungil itu begitu lengket dengan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung yang sangat memanjakan keponakannya itu semakin membuat Hwan menyayangi Taehyung.

" _Kyahaha camchon!_ " keluh Hwan ketika Taehyung terus-terusan menggodanya dengan memainkan pipi tembam Hwan.

" _Aigoo_ , Hwannie kesayangan _samchon_ ~."

Dan Taehyung bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bermain dengan Hwan dan melupakan segalanya, termasuk Yoongi yang terkadang menggerutu kesal karena Hwan begitu menyukai Taehyung atau Jimin yang akan mengeluh lalu melakukan apapun untuk kembali mengambil atensi anaknya agar segera berpaling kepadanya.

"Oh sudah cukup Park Hwan. Cukup Mamamu yang selalu saja berbicara di kepalanya dengan paman kesayanganmu, jangan kau juga melekat seperti karet pada pamanmu ini. Hwannie tidak sayang Papa?"

Jimin merajuk pada anaknya yang masih asik berceloteh riang dengan Taehyung. Park Hwan, _omega_ kecil itu akhirnya menoleh pada Jimin setelah mendengar rajukan Jimin. Dengan mata yang menyipit persis seperti Jimin saat tersenyum, Hwan merangkak menghampiri Jimin. " _Kya! Papa!_ " pekik Hwan girang seakan baru menyadari keberadaan Papanya.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya takjub menlihat anaknya yang baru menyadari keberadaan dirinya, " _Hap!_ " ujar Jimin yang menangkap putra mungilnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ayo minum darahmu, Hwannie sayang."

Mendengar kata darah, Park Hwan semakin melonjak girang di pelukan Jimin dan kegirangan itu semakin bertambah tatkala melihat Mamanya yang memegang segelas besar cairan merah pekat yang menimbulkan bau manis itu. " _Mama! Num!_ " pekik Hwan riang meraih gelasnya.

Yoongi dengan telaten membantu Hwan yang masih dalam pelukan Jimin untuk meminum darahnya. Sesekali jari-jemari pucat Yoongi menyeka tetesan darah yang terlewat oleh putra mungilnya.

"Hwan begitu manis ya?" Jungkook, yang sebenarnya sedari tadi duduk di samping Taehyung baru bersuara.

"Sangat, semoga anakku nanti denganmu bisa semanis Hwan." Taehyung melayangkan kecupan singkatnya membuat Jungkook menunduk malu dan menghapus rasa iri yang ia alami selama melihat Taehyung bermain dengan Hwan. Meski Hwan hanyalah keponakan Taehyung, namun entah mengapa ada rasa iri melihat Taehyung ketika bermain dengan Hwan.

"Ikut aku." Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook pelan, membawa Jungkook memasuki kamarnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Yang Jungkook ingat, tadi Taehyung membawanya ke kamar milik Putra Mahkota tampan itu. Namun kini Jungkook menatap tak mengerti pemandangan di depannya. Telinganya yang menangkap deburan suara air itupun turut tak percaya.

"Ini di mana?" tanyanya ketika melihat Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam genangan air yang diciptakan oleh air terjun indah di dekat mereka.

"Rumah _Halbae_ dan _Halmi_." Jawab Taehyung sembari mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya.

" _Halbae_ Uno dan _Halmi_ Jae?!" pekik Jungkook tak percaya sembari mendekat ke arah Taehyung. "Bagaimana kita bisa kesini?" Tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

Taehyung merengkuh Jungkook masuk ke pelukannya, telapak tangan besar itu menjalar ke wajah Jungkook yang terlihat mungil ketika tangannya menangkup wajah itu. Perlahan, Taehyung merapikan helaian _brunet_ Jungkook yang dipermaikan angin hembusan berkubik-kubik banyaknya air yang terjatuh dari air terjun di dekat mereka. "Bagaimana caranya? Sama seperti saat kita berusia setahun dan mereka membawa kita ke rumahnya untuk dilatih kekuatan langka mereka." Ucap Taehyung yang kembali mengingatkan Jungkook saat-saat _Halmi_ Jaenya menjemput Jungkook dan _voila_ , ia sudah berada di rumah _Halmi_ Jae tanpa ia mengerti bagaimana caranya ia berpindah.

"Apa ini sejenis teleportasi?" Tanya Jungkook yang kini mendaratkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher Taehyung.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi yang kudengar dari _Halbae_ Uno… tak ada satu _vampire_ manapun yang bisa memasuki wilayah ini tanpa undangan mereka…" balas Taehyung.

"Jadi sekarang _Halbae_ dan _Halmi_ mengundang kita? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung menyeringai melihat tatapan mata polos calon _mate_ nya. "Untuk ini…"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, sepasang taring muncul, milik Kim Taehyung. Sepasang mata heterokrom Taehyung aktif dan memandang Jungkook yang seketika itu juga mengaktifkan mata sewarna samudra miliknya dengan pandangan memuja.

"Aku… Kim Taehyung, pemilik _**Titah Absolut**_ akan menandai Kim Jungkook, _vampire omega_ sebagai milikku. Penandaan yang melambangkan langkah awal sebelum aku mengikatnya. Kim Taehyung yang memuja Kim Jungkook. Kim Taehyung yang menambatkan hidupnya pada Kim Jungkook. Kim Taehyung yang mencintai Kim Jungkook."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Taehyung menancapkan taringnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook. Mengoyak sebagian kulit yang membalut leher pucat itu sembari menancapkan taringnya semakin dalam.

" _Angh!_ "

Bukan berteriak merasa sakit, Kim Jungkook justru merasa terangsang merasakan saat-saat dimana Taehyung menandainya sebagai miliknya.

Sepasang tangan milik Jungkook yang tadi hanya bertengger manis di sekitar leher Taehyung, kini malah merambat dan meremas rambut semerah darah Taehyung dengan kasarnya.

" _Anggh!_ Kim Taehyungh!"

Desahan itu keluar kembali tatkala Taehyung menarik taringnya dan menjilat permukaan kulit Jungkook yang terkoyak.

Perlahan, koyakan kulit itu tertutup rapat bersamaan dengan munculnya kilat di kedua mata pasangan itu.

Jungkook menurunkan pandangannya dan memandangi Taehyung dengan matanya yang bersinar indah.

"Aku… Kim Jungkook, menerima Kim Taehyung, _alpha_ ku… pendampingku… pemilik kehidupanku. Karena aku mencintai dan menginginkan Kim Taehyung untukku." Lantun Jungkook penuh syahdu ketika mengucapkannya dan dengan perlahan Jungkook turut mengoyak perpotongan leher Taehyung, menancapkan taringnya sedalam mungkin serta mengulangi apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung pada Jungkook tadi. Hal ini membuat Taehyung menggeram buas.

Ketika Jungkook sudah selesai menandai Taehyungnya, kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan dengan sinar indah yang berkilat-kilat di dalamnya.

" _ **Milikku."**_

Keduanya mengucapkan satu kata yang sama, satu kata yang bermakna banyak. Satu kata yang melambangkan keposesifan tertinggi. Satu kata juga yang menyatakan pemujaan akan cinta mereka. Satu kata, yang menunjukkan jika mereka telah bersatu.

Kedua kening yang bersatu itu menunjukkan jika mereka tak ingin berpisah.

"Tidak Kim Jungkook…" desah Taehyung saat di bawah sana, tangan Jungkook meraih kejantanannya. "Aku membawamu kesini untuk menandai dirimu. Kita takkan melakukannya saat ini." Ucap Taehyung sembari menjauhkan tangan Jungkook dari kejantanannya.

"Kenapa?" sirat terluka itu muncul di mata Jungkook. "Apakah kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkanku?"

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian mengecup kening Jungkook. "Bodoh kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu. Kau juga bisa merasakan di bawah sana seberapa tegangnya diriku yang menahan untuk tidak menggagahimu di sini, saat ini, detik ini juga."

"Lalu kenapa?!" pekik Jungkook tak terima, kalau Taehyung menginginkan dirinya sebesar dirinya menginginkan Taehyung, mengapa Taehyung harus menahannya? Sungguh ia tak mengerti.

"Sayang, yang harus kulakukan sudah kulakukan. Yang ingin kulakukan, terpaksa kita tunda terlebih dahulu. Hubungan ini harus diikat dengan restu seluruh keluarga. Dan sebelum aku menggagahimu, kita harus menikah sesuai dengan adat klan kita. Lalu… lihatlah ke belakangmu."

Jungkook menuruti Taehyung dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk berteriak kaget melihat dua sosok _vampire_ dewasa yang sangat menawan berdiri di bawah rindangnya pepohonan. " _Halbae! Halmi!_ " pekiknya terkejut melihat kedua pasangan legendaris klan mereka yang saat ini sedang tersenyum memandanginya. Sedangkan Jaejoong kini membentangkan tangannya, meminta Jungkook berlari ke pelukannya seperti apa yang sering dilakukan _vampire_ muda itu saat ia masih kecil.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang sudah beranjak dan berlari memeluk Permaisuri Jaejoong yang masih sama menawannya dan tak ada yang menandingi aura yang dimiliki oleh bangsawan pencipta klan terkuat itu. Akhirnya Taehyung turut beranjak dari genangan air itu untuk menghampiri Raja Yunho dan Permaisuri Jaejoong serta _mate_ nya yang memeluk manja Permaisuri Jaejoong.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_


	12. Réamhaisnéis : WEDDING CEREMONY

_**.**_

 _ **Baca sampai kata terakhir ya. Baca hingga akhir.**_

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Wajah tampan nan rupawan._

 _Sudikah kau tersenyum untuk sang waktu?_

 _Sudikah kau membagi kebahagiaan itu?_

 _Wajah tampan nan rupawan._

 _Di sini, pengharapan itu semakin membesar._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok x BetaMoonChild Nara.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

" _ **Milikku."**_

Keduanya mengucapkan satu kata yang sama, satu kata yang bermakna banyak. Satu kata yang melambangkan keposesifan tertinggi. Satu kata juga yang menyatakan pemujaan akan cinta mereka. Satu kata, yang menunjukkan jika mereka telah bersatu.

Kedua kening yang bersatu itu menunjukkan jika mereka tak ingin berpisah.

"Tidak Kim Jungkook…" desah Taehyung saat di bawah sana, tangan Jungkook meraih kejantanannya. "Aku membawamu kesini untuk menandai dirimu. Kita takkan melakukannya saat ini." Ucap Taehyung sembari menjauhkan tangan Jungkook dari kejantanannya.

"Kenapa?" sirat terluka itu muncul di mata Jungkook. "Apakah kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkanku?"

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian mengecup kening Jungkook. "Bodoh kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu. Kau juga bisa merasakan di bawah sana seberapa tegangnya diriku yang menahan untuk tidak menggagahimu di sini, saat ini, detik ini juga."

"Lalu kenapa?!" pekik Jungkook tak terima, kalau Taehyung menginginkan dirinya sebesar dirinya menginginkan Taehyung, mengapa Taehyung harus menahannya? Sungguh ia tak mengerti.

"Sayang, yang harus kulakukan sudah kulakukan. Yang ingin kulakukan, terpaksa kita tunda terlebih dahulu. Hubungan ini harus diikat dengan restu seluruh keluarga. Dan sebelum aku menggagahimu, kita harus menikah sesuai dengan adat klan kita. Lalu… lihatlah ke belakangmu."

Jungkook menuruti Taehyung dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk berteriak kaget melihat dua sosok _vampire_ dewasa yang sangat menawan berdiri di bawah rindangnya pepohonan. " _Halbae! Halmi!_ " pekiknya terkejut melihat kedua pasangan legendaris klan mereka yang saat ini sedang tersenyum memandanginya. Sedangkan Jaejoong kini membentangkan tangannya, meminta Jungkook berlari ke pelukannya seperti apa yang sering dilakukan _vampire_ muda itu saat ia masih kecil.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang sudah beranjak dan berlari memeluk Permaisuri Jaejoong yang masih sama menawannya dan tak ada yang menandingi aura yang dimiliki oleh bangsawan pencipta klan terkuat itu. Akhirnya Taehyung turut beranjak dari genangan air itu untuk menghampiri Raja Yunho dan Permaisuri Jaejoong serta _mate_ nya yang memeluk manja Permaisuri Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Jungkook kecilku jadi 'seganas' ini?" goda Jaejoong sembari menggoyangkan badan Jungkook ke kiri dan ke kanan.

" _Halmiiii_." Rengek Jungkook merasa malu digoda oleh Jaejoong di hadapan _Halbae_ nya dan _mate_ nya.

"Tak apa _Halmi_ , dia begitu aku juga yang senang _sih_." Taehyung semakin menambah godaan untuk Jungkook membuat Jungkook merengut sebal karenanya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita masuk." Yunho menggiring keluarga kecilnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hangat mereka. Membawa kembali kedua keturunannya untuk menikmati indahnya kenangan mereka ketika kecil saat kelelahan dan beristirahat di rumah mungil namun nyaman itu.

Jungkook langsung mengikuti masuk bersamaan dengan Jaejoong dan Taehyung. Matanya berkali-kali menatap sekeliling hunian asri milik _Halbae_ dan _Halmi_ nya. Kenangan itu menyeruak begitu saja. Sejak berusia lima tahun setelah ia berhasil menguasai kekuatan yang diajarkan oleh Jaejoong, Jungkook tak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah ini karena _Halbae_ dan _Halmi_ nya tak pernah menjemput dirinya lagi untuk berlatih.

" _Halmi_ … rumah kalian tidak berubah. Dan Kookie masih suka lingkungan ini." Ujar Jungkook penuh kagum dan kerinduan.

"Kami masih mempertahankan kamar loteng kesukaan kalian loh." Tambah Jaejoong lagi.

" _Jinjja_? Uh, tunggu… kesukaan kami? _Loh hyung_ juga suka kamar loteng itu?" Jungkook segera saja berpaling menatap Taehyung yang memberi anggukan sebagai jawabannya. "Memangnya kapan _hyung_ pernah ke kamar loteng? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya di kening Jungkook dengan gemas, "Kau ini, ingat saat aku lahir kau itu belum terlahir. Dasar." Taehyung terkekeh gemas karenanya.

Saat keempatnya sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu milik pencipta klan terkuat itu, Yunho memulai pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Pernikahan kalian…" mulai Yunho membuat kedua pasangan yang baru terikat itu menegakkan tubuh mereka guna memperhatikan lebih jauh terhadap ucapan Yunho. "Harus dilaksanakan di sini." Sambung Yunho.

"Kenapa _Halbae_?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ya… kenapa _Halbae_?" ulang Taehyung.

"Ada ritual yang harus kalian lakukan, dan kalian harus melakukannya di sini. Karena ada satu tempat di sini… tempat ritual pernikahan sesungguhnya dari klan kita. Jadi aku dan Jaejoong yang akan memimpin ritual ini untuk penerus kekuatan kami. Seminggu lagi, tepat saat purnama berada di atas langit adalah hari pernikahan kalian."

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah perlindungan, Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di kamar masa kanak-kanak mereka di rumah Yunho. Benar-benar membangkitkan kembali kenangan hanya dengan melihat bagaimana seluruh _furniture_ di dalam kamar itu tidak berubah dan masih terlihat sama. Bagaimana ranjang mungil itu masih di posisinya, posisi terbaik untuk berbaring sembari menatap jutaan kerlip bintang di atas sana melalui jendela yang sengaja diletakkan Yunho tepat di atas ranjang itu. Kamar dengan gaya _attics_ atau yang lebih sering disebut kamar loteng itu terasa begitu hangat sekedar untuk duduk berdua bersender di kaki ranjang mungil yang sudah tak cukup untuk ditempati badan dewasa mereka.

"Ini adalah bagian yang paling kusukai dari rumah _Halmi_ … kamar yang keren." Ucap Jungkook sembari menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jungkook mengulum lembut bekas gigitannya dan menimbulkan erangan kecil dari bibir Jungkook.

"Hei, menurutmu… tanda apa yang akan tercipta nantinya di tubuhmu saat ikatan kita telah bersatu dengan sempurna?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar memanggil kembali ingatan masa kecilnya, "Uh… aku ingat pernah melihat tanda bunga mawar di bahu kanan bagian belakangnya _Halmi_ …"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berfikir jika tanda itu akan berada di tubuhmu?" Tanya Taehyung kembali.

"Tidak tahu. Kurasa… hanya kurasa aku akan memiliki tanda yang sama? Aku 'kan keturunan _Halmi_ …"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos _mate_ nya ini.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Dua hari kepulangan mereka dari rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong, klan mereka kedatangan _vampire_ kecil baru yang terlahir dari Seongim, anak Seongim telah terlahir. _Alpha_ kecil, laki-laki dan mewarisi kelincahan Heegun serta ketangguhan Seongim. _Alpha_ kecil bernama Kang Maru yang kini menjadi kesayangan lainnya klan mereka selain Park Hwan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook telah menyampaikan pesan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya dan berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai kebenarannya. Ya… selain Taehyung dan Jungkook, sebelumnya tak ada yang mengetahui jika pencipta klan terkuat masihlah ada di bumi ini.

"Oh astaga, pernikahan anak-anak kita akan dipimpin oleh Yang Mulia Yunho dan Permaisuri Jaejoong? Oh astaga!" pekik Heechul senang sekaligus terkejut.

Sementara Seokjin dan Seongim mengangguk begitu semangat menyetujui ucapan Heechul. Sedangkan Nara, yang tadinya adalah bagian di luar klan _Rialóir_ hanya bisa bertanya pada Hoseok, "Memangnya seperti apa pencipta klan _Rialóir_?" yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hoseok karena ia bingung ingin bercerita seperti apa.

"Menurut rumor, wajah keduanya begitu rupawan! Bentuk lain keindahan yang tak pernah ada di dunia ini." Mulai Seokjin dengan semangat.

"Mereka juga pasangan yang sangat romantis, ingat 'kan jika mereka tadinya adalah saudara sedarah yang diusir dari kelompok karena saling terikat? Mereka tetap bersama tanpa terpisah apa namanya jika bukan romantis?" sambung Heechul.

"Wajah rupawan _sih_ aku setuju, tapi _Halbae_ itu tak lebih dari kakek-kakek mesum kalau sedang memandang _Halmi_. Dan _Halmi_ … aduh, terkadang aku bingung bagaimana kecantikkan dan kecerobohannya bisa berbanding sama lurusnya." Potong Taehyung menghancurkan dongeng indah Ibundanya dan juga calon mertuanya.

" _YA!_ " pekik kakak-adik itu kesal.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh dan mencoba kabur dengan membawa Hwan yang tadinya asik digendongan Yoongi serta meraih lengan Jungkook untuk kabur bersamanya.

" _YA!_ Mau kau bawa kemana anakku?" Ini _sih_ Jimin sebagai ayah sayang anak, tak terima anak yang sangat disayanginya dibawa kabur sahabatnya. Jimin melirik tangan Yoongi yang menahan lengannya dan sedikit bingung melihat Yoongi yang menunduk. "Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Jimin.

" _Uh!_ Adik keparat! Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal itu?" maki Yoongi dengan suara lirihnya.

"Apa katanya?" tuntut Jimin ingin mendengar apa lagi yang dikatakan Taehyung di kepala kakaknya.

"Dia bilang dia akan menjaga Hwan seharian ini, dan— _uh_ membiarkan aku berdua denganmu…" bisik Yoongi.

Seketika Jimin terdiam… dan seringainya muncul setelah itu. "Ah bocah itu… dia benar sayang. Ayo, sudah lama kita tidak menikmati waktu berdua. Yang Mulia, paman, semuanya kami pamit." Ujar Jimin dan membawa Yoongi keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Hati-hati kalian, hati-hati untuk tidak merusak apapun ketika sedang 'menikmati waktu berdua' milik kalian." Kelakar Hankyung membuat semua yang berasa di ruangan itu tertawa.

Mereka tersenyum melihat bagaimana kehangatan tetap berada bahkan di lingkungan makhluk dingin seperti mereka. Mereka tetap tersenyum karena mereka menghargai keberadaan keluarga mereka satu sama lain.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Malam yang indah itu tak hanya dilewati oleh pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi untuk memadu kasih. Hoseok dan Nara, pasangan baru itupun turut mereguk kenikmatan penyatuan mereka. Kini keduanya sedang terduduk memandangi bulan separuh yang terpantul di jendela kamar mereka.

Nara yang tak menggunakan busana apapun terduduk dengan kedua kakinya yang menekuk, menyembunyikan tubuh bagian depannya dengan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Matanya tak henti memandang bulan separuh yang bersinar begitu sendu. Dari belakangnya, Hoseok beranjak mendekat dan memeluk punggung polos istrinya itu. Bibir Hoseok mendaratkan sebuah kecupan memuja di tengkuk istrinya, mengecup tanda kepemilikkannya terhadap sang istri. Bulan separuh berwarna hitam yang terajut sulur kecil serta dipoles dengan bunga-bunga indah, sangat cocok berada di tengkuk sang istri.

"Sinar bulan separuh kali ini begitu sendu, ya 'kan suamiku?" Tanya Nara sembari menikmati kecupan Hoseok.

"Kau masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" Tanya Hoseok dan melihat Nara menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Hoseok mengaktifkan bayangannya, melingkupi mereka berdua agar pembicaraan itu tak didengar siapapun. "Tak ada jalan untuk menyelamatkan beliau… takdir yang telah digariskan untukknya memang begitu. Tapi…" Hoseok memenggal kalimatnya, mencoba memilah apakah ia bisa menyampaikan kalimat ini kepada istrinya.

"Tapi apa, suamiku?" Tanya Nara.

"Tapi… kita bisa menyelamatkan satu _vampire_ lainnya jika kita pulang lebih dulu dari tempat ritual pernikahan Putra Mahkota" jawab Hoseok.

Nara mengangguk mendengar ucapan suaminya, "Kita harus menyelamatkannya… karena anak itu masih memiliki takdir untuk dijalaninya. Aku benar?"

Hoseok tersenyum, mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang istri. "Kau benar." Lalu selubung bayang itu menghilang pertanda percakapan mereka telah selesai. Dan dilanjutkan dengan seringaian milik Hoseok. "Malam masih bergulir, rembulanku." Bisik Hoseok di telinga Nara.

"Aku milikmu, Pangeranku." Sahut Nara yang menerima kembali undangan Hoseok untuk bergumul di ranjang panas mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itupun tiba. Hari pernikahan Putra Mahkota klan _Rialóir_ dan takdir masa depannya yang telah ditunggunya sekian lama untuk mendampinginya. Pagi tadi, mereka semua tiba di bandara terbesar di kota Zurich untuk berkendara dengan sebuah bus yang disewa oleh Yunho. Bus yang akan mengantarkan rombongan itu menuju Lauterbrunnen tempat tinggal pencipta klan terkuat ini. Selain pasangan yang akan menikah, semuanya begitu histeris untuk bertemu dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang dikabarkan sebagai _vampire_ terkuat tanpa ada yang pernah memenangkan pertarungan melawan mereka, sekali pun. Terlebih lagi keturunan langsung klan terkuat, atau keluarga inti istana. Mereka begitu semangat melihat leluhur mereka, yang digadang-gadang memiliki wajah paling rupawan itu.

Di sepanjang jalan, barisan pegunungan menjadi teman perjalanan mereka. Memperlihatkan jajaran pegunungan Alpen yang indah itu serta bagaimana asrinya setiap pekarangan rumah yang menjadi ciri khas negara ini.

"Tak kusangka… puluhan tahun pergi dari daratan Eropa, membuatku merindukan bagaimana bentuk dan keasrian daratan ini."

Beberapa celotehan dan gumaman setuju dikeluarkan oleh pasukan penjaga yang ikut mendampingi perjalanan ini. Ya, hanya beberapa karena beberapa yang lainnya bertugas menjaga Seongim di Seoul. Kondisi Seongim sesudah melahirkan Kang Maru membuatnya tak bisa berpergian jauh untuk sementara waktu. Jadi Heegun pun turut di Seoul, menjaga istrinya dan juga buah hati kecilnya.

Yoongi mencoba menjaga Hwan yang bergerak begitu aktif di atas pangkuan Jimin, pandangan matanya begitu berbinar melihat deretan rumah-rumah yang sewarna kayu itu. "Ppa! Itu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada melengking khas anak kecil.

"Yang mana, nak?" Tanya Jimin itu memperhatikan gerak telujuk gemuk Hwan.

"Itu!" tunjuk jari Hwan mengacu pada sekelompok ternak yang sedang memakan rerumputan.

"Oh itu, yang itu…" tunjuk Yoongi pada sekelompok hewan dengan warna putih dan hitam. "Hwanie bisa menyebutnya sapi."

"Capi?" Tanya Hwan dengan manisnya.

"Iya sapi, sapi bunyinya _moo moo_." Jimin menirukan bunyi suara sapi. "Dan yang kecil itu namanya kambing."

" _Moo moo!_ " pekik Hwan riang. "Mbing?" Tanya Hwan dan mendapat anggukan senang baik dari Yoongi maupun Jimin. "Hwan cuka capi, capi becal~ dalahnya banyak! _Nyum!_ " pekik Hwan lagi membuat keluarga itu kembali terkekeh mendengar celoteh _omega_ mungil itu.

Saat bus itu akhirnya berhenti, keluarga besar itu turun untuk mendapat sambutan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berdiri menyambut mereka di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman kecil kami." Sambut Yunho.

" _Halbae, Halmi_ , kami datang." Ujar Jungkook dengan riangnya dan memeluk Jaejoong seperti biasa.

Semuanya yang berada di sana terpana melihat bagaimana keanggunan, kebangsawanan dan bagaimana kata rupawan melekat di wajah pencipta klan terkuat. Dan mereka, di usia mereka akhirnya bisa melihat pencipta klan terkuat ini membuat mereka berdecak kagum.

Pasukan penjaga dan penyembuh yang memiliki tingkat lebih rendah hanya bisa sekali melirik wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong sebelum menunduk penuh takzim menghormati leluhur mereka. Tetua generasi Raja Hankyung, Raja Hankyung sendiri dan Permaisuri Heechul turut menunduk takzim merasakan kekuatan yang tersimpan di tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Salam kami pada, Yang Mulia Yunho dan Permaisuri Jaejoong." Ucap Hankyung.

Jaejoong tertawa manis sementara Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Kami sudah lama menanggalkan panggilan itu. Kalian bisa memanggil kami, _Halmi_ dan _Halbae_ … karena kalian layaknya cucu-cucuku." Jawab Jaejoong.

Semuanya mengiyakan walaupun sesungguhnya tak bisa, aura kebangsawanan pencipta klan itu begitu besar dan membuat mereka tak bisa bersikap akrab begitu saja. Lalu kemudian Yunho membawa rombongan itu ke sebuah pension yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah mungil miliknya. Mempersilahkan rombongan itu untuk merengangkan sedikit tubuh kaku mereka di kamar-kamar yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Kim Hoseok…" panggil Yunho meminta Hoseok mengikutinya.

"Ya, _Halbae_ …" Hoseok mengikuti langkah Yunho, membawa mereka berdua dengan Jaejoong di belakangnya menuju satu ruangan.

Sekilas, jari jemari lentik Jaejoong bergerak. Menciptakan selubung kedap suara tak berwarna untuk menjaga kerahasiaan percakapan di depannya.

"Lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungiku, kesayangan sang ramalan." Ucap Yunho meminta sebuah pelukan dari Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum dan memeluk Yunho. "Maafkan, Hoseok ya _Halbae_. Banyak hal yang harus kuantisipasi agar bisa datang kesini dengan tenang."

"Akhirnya kalian sudah bersatu, nak?" Tanya Jaejoong merasakan aura Hoseok yang telah terikat dengan _vampire_ dewasa yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Ya, _Halmi_. Akhirnya kami bersatu." Jawab Hoseok dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Dan, Hoseok… apakah itu benar-benar terjadi setelah pernikahan Taehyung?" mulai Yunho menyampaikan maksud tujuannya memanggil Hoseok.

"Ya _Halbae_ , tepat setelah purnama kehilangan bentuk sempurnanya… kita akan kehilangan beliau." Hoseok menunduk murung.

"Tak adakah cara yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tak ada _Halmi_ , yang kami bisa lakukan adalah mencegah dua eksistensi menghilang secara bersamaan. _Halmi_ juga tak bisa mencegah beliau berteleportasi, karena beliau adalah salah satu yang bisa berpindah kemanapun ia menginginkan meski tertutup _barrier_ apapun."

"Kau benar nak, tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan…" ucap Yunho.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Persiapan itu sudah selesai bahkan hanya dengan tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Malamnya, sebelum purnama berada tegak lurus di atas kepala… Taehyung dan Jungkook yang telah dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin untuk menyambut hari berharga mereka dibawa oleh orang tua masing-masing ke lembah di seberang aliran sungai yang tercipta oleh air terjun di belakang rumah mungil pencipta klan itu.

Sedari pagi, Taehyung dan Jungkook dijaga ketat agar tidak bertemu sama sekali sampai acara pernikahan dimulai. Menimbulkan gerutuan dari mulut Taehyung yang kesal kenapa harus ada tradisi menyebalkan itu dan mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya dari Yoongi yang menyuruh adiknya untuk diam saja. Oh, Yoongi dan Jimin yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Taehyung. Karena apa? Karena mudah bagi Yoongi untuk melacak Taehyung, Yoongi bisa mengacaukan kepala Taehyung jika adiknya itu pergi dan Yoongi bisa cepat pergi mencari Taehyung jika adiknya itu menghilang. Kebiasaan sedari kecil yang tak pernah berubah.

Sedangkan Jungkook, sedari pagi banyak sekali ritual sebelum pernikahan yang harus dilewatinya. Bedanya, Jungkook menerima itu semua dengan senang hati karena ini adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia menikah. Menautkan eksistensinya untuk satu ikatan yang akan mengikatnya dengan keabadian hakiki.

Jungkook saat ini sedang duduk dirias oleh Seokjin semenawan mungkin untuk hari paling berbahagianya. Sebuah tuksedo berwarna merah tergantung di pojok ruangan bersebelahan dengan kemeja katun berwarna hitam. Di meja mungil itu terlihat sebuah dasi merah berbentuk pita yang manis dan di sampingnya, sekuntum mawar hitam yang telah diawetkan terletak cantik. Pantofel hitam pun turut bersandar apik, siap menjadi pelengkap penampilan sang pengantin.

" _Umma_ , haruskah menggunakan riasan ini?" Tanya Jungkook ketika Seokjin ingin memoleskan pemerah bibir sewarna dengan merahnya _red wine_.

"Sudah, Kookie sayang… terima saja. Dan buat Pangeranmu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyicipi rasa bibirmu." Ucapan Seokjin membuat Jungkook malu, karena membayangkan semua yang diucapkan oleh Ibundanya itu.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Taehyung sedang ditata rambutnya oleh Heechul. Tangan lentik Heechul bergerak lincah memegang semua peralatan untuk menunjang karya seninya di rambut sang anak.

" _Umma!_ Apa harus dibuat ke belakang seperti ini?" rusuh Taehyung memegang helaian merahnya yang ditata apik oleh Heechul, membuat dahi tegas Taehyung terlihat karena setiap helaian merahnya disusun rapi ke belakang. Membuat aura dominan Taehyung semakin terpancar.

Wajah Taehyung juga telah dipoles sedemikian rupa oleh Heechul. Menampilkan aura dan karisma bangsawan yang memang ada di diri anaknya.

Di pojok ruangan itupun telah tergantung sebuah tuksedo berwarna hitam, berdampingan dengan kemeja katun merah. Semuanya sama seperti punya Jungkook. Kecuali dasinya yang berbentuk pita besar yang nantinya akan melilit leher jenjangnya yang berwarna putih. Dan mawar merah yang telah diawetkan sebagai penghias saku tuksedonya, pantofel hitam itupun turut menyempurnakan tampilan Taehyung nanti.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu terdengar, dan Jaejoong beserta Yunho masuk ke dalam. "Ada yang ingin kami berikan untuk kalian." Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru kepada Taehyung.

Begitu Taehyung menerima itu dan membukanya, sepasang cincin putih dengan hiasan mahkota dan _diamond_ di atasnya terlihat begitu indah di mata Taehyung. " _Halmi_ …"

"Jaga itu, nak. Dulu aku membuat itu sendiri dengan tanganku untuk menghias jari-jemari kakakku ini. Kakak yang kupersunting menjadi kekasih abadiku. Dan sekarang kami memberikannya kepada kau dan juga Jungkook. Karena kalian adalah keturunan kami." Ujar Yunho.

"Aku ingin memeluk kalian seperti Jungkook yang biasanya menghambur pada kalian, tapi itu tidak keren dan aku akan kelihatan cengeng, _Halbae_." Ujar Taehyung dengan kekehannya membuat Heechul memukul kepala anaknya.

"Anak ini! Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih, _Umma_ tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak sopan seperti itu."

Tadinya _sih_ Taehyung ingin protes pada kebiasaan Heechul dan Yoongi yang sama, tapi tak jadi. Lalu Taehyung beranjak mengecup pipi Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Terima kasih untuk semua yang kalian berikan padaku sedari kecil, _Halbae, Halmi_. Aku akan menjaga ini dengan baik, hingga bisa kami wariskan ke keturunan kami selanjutnya."

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Taehyung, si pengantin dan calon raja klan terkuat yang baru.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Taehyung yang telah selesai dipersiapkan saat ini sedang berdiri di seberang sungai, menunggu Jungkook diantar oleh Namjoon untuk menghampirinya di seberang titian jembatan batu ini.

Purnama, sebentar lagi berada di titik tertingginya bersia menjadi penerang malam syahdu pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook keluar dari selubung bayang kekuatan Namjoon dan berjalan menghampirinya, Taehyung benar-benar terpana melihat pahatan sempurna Jungkook. Sama seperti Taehyung, Jungkook tak kalah terpukaunya melihat Taehyung dengan _style_ barunya. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Taehyung dengan balutan pakaian resmi, dan ketika balutan pakaian resmi itu dipakainya dan juga tatanan rambutnya yang memperlihatkan aura dominan Taehyung… sisi _omega_ nya bergetar, mengerung manja melihat itu semua.

Saat Jungkook telah tiba di samping Taehyung, Namjoon melepaskan genggaman anaknya. Memberikan genggaman itu pada Taehyung dan berujar, "Tepati janjimu sebagai kekasih abadi putra bungsuku."

"Tentu paman." Jawab Taehyung lugas, tanpa ragu sedikitpun… menunjukkan keteguhan dan keseriusannya.

"Kutunggu kalian di seberang." Ucap Namjoon dan melompat ke seberang jembatan dengan sekali langkah.

"Nah, calon pengantinku…" Taehyung memandang Jungkook mengajak Jungkook dengan pandangan matanya dan diiyakan oleh Jungkook.

Maka bersama mereka berjalan di atas jembatan batu yang terlihat sekali bagaimana jembatan ini berasal dari masa lampau.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Hingga seterusnya mereka lewati dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Selesai melewati jembatan, tepat di undakan anak tangga tertinggi… Taehyung mengamit lengan Jungkook ke lengannya. Menyentuh kepalan tangan Jungkook yang mengcengkram erat lengannya. "Menuruni 99 anak tangga ini, bersama-sama?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, kekasihku." Jawab Jungkook.

Di anak tangga pertama yang mereka pijak, suara Jaejoong terdengar melantunkan pujian dan doa ritualnya.

" _ **Tá an chéad chéim tógtha."**_ Lantun Jaejoong memberitahukan langkah pertama yang telah diambil oleh pasangan pengantin itu.

" _ **An dara céim, bhí siad síos an aisle."**_ Kini suara Heechul yang menggema, memberitahukan langkah kedua menuju pelaminan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sulur-sulur muncul mengiringi langkah mereka menumbuhkan bunga Matahari di setiap anak tangga yang ada.

" _ **Chomh maith leis an ús, tá súil agam dílseacht éineacht leat céim."**_ Doa Seokjin yang menginginkan kesetiaan mengiringi rumah tangga putranya.

Lalu Dandelion kecil tumbuh dan tersapu angin, menerbangkan setiap kelopaknya dan menjadikannya bibit yang siap tumbuh di manapun.

" _ **Sa chás go céimeanna fear céile ar shiúl, ansin ba chóir di a bheith réidh a bheith ag gabháil."**_ Lantunan puji-pujian itu terus menggema.

Kemudian Anggrek pun bermekaran.

" _ **Níl an próiseas i dtreo áilleacht éasca. Tá streachailt fhada agus ní nóiméad ag teastáil a bhaint amach áilleacht."**_ Memberitahukan jika proses menuju akhir itu takkan pernah mudah dan sebentar.

" _ **Cé go uaireanta an áilleacht an ghrá nach bhféadfaí a labhair trí na focail."**_ Sulur-sulur itu selalu memekarkan bunga lain bersamaan dengan setiap langkah yang diambil oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kali ini Tulip dengan berbagai warna muncul dan mengiringi langkah mereka.

" _ **Ach tá an dílseacht atá fillte chomh maith leis an gealltanas go bhfuil a bheith comhlíonta."**_ Guguran kelopak _Cherry Blossom_ turut mengiringi langkah kaki mereka.

" _ **Áilleacht, grá, grá fíor, cairdeas, compassion, grief, bás."**_ Saat ini bunga mawar dengan warna-warna indah muncul dan menghiasi langkah kaki mereka.

" _ **Beidh teacht agus cruthanna dathú grá agat."**_ Segala bentuk yang mengiringi cinta mereka tentu akan datang pada mereka, dan lantunan pujian itu kerap dilantunkan oleh Jaejoong, Heechul dan Seokjin.

" _ **Éilíonn grá tromchúis agus streachailt, beidh sé síoraí nuair a bhí na bannaí gan bhriseadh."**_ Pengharapan mereka yang berisi keinginan untuk keabadian ikatan pasangan muda itu muncul bersamaan dengan bunga perlambang keabadian, Edelweiss.

" _ **Anois, anseo. ceangal muid an lánúin i eternity an ghrá. banna Ní bheadh a bheith briste."**_ Mereka mengukuhkan keabadian itu berharap agar ikatan itu tak terputus.

" _ **Cheadú dúinn an banna agus le do thoil bannaí sleachta mar sé glacadh aon uair amháin ghlacann tú ár n-bannaí."**_ Restu itu dipanjatkan pada sang kuasa untuk kembali menerima dan memberikan restu pada pasangan muda ini.

" _ **Aontaithe i dtiúin agus i gcéim banna intreach ... Kim Taehyung agus Kim Jungkook Tá sé deimhnithe ag a n-bhanna."**_

 _ **Bersatu dalam langkah seirama dan dalam ikatan hakiki... Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook telah mengukuhkan ikatan mereka.**_

Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan tangan saling bertaut, menuruni anak tangga itu satu persatu dengan langkah anggun. Setiap langkah yang diambil mereka, helaian kelopak _cherry blossom_ dan dandelion mengiringi mereka. Lantunan puji-pujian yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong, Heechul dan juga Seokjin menjadi penyempurna pengiring langkah mereka.

Tepat di anak tangga terakhir, langkah kaki yang terhenti di bawah terowongan yang dililit oleh ratusan sulur-sulur indah itu menyambut langkah mereka kembali. Dan tepat di ujung terowongan, seluruh keluarga sudah menanti mereka. Berdiri kokoh dan anggun untuk mengiringi mereka menuju altar di mana Yunho, Hankyung dan Namjoon berdiri di sana untuk memberikan pemberkatan mereka. Satu berkat yang diberikan oleh satu _individu_ saja sudah sempurna, jadi apa yang lebih baik dibandingkan mendapatkan berkat dan restu oleh ketiga _alpha_ tangguh keluarga mereka.

Jadi Taehyung dan Jungkook melangkah dengan percaya diri untuk menghadap _alpha_ di depan mereka yang tersenyum jumawa diiringi dengan sinar purnama yang telah berada di atas kepala.

"Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook…" panggil Yunho.

"Hari ini…" sambung Hankyung.

"Di tempat ini…" tambah Namjoon.

"Kami merestui dan mengokohkan ikatan kalian berdua, penerus generasi kesebelas klan _Rialóir_ untuk bersanding dalam keabadian." Ucap ketiganya secara bersamaan.

Lalu Hoseok, mengantarkan kotak beludru cantik yang tadi diberikan Jaejoong dan Yunho, mengisyaratkan Taehyung agar melingkarkan cincin itu di jari Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum memandang cincin itu dan kembali tersenyum kala cincin itu melingkar dengan sempurna di jari Jungkook. Pun Jungkook turut tersenyum melihat cincin yang ia lingkarkan di jari manis Taehyungnya.

Lalu Yoongi datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan dua gelas cairan pekat berwarna merah itu. Mengisyaratkan Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk bersulang dan meminum darah itu bersamaan dengan saksi pernikahan mereka sebagai penutup ritual pernikahan ini.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, _alpha_ dari Kim Jungkook… mengajak kalian untuk bersulang demi keabadian pernikahan kami." Taehyung mengangkat gelas kristal di tangannya dan mengadukan gelasnya dengan milik Jungkook untuk kemudian bersama-sama menenggak darah lezat itu dan diikuti oleh seluruh saksi pernikahan mereka.

Dan ritual itupun selesai. Kim Taehyung telah menikah dengan Kim Jungkook dengan restu seluruh keluarga dan juga berkat dari leluhur mereka.

Ritual itu selesai dengan kedua belah bibir yang tersepuh darah saling memagut. Bibir yang menemukan pasangannya begitupun jalinan takdir mereka. Bibir itu masih saling memagut, mengantarkan cinta mereka. Bibir itu saling memagut, mesra dan hangat. Bibir yang saling memagut itu, sempurna.

Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook, keabadian mengiringi ikatan mereka.

Bersama, mereka kelak akan memimpin klan _Rialóir_ sebagai Raja dan Permaisuri. Kekuatan dan kebijaksanaan mereka akan membuat kerajaan mereka tak tertandingi dan tak tersentuh tangan-tangan pemberontak maupun lawan yang ingin menghancurkan klan mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Tá an chéad chéim tógtha.**_

 _ **An dara céim, bhí siad síos an aisle.**_

 _ **Chomh maith leis an ús, tá súil agam dílseacht éineacht leat céim.**_

 _ **Sa chás go céimeanna fear céile ar shiúl, ansin ba chóir di a bheith réidh a bheith ag gabháil.**_

 _ **Níl an próiseas i dtreo áilleacht éasca. Tá streachailt fhada agus ní nóiméad ag teastáil a bhaint amach áilleacht.**_

 _ **Cé go uaireanta an áilleacht an ghrá nach bhféadfaí a labhair trí na focail.**_

 _ **Ach tá an dílseacht atá fillte chomh maith leis an gealltanas go bhfuil a bheith comhlíonta.**_

 _ **Áilleacht, grá, grá fíor, cairdeas, compassion, grief, bás.**_

 _ **Beidh teacht agus cruthanna dathú grá agat.**_

 _ **Éilíonn grá tromchúis agus streachailt, beidh sé síoraí nuair a bhí na bannaí gan bhriseadh.**_

 _ **Anois, anseo. ceangal muid an lánúin i eternity an ghrá. banna Ní bheadh a bheith briste.**_

 _ **Cheadú dúinn an banna agus le do thoil bannaí sleachta mar sé glacadh aon uair amháin ghlacann tú ár n-bannaí.**_

 _ **Aontaithe i dtiúin agus i gcéim banna intreach ... Kim Taehyung agus Kim Jungkook Tá sé deimhnithe ag a n-bhanna.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Langkah pertama telah diambil.**_

 _ **Langkah kedua, mereka menuju pelaminan.**_

 _ **Bersama dengan bunga ini, kuharap kesetiaan mengiringi langkah kalian.**_

 _ **Kemana langkah suami pergi, maka sang istri harus siap mengiringi.**_

 _ **Proses menuju keindahan memang tak mudah. Perjuangan yang panjang dan tak sebentar diperlukan untuk mencapai keindahan itu.**_

 _ **Meski terkadang keindahan cinta itu tak mampu diucapkan melalui kata-kata.**_

 _ **Tapi kesetiaan yang telah dibalut bersamaan dengan janji itu ada untuk ditepati.**_

 _ **Kecantikan, keromantisan, cinta sejati, persahabatan, kasih sayang, kesedihan, kematian.**_

 _ **Akan datang dan mewarnai bentuk cinta kalian.**_

 _ **Cinta yang membutuhkan kesungguhan dan perjuangan itu, akan kekal abadi saat ikatan itu tak terputus.**_

 _ **Kini, di sini. Kami mengikat pasangan ini ke dalam keabadian cinta. Ikatan yang takkan pernah terputus.**_

 _ **Kami merestui ikatan ini dan kumohon terimalah ikatan dari keturunanku seperti dulu kalian menerima ikatan kami.**_

 _ **Bersatu dalam langkah seirama dan dalam ikatan hakiki... Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook telah mengukuhkan ikatan mereka.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ASTAGA. Aku kebablasan ngetik ini. Bagi yang tahu ocehanku di IG, aku udah nulis cerita ini dimulai dari ending dari part ini. Yang mana endingnya tak kumasukkan disini. Ini sudah 4.5k dan aku gamau bablas lagi. Jadi bisa dibilang… ini aku potong. Part nano-nano yang manis asem asin rame rasanya itu akan jadi chapter selanjutnya. Jadi… REVIEW YANG LUCU DUMS BIYAR AKU CEPET UPDATENYA. Wkwkwkwkwk._

 _Terus, seharusnya ini publish tanggal lima kemarin untuk peringatan setahun aku menulis untuk Bangtan, duh masih cimit amad akunya… ah! Selamat ulang tahun mamihnya anak-anak! Semakin flawless ya kamu sampe ugly pictsnya aja susah bgd didapat! Selamat untuk daesang kalian kemarin. Aku tergugu melihat uke-uke cantik itu nangis~ dan dan! TAEKOOK! Mau nyaingin papih mamih ya? Kok ngegas moment bgd kalian? Aaaah! Dasar!_

 _Wkwkwk, syudah dulu, takut kepanjangan. Dan… ditunggu review cantiknya agar part honeymoonnya bisa mengudara~ see ya!_

 _._


	13. Réamhaisnéis : HONEYMOON

Awan kelabu berarak beriringan.

Hati nan pilu masihlah bersedih.

Menyesal sekalipun jangan.

Karena hanya akan membuatmu letih.

Wahai hati yang dirundung sembilu.

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok x BetaMoonChild Nara.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Ritual itu telah usai bersamaan dengan tetes terakhir darah yang menghilang dibalik kecapan lidah. Setelah menerima semua ucapan selamat, Taehyung memandang Jimin memberitahukan sudah waktunya. Ketika Jimin mengangguk, Taehyung berpamitan kepada seluruh keluarga yang hadir di acara pernikahan mereka. Dan dengan bantuan Hoseok dan Yoongi, Taehyung membawa Jungkook yang tak tahu apa-apa pergi keluar dari desa indah Lauterbrunen, Swiss, menuju ke Kroasia.

Jungkook memekik kecil begitu teleportasi itu selesai dan kedua netranya memandangi hijaunya dedaunan dan telinganya mendengar gemuruh suara air yang bersahutan turun untuk menghempas tanah. "Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau ini..."

"Kalau ini apa, Pengantinku?" Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat kedua mata bulat Jungkook membulat lebih besar.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak... Kau tidak membaca buku itu!" pekik Jungkook saat ingatannya pergi ke buku jurnalnya. Terutama tentang tempat-tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. "Kau serius _hyung_?"

Sementara Taehyung hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan tersenyum tipis membuat Jungkook memekik dan memukul manja Taehyung yang ketahuan telah membaca jurnalnya tanpa seijin Jungkook.

Hoseok dan Nara hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang menggemaskan itu, sangat jarang adik satu-satunya Hoseok itu bertingkah begitu manis, yah… Taehyung itu sekarang adalah _mate_ dari adiknya, dan dapat dipastikan Jungkook akan begitu terbuka pada _mate_ nya karena memang tak ada yang bisa ditutupi lagi saat telah mengikat _mate_ yang dijadikan takdir bangsa _vampire_ itu.

Mereka, Jungkook, Yoongi dan Hwan serta Hoseok kini sedang berada di sofa yang terletak apik di tengah-tengah _lounge_ yang entah bagaimana menjadi salah satu milik Park Jimin. Lalu di mana Taehyung, Jimin dan Nara? Setelah memastikan Jungkook berada di dalam segel sang _guardian_ , mereka pergi entah ingin mengurus apa dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang sebenarnya lumayan kesal ditinggal seperti itu.

" _Imo_ … angan tedih ya?" Hwan kecil menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk melamun, kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan tertatih menuju Jungkook sementara bibirnya masih saja memoleskan sebuah senyuman manis milik Yoongi. Jungkook pernah bertanya-tanya, meski tersenyum manis, senyuman milik Hwan tidak mirip dengan Park Jimin yang memang lebih sering tersenyum namun setelah melihat senyuman langka milik Kim Yoongi yang hanya ia berikan pada _mate_ nya dan juga putranya, Jungkook menyadarinya… ah, senyuman sang Bunda rupanya.

Melihat Hwan yang tertatih namun berusaha melanjutkan langkah kakinya, Jungkook menyambut _omega_ kecil itu dengan tangan terbuka untuk menyemangati _omega_ kecil yang sangat disayanginya itu. " _Aigoo_ , Hwannie hebat!" ucap Jungkook saat Hwan sudah berdiri di depannya dan memegang kaki Jungkook. Jungkook mengangkat Hwan dan membawa Hwan ke pangkuannya. " _Anni_ sayang, _Imo_ tidak sedih… Hwannie jangan cemas _'kay_?" Tanya Jungkook dan mengecupi pipi _omega_ kecil itu.

" _Imo_ tidak cedih? Hwannie cuka _Imo_ tidak cedih!" Hwan menepuk-nepuk pipi Jungkook yang kini semakin tersenyum karena Hwan yang sedang menghiburnya ini.

"Iya sayang, _Imo_ tidak sedih. Kenapa _Imo_ harus sedih? Kan ada Hwannie yang manis bersama _Imo_."

Yoongi dan Hoseok memperhatikan saja interaksi kedua _omega_ itu dari jauh, keduanya memandangi Jungkook dan Hwan penuh kasih. "Aku akan memberi darah pada anakku, jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan adikmu sebelum ia terikat sepenuhnya dengan Taehyung… bicarakanlah." Ujar Yoongi dan berjalan menghampiri kedua _omega_ itu untuk mengajak putranya meminum darahnya.

Lalu kemudian Hoseok berjalan menghampiri sang adik dan memakaikan segel miliknya agar pembicaraan mereka tak didengar Yoongi. "Ada apa _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook yang heran melihat kakaknya memakaikan segel itu.

"Tidak… hanya saja… malam ini adik kecilku akan segera menyatu secara sempurna dengan _mate_ nya. Aku hanya, tidak rela?" nada bertanyanya, kebingungan akan apa yang dirasakannya disampaikan oleh Hoseok. "Baru bersama dengan adikku selama dua puluh tahun dan kemudian tak lama setelah hari kedewasaannya ia sudah diikat oleh _mate_ nya? _Molla_ … hanya rasa tidak rela seorang kakak yang tak ingin melepas adiknya dan terasa… kekanak-kanakkan sekali ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan membawa Hoseok duduk di sampingnya, "Memang mengapa jika aku terikat dengan Taehyung? Lalu apa kau melihat kemungkinan aku akan memilih Taehyung atau kau? Kau _hyung_ ku, _hyung_ pikir aku bisa memilih?"

"Bodoh, kupastikan tidak ada masa di mana kau akan memilih aku atau Taehyung nantinya, karena…" nada jenaka itu berubah menjadi mengawang… _"Karena kebahagiaan akan menjadi akhir dua keluarga, meski melalui sebuah proses yang tak mudah… kedua keluarga… dua kerajaan besar ini akan selalu bersatu dan berbahagia di bawah dua kepemimpinan hebat kedua saudara sepupu."_

Lalu Hoseok mengerjap sesaat dan manik _Teal_ nya kembali normal dan tak berpendar seperti tadi lagi. "Kau mengeluarkan ramalanmu lagi, _hyung_. Meski kelihatannya tidak mudah, tapi sepertinya kita akan bahagia di akhirnya, ya?" Jungkook tersenyum memandangi kakaknya.

"Ah?" Hoseok kembali mengerjap. "Aku mengeluarkan ramalanku lagi ya?" Jungkook mengangguki pertanyaan kakaknya. "Sepertinya sang ramalan menyukaimu, banyak sekali kebahagiaan yang ia lukiskan padamu. Tapi adikku sayang, ada yang harus kuingatkan padamu… apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, apapun itu… kau harus selalu di samping kekasih abadimu. Mendampinginya, melangkah bersamanya dan menjadi sandaran terbaiknya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Jungkook menyelami mata kakaknya itu, pasti ada yang akan terjadi namun kakaknya tak ingin menceritakannya. Bukan sekali dua kali kakaknya bersikap seperti ini, namun selama ini ia mengerti maksud sesungguhnya dari setiap hal yang dirahasiakan oleh kakaknya. Karena itu memang seharusnya terjadi. Jadi, Jungkook tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya seperti biasa. "Bukan sekali atau dua kali kau berbicara penuh misteri seperti ini _hyung_ , tapi aku mengerti. Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan memang haruslah terjadi… jadi aku berjanji padamu, aku akan kuat dan akan selalu di sisi _mate_ ku. Jadi… Hoseok _hyung_ tak usah khawatir."

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala adiknya itu, merasa sedikit tenang dengan kedewasaan yang diperlihatkan oleh adiknya. 'Yah, dia nantinya akan menjadi Permaisuri klan terkuat, dibutuhkan kebijakkan untuk mendampingi sang Raja…' gumam Hoseok di dalam hatinya. "Terima kasih karena mau mengerti, Jungkookie." Hoseok masih saja mengelus kepala adiknya itu

Setelah segel itu dibuka, mereka melihat Yoongi dan Hwan di dekat mereka. Yoongi yang menggendong putranya itu berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, dan memegang pipi adik iparnya itu. "Taehyung sudah menunggumu, persiapkan dirimu." Yoongi memandang mata adik iparnya itu yang beragam rasa terpancar di dalamnya. "Ada yang harus kau ketahui tentang Taehyung sebelum kami mengantarkanmu padanya. Aku akan bicara disini, toh ini bukan rahasia pribadi, seluruh klan mengetahuinya."

Jungkook sedikit tercekat dan bertanya, "Apa itu Yoongi _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Taehyung tak menyukai posisinya sebagai Putra Mahkota, karena menurutnya… aku yang dapat mengurus hal kerajaan lebih baik dari dirinya yang tak menyukai kekangan. Tapi aku menerima takdirku hanya sebagai Pangeran Sulung dan bukan Putra Mahkota, maka dari itu sudah lama aku selalu meyakinkannya untuk menerima tanggung jawabnya. Sama seperti yang pernah aku katakan dulu, ketika kau tidak yakin menginginkan suatu jabatan karena kau ragu akan menjalankan dengan baik atau tidak… itu menjadikanmu layak untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu karena kau pasti akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk memupuskan keraguanmu itu. Jadi… kukatakan ini padamu, Permaisuri masa depan klan _Rialóir,_ saat keraguannya kembali menyerang… hanya kau lah sumber keyakinannya. Yakinkan ia dan bantu ia." Yoongi kembali mengelus pipi Jungkook dan setelah melihat anggukan penuh kesungguhan dari Jungkook, Yoongi membawa Jungkook untuk bersiap-siap dan bertemu dengan Taehyung.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Jungkook melihatnya, melihat suaminya yang duduk membelakanginya sembari memandangi purnama yang terlihat cerah. Jungkook sedikit gugup melihat bahu kokoh Taehyung di hadapannya. Taehyung duduk dengan balutan jubah satin berwarna hitam senada dengan dirinya yang hanya tertutup jubah satin berwarna hitam tanpa helaian kain apapun.

'Kenapa kau gugup Jungkook ah? Di hadapanmu adalah suamimu, milikmu, kekasih abadimu… apa yang kau takuti? Maju lah, sapa ia dan mulailah penyatuan kalian.' Gumaman kalut itu bergumul di kepala Jungkook namun dengan sekali kerjapan mata, kekalutan itu menghilang dan menjadi kepercayaan diri. Karena apa? Karena mereka memang saling memiliki.

"Suamiku…" panggil Jungkook merdu.

Dan Taehyung menoleh untuk tersenyum menyambut Jungkook, membawa tangannya ke depan secara tersirat meminta Jungkook untuk menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya. Maka dari itu Jungkook melangkah dan menghampiri Taehyung, untuk menyambut tangannya dan duduk di atas pangkuan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana caranya kalian memindahkan ranjang ini?" Tanya Jungkook melihat tempat mereka duduk. Sebuah ranjang kayu dengan empat pilar dan kelambu beludru di setiap sisinya. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa? Ini 'kan Taman Nasional?"

Taehyung mencium gemas hidung bangir pasangan hidupnya. "Apanya yang tidak bisa ketika tanah ini adalah milikku?"

" _Eyy_ , suamiku kenapa berubah sepercaya diri ini?" balas Jungkook lengkap dengan kecupan manjanya di pipi Taehyung.

"Karena dirimu. Kau yang menghilangkan keraguanku. Karena aku memilikimu dan kesempurnaan akhirnya kugenggam. Tapi sebelum kesempurnaan itu kugenggam, kita harus melengkapinya dengan _vampire-vampire_ kecil duplikat kita, anak-anak kita."

"Aku takkan mengelak, suamiku." Ucap Jungkook dengan kerlingan nakalnya dan membiarkan leher polosnya terbuka lebar tanpa pertahanan untuk dijamah oleh Taehyung.

Sepasang taring milik Taehyung muncul, manik heterokrom _Ruby-Amethyst_ milik Taehyung berpendar, memancing kilau _Sapphire_ milik Jungkook turut berpendar. "Sekali lagi aku menandai dirimu sebagai milikku, namun kali ini dengan tanda abadi yang takkan bisa diputuskan oleh apapun. Jungkookku, kekasihku, istriku."

Taring itu menancap telak ke perpotongan leher Jungkook, menimbulkan sensasi panas yang membakar dan membuat Jungkook mengerang sembari meremat rambut Taehyung yang berada tepat di pandangannya. " _Anghh…_ panas _hyung…_ " adu Jungkook yang merasa panasnya gigitan Taehyung. Jungkook dapat merasakan, lidah Taehyung mencecap lubang kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh taringnya, lubang kecil yang perlahan menutup sempurna dan menghilangkan sensasi panas tadi menjadi sebuah rasa aman.

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook yang berpendar indah namun diselimuti nafsu, "Giliranmu, sayangku."

Seakan melewati masa _trans_ nya, Jungkook bergidik sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan taringnya dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung untuk kemudian menancapkan taringnya ke perpotongan leher Taehyung dengan _Sapphire_ nya yang bersinar terang. Geraman rendah tak lama terdengar dari mulut Taehyung karena memang ia merasakan bagaimana panasnya lubang yang diberikan akibat taring Jungkook melepuh sebelum membaik karena jilatan Jungkooknya.

Jungkook menyudahi kegiatannya dan memandangi mata heterokrom milik Taehyung. Keduanya saling memandangi, menyelami arti dari pandangan penuh cinta itu. Kesunyian malam yang begitu syahdu terdengar namun nyanyian malam itu perlahan mulai terdengar di telinga sensitif mereka. Kepakan sayap binatang nokturnal, desauan angin yang menghembus melewati sela-sela dedaunan, yang paling besar adalah deburan air terjun yang jatuh mengenai bebatuan tak henti-hentinya. Semua nyanyian itu bersatu dan membuat keduanya begitu terhipnotis.

Perlahan, wajah keduanya mengeliminasi jarak, menipiskan jarak mereka sehingga bibir mereka saling berbenturan. Meraup hasrat yang membuncah untuk direguk hingga titik tertinggi. Taehyung dan Jungkook saling melumat begitu _intens_. Jungkook mengcengkram jubah hitam milik Taehyungnya, perlahan tangannya merambat ke rambut merah Taehyungnya yang begitu menawan. Memberitahukan pada Taehyung jika ia menikmati lumatan Taehyung di bibirnya. Bagaimana bibir Taehyung meraup kedua belah bibirnya, bagaimana lidah Taehyung menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan melucuti pertahanannya untuk mengajak lidahnya saling membelit. Bagaimana mereka takkan kehilangan nafas mereka selama apapun mereka saling meraup karena mereka sama sekali tak mengerti apa itu arti dari nafas, mereka memang tak pernah bernafas. Lumatan-lumatan itu bergantian ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak sekedar pasrah dan menikmati kinerja Taehyung di bibirnya. Ketika Taehyung melumat belah atas bibirnya maka Jungkook akan melumat bagian bawah bibir Taehyung begitu pula sebaliknya.

Taehyung menjatuhkan Jungkook agar berbaring di ranjang mereka yang dibaluti kain merah marun yang menawan. Membaringkan Jungkook tetap dengan bibir yang saling bertaut untuk kemudian menindih badan pengantinnya dengan badannya. Merangsang fisik kekasih abadinya dengan setiap sentuhan mereka di bawah sana. Perlahan jemari ramping milik Taehyung bermain dan meraba dengan ringan seringan helaian bulu di sepanjang leher Jungkook. Dan bermain begitu lama di bekas gigitannya tadi, membuat badan Jungkook menggelinjang menerima semua itu. Dan secara perlahan pula jari Taehyung bermain di tali pengikat jubah Jungkook, menarik itu semua secara perlahan masih dengan bibir yang saling bertaut, dan begitu telah terbuka dengan sempurna jari jemari nakal Taehyung itu menyingkap jubah Jungkook mencoba menyibak apa yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh kain-kain pelapis yang dipakai kekasihnya ini. Sebuah pahatan yang indah. Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Taehyung begitu ia melepaskan lumatan mereka dan melihat apa yang berhasil jari nakalnya sibak.

Tubuh Jungkook yang sempurna. Pahatan yang paling indah yang pernah Taehyung lihat. Pasangannya boleh berstatus _omega_ , namun kumpulan terlatih yang menyembul dengan sempurna menambah apik tampilan kekasihnya ini. Taehyung sudah sering melihat tubuh yang terlatih dengan pertarungan namun, untuk Jungkook, berstatus _omega_ tak menjadikan tubuhnya terlihat lemah namun terlihat kuat dengan semestinya. Mungkin ini semua hasil latihan dari Halmi mereka, tapi Taehyung tidak protes—sungguh tidak, karena Taehyung suka pahatan tubuh Jungkook yang seperti ini. Terlihat sempurna dan masih bisa ia rengkuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung meraba tepat di bagian dada Jungkook, entah mengapa ia tertarik sekali dengan bagian dada sebelah kiri Jungkook. Tidak ada bedanya dengan bagian sebelah kanannya sih memang, tapi Taehyung berujar, "Jika nantinya tanda kepemilikan dariku muncul dan terpahat di tubuhmu… aku menginginkannya terpahat dengan indah di bagian ini." Terakhir, di akhir kalimatnya Taehyung melayangkan sebuah kecupan di dada kiri Jungkook membuat Jungkook kembali menggelinjang manja.

"Kuharap, aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, Pangeranku."

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Sementara keluarga mereka yang masih berada di Swiss memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan santai di sekitaran negara itu, menikmati suasana khas Eropa yang mereka rindukan.

Dan keluarga inti kerajaan memutuskan menikmati malam sunyi mereka dengan duduk bercengkrama di bawah pendaran sang purnama dengan ditemani darah segar yang melegakan dahaga mereka.

"Aku senang kalian memimpin klan kita dengan sangat baik, aku senang memiliki kau sebagai salah satu anakku yang memimpin kerajaan ini." Mulai Yunho setelah keheningan melanda mereka, bukan keheningan yang mencekik memang hanya sebuah keheningan penuh pengertian.

"Aku juga senang bisa memimpin klan ini dengan semestinya…" balas Hankyung menyambut pujian Yunho.

"Kau Raja yang baik, anakku." Ujar Jaejoong dan kini matanya berpaling ke arah Namjoon, "Dan kau pun begitu, nak. Aku bisa melihatnya." Tambah Jaejoong.

" _Uh…_ Yang Mulia, bolehkan kami mendengar cerita kalian setelah kalian turun dari tahta dan menghilang dari kerajaan setelah anak pertama kalian mendapatkan tahta?" Heechul yang gatal sekali ingin bertanya akhirnya melemparkan pertanyaan itu diikuti anggukan oleh Seokjin yang turut merasa penasaran.

"Tak ada yang istimewa anakku, kami hanya menjalani kehidupan kami berdua. Menjauh dari hingar bingar kekuasaan klan, karena kami tahu anak-anak kami bisa memimpin klan dengan baik. Walau sesekali kami akhirnya keluar dari balik layar dan membantu anak-anak kami melindungi klannya." Jawab Yunho dengan senyuman bangsawannya.

"Memang tak ada yang istimewa, karena kami hanya menikmati waktu kami saja. Berjalan di sore hari yang manis bergandeng tangan dan menikmati guguran daun, atau hanya duduk berdua menikmati mentari pagi dibalik tirai kami. Memang tak ada yang istimewa, namun kebersamaan itu yang menjadikannya istimewa. Jadi, kalian harus menikmati waktu istimewa kalian dengan baik bersama pasangan kalian." Sambung Jaejoong yang kini menggenggam mesra tangan _alpha_ nya.

Hal ini membuat Heechul dan Seokjin tersenyum lalu kemudian memandang pasangan mereka masing-masing untuk menyandarkan kepala mereka di bahu pasangan mereka.

Setelah acara duduk santai itu, Heechul dan Hankyung turun ke jalan pedesaan tempat mereka menginap. Menikmati waktu mereka berdua dengan saling bergandeng tangan dan mendengarkan _lullaby_ sang malam.

Seokjin dan Namjoon pun begitu, keduanya kini berdiri di jembatan yang terletak di belakang rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua, dengan Namjoon yang berdiri di belakang Seokjin—mendekap Seokjin di pelukannya bersama mereka menikmati waktu berdua dan mendengarkan deburan-deburan air terjun di belakang rumah pendiri klan terkuat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _alpha_ ku."

Sementara pasangan pendiri klan itu hanya bisa memandangi anak-anak mereka itu dengan sendu, akan ada satu _alpha_ yang akan meninggalkan pasangannya dan waktu yang dimiliki keduanya untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka sungguhlah sedikit.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Taehyung dan Jungkook, dengan keadaan polos tanpa helaian benang itu saling menghentakkan tubuh keduanya. Taehyung menghentak merangsek jauh ke dalam lubang persenggamaannya dengan Jungkook sementara Jungkook terhentak dahsyat menerima Taehyung di dalam tubuhnya.

Tak ada pemanasan berbentuk _oral_ yang berarti, karena memang tubuh Jungkook telah siap menerima Taehyung di dalamnya. _Fellatio_ ataupun _rimming_ tak Taehyung berikan, karena mereka memang telah ditakdirkan untuk saling bergumul dan mendesah di atas ranjang berlapiskan helaian marun mereka.

Tangan Taehyung mendarat memegang kepala ranjang mereka saat menghentak sempurna untuk menggagahi Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa meremat frustasi badan Taehyung dan menggelinjang penuh syahwat ketika menikmati hentakan Taehyung di dalamnya.

" _Anghh… suamikuh…_ " erang Jungkook menikmati Taehyung di dalamnya.

Taehyung mengecupi bibir Jungkook bertubi-tubi, hasratnya semakin naik ketika menikmati Jungkook yang mengerangkan dirinya. Saat asa tertinggi datang melanda, Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dalam kecupan panjang sebelum meluluh-lantakkan lubang Jungkook dengan sari pati kehidupannya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya berharap anak itu tidak menghancurkan daerah itu karena lupa daratan dan menikmati waktu mereka dengan sangat-sangat baik." Jimin memandangi Yoongi yang sedang bermain dengan Hwan di atas kasur mereka. Lalu turut bergabung dan berbaring mengapit putra mereka di tengah-tengah.

"Aku yakin setidaknya ada kerusakkan yang pastinya akan kita bereskan nanti ketika kita berpindah ke tempat tujuan lainnya Taehyung." Yoongi terkekeh memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Dapat dilihatnya, Jimin, _alpha_ nya turut tersenyum sebelum memainkan jari-jemari putranya.

"Aku yakin itu." Jawab Jimin, lalu kemudian menggigiti gemas pipi putranya. "Anak _appa_ yang manis, _uh appa_ sayang Hwannie." Dan Jimin mulai bermain dengan Hwan yang tertawa merdu sekali.

"Hwannie juga cayang _ppa_!" pekik balita manis itu dengan riangnya.

" _Umma_ juga sayang Hwannie." Yoongi berbisik lembut di telinga putranya dan mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dari bibir mungil anaknya.

" _Muah!_ " pekik Hwan sembari mengecup pipi Yoongi. "Hwannie cayang _mma!_ "

Dan malam itu dihabiskan pasangan itu dengan bermain dan saling memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi masing-masing, Hwan benar-benar cahaya yang menerangkan kegelapan di kehidupan dingin mereka dan Jimin serta Yoongi sebagai orang tua balita manis itu sangat menyayangi buah hatinya itu.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Masih di ranjang mereka, Taehyung kini duduk bersandarkan bantal berbulu angsanya dan menikmati Jungkook di atasnya, mengendarainya dan memuaskan mereka berdua.

" _Umh…_ Pangeranku…" desah Jungkook penuh syahdu.

"Ya, terus seperti itu sayangku." Balas Taehyung dan sesekali menghentak menghantam bokong Jungkook yang turun menyambut kejantanannya, membuat Jungkook semakin didera nikmatnya persenggamaan mereka.

Dan entah bagaimana, mereka masih bisa menahan kekuatan mereka setidaknya untuk tidak merusak ranjang mereka.

Hentakkan-hentakkan itu semakin bertambah intensintasnya dan Jungkook semakin menggila bergerak menghantamkan lubang senggamanya dengan kejantanan milik Taehyung. Lagi, saat puncak itu mereka dapatkan, mereka kembali saling meraup dan memagut untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan tertinggi mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Nara tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatan membacanya, membuat Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandangi Nara yang masih setia tersenyum. "Kuyakin, novel misteri yang sedang kau pegang itu bukanlah novel humor yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu, kekasihku." Ucap Hoseok yang berdiri memandangi Nara-nya.

Nara menutup buku bacaannya setelah menandai halamannya, lalu tersenyum memandangi Hoseok. "Memang bukan, Pangeranku." Nara menyambut Hoseok yang mendekatinya dan memegang jari-jemari Hoseok yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Adik iparmu itu, kepanikkannya kala menyiapkan segalanya untuk Jungkookie benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku hanya tiba-tiba mengingat itu saja, serta bagaimana ia selalu bertengkar layaknya anak kecil dengan Park Jimin. Hanya… lucu saja."

Hoseok sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening sang rembulan dan tersenyum sembari sesekali memainkan helaian perak istrinya itu. "Senyumanmu memberikanku kekuatan, bulanku." Ujar Hoseok yang segera mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari Nara.

Nara menyandarkan wajahnya di perut Hoseok dan bergumam, "Maafkan kesenduanku selama beberapa hari ini yang mempengaruhi dirimu, cintaku." Ucapnya yang didengar dengan baik oleh Hoseok yang mengatakan tak apa dan wajar istrinya merasa seperti itu.

Mereka saling berbagi pelukan hangat dan menyalurkan kekuatan samar di sela-sela pelukan mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Fajar sudah menyinsing dan pasangan pengantin yang bersembunyi di balik tirai hitam itu masih saja bergumul memuaskan hasrat mereka tak peduli dengan sang fajar yang bahkan tak bisa mengintip mereka.

Ini adalah yang terakhir untuk hari ini, itu ucap mereka ketika kembali bersatu dan kembali mereguk kenikmatan yang tiada pernah memuaskan mereka itu.

Jungkook berbaring menyamping dengan salah satu kakinya terangkat lalu menyandar apik di bahu Taehyung. Mencengkram helaian bulu angsa yang keluar dari sarungnya, menikmati kenikmatan yang dihantarkan Taehyung bersamaan dengan setiap gerakan Taehyung di dalam lubangnya. Dan bibir Jungkook, tak henti-hentinya menyalurkan desahannya karena pergumulan yang mereka lakukan. Sementara tangan Taehyung memegangi paha mulus Jungkook dan menghentakan pinggulnya sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum kembali, mereka mencapai puncak mereka dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah lumatan panas.

Taehyung sunggguh takjub dengan bagaimana kuatnya Jungkook menahan ledakan nafsunya dari semalam dan melayaninya dengan begitu sempurna. Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya kelelahan dan berbaring di samping Jungkook yang kepayahan menikmati semua yang diterimanya dari Taehyung.

"Kau luar biasa, sayangku." Ucap Taehyung dan mengecup kening Jungkook lamat dan menghayati perasaan bahagianya kala dapat merengkuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Hyung_ … sangat jantan…" ucap Jungkook yang menimbulkan tawa kecil dari Taehyung akibat ucapan polos kekasih abadinya.

Taehyung mengecup hidung bangir Jungkook sebelum berujar, "Mari kita istirahat untuk beberapa menit sebelum membersihkan diri dan pergi ke tujuan berikutnya."

Dan saat Jungkook bertanya dengan nada antusias akan kemana, Taehyung hanya diam dan tersenyum tak ingin menjawabnya lalu lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dengan Jungkook di dalam pelukannya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi, Taehyung dan Jungkook telah selesai membersihkan diri. Saat membasuh diri di bawah air terjun tadi, Taehyung memberikan sebuah lumatan mautnya kala melihat tanda kepemilikkannya pada Jungkook telah terwujud. Sebuah mawar merah semerah darah yang dikelilingi cakram hitam indah dengan helaian kelopak mawar yang masih utuh di dada kiri Jungkook, benar-benar di dada kiri Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung langsung membawa Jungkook ke dalam lumatan mautnya.

"Ini indah sekali…" puji Taehyung sesudah sesi lumatan maut itu lalu mengecup tanda itu tepat di atas bunga mawar merah penuh puja dan membuat Jungkook meremang karenanya.

Lalu setelah mereka berbenah dan membereskan ranjang yang kabar baiknya masih terlihat layak itu, mereka berteleportasi menuju tempat terakhir sebelum kembali pulang ke Swiss atau mungkin langsung ke Korea Selatan.

Jungkook tercengang, benar-benar tercengang melihat dimana mereka berada saat ini. Kalau tadi ia pergi ke Taman Nasional yang indah nan dikelilingi undakan air terjun bertingkat, kini mereka berada di pedesaan tepi laut, atau danau entah Jungkook belum tahu.

Mereka berjalan-jalan, dengan Hoseok-Nara berdiri di depan, Jimin-Hwan-Yoongi di tengah dan Taehyung yang menggenggam tangan Jungkook di belakang. Mata mereka memandang asrinya rumah-rumah warga yang menampilkan ciri khas Eropa, mata mereka juga dimanjakan dengan serangkaian pegunungan Alpens yang berdiri dan mengelilingi danau luas itu.

"Ini dimana _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook akhirnya saat mereka beranjak naik ke kapal pesiar.

"Hallstat." Jawab Taehyung kalem dan mengundang seruan terkejut Jungkook.

"Hallstat? Austria? Yang menjadi background Frozen itu? Benarkan aku? Woah, _jinjja!_ " pekik Jungkook riang.

Jimin di depan mereka berujar pada Hwan, "Sepertinya ada dua anak kecil yang sedang bertamasya ya sayang? Sama-sama _omega_ lagi…"

Menimbulkan rajukan kesal dari Jungkook dan kekehan geli dari yang lainnya. Mereka kemudian duduk di tingkat kedua kapal itu mengabadikan beberapa gambar di sana. Puas memandangi daerah perairan yang bersinggungan dengan daerah pegunungan yang tertutup salju itu mereka berjalan menuju tempat _observatory_ yang berguna untuk melihat kota kecil ini dari ketinggian. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan spesial mengapa mereka harus berada di sana, toh mereka bisa memanjat, melompat setinggi apapun itu. Namun mereka memilih menikmati kunjungan mereka kali ini layaknya pasangan manusia yang sedang berlibur, menikmatinya senormal mungkin seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Ketika berada di tepian tertinggi bagian _observatory_ mereka kembali mengabadikan beberapa gambar dan kembali menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan oleh alam ini.

"Astaga." Pekik Nara dan memandang Hoseok kalut. "Sayang sudah waktunya…"

Mereka sempat melihat Hoseok mengangguk sebelum memberitahukan mereka akan pergi kemana, "Rumah, Seoul." Ucapnya dan menghilang bersama dengan Nara.

"A-pa? Tanya Jungkook tergagap.

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa membawa empat sekaligus dengan dirimu untuk berpindah? Kurasa sesuatu yang penting sedang terjadi di Seoul. Kita harus secepatnya sampai ke sana." Taehyung memandangi Yoongi meminta jawaban dari kakaknya yang tertunduk sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi akan kucoba. Jimin peluk Hwanie sekuat mungkin, jangan lepaskan anak kita."

Jimin mengangguk dan meraih Hwan ke pelukannya dan mendekap erat putranya. Tangan Yoongi merayap ke celah pelukan itu sementara tangan lainnya digenggam oleh Taehyung yang menggenggam erat Jungkook.

Saat mereka berhasil sampai ke rumah mereka, Yoongi dengan kekuatan berpindahnya yang tak bisa dihambat oleh segel apapun itu langsung saja membawa mereka ke rumah mereka. Keadaan di rumah itu sedikit kacau dan kepanikkan jelas hadir di wajah Seongim yang duduk ditemani oleh Seokjin.

Yoongi yang belum pernah mencoba membawa tiga sekaligus untuk berpindah sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya saat sampai dan langsung saja ditopang oleh Taehyung.

"Anak-anak…" panggil Seokjin yang terlihat panik sekali, "Maru kecil kita, Maru kecil Seongim diculik." Ujar Seokjin.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

"Apa kau bilang? Anak Seongim dan Heegun diculik?" Hankyung yang baru saja sampai ke hunian mereka terkejut mendengar laporan penjaga mereka. Namjoon yang datang bersamaan dengan Hankyung turut terkejut mendengar anak dari kakaknya diculik.

"Siapa yang menculik anak Seongim?" Tanya Heechul geram karena berita itu.

"Salah satu anggota klan, Yoseph, Yang Mulia." Lapor penjaga itu.

Kening Hankyung mengerut dan ia murka seketika itu juga. "Bagaimana kalian bisa lengah hingga salah satu keturunan kerajaan bisa diculik oleh satu _vampire_ yang baru beranjak dewasa?!" berang Hankyung.

"S-siapa saja yang pergi mengejar penculik itu?" Tanya Seokjin yang baru saja berbicara.

"Suami Putri Seongim, Pangeran Hoseok yang baru saja kembali bersama istrinya dan dua lusin pasukan penjaga, Yang Mulia."

Hankyung menggeram kesal, "Aku akan mengejar mereka dan menyelamatkan keponakanku." Putusnya.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Heechul yang tak mendapat bantahan dari Hankyung, entah mengapa ia ingin Heechul berada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Aku juga akan ikut menyelamatkan keponakanku, Yang Mulia." Sahut Namjoon yang juga disetujui oleh Hankyung. "Kau di sini saja," ucap Namjoon pada Seokjin. "Temani Seongim, ia pasti panik."

Seokjin mengangguk paham melihat tatapan Namjoon dan ia segera beranjak ke kamar Seongim untuk menenangkan Seongim yang baru saja memiliki putra pertamanya setelah beratus-ratus tahun penantiannya dan mirisnya sang putra harus dirampas dari tangannya, putra yang baru saja berusia seminggu itu.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat." Pesan Seokjin sebelum berlalu dan mengecup pipi Namjoonnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Hankyung memimpin pengejaran mereka dengan mengandalkan kelihaiannya melacak aura Heegun, Heegun yang sedang murka memiliki aura yang begitu kelam dan sangat mudah terlacak. Namjoon pun turut melacak jejak putranya yang searah dengan Heegun. Tak ada jalan menyimpang yang diambil, menandakan jika ini bukanlah jebakan semata. Sementara Heechul di belakang mereka menajamkan indra pendengarannya, mendengarkan nyanyian alam yang bisa ditangkapnya. Nyanyian… kematian.

"Mereka membawa bayi Seongim keluar dari perbatasan?" gumam Hankyung membuat Heechul dan Namjoon semakin waspada, musuh seperti apa yang menanti mereka di luar perlindungan tanah leluhur.

Saat mereka telah berhasil keluar dari perbatasan selatan perlindungan tanah leluhur, mereka melihat Heegun, Hoseok dan Nara beserta pasukan penjaga yang sedang bertempur melawan lebih dari satu pasukan besar yang entah mengapa mereka rasa adalah dalang dibalik semua ini.

Heechul maju ke depan, meninju tanah dengan kepalan tangan lentiknya yang langsung saja memporak-porandakan hutan tempat mereka bertarung.

Seluruh pasukan lawan tertegun melihat kekuatan _vampire beta_ yang dimiliki Heechul. Sesaat semuanya terdiam dan kalau bisa mereka akan meneguk ludah mereka ketakutan melihat kekuatan Permaisuri klan terkuat, dan kalau bisa mereka akan lari terbirit-birit melihat pandangan tajam Raja klan terkuat di belakang pendampingnya. Dan mereka tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi ketika beberapa dari prujurit senior itu mengenali satu lagi sosok yang baru saja datang, _vampire_ yang seharusnya menjadi Raja mereka sekarang.

Namjoon terkekeh sinis melihat siapa pemimpin penculikan ini. "Aku tidak salah melihat? Kau, prajurit terhormat klan _Scrios_ mengambil alih penculikan bayi _vampire_ yang masih berusia seminggu ini?"

"Kembalikan _vampire_ kecil itu. Takkan ada untungnya untuk kalian dengan menculik bayi _vampire_ itu." Hankyung menatap bengis pada pemimpin pasukan klan _Scrios_.

Seakan disadarkan dari rasa terkejut mereka ketika mendengar ucapan Hankyung, sang pemimpin penculikan itu. "Keuntungan?" lalu pemimpin itu tertawa dengan sinisnya. "Lihatlah siapa yang keluar untuk menyelamatkan _vampire_ kecil ini. Kurasa sepadan memancing ikan besar hanya dengan umpan kecil seperti ini." Pemimpin pasukan itu menyeringai dan memandang bayi Heegun yang berada di pelukan Yoseph. "Tak kusangka, Nona Nara kini berada di pihak lawan."

Lalu tak lama… pertarungan tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Heegun merangsek ke depan bergerak gesit mematahkan kepala pasukan musuh yang menghadangnya. Pasukan penjaga klan terkuat pun turut menyerbu. Namjoon dan Hoseok bergerak memainkan bayang mereka memenjarakan pasukan lawan untuk dipatahkan kepalanya oleh mereka. Dan kemudian, api hitam ciri khas pewaris kerajaan _Scrios_ keluar dari Namjoon dan Hoseok. Sementara Nara bergerak lincah di balik kerusakan yang diciptakan Heechul sebagai tameng dan juga pengalih perhatian untuk mendekat dan menyusup ke arah pasukan lawan. Mengincar Yoseph yang berdiri gemetar jauh tersudut dari medan pertempuran dengan memeluk bayi Seongim.

Saat Nara berhasil meraih bayi Heegun ke dalam pelukannya, raungan amarah terdengar dari pusat medan perang. Heechul meraung murka dengan pandangan memerahnya memandang sosok Hankyung yang tumbang di depan matanya. Sementara badan Hankyung yang terpisah dari kepalanya dibakar oleh pemimpin pasukan klan _Scrios_ , Heechul terbaring ditekan oleh lima _vampire_ pasukan musuh membuatnya tak bisa mencegah musuh membakar Hankyungnya. Sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang kewalahan melawan pasukan lawan.

Heechul meraung putus asa, kehilangan setengah jiwanya. Heechul meraung marah, kehilangan setengah jiwanya. Heechul kehilangan Hankyungnya yang telah musnah dilahap api.

"HAHAHAHA! Kita berhasil memusnahkan Raja klan _Rialóir_! Selanjutnya kita musnahkan juga Permaisurinya! Dan kita rebut klan _Rialóir_." gelegar pemimpin pasukan itu bergerak hendak memusnahkan Heechul juga.

Tepat saat tangan itu hendak menyentuh wajah Heechul… aura berat muncul di sekitar medan perang membuat semuanya tertekan merasakan aura itu.

"Berhenti kalian semua!" Perintah suara itu dengan nada bengis yang begitu dingin.

Seakan dipaksa untuk berhenti meski mereka tak ingin, semua yang berada di medan perang menghentikan seluruh kegiatan mereka. Lalu bersamaan dengan itu sekelebat bayang bergerak menghampiri Heechul, membawa Heechul menjauh dari kelompok kecil pasukan lawan yang ingin memusnahkannya. Pun sekelebat bayang lainnya membawa Nara dan bayi milik Heegun ke dalam perisai pelindungnya.

Saat Heechul sudah berada di hadapan sosok yang memerintah itu, "Taehyungie…" panggilnya lirih melihat raut keras anaknya. "Yoongi…" panggilnya melirik putranya yang membawanya menjauh dari musuh itu. "Yang Mulia Raja… _Appa_ kalian…"

Taehyung mengangguk singkat mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Heechul. Telapak tangannya terangkat, merengkuh lembut pipi Ibundanya. "Aku mengerti, _umma_." Ucapnya sembari mengusap pipi Heechul lalu melangkah menjauh menghadap pasukan lawan dengan wajah pongah terangkat tinggi.

Mata tajam itu menatap api yang masih menyala, api yang menghabisi _appa_ nya. Api yang memusnahkan Raja Hankyung. Lalu Taehyung memandang pemimpin pasukan musuh dengan tatapan mematikan membuat tubuh seluruh pasukan lawan meremang merasakan kuatnya aura dominan dari _alpha_ di hadapan mereka.

"Merebut tahta klan _Rialóir_ kau bilang?" Taehyung terkekeh bengis setelahnya. "Bisa bergerak sedetik saja untuk saat ini adalah mustahil bagi kalian. Jangan bermimpi." Ketus Taehyung.

Jungkook turut bergerak di samping Taehyung, memusatkan pikirannya untuk memindai sejauh apa ia akan melayangkan _barrier_ miliknya. Lalu kemudian dengan sekali gerakan tangan, _barrier_ kehitaman itu tercipta. _Barrier_ yang takkan bisa ditembus oleh _vampire_ manapun baik dari dalam maupun dari luar pertempuran. Lalu kemudian… dari bibir seluruh pasukan lawan itu terdengar erangan kesakitan tak terperi yang mendera tubuh mereka akibat perbuatan Jungkook.

Taehyung melesak, bukannya menuju pemimpin pasukan lawan justru menuju Yoseph yang bergetar semakin parah ketika Putra Mahkota klan _Rialóir_ mendekat ke arahnya.

Tangan Taehyung mengcengkram leher Yoseph, kuku runcingnya menancap di leher _vampire_ muda itu menimbulkan sepuhan kerusakan di bagian yang tertancap.

"Ah… seharusnya aku tak melewatkan memeriksa cecunguk sepertimu." Ujar Taehyung bengis. "Jodohmu adalah anak pemimpin pasukan ini _eh_?" ujar Taehyung kembali.

Lalu dengan dramatisnya, Taehyung menoleh dan memandang pemimpin pasukan itu. Pandangan Taehyung bermain-main melihat tubuh pemimpin pasukan itu.

Menampilkan senyuman bengisnya kembali, "Mari kita buat anakmu mati menderita karena jodohnya akan musnah di tanganku, saat ini juga."

Dan _**KREEK!**_

Cengkraman Taehyung membelah leher Yoseph, memisahkan kepala dengan tubuhnya, membiarkan mata Yoseph terbelalak untuk melihat api merah kemudian melahap dan menghanguskan si pengkhianat kecil.

Seakan menganggap itu bukanlah hal yang penting, Taehyung melenggang santai di antara tubuh yang menggelepar kesakitan mendapatkan siksaan dari Jungkook. Semakin dekat kakinya melangkah ke tujuannya, Taehyung semakin menguatkan intimidasinya. Membuat semua pasukan lawan tertunduk rata dengan tanah.

Lalu tangan Taehyung meraih rambut hijau itu, membuat pemimpin pasukan itu mendongak memandangnya. "Kau ingin mengambil alih kerajaanku? Jangan bermimpi tua bangka! Jangan bermimpi mengusik kerajaanku dengan aku, Raja Kesebelas klan _Rialóir_!" ujar Taehyung membuat pemimpin pasukan lawan terbelalak.

Di dalam pikirannya ia ketakutan melihat betapa besarnya dan berbedanya kekuatan Raja Hankyung dengan Putra Mahkotanya yang saat ini pastinya menggantikan kedudukan sang ayahanda. Kelakar tak tahu dirinya membuat akhir hidupnya begitu menderita.

Seharusnya tadi ia tidak menyerang Raja Hankyung dengan cara licik, seharusnya tadi ia tak melawan Raja Hankyung dengan sepuluh pasukannya sebagai pelindungnya. Seharusnya ia tak menerima misi untuk memancing anggota klan _Rialóir_ dengan menculik bayi _vampire_ itu dan memanfaatkan keadaan jika anaknya berjodoh dengan anggota klan terkuat.

Begitu banyak seharusnya, yang meninggalkan penyesalan. Dan kini, tanpa bisa meronta sedikitpun pemimpin pasukan itu membiarkan tubuhnya diseret Raja baru itu menuju Permaisuri yang baru saja kehilangan belahan jiwanya dengan cara ditarik rambutnya oleh Raja baru itu.

" _Umma,_ kau yang berhak menghabisinya." Ucap Taehyung. Membuat tatapan kosong Heechul kembali dan membuat Heechul berdiri tegak sebelum menebas leher pemimpin pasukan itu dengan tinjunya. Dan menyaksikan tanpa berkedip api merah putranya menghanguskan _vampire_ yang telah memusnahkan suaminya.

Di belakang sana, seluruh pasukan penjaga klan _Rialóir_ sudah berhasil melumpuhkan dan memusnahkan sebagian pasukan lawan. Membuat Taehyung menyeringai senang sebelum melahap musuh-musuhnya dengan apinya dan memusnahkan seluruh musuhnya.

"Kekuatan yang mengerikan." Bisik Nara saat bergerak keluar dari perlindungan Jimin dan memberikan bayi dalam pelukannya ke tangan Heegun.

Heegun segera merengkuh putranya. "Anakku, _alpha_ kecilku. Kang Maru." Ucap Heegun penuh syukur ketika menerima bayinya yang baik-baik saja bahkan kini sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Heegun.

Sementara itu Yoongi bergerak menghampiri satu lokasi yang sedari tadi ditandai matanya dengan baik bersama Jimin di sampingnya. Dengan tangan pucatnya, Yoongi meraup debu bekas terbakar itu. Memasukkannya ke dalam tabung kaca yang tadi sempat diberikan Hoseok dan berbisik lirih. " _Appa…_ " ujarnya.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya bisa meremat bahu pendampingnya mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang kehilangan sosok paling berharga di kehidupannya.

Setelah kemusnahan itu… selalu ada awan kelabu yang menyelimuti, pikir Jimin.

Berdua, mereka berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang saat ini sedang ditopang oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Lalu Yoongi menyerahkan tabung kaca itu ke tangan Heechul. Heechul tak bersuara, hanya matanya berbicara menyampaikan terima kasihnya kepada putra sulungnya.

Lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari _barrier_ milik Jungkook yang telah dinonaktifkan oleh pemilik kekuatan, berjalan meninggalkan debu-debu bekas pemusnahan itu di belakang mereka untuk kembali pulang. Pulang mengantarkan anak yang terenggut dari Ibunya. Pulang untuk menenangkan mereka yang kehilangan. Pulang untuk mempersiapkan satu lagi ritual, ritual penyambutan Raja baru. Raja Kesebelas, Kim Taehyung.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Maaf banget lama… aku, kehilangan kemampuanku menulis adegan rate M, hueee… itu pasti jadinya engga panas… maaf…_

 _Ah, kemarin ada yang gangerti maksud omonganku ya, jadi sebenarnya chapter sebelas itu punya kerangka Pernikahan-Bulan Madu-Peperangan. Aku bersemangat menulis bagian akhir maksudnya peperangan ini. Sebelum mengetik bagian Pernikahan dan Bulan madu. Namun akhirnya, Pernikahan itu sendiri mencapai 4k dan aku memutuskan tidak memasukkan dua kerangka lainnya karena akan sangat panjang, ehehe._

 _Dan, untuk gambar tanda kepemilikkan yang tersemat di dada kiri Jungkook, cincin pernikahan mereka… kalian tunggu aja gambarnya di IG aku yha, seperti biasa. Ehehe. Bagi yang belum follow bisa follow aku di azmyaira._

 _Bye-bye~ sampai jumpa di next chap~_

 _Muah!_

 _.._


	14. Réamhaisnéis : THE GATE

_._

 _Berlari menyongsong asa._

 _Jauh ke depan dengan sejuta harapan._

 _Langkah kaki ini melemah._

 _Namun kau menolongku._

 _Kau menolongku._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Réamhaisnéis**_

 _ **(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)**_

 _ **A TAEKOOK's fanfiction.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul.**_

 _ **AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi.**_

 _ **AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin.**_

 _ **BetaPureBlood Hoseok x BetaMoonChild Nara.**_

 _ **Another cast? You can find it in the whole story.**_

 _ **Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Pertama, maafkan atas keterlambatan yang rasanya tak berujung ini. Benar-benar maaf. Banyak kejadian yang menghambat penyelesaian chapter ini. Yang paling utama adalah, kenyataan kalau seharusnya cerita ini sudah berhenti di bagian TaeKook bulan madu. Karena awalnya cerita ini hanya akan berhenti di sana. Namun, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan plot untuk menyambung kebuntuan aku itu.**_

 _ **Jadi, let's enjoy!**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Keheningan melanda keluarga itu sesaat setelah seluruh keluarga istana sampai di apartement mereka. Maru yang terpisah dengan Seongim kini sudah kembali bertemu. Permaisuri yang baru saja ditinggal kekasih abadinya untuk selamanya itu tersenyum tipis melihat itu semua dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Yoongi menyusul sang bunda meninggalkan Hwan yang memandang bingung ekspresi Yoongi di dalam gendongan Seokjin. Jimin tersenyum pada Seokjin yang telah menjaga putranya dan membawa putranya itu ke kamar mereka juga. Sedangkan Taehyung, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, maupun melakukan pergerakkan apapun semenjak mereka kembali dan ia memilih bersandar di pembatas balkon ruang tamu mereka. Benar-benar tanpa pergerakkan berarti namun di dalam benaknya banyak sekali hal yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Saat Jungkook ingin bergerak menghampiri Taehyung, Hoseok menahan pergerakkan sang adik dan memilih bertemu langsung dengan Taehyung.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya." Ucap Taehyung datar begitu Hoseok berada di hadapannya.

"Ya." Balas Hoseok singkat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Untuk kita yang memiliki sang ramalan sebagai penuntun arah kita, dan bagiku yang memiliki penglihatan itu… bukanlah hal yang benar untuk mengotak-atik takdir itu sendiri." Jawab Hoseok.

"Huh? Takdir? Tidakkah kau berpikir eksistensi kita sendiri di dunia ini sudah menyalahi aturan takdir?" desis Taehyung rendah.

Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat Taehyung dengan _Teal_ bersinarnya. _"Kalau kau, yang kugariskan langkah kakimu adalah sebuah kesalahan dari aturan takdir, maka aku takkan memberikan kebahagiaan yang mengiringi garis takdirmu, Yang Mulia."_ Nada mengawang itu kembali muncul bersamaan dengan mata yang berpendar indah itu. _"Dan dia yang memiliki penglihatanku ini sudah tahu resiko dari mengotak-atik garis takdir. Tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkannya karena ia menyelamatkan masa depan kalian. Vampire kecil yang memiliki garis takdir yang erat berkaitan dengan masa depan kalian."_ Dalam satu kerjapan mata, pendar itu menghilang dan Hoseok kembali pada fokusnya.

"Jadi aku harus menerima begitu saja?" desisan itu kembali terdengar.

"Tidak, kau tidak harus, tapi aku yang harus. Penglihatan ini mengharuskanku untuk bersabar dengan masa depan yang kulihat dan penglihatan ini juga mengharuskanku memutar akalku untuk menghalang hal buruk yang terjadi di keluargaku. Kadang, aku merasa sang ramalan tidak memberkahiku namun sedang menyiksaku. Yang Mulia, kebijaksanaan haruslah menjadi dasarmu seperti bagaimana Raja Hankyung memimpin kerajaan ini." Nasehat Hoseok dan berlalu setelah menepuk pelan bahu kokoh Taehyung yang terlihat rapuh saat ini. Karena kini ia hanyalah seorang anak yang kehilangan ayahnya, panutannya, pahlawannya dan kini ia harus menggantikan posisinya lalu berjuang sebaik mungkin untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan apa yang selama ini sang ayah lakukan.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Heechul, sang Permaisuri yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan putra sulungnya yang memeluk erat dirinya, memegangi lengan Yoongi dengan pandangan menerawang seakan sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Aku baru teringat isi ramalan kelahiran _appa_ kalian, kau tahu Yoongi?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan karena memang tak pernah diceritakan oleh siapapun tentang isi ramalan kelahiran kedua orang tuanya bahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya langsung. "Apa isinya _umma_?"

Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan berujar dengan lirih, "pengorbanan yang akan dilakukan oleh _appa_ kalian demi masa depan keluarga kerajaan, penyelamatan yang dilakukannya mencegah jalinan takdir sepasang _alpha_ dan _omega_ di masa depan terputus. _Umma_ baru teringat lagi akan hal ini, dan seharusnya _umma_ tetap mengingat ini sampai kapanpun agar _umma_ siap ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh _appa_ kalian. Mengapa _umma_ bisa melupakannya? Kenapa?"

Yoongi mengusap bahu rapuh sang Ibunda ketika melihat kedua bahu itu bergetar menahan emosinya, "tak ada yang mengharuskan _umma_ mengingat semua itu. Takdir yang akan terjalin akan tetap terjalin dan kita akan tetap melanjutkan jalinan itu sepanjang eksisitensi kita di dunia fana ini. _Umma_ , aku tahu _umma_ baru saja kehilangan sosok pedamping _umma_ , sama sepertiku yang kehilangan _appa_ ku… tapi _umma, umma_ tidak sendiri. _Umma_ masih memiliki aku dan juga Taehyung, menantu _umma_ , adik kandung _umma_ , cucu _umma… umma_ masih ada kami, jadi Yoongi mohon…" Yoongi menangkup wajah rupawan milik Ibundanya dan memandang jauh ke dalam manik mata sang bunda yang begitu indah. "Mari bangkit dan kuat bersama-sama, _umma_. Karena kami menyayangimu." Yoongi mengecup lama kening sang bunda, menyemati Heechul agar tetap tegar dan tak begitu lama terlarut dalam kesedihannya karena memang banyak yang berdiri di sampingnya dan akan selalu melindunginya.

Heechul memeluk erat leher pucat sang putra dan mengangguk singkat mengiyakan ajakan Yoongi, "terima kasih, nak." Ucap Heechul.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Purnama yang telah menghilang dari kesempurnaannya kini telah naik ke puncak singgasana malam, sinarnya menyusup masuk di balik untaian kain yang menutupi jendela kamar pasangan yang baru bersatu itu dengan lancangnya. Taehyung kini sedang merebahkan badannya dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar lemah di pangkuan Jungkook yang dengan senang hati membiarkan Taehyung seperti itu, jemari lentik Jungkook terus saja bergerak membelai surai merah Taehyung yang sangat halus.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas gumaman mengiyakan oleh Jungkook. "Aku memiliki _appa_ yang hebat, ia seorang _appa_ , paman, dan raja yang hebat… apakah aku bisa menggantikannya dan berdiri di derajat yang sama dengannya? Ia begitu, jauh di atas jangkauanku…"

Jungkook mengarahkan pandangan Taehyung yang sedari tadi tak bertemu pandang dengannya, kedua telapak tangan Jungkook merengkuh rahang tegas kekasih abadinya itu untuk memandang sang kekasih dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang menggetarkan raga. "Kim Taehyung, Putra Mahkota, suamiku, kekasih abadiku… sudahkah kau mencoba semua yang takutkan itu? Kau belum menjalaninya, dugaan-dugaan negatif itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Karena aku percaya padamu, aku percaya pada suamiku, aku percaya pada kemampuan suamiku, keluargamu pun turut percaya padamu, dan anggota klan juga turut mempercayaimu. Bahkan _Halbae_ sangat mempercayaimu akan memimpin klan kita sama baiknya dengan apa yang telah _abeonim_ perjuangkan selama ini. Karena kau adalah Putra Mahkota klan terkuat yang terlahir dengan kekuatan pendiri klan kita. Dan jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau akan menjalaninya sendirian, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Aku ini adalah pedampingmu, kekasih abadimu. Aku akan menyertai langkah kakimu, kita akan melangkah bersama-sama."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook dan pandangan matanya yang menenangkan dirinya itu, perlahan jemarinya membawa kepala _brunet_ itu untuk mendekat dan menyesap bibir merah delima itu penuh penghayatan dan menyampaikan bagaimana ia berterima-kasih pada sosok _omega_ ini karena telah berada dan menyertai langkahnya.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menyudahi kecupan itu untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman semanis madu untuk suaminya yang membuat Taehyung semakin jatuh dan jatuh terhadap _omega_ yang menjadi takdir kehidupannya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Seminggu setelahnya, pengangkatan Raja baru itu dilangsungkan, mereka memang masih berkabung terutama keluarga inti kerajaan dan juga anggota klan yang menyesalkan penyebab kemusnahan sang Raja, bahkan kedua _vampire_ orang tua si pengkhianat kecil itu melakukan hal yang tak terbayangkan di depan mata Taehyung.

Keduanya datang di pagi itu, memohon untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung, namun penjaga menahan langkah kaki mereka berdua atas perintah tetua klan yang tak menginginkan siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dengan si pengkhianat kecil untuk bertemu anggota inti keluarga kerajaan. Tapi tidak, Taehyung datang. Penerus tahta itu menemui kedua _vampire_ tersebut yang membuat keduanya berlutut memohon pengampunan sang penerus tahta. Taehyung hanya memandang mereka dalam diam, aura di ruangan itu seketika memberat. Jungkook yang turut datang mendampingi Taehyung mengenggam lengan suaminya, namun Taehyung tak mengindahkannya. Taehyung melepaskan tautan tangan Jungkook dengan pelan dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya ke hadapan kedua _vampire_ yang memohon kemurahan sang penerus tahta untuk memaafkan anak mereka yang telah mengkhianati klan mereka.

Taehyung mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membuat kedua _vampire_ itu memejamkan mata mereka, menerima hukuman terberat yang akan diberikan oleh sang penerus tahta. Bukan… bukan tebasan di kepala seperti yang kedua _vampire_ serta semua _vampire_ yang berada di ruangan itu pikirkan yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Namun Taehyung justru menggenggam lengan keduanya, menyelami kehidupan kedua _vampire_ itu dan keberpihakkan mereka.

Keadaan masih hening bahkan ketika Taehyung membuka matanya untuk memandang anggota klannya itu, "Aku, memaafkan kalian." Ucap Taehyung yang langsung ditentang tetua klan. Taehyung memandang deretan tetua klan ribut protes akan keputusan Taehyung dengan pandangan jengahnya. Lalu begitu saja kedua mata berbeda warna itu bersinar terang. _"Ini adalah keputusanku, penerus tahta klan ini. Dan jika kalian tak suka, kalian bisa mencari penerus lain selain aku. Mencari Raja lain selain aku, yang…"_ Taehyung terkekeh menjeda ucapannya, _"yang… kupastikan takkan ada yang bisa merebut tahta itu dariku. Alasan mengapa aku memaafkan mereka karena untuk masa sekarang dan masa depan, bahkan di masa lalu mereka berdua sekalipun mereka tak pernah berpikir untuk mengkhianati klan ini. Sekalipun tidak! Jadi, jangan ada yang berani menyentuh mereka."_

Namun… tetua klan ada memang untuk menyusahkan pemerintahan manapun dengan anggapan mereka yang selalu benar dikarenakan usia mereka yang lebih tua serta pemikiran mereka yang egois, dua dari setengah lusin tetua yang memprotes keputusan Taehyung itu maju setelah sedetik pendar mata dwiwarna Taehyung mati. Keduanya dalam sekejap mata menebas kepala pasangan suami-istri itu dan membakar langsung tubuh pasangan tersebut.

Taehyung murka, dia adalah penerus tahta klan terkuat ini, namun keputusannya bahkan tak dihormati sedikitpun. Taehyung rasa, keduanya atau mungkin seluruh tetua yang tersisa di klan ini butuh Taehyung beri pelajaran. Maka tepat setelah api itu menghanguskan tubuh kedua pasangan suami istri itu, Taehyung benar-benar mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

Dengan suara beratnya, Taehyung menggiring keduanya berdiri di tengah aula dan memancang kaki tetua yang lainnya untuk tak bergerak seincipun dari tempat mereka berdiri lalu dengan suaranya yang berat itu pula Taehyung memanggil seluruh anggota klannya. Dan tepat saat Heechul berdiri di belakangnya melengkapi jumlah anggota klannya, Taehyung menyeringai.

" _Aku penerus tahta klan ini, kalian sudah tahu itu pasti."_ Mulai Taehyung. _"Dan si pengkhianat kecil telah membuat Raja klan sebelumnya musnah, Ayahandaku. Perbuatannya tentu takkan bisa dimaafkan, maka dari itu aku langsung menghukumnya langsung di medan pertempuran dan kalian tentu mengerti alasanku melakukannya, bukan?"_

Ratusan anggota klan itu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan pangeran mahkota mereka, ratusan anggota klan itu walau tak menyaksikannya langsung namun mereka mendengar seluruh isi pertempuran itu di balik selubung pelindung tanah perlindungan dan kejadian yang baru berlangsung pun mereka mendengarkannya.

" _Lalu, mereka!"_ tunjuk Taehyung pada abu pasangan suami-istri itu, _"mereka datang padaku dan memohon ampun atas tindakan anak mereka, si pengkhianat kecil. Menurut kalian apa yang harus kulakukan? Turut menghukum keduanya seperti aku menghukum si pengkhianat kecil? Tidak! Aku memaafkan mereka, aku yang kehilangan Ayahandaku, aku sudah memaafkan mereka karena aku tahu mereka tidak pernah berkhianat sekalipun tidak. Namun mereka!"_ tunjuk Taehyung pada dua tetua yang berada di tengah-tengah ratusan anggota klan. _"Tepat setelah aku berkata memaafkan pasangan suami-istri tersebut, mereka justru melesak dan membakar pasangan suami-istri tersebut! Mereka tak mengindahkan keputusanku. Menurut kalian apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap mereka yang bahkan tak mengindahkan keputusanku?"_

Heechul maju dan melangkah menghampiri anaknya, "Putra Mahkota," panggilnya. "Apa itu semua benar?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya, Permaisuri. Ada banyak saksi yang bisa membenarkan ucapanku." Jawab Taehyung.

"Maka dari itu, aku sebagai pemimpin tertinggi kalian saat ini," ucap Heechul mengingatkan mereka semua bahwa ia masihlah Permaisuri yang masih bisa membuat keputusan untuk kebaikkan klannya, "memerintahkan para penjaga untuk menghukum mereka yang tak menghormati keputusan Putra Mahkotaku dan mereka yang telah memusnahkan anggota klan yang tak bersalah akan dieksekusi tanpa penghormatan apapun!"

Dan tetua yang memprotes keputusan Taehyung, diturunkan jabatannya menjadi anggota klan biasa tanpa keistimewaan apapun. Dua tetua yang memusnahkan kedua anggota klan yang tak bersalah langsung dimusnahkan juga dan dibakar oleh _vampire_ penjaga.

Bisik-bisik dukungan terhadap keputusan sang Permaisuri terdengar didengungkan seluruh anggota klan. Karena, jika memang ada, noktah yang mengotori kekuasaan serta keagungan klan terkuat hanyalah tetua mereka yang serakah, tidak bijaksana dan merugikan tersebut, sudah lama memang ingin diperbaiki… namun _label_ tetua itu menghambat segala proses.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Jadi kini, tepat dengan terbenamnya sang surya, Taehyung berdiri di tengah-tengah aula klan terkuat. Berdiri di bawah Yunho yang memutuskan datang untuk menasbihkan Raja Kesebelas, Taehyung berdiri dengan pakaian kerajaan klan _Rialóir_ _,_ untaian sutra membalut tubuh sang penerus tahta. Jubah kerajaan yang tersulam emas itu menaungi tubuh kokoh sang penerus tahta.

Dalam kesyahduan malam yang menjelang, Kim Taehyung diangkat menjadi Raja Kesebelas. Kim Taehyung dengan kekuatan absolutnya. Kim Taehyung, _alpha_ terkuat dengan surai merah indahnya. Kim Taehyung yang berjodoh dengan Kim Jungkook yang tentu saja kini menjadi Permaisuri.

Heechul, Ibu Suri klan terkuat duduk di singgasananya tersenyum melihat bagaimana akhirnya keturunannya menduduki tahta miliknya. Dalam kepalanya ia berbisik, dengan kesungguhan dan juga kerinduan. _'Sayang kau tidak melihatnya Rajaku. Pangeran Bungsu kita, si pembuat onar kecil itu kini telah menjadi Raja dengan bahu kokohnya untuk menampung tanggung jawab yang akan dibebankan untuknya. Ia sama gagahnya denganmu, Rajaku.'_ Bisik Heechul lirih menyampaikan beritanya pada Hangkyung yang sudah tak mendampinginya lagi.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Dari atas singgasananya, Taehyung melihat bagaimana klannya menikmati pesta yang diadakan untuk menyambut dirinya sebagai Raja selanjutnya. Namun Taehyung hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada Jungkook yang tampak begitu manis nan duduk bersandingan dengannya. Permaisurinya, Jungkook tampak begitu menawan dengan kemeja sutra dan juga jubah kerajaan yang berwarna sama dengannya. Benar-benar indah.

"Berhenti menatapiku, Rajaku." Jungkook tak menatap Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatapinya.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Apa salahnya aku menatapimu Permaisuriku?" Taehyung mencoba mengamit telapak tangan Jungkook namun Jungkook menepis pelan genggaman Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mengernyit tidak suka dan juga tak mengerti, pasalnya, semenjak kejadian pemusnahan di aula itu Jungkook tak mau disentuh olehnya. "Katakan padaku, apa kesalahanku padamu? Sehingga kau selalu menolak sentuhanku?"

"Bagaimana rasanya, Rajaku? Saat kau kutepis seperti itu?"

Seketika itu pula pemahaman masuk ke kepala Taehyung, gambaran kala ia menepis tangan _omega_ nya merasuk ke ingatan Taehyung. "Tidak enak… tidak nyaman… menyebalkan." Ucap Taehyung yang mulai menggenggam tangan Jungkook, kali ini tanpa penolakan dari kekasih abadinya. "Maafkan aku, Permaisuriku. Jika tindakanku saat itu melukaimu."

Jungkook akhirnya memandang Taehyung, dan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tipisnya kepada Taehyung. "Jadi… jangan diulangi lagi ya? Aku berada di sampingmu namun kau mengabaikanku…" rajuk Jungkook dengan bibirnya yang merajuk lucu.

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Ya, Permaisuriku. Kau bisa memegang janjiku."

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Siang itu, sang surya sedang bersinar dengan cerahnya. Kicauan burung yang kembali keluar dari sarangnya setelah musim berganti menambah keindahan siang nan damai itu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bermekaran, menghantarkan wewangian musim semi yang menyegarkan untuk dihirup.

Namun, di sebuah mansion, tempat empat tetua yang tersisa tidaklah setenang itu. Sebuah kejadian besar akan bermula di tempat ini. Sama dengan empat titik hangus yang menyisakan abu empat _vampire_ yang telah meluruh itu. Dan juga kelebat bayangan yang keluar dari tanah perlindungan itu. Langkah yang membuat mereka, takkan bisa kembali ke tanah perlindungan ini suatu hari nanti. Atau bisa? Mungkin saja.

Ribuan kilometer sudah bayangan-bayangan itu tempuh, dan saat mereka sampai di sebuah pintu gerbang, lusinan pasukan menjemput mereka. Membawa masuk mereka menemui pemimpin tertinggi klan tersebut, klan yang seharusnya menjadi milik Kim Namjoon.

Sang Raja menyambut tamu-tamunya dengan seringaian menyebalkan, "Bagaimana rasanya kembali menikmati udara barat, tamu-tamu kehormatanku?" ucapnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Di dalam kamarnya, Raja Igor Gavin Kyer itu terduduk memandangi sebuah bingkai foto yang membingkai potret keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. "Kenapa harus anak dari Namjoon, Nara?" Igor mengusap lembut potret wajah anaknya. "Kenapa kau harus menyiksa _Father_ mu sampai seperti ini?"

Isi percakapan dirinya dengan tamu-tamu yang baru saja datang ke klannya itu kembali terngiang.

" _Benar Putriku telah berikatan dengan putra sulung, Namjoon?" ia memastikan kembali. Ia sama sekali tak tahu putrinya, Naranya berikatan dengan anak dari musuhnya._

 _Penyerangan yang gagal kemarin tak meninggalkan informasi apapun untuknya, tak ada satupun pasukannya yang kembali ke klan miliknya. Dan mendengar bahwa putrinya berikatan dengan Kim Hoseok, putra pertama Kim Namjoon serta turun ke medan pertempuran kala penyerangan itu dilakukan sungguh membuatnya terkejut._

" _Ya Yang Mulia," tamunya mengiyakan cerita kawan seperjalanannya._

" _Dan katakan lagi, ide apa yang kalian miliki untuk menghancurkan klan itu?"_

" _Yang paling dasar, Yang Mulia. Kita harus menghancurkan dari yang paling dasar. Perlindungan. Kita harus menghancurkan barrier perlindungan itu."_

Raja Igor terkekeh mengingat bagaimana cara mereka akan menghancurkan lapisan perlindungan klan terkuat. "Penculikan lagi?" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Tapi tak apa, akan kucoba. Dan kali ini kupastikan akan berhasil." Tawa bengis itu keluar, tawa bengis dari Pahlawan Elang Putih yang kini menjelma tak sesuai dengan namanya, ia menjadi Elang Tua yang dipenuhi dendam serta kebengisan. Kebengisan yang siap untuk menghancurkan klan terkuat, ataupun dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar akan menghancurkan, tanpa sedikitpun jejak kehancuran yang akan terlihat.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

"Ada apa?" Park Jimin melangkah masuk ke ruangan milik Taehyung, memandang Taehyung yang memasang raut wajah seriusnya.

"Aku selalu bisa merasakan bahaya yang akan mengancam diriku." Mulai Taehyung dan memandangi Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jimin mengangguk tahu betul dengan rahasia Taehyung satu itu. "Saat umur dua tahun, aku merasakannnya, bau kematian. Tapi saat kemusnahan Ayahanda, aku mengabaikan bau itu karena proses pernikahanku."

"Sudah, Kim Taehyung berhenti menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Kau seharusnya sudah tak memikirkan itu." Potong Jimin yang tak mau Taehyung mengingat hal itu lagi.

Biar bagaimanapun, Taehyung adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sudah seperti bagian dari dirinya sendiri, dan mendengar Taehyung yang begitu menyalahkan dirinya itu membuat Jimin tak tega.

"Bukan, dengarkan…" Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya. "Entah mengapa kali ini aku mencium samar bau kematian bersamaan dengan kelahiran. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kelahiran? Maksudmu, Nara dan Hoseok?" Taehyung mengangguk, karena saat ini Nara sudah memasuki _fase_ terakhir kandungannya dan tinggal menunggu menit kelahirannya saja. "Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan ini dengan Hoseok juga." Ujar Jimin.

"Tapi tunggu dulu Jimin. Saat usia dua tahun maupun kematian Ayahanda tahun lalu, aku merasakannya bukan dengan kesamaran seperti sekarang. Rentang waktu kelahiran anak Hoseok dan Nara hanya menunggu menitnya saja. Sedangkan ini, samar… seakan masih jauh, seakan kematian dan kelahiran ini akan datang menyerang aku dan Jungkook… atau mungkin kau dan Yoongi _hyung_."

Park Jimin terdiam, benar-benar terdiam. Siapapun itu, Jimin takkan membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Tidak untuk Yoongi, Jungkook maupun Nara. Tidak! Ini tak boleh menyerang keluarganya, hanya keluarganya saja yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Dan Jimin tak mau itu terjadi.

"Kita akan membahas ini dengan Hoseok serta Paman Namjoon." Putus Jimin kemudian.

"Kita akan menyertakan Jungkook dan Yoongi _hyung_ juga," sahut Taehyung yang mendapat delikan tak terima dari sang _Guardian_. "Kita harus, Jimin."

"Bagaimana harus? Kau mau mereka mendengar jika kematian itu akan menyerang mereka berdua saat mereka sedang melahirkan? Kau mau mereka khawatir? Dan membuat perkembangan janin mereka terganggu?"

"Tenangkan dirimu sobat." Ujar Taehyung dan berdiri di hadapan Jimin. "Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jungkook tak selemah itu. Lalu, mereka memang harus tahu hal ini karena ini semua menyangkut mereka juga. Kemudian, kekhawatiran yang tak tersampaikan pada keduanya hanya membuat mereka bertanya-tanya dan semakin membebani pikiran mereka. Lebih baik mereka tahu langsung dari mulut kita saja, sobat."

Kedua bahu Jimin yang tegang itu merosot ketika ucapan Taehyung telah dicernanya. Taehyung benar, mereka harus tenang. Namun bagi Jimin ia takkan bisa setenang itu, keluarga yang ia miliki dari klan terkuat inilah harta berharganya, keluarga selalu menjadi topik sensitif bagi sang _Guardian_ yang kehilangan keluarganya tepat di depan matanya.

"Ya, kita akan bicarakan dengan semuanya."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat mendengar persetujuan Jimin. Dan kini mereka harus bersiap untuk melawan kemungkinan terburuk dari bau kematian tersebut.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Psst, eotte?_

 _Ah! Bagi yang sudah terlanjur follow IG aku di at azmyaira boleh difollow lagi akun khusus untuk fangirlingan aku? At kirameku titik 14 ya… tulisan titik disini akan hilang kalau disatukan, atau tidak? Hm, kirameku.14 pokoknya, titiknya diganti dari huruf ke bentuk tanda baca ya. No spasi ya._

 _Sekali lagi maafkan keterlambatan aku ini ya…_

 _Byebye~_


	15. Réamhaisnéis : SILENCE

_Menurutmu apa itu kemalangan?_

 _Apa dan mengapa kau bisa disebut payah?_

 _Lantas, mengapa kau masih melakukan itu?_

 _Kemudian bersikap seakan kau benar..._

 _Bersikap seakan kau terluka karena ku..._

oo

o

o

 ** _Réamhaisnéis_**

 ** _(oracle/prophecy/ramalan)_**

 ** _A TAEKOOK's fanfiction._**

 ** _AlphaDominantAbsolutePureBlood Taehyung x OmegaPureBlood Jungkook._**

 ** _AlphaDominantPureBlood Hankyung x BetaPureBlood Heechul._**

 ** _AlphaHalfBloodGuardian Jimin x BetaPureBlood Yoongi._**

 ** _AlphaDominantPureBlood Namjoon x OmegaPureBlood Seokjin._**

 ** _BetaPureBlood Hoseok x BetaMoonChild Nara._**

 ** _Another cast? You can find it in the whole story._**

 ** _Vampire life, Alpha Beta Omega Universe, MPreg._**

 ** _oo_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 **cerita sebelumnya**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

"Ada apa?" Park Jimin melangkah masuk ke ruangan milik Taehyung, memandang Taehyung yang memasang raut wajah seriusnya.

"Aku selalu bisa merasakan bahaya yang akan mengancam diriku." Mulai Taehyung dan memandangi Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jimin mengangguk tahu betul dengan rahasia Taehyung satu itu. "Saat umur dua tahun, aku merasakannnya, bau kematian. Tapi saat kemusnahan Ayahanda, aku mengabaikan bau itu karena proses pernikahanku."

"Sudah, Kim Taehyung berhenti menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Kau seharusnya sudah tak memikirkan itu." Potong Jimin yang tak mau Taehyung mengingat hal itu lagi.

Biar bagaimanapun, Taehyung adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sudah seperti bagian dari dirinya sendiri, dan mendengar Taehyung yang begitu menyalahkan dirinya itu membuat Jimin tak tega.

"Bukan, dengarkan…" Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya. "Entah mengapa kali ini aku mencium samar bau kematian bersamaan dengan kelahiran. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kelahiran? Maksudmu, Nara dan Hoseok?" Taehyung mengangguk, karena saat ini Nara sudah memasuki fase terakhir kandungannya dan tinggal menunggu menit kelahirannya saja. "Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan ini dengan Hoseok juga." Ujar Jimin.

"Tapi tunggu dulu Jimin. Saat usia dua tahun maupun kematian Ayahanda tahun lalu, aku merasakannya bukan dengan kesamaran seperti sekarang. Rentang waktu kelahiran anak Hoseok dan Nara hanya menunggu menitnya saja. Sedangkan ini, samar… seakan masih jauh, seakan kematian dan kelahiran ini akan datang menyerang aku dan Jungkook… atau mungkin kau dan Yoongi _hyung_."

Park Jimin terdiam, benar-benar terdiam. Siapapun itu, Jimin takkan membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Tidak untuk Yoongi, Jungkook maupun Nara. Tidak! Ini tak boleh menyerang keluarganya, hanya keluarganya saja yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Dan Jimin tak mau itu terjadi.

"Kita akan membahas ini dengan Hoseok serta Paman Namjoon." Putus Jimin kemudian.

"Kita akan menyertakan Jungkook dan Yoongi _hyung_ juga," sahut Taehyung yang mendapat delikan tak terima dari sang _Guardian_. "Kita harus, Jimin."

"Bagaimana harus? Kau mau mereka mendengar jika kematian itu akan menyerang mereka berdua saat mereka sedang melahirkan? Kau mau mereka khawatir? Dan membuat perkembangan janin mereka terganggu?"

"Tenangkan dirimu sobat." Ujar Taehyung dan berdiri di hadapan Jimin. "Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jungkook tak selemah itu. Lalu, mereka memang harus tahu hal ini karena ini semua menyangkut mereka juga. Kemudian, kekhawatiran yang tak tersampaikan pada keduanya hanya membuat mereka bertanya-tanya dan semakin membebani pikiran mereka. Lebih baik mereka tahu langsung dari mulut kita saja, sobat."

Kedua bahu Jimin yang tegang itu merosot ketika ucapan Taehyung telah dicernanya. Taehyung benar, mereka harus tenang. Namun bagi Jimin ia takkan bisa setenang itu, keluarga yang ia miliki dari klan terkuat inilah harta berharganya, keluarga selalu menjadi topik sensitif bagi sang Guardian yang kehilangan keluarganya tepat di depan matanya.

"Ya, kita akan bicarakan dengan semuanya."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat mendengar persetujuan Jimin. Dan kini mereka harus bersiap untuk melawan kemungkinan terburuk dari bau kematian tersebut.

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

Nara menatap Hoseok cukup lama untuk kemudian beralih pada perutnya yang bergejolak menandakan bayi kecilnya sedang bergerak. Lalu Nara memperhatikan wajah Yoongi dan juga Jungkook, Nara tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia," ujar Nara dengan nada lirih. "Sosok _Father_ memang seperti itu, selama ini _Father_ tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan dan akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami tentang hal ini." Hoseok menggenggam tangan Nara dan juga mengelus lembut perut Nara untuk menenangkan jagoannya di dalam sana.

"Nara benar, penting bagi kami untuk tahu, maka dari itu nantinya kami takkan bingung ketika mendapat perlindungan berlebih," sambung Yoongi.

Semua anggota inti kerajaan saat ini sedang duduk dan berkumpul di ruang keluarga kondominium utama. Taehyung dan Jimin sudah menyampaikan apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan tentang firasat Taehyung tentang bau kematian dan juga kelahiran.

"Aku takkan lengah lagi dan membuat ada lagi keluargaku yang musnah." janji Taehyung pada keluarganya, terutama pada Permaisurinya.

Sebenarnya sebelum menyampaikan pada anggota keluarga inti lainnya, Taehyung dan Jimin mendapat laporan dari Hoseok tentang penglihatannya. Hoseok melihat kemana akhirnya tetua mereka yang menghilang pergi. Rasanya menyebalkan saat mendengar laporan Hoseok akan pembicaraan tetua tak tahu diri itu dengan Raja Igor, ayahanda dari Nara.

Dan sebuah usulan menyebalkan tercetuskan dari mulut kakak ipar Taehyung. "Yang Mulia, aku memiliki sebuah gagasan." Dan ketika gagasan itu berhasil diutarakan, raut wajah Kim Taehyung seketika saja mengerucut kesal.

"Aku setuju," ucapan lembut Permaisurinya itu justru membuat Taehyung semakin kesal, lalu anggukan Yoongi berserta senyuman mengejek sang kakak membuat Taehyung memaki di dalam kepalanya.

 _'Itu akan sangat melelahkanku, Hyung!'_

Mata Taehyung memandangi sang kakak dan Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia acuh akan rajukan sang adik.

 _'Tidak akan selelah itu, kita akan melakukan pencegahan dengan segala cara dan dan ini cara terbaik dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya.'_ Telak. Yoongi yang tak terbantahkan.

"Kau tahu? Setelah beratus-ratus tahun, aku masih saja cemburu jika kalian berbicara di dalam kepala seperti sekarang ini."

Yoongi mendengus jengah mendengar ucapan Jimin yang selalu konsisten akan kecemburuannya akan kemampuan milik Taehyung dan Yoongi. Taehyung pun turut mendengus, pasalnya ia kini dalam keadaan merajuk coba kalau tidak, pasti Taehyung akan membalas perkataan Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Rajaku." Jungkook, menggenggam lembut tangan kokoh milik pasangan abadinya. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa karena kau sangat mencintai keluargamu," ucapan Jungkook itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyuman yang ia layangkan untuk Jungkook seorang.

Sembari mengecup jemari Jungkook yang bertaut dengan jemarinya, Taehyung membalas. "Terima kasih, Permaisuriku."

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

Semua sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, benak mereka butuh beristirahat sejenak sebelum disibukkan dengan apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Seperti Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang duduk mengapit _omega_ mungil mereka di tengah-tengah.

Jimin tersenyum melihat keduanya, keduanya begitu serupa bagai pinang dibelah dua. Jimin acap kali memanjatkan syukur karena memiliki keduanya di kehidupannya ini. Yoongi dan Hwan adalah miliknya yang berharga. Setelah apa yang terjadi di masa kecilnya, bagaimana dirinya dahulu harus melihat kemusnahan kedua orang tuanya di depan matanya... membuat Jimin begitu sensitif dan tak menginginkan hal itu terulang kembali. Lamunan Jimin terputus, saat sepasang tangan mungil mengapitnya.

" _Appa_? Baik-baik? Jangan sedih..." Hwan kecil yang sudah fasih berbicara namun masih kesusahan merangkai kata-kata panjang menatap Jimin dengan kedua matanya, menyampaikan kekhawatirannya dengan cara tersendiri.

Jimin kembali tersenyum lalu kemudian membawa Hwan ke dalam rengkuhan nya. "Siapa bilang _Appa_ sedang bersedih. _Appa_ sedang menikmati melihat Hwan yang telah tumbuh dengan begitu baik. _Appa_ sangat bahagia!" Di akhir kalimatnya, Jimin menaikkan nadanya dengan ceria sehingga membuat Hwan ikut tertawa dengan riangnya.

" _Umma_ juga bahagia Hwannie tumbuh begitu baik," sambung Yoongi dengan memainkan helaian halus _omega_ kecilnya yang menerima dengan senang afeksi dari kedua orang tuanya. "Aku juga bahagia memiliki kalian berdua di kehidupan ku." Tambah Yoongi lagi sembari mengecup pipi Jimin dan Hwan.

"Terima kasih sayang." Balas Jimin, dan juga sebuah kecupan balasan Jimin berikan di pelipis Yoongi tempat di mana tanda kepemilikan Jimin tercetak. Sepasang sayap perak yang mungil, seperti Yoonginya.

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

Seminggu berlalu dari pembicaraan mereka. Dalam seminggu itu beberapa hal penting terjadi di dalam klan terkuat _Rialóir_. Penyelidikan berkedok _Open House_ besar-besaran diadakan oleh keluarga inti. Setiap anggota klan 'diwajibkan' untuk berjabat tangan dengan Raja Taehyung. Padahal selama sesi jabat tangan itu Taehyung sedang menyelidiki masa lalu dan keberpihakan anggota klannya di masa depan. Selain itu, anggota baru kerajaan juga turut diperkenalkan. Hwan si _omega_ kecil yang begitu riang melihat banyaknya _vampire_ yang datang, Maru si _Alpha_ mungil dengan pipi bulatnya yang tetap asik menyesap darah ketika dikenalkan. Kepulangan Seokjin yang disambut suka cita oleh anggota klan serta _mate_ Seokjin, yaitu Namjoon.

Memang, mereka baru sempat menyambut secara resmi kepulangan Seokjin serta tambahan anggota baru kerajaan saat ini, namun itu tak memudarkan hangatnya kekeluargaan di dalam klan terkuat. Kehangatan yang takkan didapat di klan lainnya.

Dan juga, kelahiran bayi kembar pasangan Hoseok dan Nara terjadi di dalam minggu yang sama. Bayi _Alpha_ laki-laki dan juga _Beta_ perempuan. Entitas baru di klan inti membawa kekuatan kedua orang tuanya. _Alpha_ yang baru terlahir itu kembali mendapatkan kekuatan sang ramalan sedangkan _Beta_ kecil itu menjadi keturunan baru dari garis sang Dewi Bulan.

Begitu mengetahui kekuatan milik putra dan putrinya, Hoseok serta Nara sudah berikrar untuk menjaga anak-anak mereka dari kesalahan dalam penggunaan kekuatan mereka. Serta, siapapun jodoh _Beta_ kecil mereka, Hoseok dan Nara sudah menyiapkan hati mereka untuk melepas pergi si _vampire_ kecil.

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

" _Nuna_!" Jungkook masuk begitu riangnya ke dalam kediaman Hoseok dan Nara, di belakangnya Taehyung mengikuti dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. " _Nuna_ , aku mau melihat keponakanku!"

Nara yang menyambut pasangan itu memberi isyarat untuk masuk pada adik iparnya. "Keponakanmu sedang di kamar bersama Hoseok dan kakek-neneknya," Jungkook yang mendengar itu segera saja melesat melihat sepasang bayi kembar, keponakannya itu.

"Dia begitu bersemangat, tolong dimengerti, _Nuna_."

Nara terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab ucapan Taehyung, "Makanya segera beri kabar baik kehamilan Permaisuri muda itu, Yang Mulia. Biar dia mengalihkan semangatnya untuk keturunan kalian nanti."

"Kami berusaha setiap malam, _Nuna_. Jadi tenanglah, kami akan menyusul."

" _Hyung_!"

Pekikan gemas Jungkook menyambut Nara dan Taehyung begitu sampai di kamar si kembar. Atensi seluruh penghuni kamar melayang pada entitas baru yang menggemaskan. Si kembar, Joo Chan dan Joo Eun, berbaring di atas kasur mereka dengan _vampire_ dewasa yang mengelilinginya. Dan yang membuat Jungkook memekik gemas adalah bagaimana kompaknya pakaian milik si kembar dan juga bandana kelinci dengan dua warna berbeda di kepala mereka.

"Hoseokie! Kan sudah _umma_ bilang, jangan mendandani Joo Chan seperti ini. Joo Chan kan laki-laki!" Seokjin menatap gemas Hoseok putra sulungnya yang baru saja menjadi sosok kepala keluarga yang sempurna untuk keluarga kecilnya dengan kehadiran sepasang bayi kembar mereka.

"Ah kenapa _umma_??" Rajuk Hoseok, "dulu saja ketika aku sering mendandani Jungkook _ie_ , _umma_ tidak melarang. Kan Jungkook _ie_ juga laki-laki."

Seokjin semakin gemas melihat tingkah putra sulungnya, "tentu berbeda, Joo Chan kan _alpha_ , sedangkan Jungkook _ie omega_."

"Tapi keduanya sama-sama lucu _umma_ ," Hoseok semakin merajuk dan meraih Joo Chan yang terlahir sepuluh menit lebih dahulu dibandingkan kembarannya. "Anni, Joo Eun juga lucu! _Daddy_ akan mendandani kalian berdua setiap hari!"

"Aku ikut ya _Hyung_!" Sambung Jungkook dengan riangnya.

" _Anni_ , Jungkook _ie_ harus mendandani anak sendiri. Joo Chan dan Joo Eun biar _Hyung_ saja." Tolak Hoseok dengan nada menggodanya yang kental sekali.

Jungkook memandang kesal kakaknya itu, "kami berusaha setiap malam kok, jadi selagi _baby_ kami belum hadir, biarkan aku ikut mendandani si kembar ya _Hyung_..." Rengek Jungkook dan mengejar Hoseok yang berusaha menyembunyikan si kembar.

Gelak tawa dan dengusan geli mengiringi pemandangan itu, sebelum sepasang tangan mungil Joo Eun menempel di kedua pipi Jungkook. Sepasang tangan mungil yang membuat Jungkook terdiam. Sepasang tangan mungil yang mendapat hadiah berupa kecupan terima kasih dari Jungkook setelahnya.

"Terima kasih sayang, sudah menunjukkan rupa saudara kalian di masa depan."

Selesai mengucapkan itu Jungkook merasa dekapan Taehyung di belakangnya, sebuah dekapan hangat dari tubuh dingin bangsa mereka. "Apa yang kau lihat, Permaisuriku?"

"Joo Eun membiarkanku tahu bagaimana rupa putra-putri kita nanti, mereka tak kalah menggemaskannya seperti Joo Chan dan Joo Eun maupun Hwan dan Maru." Jungkook merasakan bahunya dikecup oleh pasangannya, namun matanya masih memandang Joo Eun.

Joo Eun, kembaran Joo Chan, gadis mungil yang diberkati Dewi Bulan dan _vampire Beta_ yang memiliki kekuatan serupa seperti sang ibu.

"Kekuatan yang hebat dari generasi penerus kita..." Gumam Heechul yang diangguki semuanya.

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

Suasana senja menemani sepasang kekasih abadi di kala kedua asa mereka mencoba kembali bertaut begitu erat. Burung-burung berterbangan kembali ke peraduan mengiringi geliat asmara mereka.

Dan Taehyung duduk di sana, memandangi langit senja dengan Jungkook di pangkuannya. Kemeja navy berbahan satinnya itu tersingkap cukup untuk membuat tangan Taehyung berlabuh pada mawar merah tanda kepemilikan Taehyung akan Jungkook.

"Benar-benar indah?" Tanya Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Iya..." Jungkook menggeliat sebelum berbalik dengan cepat dan duduk menghadap Taehyung. "Sangat indah. Mereka berdua begitu menggemaskan! Yang satu matanya mirip sekali dengan matamu, sangat tajam dan besar. Satu lagi bulat dan juga besar... Aku seperti melihat replika kita berdua dalam versi mungil."

Jungkook memajukan badannya, merapat sepenuhnya pada Taehyung yang tidak mengenakan atasan apapun. Jemari-jemari lentik Jungkook merambat menuju leher jenjang Taehyung, sementara wajahnya kian mendekat pada Taehyung yang diam saja menunggu Jungkook.

Saat celah itu sudah tak ada lagi, kedua belah bibir berbeda kontur itu saling melilit dan mencecap. Satu tangan Jungkook masih setia merambati leher Taehyung sementara tangannya yang lain meremat penuh hasrat pundak kokoh Taehyung.

Cukup diam dan menerima, Taehyung bergerak, lincah namun berkuasa. Serat kain satin Jungkook dikoyaknya, lolos dengan begitu lembutnya dari bahu putih milik Jungkook. Satu tangan milik Taehyung merambat dan meremat tengkuk Jungkook sekaligus menekan tengkuk tersebut agar tidak melepaskan _lip lock_ mereka. Sedangkan tangan lainnya turut meremat, meremat bagian lainnya... Bagian yang jauh di selatan tubuh Jungkook.

Jemari panjang Taehyung bergerak statis ketika meremas bongkahan Jungkook, dua jari terpanjang Taehyung merangsek masuk begitu saja menuju lubang senggama Jungkook memberikan _impuls_ pada Jungkook yang mengakibatkan erangan tertahan Jungkook di dalam mulut Taehyung.

Jungkook, dengan manik samudranya yang aktif, memposisikan lubang senggamanya sedemikian rupa sembari memandang manik dwiwarna milik Taehyung yang memandanginya penuh kabut. Masih dengan bibir yang saling bertaut, kejantanan Taehyung menerobos lubang senggama Jungkook. Namun... tanpa mereka sadari, ini adalah percintaan pertama mereka dengan sepasang samudra dan manik dwiwarna yang aktif.

" _Akh_! Kelinci nakal!" Taehyung menggeram saat hentakan rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya. Jungkook baru saja mengaktifkan kekuatannya dan mengakibatkan tubuh Taehyung merasakan sakit. Segera saja manik dwiwarna Taehyung bersinar, mencoba menekan keberanian Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook patuh padanya.

Ini yang pertama, pertama bagi mereka bersenggama dengan mengaktifkan kekuatan mereka.

 _"Permaisuri..."_ Panggil Taehyung, membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak, _"kau akan kubuat mengerang dan mengerang, badan mu akan menggelinjang merasakan gelenyar yang sama menghantam dirimu tak berkesudahan, kesadaran mu perlahan tergantikan gairah abadi bersamaku."_

Parahnya, efek dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung pada Jungkook membuat Jungkook mengerang putus asa didera kenikmatan bertubi-tubi akibat hujaman Taehyung yang makin menggila.

Fokus mata Jungkook perlahan memudar, kabut nafsu menguasai. Desahan-desahan mengalun merdu dari bibir Jungkook, sementara geraman Taehyung keluarkan bersamaan dengan hentakan-hentakan yang ia layangkan pada lubang senggama milik Jungkook.

"Ayo kita hadirkan penerus kita ke dunia ini, sayangku," Taehyung mengecupi tanda kepemilikan nya di dada Jungkook, sebuah kelopak indah dari sekuntum mawar merah sepekat darah.

"Ya, buah hati kita..." Pelepasan puncak, pelepasan kesekian di malam itu, mereka sambut dengan tatapan penuh cinta dari sepasang kekasih abadi dengan warna mata asli mereka, dwiwarna _Ruby_ dan _Amethyst_ serta sepasang Sa _pphire_ indah seindah samudra terdalam.

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

Jungkook sedang bersandar di dada bidang Taehyung setelah sesi percintaan mereka, hanyut dalam heningnya malam di dalam dekapan lengan kokoh Taehyung. "Kau tahu?" Taehyung memecah keheningan mereka.

Jungkook mendengarkan meski arah pandangnya masih ke depan dan tidak melihat Taehyung.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, aku takkan membiarkan kemalangan menimpa klan kita lagi. Aku akan melindungimu dan keluarga kita. Itu janjiku."

Jungkook mengambil tangan Taehyung yang meremat pundaknya, menunjukkan kesungguhannya, setelah tangan itu di genggaman Jungkook mengecup tangan kokoh milik Taehyung.

Mata Jungkook terpejam, namun bibirnya berucap, "aku tak pernah meragukan dirimu sayangku." Kemudian Jungkook merubah posisinya, bibir penuh milik Jungkook tersenyum begitu manis sebelum mengecupi bibir Taehyung berulangkali.

"Kau ini... Memang tak bisa dibiarkan!"

Iya memang tak bisa dibiarkan, maksud Taehyung adalah membiarkan Jungkook beristirahat karena kegiatan intim mereka namun rupanya si manis justru tak mau beristirahat lama-lama. Yah, si manis suka, maka si jantan akan semakin suka menggagahi si manis Jungkook.

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 _Jadi, halo?_

 _Terakhir kita ketemu dalam cerita ini di bulan April ya?_

 _Bagi yang berhubungan dengan Kirameku di Instagram pasti tahu alasannya kenapa lama sekali cerita ini berlanjut._

 _Tapi bagi yang tidak pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa terakhir kali justru kata-kata akan menghentikan atau bahkan menghapus cerita lah yang disampaikan._

 _Maaf Kirameku sampaikan untuk kalian yang kebingungan dan juga (jika ada) menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini..._

 _Singkatnya, April kemarin Kirameku baru tahu jika ceritanya dipublish ulang di situs lain sejak Januari/Februari. Permasalahan mengapa Kirameku sampai ingin menghapus cerita ini adalah, cerita Kirameku dipublish oleh orang yang bahkan tidak meminta izin untuk me-repost cerita ini. Rasanya sakit dan tiba-tiba kosong aja, cerita yang butuh semedi lama ini dalam penulisan justru asik saja dipublish oleh orang lain tanpa adanya pemberitahuan kepada penulis aslinya._

 _Kasarnya gini, iya ini cerita homo doangan, tapi mau cuma cerita homo kek, cerita porn kek, yang namanya cerita... Yang namanya tulisan orang... Apalagi yang sudah dibaca oleh orang lain... Walau sekedar cerita homo doangan, ini cerita penulisnya masih hidup loh, ceritanya juga masih lanjut... Kok enak aja main post di situs lain oleh orang lain._

 _Mau tau fakta lainnya? Ternyata dua cerita lainnya juga direpost tanpa izin. Dan ini sudah aku konfirmasikan dengan penulis aslinya._

 _Dan setelah drama yang tak berkesudahan antara Kirameku dan pelaku, Kirameku dapat memastikan beberapa hal._

 _1\. Ada banyak tipikal orang di dunia penulisan, satu yang bersinggungan dengan Kirameku ini adalah tipikal yang gak mau mengakui kesalahan dia dalam hal perizinan. Karena sejatinya, izin itu lah yang paling penting. Tanpa izin, apa bedanya mereka yang merepost dengan plagiator?_

 _2\. Untuk Reader, cerita apapun, kalau misalkan keadaan ini terulang... Keadaan dimana kalian tahu A adalah cerita milik penulis B, lalu kalian melihat penulis C dengan cerita yang sama tanpa tendeng aling... Tolong konfirmasi langsung ke penulis aslinya. Karena kata-kata "loh aku kira udah izin, loh aku kira itu akun penulis asli" kata-kata seperti ini menunjukkan ketidakpedulian kalian terhadap cerita dan si penulis asli._

 _Dan terakhir... Kirameku tidak menginginkan kejadian seperti April kemarin, sama sekali tidak. Dan bagi yang beranggapan, "enak dong, ceritanya direpost akun yang banyak follower nya, jadi terkenal kan."_

 _Maaf maaf deh mbak, saya bukan penulis yang haus ketenaran seperti yang mbak pikirkan. Atau jangan-jangan mbaknya ya yang haus ketenaran? Pft._

Yah _..._

 _Iya..._

Kirameku _balik nulis lagi... Réamhaisnéis dilanjutkan lagi... Yeay~_

 _Jadi sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~_


End file.
